Becoming my own man
by stephanieredmon
Summary: Will is a boy who wants to be his own man. Sonny is a man who just wants to be himself. What happends when the two meet will it become love or will they just carry on in life following their own paths?
1. Chapter 1

Becoming my own man Will is a boy who wants to be his own man. Sonny is a man who just wants to be himself.  
What happends when the two meet will it become love or will they just cary on in life following their own paths?  
Chapter one

Will I am here living the life that everyone dreams of .  
I have two parents who love me support me and accept me for who I am .  
When I am asked when I came out of the closet I say that you have to be in the closet in order to come out so there was no oh by the way I am gay shock and awe effect with me because I have always lived my life being comfortable with who I am.  
Everyone knew that I was gay and when I was 16 I came home and introduced my boyfriend to them and it was such a natural uneventful event that there were no questions doubts or judgment on anyones part because I am Will .  
When I turned 19 I went to my parents and I told them that I love them but I really need to make more of my life than being a trust fund baby and with that being said they understood and with 5000.00 one suitcase and going to parts unknown I will know where it is when I get there. My parents left me with the parting words if you need us in any way call us and we will help otherwise we will trust you to go out and spread your wings and become your own man.  
Sonny Mom Dad we need to talk do you have some time?  
Sonny was so nervous and scared that he was almost sick but everyone sat down except Sonny and he kept standing and pacing finnally he stopped and he calmed diownhe looked at his parents and he said mom dad I have been struggling for so long trying to fight who I really am but I can not do that anymore.  
I have to tell you that I am gay.  
Sonnys mom stood up and she was yelling at him and she said where did youever get that crazy Idea from? Sonny you are not gay.  
My son is not gay . My son is a real man not a perverted faggot queer. His dad said. Sonny was crying he said yes I am in fact a gay man I am not perverted this not just an idea it is who I have been since I was born. I am still your son . Sonnys dad said I want you out of my house now and you are not taking anything that my money has paid for that my son has recived because you are not my son who I raised . I want the car keys the house keys and your phone. If you chose to be gay then you can chose to live some where else because no fairy is a son of mine . Get out of my sight do not call and do not cry because at this point you have single handedly distoyed our whole family. I am leaving but before I do leave please understand that no matter what I am always going to love you no matter where life takes me. I just can not keep living a lie I have to live the life that I was born to live and be the person who can love himself one day I hope that you can open up your heart and realize that I am the same Sonny as I was before we started this conversation and with a heavy heart and though pain and tears Sonny walked out of the door.  
The time has past and it has been raining and it is very cold but Sonny could feel nothing compared to the numbing fact of losing his family only because they hated the fact that he is a gay did not realize that he had been walking for several hours and at this point he did not care about the time he found a park bench and he sat downand all of the tears and the raw emotions of the day started to run freely in the cold wetness of the rain. Will got off of the train and he started to walk around and then suddenly it hit him he really was in parts unknown and it did not bother him because atleast he could be his own man and pull his own weight in the world with out it being given to him. He did not want the sense of intitlement that came from the lifestyle of the upper crust . Now he can just be Will a good man who works for what he wants and needs in life.  
Will just could not live his life given everything he wanted without working for it . Will wanted to become someone other than the son of old money and he will.

Will Ok now I am here where here is I have no idea but I will find out soon enough . Will saw a sign that says Welcome to Brownsville and so this is where anywhere USA is?  
Well it is raining and quite cold so I m going to cut through this park and see where the closest place is to grab a bit to eat and get warm. Maybe I can meet some people and they can sort of give me the ins and outs of this town. Even in the rain I know that here is a place where I was intended to be.  
Sonny was shivering and he was still crying at this point he was so upset that the only energy he has are the tears rolling down his face.  
Will Man it is cold out here but soon I am going to find some one I know there has to be atlest one person in this town even if it is a small town . Just as he finished that thought he saw Sonny sitting on the bench wearing nothing but sweat pants and a short sleeve tee shirt .  
Sonny was completely soaked and he is was just crumbled in defeat and pain .  
Will ran up to Sonny and he tried to speak to him but Sonny was as if he was in a catatonic state and so Will placed his hand on Sonnys arm and he felt like ice. Will decided to give Sonny his coat to warm him up and he picked the broken hearted young man up into his arms and then he started to run and once he exited the park he saw the town filled with little shops nothing fancy but they seemed to be kepted up well. As he was running he came across another younger man and asked if there was a place close by where he could get Sonny a warm meal and out of the cold rain?The younger man said yes that his family owned a small cafe around the corner and Will followed the younger man around the corner still carrying Sonny.  
Will gently sat Sonny down in a booth and ordered a hot chocolate and Sonny was so weak at this point Will was feeding the beverage to Sonny . They were half way through the second hot chocolate and Sonny reached up and took it from Will and softly said thank you and Will said you are welcome. Will asked Sonny if he was hungery and Sonny said yeah I guess it must have been a while since he had eatten because it was dark outside now. Will ordered Sonny two bowls of soup and told him that he was going to keep it light since he had been so upset he didnt want him to get sick.  
Will had noticed that some of the color was starting to retrun to his face but he did not make a big deal out of it he just said it looks like you might be warmer. Sonny spoke softly and said its Sonny Will asked what was Sonny .Sonny is my name well my real name is Jackson but everyone has always called me Sonny. Will said hello Sonny nice to meet you my name is Will but my real name is Wiliam but everyone has aslways called me smiled and when he did Will absolutly was drawn into it and looking at Sonny even on that bench Will knew that he was head over heels in love with this man and no mater what it takes or how long he has to wait he will because Sonny will be worth it.

Sonny Oh shit ! I have ruined someones coat .Will said well Sonny it was mine but now it is yours I have another one by the looks of it you need it more than I do seeing how you are only in sweats and a tee shirt you need a bit more than just a coat.  
Sonny got quiet and Will said it is ok Sonny I am not judging you I just want to help. Do you have a place to stay? I will walk you home if you want? Sonny says I dont even know where I am and as far as home there is no such thing anymore for spoke up and said ok Sonny this is what we are going to do I am going to get us a place to stay for the night tomorrow we are going to go and look for a place to live and get ourselves a job . Sonny says Will no way !  
I can not let you do looked into Sonnys eyes and he said Sonny you have no other options at the moment so we are going to do this my way for now. Will why are you doing this for me I do not understand ? Will answered simplely Sonny I am sure that if the roles were reversed that you would do the samething. Sonny said Will you really are an amazing person I dont know where you came from but I am so happy that you and I crossed said Sonny what I am doing is giving you a start but you have to take the next both have to find a job I am not sure about you but for me it may take a while because I do not have a whole lot of exserience in public work but I am not going to give up until I do find a job.  
Sonny asked Will if he had ever had a job or gone to collage?  
Will said yes I was in advanced classes in colledge and so I got my degree early I finished high school when I was 16 and at 18 I had my degree in Marketing and business. Sonny said do you hink that you will be able to find a job in those feilds ? Will said perhaps some day but at this moment we both need to look at the here and now and let the future play out on its own. Sonny said Will I honestly have never met anyone at all who thinks the way that you do most people our age are just dreamers and think that the world owes them because they were born into it but you do not strike me as that kind of person.  
Sonny I am going to be honest and straight up with you my family they are from old money and lots of it but I am not cut out to be a trust fund baby getting everything handed to me on a silver platter and if I wanted to I could turn right around and go right back into that life but I do not want that . I want to earn my own way and be my own man I am going to suceed not because of my parents networth but because I have busted my ass to do it. You are more than welcome to walk the same path with me or in the morning you can go your own way I am not going to pressure you into doing anything but this is what I am about where I came from and where I am going but for now I have to take baby steps and get on my feet a bit before I can work on my dreams . Sonny sat here and he tried to soak everything in that Will just told him and sat there in amazment. The cafe was about to close when Will asked if there was a place where he and Sonny could stay for the night and the woman said yes there is a place it is three blocks from here . She said oh and I could not help but to hear you two talking and if you guys come by tomorrow and fill out the paper work you both will have jobs and I will pay you very fairly.  
Both Sonny and Will left the cafe and they were completely estatic because they had two of the three most important things taken care of now they need to find a place to live.


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming my own man

Chapter 2

Will asks Sonny if he happen to get the name of the lady at the cafe?  
Well Will when I looked at her name tag it said Libb on it so I am guessing that everyone calls her Libb. Both guys laugh remembering introducing themselves to each other and Will says Jackson I suppose that is going to be something that we are going to remember for a while.  
Sonny chuckles and then he was very quiet. Will can sense that something just happened to change the mood suddenly .  
Sonny are you ok? You got very quiet all of a sudden did I say something wrong?  
Sonny walked for a few more feet and still he hasnt spoken yet.  
Will stops and he turns around grabing Sonnys arm causing him to almost fall into Will and Will says listen we are not going to go one more inch without you telling me what is going on.  
Sonny was trying to not look at Will but Will put his finger under Sonnys chin and looked into his eyes and said Sonny I am sorry if you think that I was rough on you and I hurt your feelings in some way but please know that you do not ever have to hide your feelings or who you are around me. I am the one person who does not care what other people say or do I know what I see and the man in front of me is in a whole lot of pain and I just want to scoop you up and put a protective wall around you so no one and nothing can ever hurt you. Sonny I want to you understand onething right now and that is that I am not ever going to hurt you at all.  
We are both almost in the same boat perhaps for different reasons but here we are and if we work together I think that our friendship will be bigger than any problems that either of us have.  
Will I am going to tell you everything but just not here in the middle of the damned street .  
Well you do have a valid point Sonny but you could have mentioned that before I almost jerked your arm out of its socket.  
Uh yeah Will you said that you would never hurt me right?  
Sonny I swear I will never ever hurt you at all.  
Umm Ok Will so that means that when I have to have my surgery to fix my torn rotator cup I can tell the doctors that was you not hurting me? OH MY GOD SONNY DID I HURT YOU THAT BAD

 **DO YOU NEED A DOCTOR UMMMM I DONT KNOW MAYBE I SOULD GET SOME ICE FOR YOU ? Oh hell!** **I don't know!** **Shit Sonny I am so** **sorry. I would never intentionally hurt you please know that I was not thinking when I did that and I will never hurt you again . I am so sorry.**  
Woah Hey Hey Hey Will slow down you did not hurt me I was kidding with you . I am not in any pain and nothing is broken or falling off.  
Damn Sonny just the thoughts of hurting you was killing me.  
Will I am not a piece of fine china that you have to tip toe around I will not break that easily .  
Sonny if you give me a heart attack like that again I will seriously hurt you . Will is pacing and runs his hand through his hair and he looked Sonny in the eye and held his chin in his hand so that Sonny could not turn away and said Sonny If you only had a clue how much that I lo- Will stopped himself and then he back peddled and said you do not have a clue where the hotel is because I would love to get some sleep.  
Oh My God I almost told Sonny that I love him damn it _Will don't blow this you have an idea that he is gay but unless he tells you don't put the moves on him or you will lose him for sure._  
Yeah I know right Sonny Will ummm what did that sign say a few feet betide us?  
Will looked at Sonny and said ok smart ass come on.  
Sonny was almost in a full belly laugh at this time and Will just shook his head and chuckled.  
Will went unto the front desk and asked if they had any vacancies and the guy betide the counter chuckled and said It will depend on if you are looking for a room then there will be four people in the hotel tonight . Will looked at his back and said do I have a sign on my back that says mess with the blond he is an easy target.  
The clerk said seriously sir how many rooms do you want ?  
Will looked at Sonny and asked him and Sonny said that we do have to save extra money .Ok then Sir it will be one room and I take it that you want? Uh two beds?

Sonny and Will rolled their eyes and said of curse.


	3. Chapter 3

Becoming my own man

Chapter three

Libb had been watching as the two young men who walked through the door of her dinner and she noticed that Will was caring for Sonny as he would if he were his child.  
She saw so much love and tenderness in the blue eyes of the young man who was gently caring for the darker hair young man who was shivering and cold.  
Libb saw Will acting as Sonny s protector ad his provider shielding him from the bitterness of the outside world.  
Libb had spoken to her son and he had told her about the encounter of the two young men and how Will had approached him asking directions to the cafe and so Libb wanted to know more about the two young man and so she tried to stay near the cash register because it was withing earshot of the young men.  
When she had heard their story she decided that they would be the perfect people to carry out her plan for the future of the cafe and so she waited until they had finished their meal and were standing to leave a she stopped them and asked that they both come back tomorrow and fill out all of the correct paper work that was required to hire them.  
It was 8:00 AM the next day and she was at her attorneys office and she had the legal documents drawn up to have ready when the boys came to her cafe because she wanted them to understand that she was serious about the offer.

Libb Hi boys you are right on time. That is a great start.  
So first of all thank you for joining me this morning I realize this is very short notice so thank you for that.

I would like to begin with you I think it is Sonny from what I have overheard?

Yes Ma am my name is Sonny well that is what everyone calls me but my full name is Jackson Steven Kiriakis.  
OK Mr Jackson Sonny Kiriakais would you please tell me about yourself?

Ma am the thing about it is there isn t very much to tell Sonny is Sonny no labels only Sonny plain and simple.

Well Mr Sonny with no labels that is a very good outlook however it does not tell me what I need to know. Lets try this again.  
Please tell me of your educational level and work experience as well as some of your background your strengths and weaknesses in this field.  
Ma am I graduated high school with a GPA of 3.9 while I was in school I worked at a cafe so that I could pay for my tuition.  
After high school I was working and going to school full time I was studying economics as well as hotel restaurant hospitality.  
I was also studying business and communications. I was on the deans list thee times and I have a great desire to become a business owner in the near future.  
Sonny do you happen to have a resume with you?

No Ma am I do not have one Sonny replied.

Sonny I heard that you said that you are a Kiriakis correct?

Yes Ma am I am. Do you have a problem with my family?

No Sonny as a matter of fact I have heard about your family and I also know that you have a very complex family life and so do I.  
When I was younger my mom had me when she was 15 years old and she placed me up for adoption when I was very small. I was adopted by this couple who were great parents but I still struggled allot through school because I am adopted. Everyone thought hat because I was adopted that there was something wrong with me that caused my mother to decide to put me up for adoption. They were saying that I could never find love because I did not know how to love anyone and if I did think that I would find love that I was crazy because no one wanted me as a child so why would anyone want me for a wife?  
Do you kind of see my point Sonny?  
If you want something bad enough then it is completely worth all of the effort that you put into making it a reality no one has a right to make you feel unwanted or unloved because they are the ones who are wrong not you. If you live your own truth and be the person who you are born to be then no one can stop you.  
In this world there are allot of people ready willing and quite capable of tearing you down chewing you up and spitting you out but some how I can not see that happening with you because I can see the very same determination and spirit that I have always had.  
Sonny you may not realize it but love can be sitting right in front of you if you open yourself up to it.  
Excuse me Ma am but what exactly dose this have to do with working here?

Sonny dear boy I am saying all of that to say this to you more so than Will because from what I witnessed last night I think that he gets what I am saying and understands but I just want you to learn to trust your heart and trust yourself because in the end if we can not love who we are then no one else can just as with working here you have to give it your all or it will not work.

Now Will I am going to ask you the same questions that I asked Sonny so it is your turn.  
OK Ma am here it is My name is William Robert Horton. I am an openly gay man and I have been all of my life.  
My parents Samantha and Lucas Horton own several corporations and because of this it has afforded me the privilege of being able to go to some of the best schools in he world.  
When I graduated high school I decided that my life as a trust fund baby just was not who I am and so I had graduated high school when I was 16 and I have degrees in international business Business marketing as well as a degree in economics.  
I graduated top of my class with a GPA of 4.63. I have always made a point of being a fair person an a very compassionate person.  
I have held a position in a couple of my parents companies where it was my responsibility to trouble shoot and analyze daily reports and the growth of the company.  
I really love to work with people and people have told me that I am so they say a very good boss. I am not a boss though I am as equal as anyone else I am not any better than anyone.  
I have a resume here if you would like to review it?

Will how long have you and Sonny known each other?

To be honest with you Ma am we only met yesterday.

Yes Will he helped me so much and I do not know what I would have done with out him Sonny said.

So boys do you have a place to live yet?

Well Ma am thanks to Will we stayed at a hotel last night but it might take us a little bit of time to find somewhere more permanent.  
As you know we both need jobs in order to do that.

Sonny were you able to complete your studies before you came here?

Sonny looked down at his feet and in a small voice he said no Ma am I have a year and a half to go before I get my degree.

Sonny do you have plans on going back?

Yes Ma am if money provides me to that is.

Will what are your plans for the future?

My plans for the future is to get a job and to get established in a home and then work myself up to the point where I not only have my own business but I have also shown that my work ethics are above and beyond those that are required of me. In my opinion you get out what you put in so if you put in the good you will get good out of it.  
I am not afraid to get my hands dirty I can handle whatever I am asked to do so those are basically my plans and who I am.  
Boys I have a proposition for you both.  
I would like for you to take a look at these papers that I had drawn up this morning with my lawyer and please take a copy to your own lawyer but simply stating that you two will work for me and get 10 % of the profit and I have the financial statements here for the past two years and please get back to me as soon as possible because I really do not want you two to slip out of my hands. I can see you two taking this cafe and turning it into a real money maker for us all. Oh Sonny I will have to make one demand of you if you want to take this offer you must get back into school.

Now as I understand you boys are having trouble with living arrangements am I correct?

Both Will and Sonny nod their heads and say yes Ma am and Libb says not anymore I have a three bedroom apartment that is upstairs my son used to live in it and it is fully furnished and all of the utilities are included I will allow you to live there as long as you wish to live there.  
So if you do not have any more questions for me then I guess that we are finished here.

Oh and by the way if you say yes Ma am to me again I will seriously hurt you. I have a name and it is Libb.

Both will and Sonny smiled and said yes Ma- I mean Libb.

I am going to expect to hear from you in the next day or so to discuss everything and to finalize it all.  
Oh and Boys no matter if you take this job or not you still have the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Becoming my own man**

Chapter 4:

Will I can not believe all of this. Man either it is a dream of sorts or it is nothing more than a miracle.

Sonny listen we still need to do a couple of things right now.

I am really enjoying how you look in my clothes however I do believe that you might enjoy some of your own better.

Now this is going to be the really fun part.

SHOPPING!

Whoa Will hold on a second I appreciate everything but you know that I have no money for clothes so shopping is not an option for me.

Sonny did I ask you for money and furthermore I do not think that it is as much as an option as it is that if we don't get you some clothes that mine may begin to look a bit thread bare on you now I know that my clothes are not exactly your fit or even your style so for my sake the sake of my clothes and for your own sake shut up and come with me. I also want to go talk to Libb about the apartment and I do not know about you but I need some grub like seriously now or it wont be a pretty sight. Hungry Will is not a pretty Will.

Will I hate to break it to you but hungry starving Will is as gorgeous as full tummy Will.

Oh and Will by the way yes I am gay. I know that you have been curious about that but have been too much of a gentleman to bring it up.

OK starving hungry Will where too first?

Will smiles and shakes his head and says come on you knuckle head lets go to see Libb first and kill two birds with one stone.

Both young men came into the cafe and Will held the door open for Sonny not even thinking twice about it but Sonny sure noticed it and he just was thinking about what a hoot it would be if he and Will did start to date. The more that he thought about it the better he liked the idea but it is too soon to ask him out. He will only think that I want to be with him because he is taking care of me and that is definitely not the case at all.

I will just give it some time and then we will see where it goes from there. Not to mention the fact that he is light years out of my league.

Damn whatever league he is in this man is completely different than anyone that I have ever known and I am truly looking forward to getting to know this blue eyed blond haired spitfire here.

OK gorgeous what looks good to eat to you?

 _A big helping of Will Horton sounds great to me._

 _OH SWEET BABY JESUS I AM SO GLAD HAT WILL CAN NOT READ MY MIND!_

Well my friend let me see here?

I think that the number 3 special sounds good to me what about you Will?

Sonny did you even read the menu?

That number 3 special is a side salad and cottage cheese is that what you really want? I mean it kind of sounds to me like a vegetairian anerixic girly type of thing you may want to reread the menu.

I am sorry Will. I just kind of pointed to the menu and took a guess I did not even read it.

Sonny listen to me lets get one thing straight right now.

I am not doing one thing that I do not want to do and I do not feel like I have to do it. I am doing it all because you need some help and I am the one who can help you right now. If it bothers you then later on you can pay me back if not do not think twice about anything that I do for you. I am not doing this for any other reason but for the fact that you are a very special man and you deserve to have some help and it is OK to accept it sometimes. I will not hold it over your head and not to mention we both would be rather lonely if we were here and we knew no one at all. At least we have a good friend in each other.

Sonny I want you to know that I believe in you. I know that you are more than capable to do anything and I would really like to team up with you because I can really see that inside of you there is this brilliant man who is just needing the opportunity to shine.

Sonny I just want you to know that I do give a damned and I really want nothing more than you to be happy and to live your truth without apology and with out fear of what others think because you are worth it. I just want you to see what the rest of the world is waiting to see because Sonny we both have it in us to be and do anything that we want to be. I am just giving you the jumping off point where you can take over and you can really become your own man.

Will do you realize just how much that I really appreciate everything and that with out you in my corner I would still be on that park bench not knowing what to do or where to go because I was so broken by my family turning their back on me.

Will I swear to you that I am going to make you proud and you will see that you did not waste your time on me.

You could be living a completely different life in a completely different world than I am but here at this moment we are truly equals although you do have your family to fall back on if need be but I don't see that happening because you are such a different man and you want to be treated as an equal in the world and carve your own way. Please never doubt for one second that you cant do it because you can and so can I. You are the first person who ever has given me a real chance and to believe in me and that means so much to me and you have no idea how much respect that I have for you.

Will you have given me the chance of a lifetime and I am not going to screw it up or take it for granted either.

I will get to the point to where I can pull my own weight but until then I know that you have my back.

I hope that I am not speaking out of turn when I say that if I am I am very sorry.

Sonny do you think that I would be here now if I thought for one second that you could not and would not do your part?

Sonny I have news for you I have been given allot of opportunities that allot of people my age have not had and it is time for me to pay it forward and I cannot think of anyone who deserves it more than you.

Sonny I have traveled the world and I have saw the beauty that it has and I have also saw the struggles of people who really have no one or anything in their life to make a difference or to give them the support that they deserve but you do now and it is truly a pleasure for me to help you but most of all for me to see you helping yourself.

Now that we have all of the meeting of the mutual admiration society finished we need FOOD!

So this is what I have to look forward to a bottomless pit?

It is a very good thing that we have a job now or we would be in serious trouble.

OK you brat lets get some chow and then see that apartment. Then comes the really fun part that I love. .SHOPPING!

Oh and do me a favor do not worry about it being too expensive because if it makes you feel good then go for it. This is all about you.

Will how did this happen to me? You came into my life and it is as if everything wrong has been made right and it is all falling into place.

Will I will forever be indebted to you for everything that you are doing for me.

Sonny are you happy? Do you finally feel like your have the chance to be the man that you were born to be?

Will you have no idea. For the first time in my whole life I feel like I truly have the chance to be someone not just a broken homeless man who has nothing to offer in this life facing this world alone and that means so much to me.

Now lets have some of that country fried steak and a huge order of fries and some of that chocolate pie.

Sonny did you just say chocolate pie?

Oh my God you best get a whole one because if you want any you will have to get a whole one because when it comes to chocolate it is every man woman and child for themselves.

I have to admit to you that is a very huge weakness of mine.

Umm Will do you see the other thing on the menu that I see?

Sonny please do not tell me that they have a triple chocolate fudge cake too.

OK I wont tell you but if you look on the bottom right hand side you will see something that may resemble that very thing.

Will I have a feeling that we may have allot more in common than we realize. Will no joke Chocolate has always been an Achilles heel of mine.

Sonny are you looking forward to all of this?

I hope so because I can not wait to begin this journey myself.

Will you have no idea at all. I have never ever felt like I actually belong and that my life has a real purpose.

Your friendship is something that I have never had before .

No one ever took a chance on me to allow me to show them the real Sonny the one who is strong and successful but who can keep it real also.

Sonny would you make me one promise please?

As soon as you get any opportunity please promise me that you will pay it forward because unless we pay it forward we will not have room for more greatness.

I swear to you that Sonny K will not take anything for granted I see and feel what it is like to be given th chance to how people who you really are and I have only yet to begin but far from being over.

Will I want to say something I can see right now that you have a huge heart but please do not allow anyone or anything to destroy that part of you because that is so unusual in this day and age.

You definitely are one in a million and to have been blessed by you wanting to be my friend I can not even put into words how thankful I am.

Sonny I could not do that even if I wanted to.

I have been so blessed and if I can not show others by my example then my life up to this point has been worthless and I am not a worthless person.

Will I have so much that I can learn from you. I truly admire you.

I want to learn as much as you have to offer.

Sonny I want you to admire yourself as well because you have so much to offer and you have not even discovered half of it yet.

To be honest with you hell I have not even discovered it all for myself.

I am only 22 years old and there is still so much hat I have not learned about my own self.

Will are you really only 22 years old?

You have such an old soul I would have thought that you were so much older than me but you are only a year older than me.

Sonny as I have said before I have had allot more experiences in life than you may have and that has taught me allot and I would love to teach you some of the things that I have learned if you would agree to it? Just keep in mind that no mater what my knowledge is or my experience is that you also bring to life your own lessons that you have learned and do not short yourself by trying o be a cookie cutter of me. Be Sonny. Sonny is his own man and Sonny is more than capable.

Will I not only agree but I welcome the opportunity.

Hey Will you know this is about the best meal that I have had in a very long time.

I can not wait to just dig in and just really get down to it and see where this goes.

Sonny I feel the same way. I can see so many things in my head where we could take this place. Do you realize the location this cafe is in? We are right in the center of the University, the hospital and the police station as well as all of these businesses around here.

There is unlimited possibilities.

I can see an updated look and some added services that no one in the area has to offer.

Yeah I was kind of thinking on the same lines because there are so many up and coming professionals in the area and right now this place resembles a 1950s greasy spoon but with some paint and some new updated colors and prints this place can look like it is meant to be in this area and a few menu changes and some different marketing which is all n you because I have no idea about that type of thing myself I would be handing out posters and placing flayers on the phone polls.

Sonny there are allot of other options as well as that also.

I guess I better come on board if I don't you would be walking around all over the city handing out flayers and slapping them on every car in the shopping center parking lot.

Yes I know and I do not think that bumper stickers would work either. I know that you have all kinds of experience in that area.

All kidding aside we both have so much to bring to the table and Libb will really love our ideas because they will definitely bring in a different crowd than there is coming in now.

Will I was thinking about one other thing. WiFi the professionals will love it as well as the college kids.

Sonny we can come up with some great ideas and some of them will not cost very much at all to change. I also have a few other ideas and as soon as we get the green light from the lawyer we can begin to brain storm and present our ideas to Libb and get her opinion on the changes.

Hey Boys long time no see what about three hours since you were here?

Yes Libb something like that we had a serious situation with a hungry Will who said that he was not pretty when he gets hungry so we decided to kill two birds with one stone and grab a bite here and check out the apartment if that is OK with you?

Oh my Gosh I am so sorry boys I completely forgot that I had offered you the apartment and I rented it out a few minuets ago.

Oh Boys I am so sorry I swear getting old really sucks.

I hope that you are not mad at me.

Oh that is OK Libb we understand we will just keep looking.

Will said very sweetly and understandingly.

Before you do that boys I forgot to inform you that there are three other apartments up stairs all fully furnished and three bedrooms.

As you know my son Dane he and his wife lived in one.

My daughter Elly she had one and the other had been one that we used if we had out of town guest who came in so that they had a place to stay. The best part of everything is I can wright everything off as a business expense.

I have to tell you that as you can see by the different looks in the apartments my kids have very good taste and they decided to completely remodel all of the apartments with this big idea that I would rent them out to people. I am not stupid. Old yes not stupid.

I would never take a risk of anyone stealing me blind.

I know that we have not known each other for a while but I am a pretty good judge of characters and boy are you two characters.

Both boys were laughing and said Libb are you sure that you are not a little kin to us? It is as if you are family already.

Libb I think that I am in love with you.

Uh Will did you not notice that one I am a woman and two and I am like almost three times your age?

That would be kind of hard to explain how a gay man could be in love with an old woman.

Oh you come here old woman and hug this very gay man. Sonny says

OK I will hug you both but I have to warn you that I still play for the other team.

OK Libb I promise that I wont tell anyone in the union that I hugged an old woman. Sonny says

OK Sonny so you are the smart ass huh?

Well I can not speak for his ass but I can attest to the fact that he is a very smart man. Will spoke with a bit of a smirk on his face and a bit of tongue and cheek humor in his voice.

Oh God you two boys are going to kill me doing this stuff to me.

You know that us old people we are very fragile.

Sonny I am almost 80 years old and I have lived long enough to have earned the right to just say what ever I want when ever I want and then say that I forgot what I said and people actually believe me.

Hell I even believe me at times.

OK children lets go check out the apartments who knows they might work in a pinch Will says as he is giggling.

Sonny looks at Will and he says oh yeah a pinch?

Try since we are homeless and have no choice.

OK let me grab the keys and drag ourselves up the steps.

OK Sonny this one is the one that I was thinking that you may like but to me you guys can fight it out.

Libb opened the door and they entered the apartment to their surprise it was tastefully decorated with nice neutral colors warm but not sanitary stale white. The walls were a dark ivory with a dark gay trim with gray and blue furniture.

A couch that was a dark gray color and throw pillows that were a smokey blue color and two chairs that sat on either side of the room and a coffee table made of slate.

Every bedroom all had nice size closets and simple wooden bed dresser and night stands.

The master bedroom looked like it came out of a magazine and it had a bathroom that was fairly modern not one bit out dated very attractive. And a huge walk in closet.

There was a large kitchen that would be of little use to Sonny because he burns boiled water his kitchen skills are limited to heating up cold pizza in the microwave.

In the corner of the living room there was a desk that had a laptop on it a fire place above the fire place was a built in TV.

Sonny was blown away this was such a beautiful place.

Libb this place is so beautiful. Are you sure that you do not want to rent it to me? I mean this is too nice to just allow just anyone to use.

Sonny let me tell you why these are up here.

At one time my son did live up here and so did my daughter and they took other jobs and decided to get their own homes and so these apartments are just sitting here taking up space and right now you guys need them more than I do ad I am already paying all of the utilities with the cafe so it is not a burden and no more of an added exspense.

Now it is Wills turn to see his place.

It had a very similar lay out but it was quite a bit larger. It was painted in a light gray with smokey blue trim and the furniture was similar to Sonny's with the exception of the couch being a charcoal gray with over sized pillows and smokey gray throw pillows. It had a love seat a desk laptop and two chairs and eat in kitchen that was a gourmet kitchen it had a kitchen table that could seat six.

All of the bedrooms had brown walls with dove gray trim and the closets were just a little smaller but they still were a very nice size.

The master bed room had a king size dark burgundy head and foot board with dark smokey gray walls and dark burgundy trim.

The bathroom looked like a spa it was gorgeous with its gray and blue colors and the walk in shower and the huge whirlpool tub.

Libb was smiling and Will was glowing he had a smile so big that it almost touched his ears. The whole apartment looked like it was taken off of the pages of a very upscale magizine.

Sonny do you like your place?

Sonny said I would be crazy if I did not like it.

I do have one question for you Libb why did you chose these apartments for us?

Sonny I will tell you why. I just thought that you would spend allot of time over here any way because I had a feeling that you might not be a wiz in the kitchen and the colors reminded me of your eyes because you look at wills eyes as if they hung the moon and so I thought that you would like the blue much better plus I have a strong feeling that Will is going to need allot of room when he brings work home with him and that is why he has so much storage and the bedrooms are bigger. If he wanted to turn one of the rooms into a room just for the marketing supplies he could with no problem.

Sonny I do have one more if that one dose not suit your taste if you want to take a look at it before you make up your mind or if you want to look at it Will.

Sonny said this will be great but if you want to show us the other one you can.

The next apartment was bigger than Sonny's but it was almost the same colors as Wills and the but layout.

One difference was that it only had a dinning room in it and the kitchen was very big and the appliances were very modern Sonny looked at Will and asked him which one he liked best and Will said to be honest this one because of that amazing kitchen.

All of them had two bathrooms but this one was huge with a spa hot tub whirlpool bath tub and a huge walk in shower with seating in it.

The colors in this one were dark brown and light blue and Will really loved it because it reminded him of Sonny's eyes and hair.

Sonny said Libb if it is OK I would like the other one that you had shown Will if that is OK with you?

If it is OK with Will it is fine with me.

What do you say Will?

Well guys I happen to think that this one is great and I think that Sonny will be much more comfortable in that one any way.

OK that settles it Sonny here are your keys and Will here are your keys and I really hope that you enjoy your new homes.

Oh in case you are wondering yes each apartment has a washer and dryer cable and internet service it all came with the business package so it is paid for too. Plus I get a tax write off for it.

The only thing that I ask is that you do not play your music too loud or the TV too loud and disturb the customers during working hours .

Hey Libb thank you for everything. When we start getting paid we will pay you rent and we insist on it. No arguments.

OK boys that will be no problem either way is fine with me plus my employees will have no reason for being late.

Libb could I ask you to do me a favor please?

Will what is that?

Umm Libb do you mind if I get one of you triple chocolate cakes and a chocolate pie please?

Oh dear God Will you do not have to ask I do not mind at all you can have anything downstairs that you would like.

Sonny my friend we are going to have to find a gym and wok out allot now.

Yeah Will I know especially me I cant cook worth a damn.

I love to cook myself it is a kind of therapy for me. So Sonny if I bring you a shit load of food you will know that I have had a rough day.

Hey Will you can always give your old lady girl friend some of that food too you know?

Oh God Libb if I ever decide to switch teams you will be the top of my list but you will have some too.

Will I am going to hold you to that one.

And with that everyone let out a huge belly laugh.

Ohhhhh Sonny my friend we happen to have an appointment you know? The one where you finally get a new wardrobe?

High ho high ho it is to the shops we go….

Oh God you boys are a hoot.

I think that we are all going to get along very well together.

Sonny said yes I really do think that we will at that.

OK Sonny where to first you lead the way.

Sonny and Will walked around the square and looked into windows and Sonny spotted a very attractive dark blue button up shirt and he said can we go in here Will?

Hey Sonny you can go in anywhere that you want I do not mind at all.

Sonny and Will were in the shop and a sales clerk came up to them and asked them if she could help them and Sonny said no thank you right now we do not even know what we are looking for.

Will spotted a pair of black dress pants and a dark blue dress shirt and he picked them up for himself as well as a few other items.

Sonny picked out some out fits also as well as some boxers a toothbrush and tooth paste and other personal hygiene products.

The boys were back at their place and Will decided to cook for Sonny and he had gone grocery shopping and he decided on a surf and turf dinner with grilled asparagus mixed veggies and he had gone down stairs and nabbed a cake and a pie. He did not drink but he asked Sonny I he wanted some wine or beer and Sonny told him that he did not drink either so both men decided that soda would be a good bet to go with.

Sonny came to the door at exactly 7:00 PM and Will saw him dressed in a very nice looking pair of dark brown dress pants with a light brown dress shirt and Will wore his Black dress pants and dark blue shirt.

 _Damn that man is going to kill me he is so sexy I can not believe that he made me dinner. And oh God does it smell like heaven._

 _Oh my God when did he get that cologne?_

 _I am going to have one hell of a time trying to control myself I can just see it now._

 _I am really glad that he can not read my mind._

 _I doubt that he even feels this way about me. Maybe it is not romantic but perhaps a huge appreciation factor. I do not know but he is very good looking and he does have really nice taste._

 _Hell I am not sure myself how I feel right now everything is so new to me it just feels like all of a sudden boom my whole life is falling into place and I do not know what I have done in my life to ever deserve any of this._

Will gives Sonny a bro-hug and says hey dude I was about to call you. You must have smelled the food from there.

Yes I do have impeccable timing when it comes to getting out of KP duty. No seriously though do you need me to help with anything?

If you promise not to chip a nail you can set the table.

Will and Sonny both laugh and Sonny says are you sure that you can trust me to do that? It is a very dangerous job you know?

Chipped nails are really bad for ones image you know?

Will says put your big boy pants on and set that table dude before we die from old age.

The diner was great Will and by the way where id you learn to cook like that?

Sonny as I told you I have traveled allot and onething that I loved to do was to cook and so I would either go to peoples homes or into restaurants and spend allot of time in them learning about different foods and how to make them .

So basically I just took the knowledge with me every where I go.

But if you ask me to cook you a Vietnamese fish eye soup I will not do that. I tried it once ab it was like sipping on snot.

Oh and I draw the line at sea weed not my cup of tea.

You o not like sushi Will?

I do not like the sea weed or kelp but almost everything else I can hang with. I am not a really picky eater.

Sonny do you have favorite foods?

Yes Chocolate and I am with you on he sea weed kelp and eye balls things that would just gross me out.

I love home made pasta I am not too picky about what kind or that sauce on it but I love pasta.

Will have you ever been to Italy?

Yeah I went a couple of times as a mater of fact.

I went there and lived there for a semester while I was in school and then I went back a year later for a couple of days.

Why did you just stay for a couple of days it seems that you must have liked it there.

Sonny I would rather not talk about that time in Italy my first time was awesome but he second time I would prefer to not talk about it.

I do not mean to be rude.

Will I am sorry I did not mean to bring up a subject that hurts you.

No Sonny it is OK really do not worry about that any way what were we taking about before I went and did a Debbie downer on you?

We were talking about your travels and how you learn to cook.

Sonny have you ever just followed your heart? I mean just jump all in?

No Will I never have to me that sounds scary and the unknowns would terrify me.

What is so scary about unknowns Sonny?

Well Will it is because we do not know with certainty the outcome.

So you would rather stay on the regular path that is safe than to go into an unknown because you are afraid of the unknown but that unknown could be the best thing hat ever happened to or perhaps save someone ls? Yet you would rather play it safe and never experience anything other than what the person before you has paved the way to experience?

Will to be honest with you this is exactly what I am doing right now facing many unknowns.

Sonny may I tell you a story about facing an unknown my friend and it making a deference in not only my life but in some other peoples lives also for the good?

Yes Will please do.

Sonny I was in the Amazon once and I was hiking in the rain forest I had been there for a couple of days and I came upon this village but outside of this village about 50 yards away there was this woman who was giving birth and I noticed that no one was with her helping her the guide that was with me had told me that when a woman who was giving birth to a child who was dead that she was taken away from the village and left for dead along with he baby.

It was the belief of the tribe that she had evil spirits around her and this is why her baby was born dead.

I saw this whole scene unfolding and I told myself that I might not be able to save the baby but the woman she did not deserve to be abandoned that someone needs to help her and so I ran to her and I assessed the situation and I realized what the problem was the cord some how had a defect in it and it had fussed together while it was in her womb and while the baby was there and so there was no pressure on it but during birth it was like a noose around the neck o the baby an so I said to myself that three things had to be done one the baby must have air. And the mother and the baby both needed to have the cord tied off so that hey would not bleed to death. The woman was terrified. I did not know the language at all but I looked straight into her eyes and I promise her that I was going to help her and help the baby. I told her that she could trust me because I only want to help and to relax and in a few minuets everything will be over and she will know the out come.

I bent own and felt the baby he was still warm and so I knew that he was not dead. I was thinking that I have two boot laces in my shoes and I wrapped them very tightly around the cord from the mother to the baby and the other one from the cord leading up to the mother.

I thought by doing that it would sop the blood flow from the mom to the cord of the baby and the cord from her son to the mom for him not bleed to death.

As soon as I did that I cut the cord from around that tiny babys thtrot and then he gasped for air and he started to cry his mother realized that her son was indeed alive and so she took him to her breast and spoke to me in her language her gratitude and the guide asked me how I knew to do that and I told him that I did not know that I was going on pure instinct. He said you do realize that you saved two lives today don't you and I said no it was not me who saved those two lives it was the mother who trusted a complete stranger to help them out of a very bad situation.

Sonny I stepped into a complete unknown and two very beautiful things occurred at that time one a woman who I could not even speak he language realized that through my spirit that she could trust me and a baby recived a chance to live when everyone else gave up on him. That little baby boy he fought for his life

Sonny he hung in there and then he knew that I was going to help him.

The guild who had a little birthing knowledge helped the woman after the birth and gave her two blankets from his bag for her and the baby he also gave her his food so that they would both have the nutrition hat hey needed.

Sonny what would have happened if I had not gone into the unknown?

Oh my God Will both of them would have died. Will are you psycic?

No Sonny that is what happens when you reach down into your soul and you listen to the soul voice with in yourself and trust it to guide you through to the other side.

Will you are a very amazing man I o ot know if I coulddo that myself. I would probablly have been to afraid .

Sonny I o not think so I can see the soul an spirit that you haveand this is exactly why I believe in you so much.

Will would you be willing to teah me how to o that?

Sonny my friend it is not anything that anyone can teach you it is something that you have to learn how to do on your own and trust me I know that you can do it. Sonny you ae the one who has to discover how to reach down into your soul and how to trust and believe in it.

God Will that has such wisdom in it and it is so powerful.

Do you really believe that I am capable of doig that?

No Sonny I know that you are everyone is but you just have to trust your ownself.


	5. Chapter 5

Becoming **my own man**

 **Chapter 5:**

Two days later Will and Sonny revived word from the Lawyer and everything looked perfect and very legit.

Will and Sonny went to Libb and signed all of the papers work and they set up a meeting.

They had agreed that at first Sonny would be the night manager of the front end til h completed his degree and that Will would be responsible for the business aspect and the marketing.

The first this that Will did was to imperilment a business plan and install software to help with the financial aspects as well as the venders and suppliers.

He put together a new wed design as well as he hired an executive chef that would create some new menu items and they also had made plans for a renovation of the cafe adding a coffee bar and a juice bar hiring baristas and front end help as well as adding new wait staff and readjusting the seating as well as taking a room that was just being used as a room to throw junk into and tuned it into a private event room to rent out for different events as well as adding the WiFi and a space where guys could come to hang out and watch sports turning it into a gastro-sports bar. Libb was absolutely on top of the world knowing that her little cafe had been turned into this really diverse and wonderful place where it was suited for every ones needs.

 _OK Will it has been almost a year and a half and it is time to make that move._

 _The business is going great and Libb has basicly handed us he reigns for us to take over the helm and Sonny has really came a very long way._

 _It is now or never because if he is not really or interested by now then he never will be._

 _OK Will here you go here is the great unknown._

Will was a bit nervous as he dialed Sonny's number.

He knew that he had the right number but there was another man who answered the phone.

Will never noticed that Sonny had been seeing anyone so it was a bit of a surprise to him and he almost disconnected the call and then he spoke after clearing his voice he said Hello I am Will Horton is Sonny in?

Hi Will yes he is but he is in the shower right now.

Would you like to leave a message?

No that is OK it is not important.

OK said to the man on the other line.

Jackson Kiriakis will you please hurry your ass up I want you to show me where to find all of these hot babes.

You have been asking me forever to come visit you and now that I am here you are taking as much time as a woman to get ready.

Hey listen Alex just because you are my brother does not give you the right to insult me in my own home.

God if you were not my brother I would kick your ass.

Sonny if I were not your brother I would not put up with your shit.

Oh Alex kiss my ass.

Hey baby brother I know that you would enjoy that way too much so hell no I will pass but if you help me ind a hot babe Then we would be talking about a totally different story.

The next day Sonny came into work as always and he popped his head into Wills office but Will was not there.

He had not been told that Will was taking the day off and that was very unlike Will Sonny was a bit confused and so when he saw Libb

She said that Will was going to take a few days off because he was not feeling well but that was all that he said to her.

Sonny was a bit worried because his was defiantly not something Will would do because Will had worked every single day even when he was so sick he could not hardly function. He was here every single day with no complaints and always with a smile.  
God something bad must have happened to Will.

I have got to find out.

Sonny pulls his phone out and calls Will but it went straight to voice mail. He tried to text him several times during the day but Will did not reply back.

Now Sonny is very worry about Will and so he had to go check on him.

Hey Jace can you take over or me? There is something exstreamly important that I have to take care of and I do not know how long it will take me.

Hey Sonny are you OK dude?

Oh yeah Jace I am fine I just have to do something urgent.

OK Dude I hope it all works out for you.

Yeah me too Jace. .Me too.

Will had not been out of his bed in two days he did not even feel like he wanted to eat when he did try to eat something he would get sick and so he just stayed in bed an only got up if he needed to go to the bathroom.

Will could not believe that he had let Sonny slip through his hands because Will knew that Sonny was the best thing that had ever happened to him and that he loved him more than life itself Will knew that he would give his very life for Sonny.

 _Will how could you be such a dumb ass and just think that Sonny would be remotely interested in you romanticly?_

 _Will you are so stupid. Now you have lost Sonny forever maybe you need to just go back home and forget about all of this dream because it was stupid o you to think that Sonny or anyone else would want to love you for just you. Yeah that is exactly what you should do._

With that thought Will decided to call his parents and tell them that he was going to come home in a week or so after he took care of things here because he did not want to leave Libb hanging in the wind with no one to do his job and so he decided that the next in a few days he would give his parents a call and turn in his notice to Libb.

Sonny could do his job and he would be in ad so there was nothing to really keep him here.

Sonny's bother was still in town and Sonny had been so busy will him that he did not even know that Will had called Alex did not tell him because the only thing hat he wanted was for Sonny to help him find a hot babe.

So!br0ken!  
did not answer his door .

Will was not answering Sonny's texts ad his calls were going straight to voice mail every time he called.

Everyone tried to contact Will but no one got any replies from him.

Everyone was very concerned about Will wondering what was going on.

After no one could contact Will after four days Sonny called the police to file a missing persons report and he called the hospitals and everyone that knew Will but no one had any contact at all with Will ad so Sonny was at his wits end and when he saw Libb he asked her if she had a key to Wills apartment and she said yes and she gave it to Sonny and asked him to please call her as soon as he found out anything at all.

Sonny promised Libb hat he would let her know.

Will had decided after the second day hat he could not stand the pain of losing Sonny and so he had gone to the liqueur store knowing that he did not drink and he had bought ten bottles of Vodka and then he returned home locked himself in his room ad began to drink Will would drink until he passed out and then when he woke up he would start drinking all over again and this went on for the next our days and when Sonny came to Wills place nothing was out of place he called Wills name but Will did not answer Will thought that he was dreaming when he heard Sonny's voice but he did not move o say anything because the hurt was so deep he just passed out again.

This time when he passed out he woke up to someone at his bedroom door he thought that he knew the voice but he could not move he just went back to sleep.

Sonny went from room to room and there was absolutely nothing out of place and no Will at all and he tried Wills bedroom door but it was locked and Sonny was very scared that Will was in there and he was so sick that something bad had happened ad so he called several times and then he kicked the door in and found Will passed out on the bed with the same clothes on that he had on from four days ago when he had left the office.

Sonny tried to wake Will up but Will would not wake up Sonny called 911 as he looked around the room and saw the empty vodka bottles knowing that Will did not drink he was scared to death.

 _Oh my God Will what happened to cause you to do this?_

 _You do not drink and you are the strongest man that I know what happened to you?_

 _Will I can not lose you I love you so much please be OK._

 _Oh God please help him I can not live with out him in my life._

 _Will please be OK. Please for God sake be OK._

Sonny kept praying and he was pulled from his thoughts by he knocks of the EMT s at Wills door and Sonny told them that he had no idea how long Will had been like this and that when he counted he counted ten Vodka bottles and Will was not a drinker at all and so they checked all of his vitals and his blood pressure was very low and his pulse rate was very low and they had started an IV and Sonny asked them if he could ride with Will and they said yes because they need as much information as they could possibly get on him and so

with that Will was taken down to the ambulance and and Sonny jumped inside and on the way to the hospital he was giving them as much information as he passably could and 20 minuets later. They arrived at the hospital and Will was taken to an exam room Sonny was waiting outside the room pacing back and fourth he called Libb and Libb asked him if he had Wills parents number and Sonny said no that he did not have it. Libb rushed to the hospital and she was waiting with Sonny an hour went by and still no word about Will from anyone and Sonny asked everyone that he saw that was coming from Wills room for any information and they said that they really did not know anything more than they did when he came in and that he had not made any improvements yet.

Sonny was worried sick.

Two hours later the doctor came out and called for the family of Will Horton and Sonny said that thee was no family but them and so the doctor said OK since there was no family that he would tell them.

Will has alcohol poisoning and he is very dehydrated and because he had not been eating the alcohol could have done major damage to his kidneys as well as his liver his sodium levels were so low that they were almost unreadable and because they had no idea how long he had been in this condition they are very concerned about brain damage and damage to his heart.

The doctor also told Sonny that they were taking him to ICU at the moment but they were not going to allow any visitors yet until he showed a little bit of improvement and he was stable.

Just as the doctor had said that a nurse came out and told the doctor that Wills heart had stopped beating and that they could not get him back and that he was needed in the room now and so the doctor ran to the room and worked with Will for 15 minutes trying to get him to come back and his heart started to beat again but it was very weak.

The doctor did not like that at and so he had Will rushed to the ICU and he called in a cardiologist.

They came out about an hour and a half later and told Sonny what had happened and Sonny was beside himself crying and begged the doctor if he would please let him see Will and he said no not at this time we cant . You can go up an wait in the waiting room until he is more stable. Sonny said thank you to the doctor and he went to The waiting room and he was waiting. He had been waiting with little to no updates and he was crying an praying o Will to come back to him and to fight . Sonny had been in he waiting room for six hours and the doctor came to him and asked him to go into a more private room an Sonny walked with the doctor to the room.

Mr Kiriakis Will is awake but h is very weak we asked him if he would like for you to come sit with him for a while he said no that he did not want anyone to visit him.

Sonny asked the doctor if Will had given a reason and the doctor said yes but we can not give out that information because they were not at liberty to discuss it with him unless Will gave permission.

Sony felt like he was absolutely going to die he had no idea why Will would act his way.

Will has never acted this way as long as he has known him.


	6. Chapter 6

Becoming my own man

Chapter 6:

It has been two weeks and Will came home today.

Sonny saw Will as he was going into his apartment he looked very pale and as if he had lost 25 pounds and Sonny was very worried about Will and so he tried calling and it went to voice mail and Sonny decided that he was not going to play games with Will anymore.

Will never gave up on Sonny and Sonny would be damned if he was going to give up on Will.

Sonny remembered that he still had the key to Wills apartment and he kept it because he wanted to get the bedroom door fixed and everything cleaned in his room before he got home om the hospital.

Libb never really had asked for it back and so Sonny kept it.

Sonny went to Wills apartment he was nervous and he was praying that Will would not turn him away.

Sonny decided that he would not speak when Will asked who it was as he was acuustomed to do.

Sonny knocked and Will did not answer at all Will was locked in his bedroom once again and he did not care who was at the door because he had lost the one person who he loved and so there was no reason to go to the door.

Will decided to check his text messages and he had over 200 from Sonny and he deleted them all and he looked at his missed calls and there were 350 from Sonny 30 from Will and 25 from different people and so he decided that none were important enough to call back.

Will checked his voice mail and there were 200 from Sonny and he deleted them 25 from Libb and he deleted them also he just could not face her right now she must be so disappointed in him.

There were three that were form an unknown number and he said oh what he hell I may as well listen to them.

He listened to he first one and to his surprise it was Sonny but he did not give it time to even finish the word Will on it and so he deleted every message.

After he cleaned his phone out he turned it off again. And he ate a sandwich and took the medication that he doctor prescribed for him and since this was a first and only time Will had drank the doctor was not worried about alcohol abuse but he was worried that Will was in need of a therapist badly and he also need something for depression.

Wills appointment was in four days and so he thought that he would just rest up until then.

Sonny was still in front of Wills door knocking and so he decided to hell with that and so he let himself inside.

He went through out Wills apartment as he did before and once again he I not hear anything and he knocked on the door and softly called out to Will pleading with him to please come out and talk to him.

He stood there for 10 minuetes and then he heard Will shuffling to the door and unlocking the door.

Will did not say a word and Sonny's heart was breaking because he saw Will as broken as he was the day that he met Will and he begged Will to come out and talk to him to tell him what is going on.

Will came out and he sat own on the couch and he just sat there with a very blank expressionless his face and in his eyes.

Will please talk to me please. You know that I am here or you and that I care about you I can see and feel how broken that you are and I want to be the person that you were to me so please talk to me.

I want to help you.

Will just sat there staring blankly into space for a while and then Sonny knelt down in front of him and he put his hands on Wills shoulders and he shook him and said damn it Will Look at me!

Talk to me for Gods sakes let me in!

You have never been like this before not with me and please do not start now.

Will said dryly and emotionlessly. Sonny I am leaving in two weeks my job here is done and so there is no reason why I should stay so please just leave. I am going to rest for a while and then I have somethings that I need to take care of.

Will walks away and goes back to his room and locks the door again and Sonny follows him begging him to please talk to him and explain what has happened.

Will gives a half hearted chuckle and he says.

Sonny I am not asking you to leave I am telling you to leave or I will call the police and have them to get you to leave.

Oh my God Will I have never done anything wrong to you please tell me why you are treating me like this.

Sonny please I think that you do know.

So please let me alone. Sonny I will not call the police but I am expecting you to be man enough to respect my feelings.

RESPECT YOUR FEELINGS?

I HAVE NOT GOT A DAMNED CLUE WHAT THE HELL YOUR FEELINGS ARE BECAUSE YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME!

DAMN IT WILL!

CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW MUCH I CARE!

Will says with a snarl yeah I know exactly how much you care.

That is crystal clear to me!

Will what the hell does that supposed to mean?

Stop being cryptic and stop beating around the bush and just tell me!

Will grins and says it means nothing. I mean nothing. I am nothing.

Nothing to you nor anyone else so stop wasting your time fucking with me because as I said I am nothing so please go now.

Will I cant just leave you like this not when you are like this.

Please open up to me and work it out you are so much better than this and you know it.

Damn it! Will you are the very person who told me a long time ago that you are worth and that you would not turn your back on me.

Will I am not going to turn my back on you especially when you need me so much.

Sonny you don't get it you don't need me and I do not need you especially your pity..

Will damn it I do not pity you at all because you are not a pitiful person you are one of the strongest people I know but even the strongest people need others at some times in there life.

Sonny obviously you are not hearing me so sit down let me teach you a lesson that I have leaned the hard way.

Sonny boy I have never been a strong person I have always been weak and volnerable and now I am going to be strong because if you are strong then you can not be hurt and I will not be hurt ever again and that is why I am going to leave here my job here is done you are where you need to be in life and I need to move on now.

I need to move on and just be by myself and let everyone else do what they need to do as well as myself.

I am not going to stay where I have nothing left to offer to give and no more emotions to feel.

I can live any where emotionless so I do not plan to live here to be empty.

I have nothing left to give don't you understand that?

To be honest with you no! Will I am not understanding any of this or where it came from this is as if you woke up three weeks ago and boom Will is gone and for the life of me I don't understand what has happened where any of this has came from at all. Will you are giving me nothing to help you with please give me something!

Oh Sonny boy I think that you know exactly where it came from.

Why don't you just go back to your boyfriend and let him explain it to you in a way hat I cant seem to get you to understand.

With that Will escorted a very confused Sonny to the door and said good bye Sonny boy have a great life.

Damn what he hell just happened in there?

What the hell was Will talking about?

He knows that I have no boyfriend.

Sonny went to his apartment because it was getting late and he had an early shift in the morning.

Sonny went straight to the shower and he spent the whole night trying to figure out everything that Will had said trying to piece it all together.

Sonny finally fell asleep at 3:30 AM and it was not a restful sleep he kept replaying the whole conversation with Will over and over in his head and waking up and so he decided that he would get up and give his brother a call. It is afternoon in Dubai right now and so he is not asleep.

Hey Sonny whats up baby bro? You never call me unless something is wrong. Well Alex there is.

Hey bro whats wrong you sound like you lost your best friend or something?

Well Alex that is because I have and the kicker is that for the life of me I don't know how or what the hell happened to cause it.

Damn Sonny you might want to begin with the beginning or the story. Thais the thing one day Will was at work he was fine and four days later I find him barely alive in his bedroom because he had spent the last four days drunk.

Will is not a drinker and so that shocked the hell out of me to begin with and now he is completely freezing me out and treating me as if I have done something wrong and I have no idea what could have happened.

Sonny you said Will right?

Yes Will.

Will Horton Will?

Yes Alex what the hell did do you if you said anything or have done anything to cause this I am going to kick your ass and I am not even joking on this one!

Sonny the only thing that I know about him or the only time that we had talked was the one time you were in the shower and he sad that he was Will Horton and I asked if he wanted me to relay a message to you from him he said no that it was not important.

ALEX! DAMN IT WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL ME?

Shit it must have been very important for it to have caused this tail spin.

Alex did you tell him that you are my brother and that we hadn't saw each other in almost two years?

No What the hell does that have to do with anything?

ALEX DAMN IT!

DON'T YOU GET IT?

Something was going on with him and he needed to talk to me and he thought that you were my boyfriend and now he feels like he can not trust me to be there for him!

Sonny why is this so important to you?

Alex you have no idea what this man has done for me and because he felt like he had no one to have his back when it mattered so much to him he almost died.  
Hey Sonny I think that you may be reading more into this than it really is.

No Alex I am not you do not know our story or what he has done for me.

Alex he was there o me when mom and dad turned their back on me when I came out to them he literally picked me up and he carried me through giving me the clothes off of his very back helping me and supporting me. Every time I have fallen he has always been there to give me a strong hand up.

Alex I have never ever met anyone with such a caring soul someone who is so compassionate and supportive.

Sonny?

What Alex?

Do you love him or do you have not only a huge feeling of gratitude or a bad case of hero worship?

Sonny my advice to you is that you better sort out your feelings and tell him before it is too late and you lose him.

Thanks Alex for the first time in your life you made perfect sense and gave me some good advice.

Dude I am your brother and so I think that you rubbed off on me even if I hate to admit it.

Alex I love you even if you are a pain in the ass.

Little brother I love you too and being a pain in the ass is a part of my job description you know?

Oh and thank you for not calling me in the middle of the night like you are very prone to doing.

Shut up ass hole.

I love you.

I love you too Sonny and I hope everything works out for you.

Yeah me too bro. Me too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 7:**

Will had gone back to work but he decided to work opposite shifts than Sonny and when Sonny saw him in the hall way he acted as if Sonny was not even there.

This went on for two weeks and Will could not take it any longer and so he had told Libb that he would be leaving next week she asked why and Will would only say that she and Sonny could handle this from now on and that he had to do other things with his life.

Libb was hurt by what Will had said and his actions and so she just said OK and so with that she accepted Wills resignation.

One week after Wills conversation Will was at home and he got a call from a number that he did not know but instead of letting it go to voice mail as he would normally do he answered it.

Is this Will Horton that I am speaking to?

Well it depends on who you are.

Will my name is Alex I am Sonny's brother I live in Dubai and there is something that I think that I need to straighten out with you.

Oh really you need to straighten out something concerning Sonny and me?

Yes Will please listen to me.

Listen Alex or whoever the hell you are at his point I think that we have nothing to talk about and so this conversation is over.

DAMN IT WILL!

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY DUMB ASS BROTHER CAN POSSIBLY SEE IN YOU THAT IS SO GREAT!

YOU TREAT PEOPLE LIKE SHIT WHEN YOU DO NOT HAVE THE DAMNED FACTS ABOUT ANYTHING AT ALL WHEN THE ONE THING THAT THEY WANT TO DO IS TO BE THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOU HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!

LISTEN TO ME WILL HORTON AND LISTEN GOOD BECAUSE I DO NOT KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE ONE DAY YOU GO ABOUT LIFE AS IF EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL WITH UNICORNS SHITTING OUT RAINBOWS FROM THEIR ASS AND THE NEXT DAY MY BROTHER FINDS YOU PASSED OUT ON YOUR BED ALMOST AT DEATHS DOOR. HE CALLS TO GET YOU HELP AND WAITS EIGHT HOURS AT A HOSPITAL NOT KNOWING IF YOU ARE DEAD OR ALIVE JUST TO GET WORD FROM YOUR DOCTOR THAT YOU DO NOT WANT TO SEE HIM

OK THEN TWO WEEKS LATER YOU COME HOME AND HE TRIES TO DO EVERYTHING WITH IN HIS POWER TO GET YOU TO OPEN UP TO HIM ABOUT WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU BECAUSE HE CAN SEE HOW BROKEN AND TORN UP THAT YOU ARE INSIDE BECAUSE OF SOMETHING THAT YOU REFUSE TO EVEN TALK TO HIM ABOUT AND THEN ON TOP OF THAT YOU ACCUSE HIM OF HAVING A BOY FRIEND KNOWING DAMNED GOOD AND WELL THAT HE HAS NO DAMNED BOYFRIEND AND THAT BASICLY YOU ARE ALL THAT HE HAS OR EVEN WANTS!

SO YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL GIVES YOU THE DAMNED RIGHT TO DISCOUNT HIS FEELINGS FOR YOU NO MATER WHAT THEY MAYBE?

YOU ARE A REAL SON OF A BITCH WILL HORTON AND YOU HAVE HURT MY BROTHER BY TREATING HIM SO BADLY AND I JUST WANTED TO LET YOUR DUMB ASS KNOW THAT FOR YOUR INFORMATION HE WORSHIPS THE FUCKING GROUND THAT YOU WALK ON WHY I DO NOT HAVE THE FIRST CLUE BECAUSE FROM WHERE I STAND YOU ARE NOT WORTH THE TIME OF DAY MUCH LESS THE DEEP FEELINGS THAT HE HAS FOR YOU AND SO I JUST WAS CALLING YOU TO TALK SOME FUCKING SENSE INTO THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS BECAUSE IT SEEMS THAT HE WAS NOT ABLE TO GET THROUGH TO YOU PERHAPS I COULD AND THEN YOU ACT LIKE I AM SHIT TOO?

WELL MR HORTON GOOD LUCK TRYING TO FIND SOMEONE WHO WILL GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU ARE SO COLD AND HEARTLESS!

Are you through yelling at me Mr Kiriakis?

If you are allow me to explain a few things to you.

Over a year and a half ago I found your brother sitting in the cold rain on a park bench broken homeless and nothing on his body but a wife beater and a pair of sweats that had been long since soaked through he was cold to the bone . He was so broken because your parents turned their back on him when he came out they kicked his ass out he did not have a cent to his name. I was the one who took off the very coat hat I was wearing so that he could begin to get warm and to shield him from the damned freezing cold rain.

I physically scooped him up into my arms and I ran into an unknown town looking for a place where I could get him something hot to eat and something hot to drink and a place where he could warm up. I was the one who took him to a hotel room for the night to keep him off of the streets and out of the cold night.

I have been the one who has been by his side every single day for over a year and a half trying to give him time to grow and become his own man.

I am also the one who from the first sight of him has loved him.

Yes that was me dumb as fuck Will Horton.

I waited for him and the very night that I was going to tell him my damned feelings he has a man in his apartment showering to go out so yeah I am heartless cruel and I care about no one at all. I just step on every ones feelings and to hell with the outcome of it. I am the one who is everything that you so politely called me. That is me.

Well guess what I am also the one who for four days after that I stayed so drunk I did not even leave my bedroom at all I did not sleep I did not eat. I am also the one who was in that hospital for almost two weeks because not only was I fucked up phsycally but evidently I am screwed up in the head too and so they kept me in a psych ward for almost ten days. Your brother deserves a hell of allot better than me because I am not worth a damned the only thing that I am good for is a nice heart ache for others as well as my own self so Mr Kiriakis I will be bidding you ado and good luck to you and your brother in life.

Wills disconnects the call and he shuts his phone off and he is sitting on his couch in complete darkness and he is just sitting and thinking how could Alex call him curse at him insult him and judge him when he really does not realize that I am the one who is trying to protect his brother from me. I am self destructive and I will just be damned if I am going to destroy his life in the process.

Hey big brother whats up?

Not time for any bullshit Sonny we have to talk I think that I fucked things up for you and for Will.

I need to tell you that I called him a while ago and I told him exactly what I thought about how he was treating you and little brother I may have been dead wrong and I can not fix it.

ALEX DAMN IT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO OR SAY TO WILL?

I SWEAR TO GOD ALEX IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO HIM BECAUSE OF YOU I AM GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU SO YOU BEST START TALKING RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BLOW A DAMNED FUSE HERE!

Little bro I swear to you I had no idea when I called him how it would turn out!

I promise you that I was only trying to help you but everything went to hell in a hand basket very quickly.

Alex do not call me little bro right now I do not want to hear that shit the only thing that I am interested in at this point is what went on between you and Will and how do you think that you have screwed everything up between us?

Sonny you have got to know that when I called I had no intentions of insulting him or cursing at him at all but he was acting so indifferent and so cold that I got so angry and I said allot of things that now I know are far from the truth.

Damn it Alex what the hell did you say to him?

Alex tells Sony exactly what he told Will and Sonny was stunned by his brothers actions and everything that he said to Will.

Alex you had no right at all to pull that shit.

What Did Will say to you ?  
Sonny I wish I could tell you but he was talking so fast and he was so upset I have no idea as to everything he said.

What did you say to him once he was finished?

That is the thing Sonny he disconnected the call and did not give me a chance to say anything else I tried to call back but it went straight to voice mail.

DAMN YOU ALEX IF HE IS HURT BECAUSE OF YOU.

OH HELL JUST FORGET IT!

I HAVE TO GO AND TALK TO HIM AND APOLOGIZE TO HIM.

Sonny disconnected the call from Alex and he tried Wills phone and just as he thought it went to voice mail.

Sonny ran to Wills apartment and started banging on his door and he heard nothing and so he took out the key to Wills place and walked in there was no light on any where and so the first thing Sonny thought about was running to Wills bedroom but when Sonny got there Will was not there.

Sonny walked over to the kitchen and cut on a light and he saw Will sitting on the couch he was not moving at all and Sonny went to him and he took his hands and he bent down in front of him and he softly spoke to Will and Sonny did not get a chance to say a word because Will spoke with no emotion in his voice at all staring blankly into space his eyes were empty and dark.

It was as if all of his soul was gone.

Sonny I have tried to protect you and keep you safe.

I have tried to be there for you and to be the supportive friend.

Sonny I am sorry that I have failed you.

Over and over I have failed you in every way.

You deserve so much better than what I can offer you.

Do not look up to me as an example because I am not anyone who is an example for any one else to follow.

Your brother is very right when he said that I was a real son of a bitch for hurting you the way I have he is absolutely right you do not deserve it. Sonny please go and be happy that is what I have always wanted for you.

With that Will got off of the couch and he went to his room Sonny was following him and before Sonny could go in behind Will he had his door locked and closed.

Sonny was so devastated to see Will like this it is killing him to see how much pain Will is carrying around and the pain is because Will thinks Sonny deserves better than Will.

Will please open the door and let me talk to you.

Please Will there are some things that you need to hear.

Sonny please go away I do not want to hurt you anymore than I have already so please just go. I am begging you to please go.

Will is softly crying into his pillow praying that Sonny can not hear him but Sonny does hear him but Sonny does hear Will and so he decides that the best thing for Will would be for Sonny to not pressure him just as Will has done for him from day one.

Will cried all night long and he had not slept at all and at 7:30 AM he decided to get up and go downstairs to see if he could get some work done before Libb and Sonny got in.

Will got out of the bed and went into the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and he stumbled into the kitchen and turned the light on.

Good morning Will.

Will jumped like he was scared out of his skin and he softly said Sonny what the hell are you doing here?

I asked you to leave last night.

Sonny walked over and leaned against the island in the kitchen and calmly said:

Yes Will I remember your exact words and I just could not leave and so I laid down on your couch and I was waiting for you to wake up and come out of your room.

Sonny please do not do this to me or even to yourself.

I asked you to leave for a reason.

Yes Will I know I heard every single word that you said.

I heard every single one of them ad that is exactly why I am standing right here.

Sonny you have to be at work soon you really need to get home and stop worrying about me because trust me it is not worth wasting your time or energy over.

Will Alex told me exactly what he said to you last night and I am livid because he has no right to talk to you like that.

Yes he does Sonny he is your brother and he is right about everything. He has every right to try to protect you from people who hurt you and I am right at the top of that list.

Will you are not what is hurting me . What is is hurting me is the fact that I can not help you through your pain.

I do not know what you told Alex last night but I do know what he said to you and I also know that you thought that I had a boyfriend over the night that he answered my phone while I was in the shower.

I know that you needed me for something and you thought that you could not talk to me because I had a boyfriend over and that I did not have time for you.

No Sonny you are wrong.

That is completely wrong.

Yes I thought that you had a boyfriend over but you are wrong about the fact that there was something that was wrong when I called you and I that I did not trust that you could help me that was not why I was calling at all that night.

Will can we please sit down and talk about this?

We really need to talk about this.

Sonny I am sorry but I cant I am leaving in a couple of hours and I have given Libb my resignation already plus it is too late for what I wanted to talk about any way and furthermore as I told the guy on the phone that night it is not important any way.

WILL FOR GODS SAKE THE MAN WAS ALEX!

He came to visit me for a few days because we had not saw each other in over two years . He should not have answered my phone had I known that you had called I would have called you right back or came over you know that I would.

Will please unexplaine to me what exactly it is that pulled into this tail spin because whatever it is that is hurting you so deep it is killing me.

Will please talk to me.

Sonny I cant. Please go now.

William Robert Horton I am not going to go anywhere until you tell me what the hell is going on I am not going to turn my back on you not now not ever!

If you want me to go then you start talking otherwise I am going to stay right here until you do oh and Mr if you think that you will walk out that damned door you better think twice because I do not care if I have to go with you every single place you go because I will.

I am not backing down.

Will what the hell happened that night that caused all of this?

DAMN IT SONNY IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW SO DAMNED BAD THEN I WILL TELL YOU BUT TRUST ME I WARNED YOU THAT I WOULD HURT YOU AGAIN SO DO NOT BLAME ME BECAUSE YOU JUST HAVE TO KNOW!

Out of pure frustration and complete exhaustion Sonny stands there and runs his hands through his hair and he looks into Wills eyes and says damn it Will look at me. You look me in the eyes and you tell me exactly what it was that stole your soul.

Will walks to the couch and he sits down and he was silent for a while with his head in his hands he said Sonny I can not do this I swear to God I can not do any of this any more I am tired of trying to do it and I cant do it anymore.

Sonny bends down on his knees and lifts Wills chin and he says very softly Will then stop doing it. Stop fighting with whatever it is and allow me to help you with it because it is crystal clear that whatever this is that you can not do it on your own.

Sonny you are right I cant do it on my own and I cant stop it I can not fight it anymore I just cant do it.

Sonny what stole my soul was you ok are you happy now?

Sonny I…

Will stops himself and he just starts crying and he falls to his knees in front of Sonny and he puts his arms around Sonny and he just breaks down and he says Sonny Kirakis how the hell am I supposed to stop myself from being in love with you when I have been in love with you from the first time I saw you?

Will shoves his head into Sonny's shoulder and he sobs and Sonny is sobbing too they are both holding on to each other for dear life neither man saying a word but understanding every single tear drop for the first time Will and Sonny both are feeling the one thing that scares them both so much and it is how much they do love each other.

Will sobs until he can not cry one more tear and Sonny is pretty well done for in that area also.

Sonny looks into Wills eyes and says Will Baby I love you so damned much it hurts.

Why in Gods name were you trying so damned hard to push me away?

Sonny I will tell you why.

Will pulls Sonny up onto the couch beside him and he says Angel I will tell you everything but can I ask you to hold me for a little while before I do?

Will you never have to ask me to hold you or ask for permission to hold me and you sure as hell do not have to ask permission to love me.

As Will and Sonny sat on the couch in silence for what seemed like days Will broke the hold and looked away from sonny.

Sonny So you remember when you asked me about Italy?

Yes Will I do and you asked if it was OK if we did not talk about it and I said yes and we talked about other things.

On my first trip to Italy I had met a man there and he was so perfect and kind he was just everything you would want in a person.

When I had to leave Italy and go back to the states. What I did not realize or even know was the fact that not only was he deeply in love with me but he had not came out to his family yet.

The week before I went back to Italy I had gotten a call from a friend of ours and they had told me that he had came out to his family and that hey did not take it well and so no one knew where he was and they had asked me to come back to Italy and help them find him.

I went there and the day that I got there. I had just got off of the plane and my friend came up to me and he asked me if I had heard the news?

I said what news? He said your friend was found last night beaten to death by his bother and thrown in a dumpster behind a restaurant.

Sonny that was my fault because he fell in love with me and he came out so that he could live an open life with me an I never really knew it. His family was so ashamed that they had found his body and then they had him cremated and threw his ashes in the very same dumpster in which they had found his body. I could not take the pain any more so I left . I could not take that pain and the guilt of it all an so I left.

Sonny it was because of his love for me that he lost his life and he was tossed away like garbage.

Sonny I never wanted him to ever have to go though that and after that I swore to myself that I would never ever be so blind again.

I made a promise to myself that I would be more aware of the feelings of the people around me and what happened in Italy would never happen again.

Sonny pain in life is a constant there is no way around it and no mater how hard that you try you will hurt someone either with intent or unintentionally and it was because of the fact that I was not aware of the fact that he loved me so much that I failed him and he is now in a landfill somewhere in the Tuscany Valley.

I know that I am not a mind reader and I know that I am not able to predict the future or even change . I know that it was not a direct result of me that happened but it took me a very long time to get to the point where I was able to look at myself in the mirror and say

That Will caused none of those events and could not have prevented anything from happening to him.

I decided that I would use my heart mind and spirit to do everything that I could do not to waste anymore time on completely laser focusing on what I want and need but to look at the full picture of what a person is going through not just from the outside but the person behind the pain the person that people want to toss away

I learned to look into their soul and never allow anyone to be harmed or in danger because I never took that step and gave them that chance to be who they are no mater who they are.

I am not saying that I do not believe that there are no bad people in this world because unfortunately the world is full of them.

I was not responsible for what happened to my friend in Italy but what am I am saying is that it gave me a completely different and new perspective in my life from that point on.

Sonny the reason why I did not tell you my feelings from the very beginning was because I wanted you to find your out for yourself just how precious that you are and to become stronger spiritually as well as the emotional aspect. I knew that if I threw in my feelings about you at you too soon that it would hurt you more than help you.

I never thought that although I knew that you cared about me and were grateful for my help that I was not going to stand in your way of finding the person who in your soul that you were meant to be with. The thing about it was that you had my heart and soul from day one from the first second I saw you hell even before that you were the man who has my very soul in your hands.

I never wanted to influence you or hold you back from being the man that you were born to be or to find your own love and happiness but I got selfish and the night that Alex answered your phone I knew that I had been holding you so tight trying to protect you that I never gave you the opportunity to really grow and to look into your own soul and find out who Sonny Kiriakis really is.

I broke myself not you.

What I was calling you for was to tell you that I am in love with you and I wanted to ask you if you felt like you would want to be my boyfriend.

When Alex answered the phone it was like I was hit by a brick wall with the realization that yes I love you but I also love you enough that I want you to be happy and to find someone who you can have that soul bond with.

Sonny I realized that person was not me and so yes it hurt me I hurt me not you . This was all William Robert Horton and really little to do with you. I allowed myself to hurt you and I swore to you myself and to God that I would never cause you any pain but I did.

That night realizing that all of this time that I was "helping" you please I was only being selfish.

That night I figured that I was no good for you or anyone else and for the next two days I was in my bed if I ate anything I could not keep it down and after four days of putting myself through that anymore and so I went out bought myself the Vodka and decided to drink until I did not feel anything because I wanted the guilt and the pain of the realization that I did in fact lose you and there was nothing that I could do to stop it because I certainly was not going to make you do the pick and chose game because that would not be fair to you and you deserve to be happy even if it is not with me.

That is the one thing that I have always wanted for you to be happy and whole not the broken soul that I saw on that park bench.

I drank one bottle at a time until I passed out and when I woke up in the hospital I thought Oh God here I go again now I have hurt him again. He does not deserve this and so I told he doctor that I wanted no visitors because I could not even stand to be in the same room with myself and I sure as hell was not going to allow you or anyone else to come there and feel bad for me when it was all my own fault to begin with. I spent two days in ICU and I would not eat and could not sleep I barely spoke to anyone and then they decided that my problem was mental not physical and so for 10 days I spent them on the psych ward because they said that I was having a major episode of depression and they did not trust me to not hurt myself or others.

I could not give a rats ass about hurting myself but hurting others no way was I even going to consider doing that and so I decided that as soon as I got out that no matter what it took I was not going to hurt anyone else again I do not care how bad I hurt but no one else will ever be again because of me.

That is what happened.

I came home and I knew what I had to do was to leave just pack up and go but I also had to get you to hate me as much as I hated myself I can handle you hating me but I can not handle me being in your life constantly hurting you.

You would not just go away you just stayed right there with your big soulful brown eyes filled with so much compassion and the harder I pushed the stronger the pull was to just take you into my arms and to squeeze you so tight telling you that I love you and I always have but I wanted to protect you. I wanted to protect you from me.

Angel please know that I have and always will love you but if I am not the person who you can love back or have in your life then I understand but I can not go on acting like I hate you and living this lie because I do not hate you and could never hate you.

Will Baby look at me.

Sony cups Wills chin and looks into his eyes and he said Baby I do not need protecting from you.

You have never once hurt me ever. You have always put my needs above your own and for you to sit here telling me all of this it kills me and tears my heart apart because it is so completely untrue.

Baby you went through hell and back again because you were trying to put my happiness above your own.

Baby you almost died thinking that you had hurt me in some way.

You have been putting me before you the whole time that I have ever known you.

No mater what the situation is you always are thinking of everyone else and never once do you complain or put your needs first.

Will for over a month now I have saw you go from a beautiful caring man to a man who completely lost his soul his heart and who really just gave up on himself.

Will Baby you can not take the blame for every good or bad thing that happens to some one in their life.

Baby you are a great person and it is very easy to love you.

Baby had I known that you were calling me I would have answered the phone myself and none of this would have happenend at all but we can not live in the what ifs can we?

Baby the onlything that we have is the here and now.

The what ifs they only bring on feelings of guilt an doubt.

Baby Alex did not even tell me that you had called until the night that you came home from the hospital.I had no idea that was why you were calling me or that you had called me in the first place.

Listen baby what do you say that we take a shower get dressed grab some breakfast and talk a while. After we are finshed talking you and I go to Duabi and pay my big brother a visit with a very hard kick in the ass fior not telling me that you called in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 8:**

It has been one year since Will and Sonny had became an official couple and together they have became a very intricate part of the community.

The cafe has exploded and they had to move the sports bar to a different location in the city and it is doing very well.

The event room has since been expanded as a private dinning area for the customers in the cafe.

And so it had to relocate to a very beautiful area of the town close to the lake and with lush grounds and a very formal atmosphere with chandeliers and a stage . There were views of the postcard setting around the event center . They had weddings gatherings of all kinds. The city also used it when they had special banquets for the public.

Every thing was going perfect.

Will was at the helm on the business aspect Sonny was head deep into the restaurant aspect and they both would brainstorm together with Libb on different marketing ideas.

The cafe that once was a greasy spoon with good food and a triple fudge cake and a homemade chocolate pie had blossomed into this Place where everyone came to grab everything from tapas to fine dinning. They had everything from the typical college kids burgers and fries to Specialty Coffees .

The sports bar also was home to the second juice bar and the addition of a seating section for the people who were only interested in a simple meal. The line cook from the cafe had taken over the kitchen in the sports bar and she was so in her element it was as if she had a second home. They served allot of Beer tap can as well as long necks and they also had some of the typical booze that any red blooded American man wanted.

They also had a separate cigar room where people could lounge around with a scotch or bourbon and smoke their cigars with out any problems with other people giving them a hard time.

Each very detailed and intricate security systems as well as security on the premisses at all times. Everything was a Booming success but it was beginning to wear on Lib band so she made a huge decision and called the boys together for a major meeting.

Will and Sonny I am sure that you have no idea why you are here so let me just get straight to the point.

Yesterday I had the lawyers draw up papers giving the two of you complete control over everything.

I am just too old and I am unable to handle it and so it is time for me to step aside and let you young guns take full control.

Now before you begin trying to talk me out of anything you should see the complete financial reports of all of the venues.

As you can see you guys have been taking away 10 % of the profits and so you can see that you are very comfortable financially but I on the other hand if you will look have been making more than a comfortable wage. Do you realize that almost single handed you boys have in the last three years turned the profit margin from 100,000.00 a year to 3.6 million dollars a year and it is still growing the margin of loss is down to 15% an the projected growth of the business at this point would be and additional 40% in two years.

We have had a turn around of staffing of 6% annually and they have not left us they have only been going into different areas where they fit better with us.

Boys I have holding in the bank of over 1.8 million dollars and I also have my late husbands pension that comes in each month.

I live modestly and I love it that way. I want for nothing what so ever in my life and so I am asking you two if you would be willing to take full control of everything . I will not ask that you buy me out because you guys did the real work already and I myself could not be happier or more proud of what you two have accomplished together. I have with me my attorney who would like to go into the details of the agreement and the contracts relinquishing the business to the two of you..

Libb before we get into all of the legalities are you absolutely sure this is what you want to do you do understand that we could become partners and you would still be the owner of everything and not have to be hands on in the business don't you?

Will when I brought you two into this I knew that you two had the foresight of how to turn this place into a multimillion dollar organization and I was absolutely right.

You two have builted the business almost from the ground up as if it were a Phoenix returning from the ashes. I am confident in my decision and I am completely at peace with everything I did everything that I sat out to do 40 years ago with the help of the two greatest minds in business and now it is your time to take over for the next generation and take this place to the heights that it has never gone before. I am an old lady who has done her time and now it is my time to hand it over to you guys because I know that this legacy will live on way beyond my time. So please with my blessings and with my debt of gratitude accept this offer and please give this old lady the opportunity to give back what she has been blessed to receive all of these years. I love the two of you as if you were my own Children and I could never be happier to have you guys to honor me in this way.

Libb I have always loved you as a second mother from the first day that you took the leap of faith with a man who you did not even know and you had so much faith in me that you made it possible for me to complete my education and to work with the most brilliant business mind that I have ever known. You took a chance on me and you gave me not only a chance to work in business but to also grow as a man an you have taught me more about what a real woman is than I could ever have learned. Your wisdom has always shown me a light in some of my darkest hours ad by the example of you and Will I am who I am today and not that broken man on that park bench. Words can never discribe my love and gratitude to both of you for not giving up on me and for not turning your back on me and for always putting my needs before your own. You allowed me to become a strong confident man who is not only comfortable living his life but living his own truth and that is priceless.

Libb if you think for one second that even if we sign those papers that you are going to be out of our lives or out of our hearts than you are out of your mind because it ain't gonna happen.

Sonny I you think or one second that I am not going to come in and kick your asses when you need it you are sadly mistaken because I might be old but not too old to kick your young asses.

Plus if you guys ever need me for ay reason you know that I am only a phone call away.

Libb Honey I hope that you know just how much that I love you and if you need anyone you better pick up that phone because we better be on speed dial.

Will walks over to Libb and he hugs her and gives her a kiss and Sonny follows suit.

Hey you too I hope that you do remember that I still play for the other team and that union of yours might get upset with all of this lovey dovey shit here.

To hell with that union Libb you are our best girl and you know it and that will never change.

Oh dear God would you boys just sign these damned papers and get this over with I would like to get out of here before I start crying like some kind of little baby.

Everyone laughs including the attorney.

The meeting was over and Will and Sonny had sent their copy of the financial statements as well as the contract to their own lawyer and the next afternoon the lawyer called them into his office ad he said boys do you have any idea at all what is in these papers and what everything in here means?

Yes we do Libb is turning over the business to us.

Will you and Sonny need to sit down for this.

These are not just papers relinquishing all business assets to the two of you but all of her assets upon her death as well as power of attorney if anything happens to her you will be responsible to make decisions for her if she is unable to make them on her own behalf.

Are you kidding me?

No Will this is huge it is not just a business deal.

Oh my God Will why would she do this she has a son and a daughter why us?

Sonny I do not know.

Would you call her to come into your office now so that we can get to the bottom of this because I am not going to get into a family battle with her family.

Yes Will I will call her right now.

Thank you.

Will what in gods name is she doing?

Sonny I have no idea. That is what we have to find out.

Will do you think that she has some medical issues that she is not telling anyone about and she is doing this to keep her family in the dark?

Sonny I have no idea none whatsoever.

OK boys she will be here in 15 minuets can I get you a cup of coffee or something while we wait?

No thank you sir I am fine.

What about you Will would you like something?

Will is deep in thought and has no idea what he was just asked.

Will? Baby are you OK?

Oh yeah I am OK Honey what was the question?

Steve just asked if he could get you a cup of coffee or something?

Uh no thank you I am fine.

OK boys if you will excuse me for a few minuets I am going to go grab a couple of files and get myself a cup of Joe.

OK we will be right here thank you Steve.

Baby I can see it in your eyes that something is going on can you talk about it here or o you want to wait until we are in a more private place?

Angel I am going to need to take a little bit of time with this one so we will talk about it later OK?

OK Baby but are you OK though you just look so serious and I have not ever saw you look quite like this before.

Angel something is just kind of strange and I am trying to put things together that's all.

I know Baby it is just not making allot of sense to e either.

OK boys I was just told that Libb has just walked in and she has four people with her.

Four people?

I am sure that she has her children and her Lawyer but who could the other person be?

I am not certain Will this is a bit odd to me. I certainly have never had an experience such as this before.

Neither have we.

Five minuets later Steve gets a buzz from his receptionist announcing that Libb is here.

OK Jane please send her right in and hold all of my calls and cancel all of my appointments this afternoon.

Thank you.

Yes Sir.

You may go right in Mr. Jones is waiting for you.

Libb walks in with two men and a woman following behind here.

Everyone was standing and Steve asked everyone to have a seat.

Libb begins I suppose that you men are completely confused and are wondering what the hell is going on and why I would write these papers up giving you two complete power of attorney?

Well Libb the thought had crossed our minds and this is why I called you in for this meeting.

Libb I think that I should go first.

OK Sam please do.

Well Will this mainly concerns you.

Me I do not understand?

Allow me to explain.

Will you men do not know these people with us today and so I think that I need to show your lawyer these papers before we begin.

Everyone sits and waits quietly as Steve reads over each and every word on the documents that he was handed by Libbs lawyer.

Steve looks at Will and then he stares at the documents in front of him and reads the documents again.

Steve looks up removes his glasses and pinches his nose and squeezes his eyes closed as he throws his head back and he asks Libb if these are all of the documents that she has and if they are authentic?

Sam says I assure you that the authenticity of these documents are not only complete but they are very real and very legal and very binding.

Will are you aware of a time about ten years ago when you were in the rain forest of the Amazon and you delivered a baby saving both the mother and the child?

Well to be honest with you it was more like 12 years ago and yes I remember it very clearly.

One does not forget an experience such as that very easily.

Why do you ask and what does this have to do with why we are here now?

Sonny could I ask you to please excuse us for a moment while we discuss some things with Will please?

HELL NO SONNY IS NOT GOING ANY DAMNED WHERE THIS EFFECTS HIM AS MUCH AS IT DOES ME!

Will this is rather sensitive on your part are you sure that you want Sonny here to hear absolutely everything.

Yes Steve Sonny and I have no secrets what so ever what you say to me you can say to him.

OK Will please calm down I just thought that you may feel more at ease because Sonny may not have all of the facts about that time.

Steve Sonny has all of the facts as I know them I have discussed this with him before at length.

Sonny how much do you really know?

Will told me that he was hiking in the rainforest and he had saw the woman and baby in trouble and the guide had told him that the tribe had said the beliefs that because the baby was going to die that she was binging evil into the village.

Will did you unknowing about this woman and child at all?

No Steve the only thing that I knew was that she was going to die and so was the baby if I did not help and so I just did what was right and she was saved as well as the baby.

Sam how am I going to even begin to explain this one to him?

Steve I would suggest that you just jump in and just tell him everything because it has absolutely everything to do with him and I also think that Sonny should know exactly he man who is his partner.

Now Sonny is worried and he is looking at Will with wide eyes as if he is waiting for some kind of explanation from him and that it has to be something very bad for them to be acting this way.

Will did you realize that these people were a tribe of people who were connected to the US government and that they were helping them in bring down a notorious drug lord by the name of Satos De Maricos?

No Sir I had no idea about anything such as that at all. Am I in trouble?

No Will you are definitely not in trouble at all.

You actually were a miracle worker that day.

Steve what the hell are you saying?

Will what I am saying is that the woman who you saved that day her child is the son of the late Andrew James Singleton.

I do not know who he is.

I know who he is very well Will.

Libb please shed some light on this because right now I am so confused I do not even know my own name.

Will honey Andrew was my second husband that woman her name was Sanla De Maricos and she and Andrew had a son together but she was sold into slavery by her parents to Satos De Maricos Andrew and Sanla were in love and they had gotten married secretly

And she was pedant by Andrew and because o her ties to Satos De Maricos she had to go undercover and she had met Andrew years before and Andrew owned a huge oil refinery in the US and when the Government found out about the relations between Sanla and Andrew they had both gone underground and because of her information Satos De Maricos and his whole organization was taken down and so Andrew and Sala who had been living with this tribe of people were ostracized by them because of the baby they both had to leave the country four days before everything happened Sala had the baby and she died from complications due to child birth the guide had got her to a hospital and while she was there she had passed away and so Andrew was forced to come back to the US.

We met while he had came her to visit some o his family who lived here and we had fallen in love and we married his son was left all of his assets and holdings Andrew had tried to find you and the only thing that he knew was your description and the last words his wife had told him was the name Will Horton.

He told me that he had no idea how she knew your name and she told him because your soul had spoken to her and told her your name and that you had looked into her eyes and they had told her that the baby would be OK and to relax because he was going to help her.

Sonny was absolutely blown away at this point and his head was spinning from all of the information that he was hearing.

Will was not really shocked because he knew deep inside that he had told her through his eyes and soul that was true.

OK Libb so tell me how did you know who I was?

Will before Andrew died he asked me to promise him that I would keep searching for you and the day that you came into the cafe I looked into your eyes and I felt your soul telling me that you were the young man who delivered my step son.

OK Libb so tell me how did I become apart of this equation?

Sonny I could see by the look in Wills eyes how much he loves you and when I overheard the story between the two of you I heard Andrew tell me that Will was the young man that was there and who saved his sons life and tried to help Sala and I knew right then what Andrew wanted and I also knew that it was in fact you who saved his sons life.

OK so Libb you knew all of this and you never told me why?

Will I never told you because I thought that you would think that I was seriously crazy and that I was just an old woman who was out of her mind telling a wild story and you would never belie me.

Libb may I ask you why you did not want your children to have power of attorney instead of us?

Will my children and their families were killed in an airplane crash about a year and a half before you and Sonny came into the picture.

So Libb what does all of this mean?

Sonny it means that if something happens to me that you boys will have total control of all of my assets and you can make any decision on my behalf.

What about Andrews son?

Andrews son was adopted by my daughter just after Andrew died and he had made provisions that his son would have everything he needed and left him a trust fund and enough money to pay ay educational expense and the rest of his assets were liquidized and he left those to me.

What Steve has is Andrews will as well as his sons birth certificate and all of the financial reports for me as well as the legal proof of the provisions that were provided by Andrew for his son and so his son has his part of his fathers estate and I was left with the rest.

Steve can go over everything with you after this meeting but allow me to also introduce you to Andrews son Issah and his mother Bethany.

Uh I don't know exactly what to say but hello Issah and I am very happy to meet you.

Will I have to tell you thank you.

Thank you for not giving up on me you could have ran away and turned your back on me but you did not o that and I am grateful and also very blessed because had it not been for you I would not be alive today and I would not be living this wonderful life with my parents who adore me and who love me.

Will you made all of this imposable for a little baby in a jungle who had no hope for life you protected me and you are the one who I wan to have as a tole model in my life to share with others how selflessness of one person can make such an impact on so many lives.

Sonny you are a very blessed man to have the love of Mr Will Horton and you are an existential to our family as well as Will . I can never repay you for everything Will but please know that you are welcome in my life at any time with opened arms both you and Sonny as well.

Issah goes to Will and he hugs Will tightly and Will does in fact feel a bit of a soul connection to the young man and he looked right into his big brown eyes and he tells him.

Issah I want you to make me one promise please.

Anything for you Mr Will.

Issah the one thing that I ask is that you live your own truth and be your own man and please pay it forward when you can.

Absolutely Mr Will you can count on that.

Will I can not express the words to you to say thank you.

You are the perfect example of a selfless soul who asks for nothing but gives your all and to me that makes you one hell of a man and Sonny please know that you will never find another man like Will so keep loving him and never for one second take it for granted because once it is gone you can never replace it.

Bethany you can rest assured that I am very aware of how blessed that I am and I have no intentions of letting him go ever.

Sonny we have one other thing that we would like for you to have and Issah took out a folder that had three pieces of paper and two rings that were braided on a leather band with a clasp that says on it when you find the purest soul of the world and you claim it as you own then you will have a soul voice that no one else can hear but you can not only hear it but feel it in the wind and through time and space it will never end.

Sonny these rings were left to me by my father and the verse was sent to me from my mother and I want you to have them as a reminder to always listen to your soul voice because it speaks louder than the ear can hear.

Issah Oh my God I do not know what to say.

I have never been one to really understand the workings of ones soul or soul voices and things like that I understand and know about a persons spirit but the soul is a completely different level that I have never experienced before and to hear all of you speaking about it I can understand that a soul bond is such a deeper bond that even the heart could hold.

Thank you . Thank you all for everything .I truly have learned so much today about my own self as well as a soul bond that I never even realized.

Angel, I knew that there was a reason for our meeting each other and as you know and have experienced today it is a soul bond.

You just have to find your soul voice and listen to it.

Will Baby you do not have any idea what I am feeling right now.

In this room thee is such a strength and love unlike anyone would ever believe.

Angel yes each one of us not only believe but we know it and fully understand it.

One day Angel you will hear your soul voice and when you do I can tell you it is unlike anything you could ever imagine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Becoming my own man**

Chapter 9:

It had been four years since Will and Sonny had became an official couple and three years since Libb had signed the business over to them.

Will had been thinking allot lately about how far Sonny and he had come since the first time he saw Sonny sitting on that park bench.

Both men decided that hey were not going to move from the appointments that Libb had provided them with and so when they

Became serious as a couple they had both made a promise to each other that they would not move in together and they would not have sex unless they were married because they did not want to have meaningless sex but they wanted to make love to their husband.

Will had been sitting at the computer in the office for four hours and he had been going over each and every single invoice and comparing it to the sales and he noticed that things were not adding up correctly.

The inventory was not matching the receipts and they had not been for over two weeks.

Will was busy scouring through everything with a fine tooth comb.

Hey Baby what is up? You usually do not call me like this, whats wrong?

Sonny we have a huge problem here at the office would you mind coming in and helping me find out what is going on with everything because I have been working here for four hours wracking my brain and for the life of me I cant figure it out because I know that something is going on and that netter of us are doing our job wrong at all we are making no mistakes or anything but I have found some big differences in the inventory and the receipts.

OK Will I am over at the sports bar and I will be right there in about 10 minuets so just walk about for a minuet and get yourself a cup of coffee and do not look at that computer anymore until I get there because I know you and I know that you have been sitting there stressing over everything and I am sure that it is something simple that is just being over looked and that it was just no big deal at all..

Will took Sonny's advice and he knew that Sonny knows how he is with the business and Will knows with no doubt at all that Sonny never makes a mistake with inventory or anything on that end.

Will was sitting at a table and he was looking up at the ceiling pinching his nose and squinting his eyes when Sonny walked in and

He walked up behind Will and pulled him into a hug.

Will had bee so preoccupied that he had not even noticed that Sonny had came in and when Sonny touched Will he stood up very quickly and he held his hands in a fist and drew back and caught himself just before he punched Sonny.

Hey hey Baby its just me.

Angel I am so sorry please forgive me I was just so preoccupied that I did not even realize that you had walked in.

Yeah baby so I noticed.

Baby you o not react in a violent way ever what is going on?

Are you OK?

God Angel I am so sorry.

I know that I never react like that especially towards you I have no idea where that came from. I would never ever strike you ever I hope that you know that?

I know that Baby is this about the business or something else?

Angel I am not even sure.

As I said I have no idea where that reaction came from.

Baby o you want to go take a rest and let me take a look at things and see what I can come up with?

No Sonny lets just try to get this shit worked out and then I will go upstairs and just veg out for a while.

Baby have you eaten anything today?

Angel I do not remember if I have or not.

I am not hungry so I had to have had something to eat.

OK Baby if you say so.

Yeah lets just get this shit over with.

We both need to relax a bit I suppose.

Yeah OK Baby Sonny sad almost as if he was trying to convince himself that was what was going on.

OK take a look here three weeks ago everything matched up perfectly and then every day for the next three weeks there has been some very weird discrepancies that have been going on.

Sonny moved over to where he could see the monitor and see what Will was trying to point out to him but Sonny saw something that bothered him more than the numbers.

He looked up at Will and Will was shaking a bit and he was turning a bit pale. Sonny shut down the computer and he told Will to tell him exactly what is wrong with him.

Angel come on please we need to get this shit worked out.

That is all there is nothing else wrong.

William Robert Horton do not lie to me!

Oh my God Sonny what the hell do you want me to say?

Will stood up and he was so angry and he was yelling at Sonny.

Sonny knew for a fact that this was not like Will at all.

Sonny was very worried and he did not want to stress Will out any more than he was already and so Sonny said Baby listen please go upstairs and rest a little while and let me take a look at this stuff and then we can work it all out.

OK Baby?

Pleases will you do that for me?

Damn it I guess that I have not go a damned choice about it not like I have any choices in my life any way so what the hell am I trying to fight anything?

Sonny knew that Will was not acting right at all he is never like this even at his worst he does not yell and he never acts even remotely like he is going to strike anyone and he is shaking like he is going to jump out of his own skin at any second what the hell is wrong?

Will had not been feeling very well for a couple days now he has been having these very bad headaches and he has no idea why he is acting like he is and he is becoming more and more forgetful and to top it all off today he almost hits Sonny for no reason at all and he has been acting like a complete ass towards him for no reason today.

Damn it!

What he hell is going on with me?

Maybe I should tell Sonny and ask him to take me to the hospital?

Will was almost at the top o the steps and his foot slipped off or the step and he fell crashing down the stairway and Sonny had heard the cashing sound and came out of the office and he yelled out to Will but Will did not respond at all.

Will did not move or speak at all he was just laying there with blood coming from his mouth nose and ears. Sonny called 911 he had no idea what exactly he should do but he knew for certain that he could not move Will because he had fallen down the steps and Sonny did not know what happened or how far Will had fallen.

Will started bleeding very heavily as Sonny was sitting beside of Will he said Baby please be OK.

I do not know what went on o what has happened but please be OK.

Will Baby can you hear me honey? I called for help they will be here very soon. Baby you just hold on OK?

I love you Baby so very much please just hold on and we will find out what the problem is and get help for you so just hold tight for a few minuets and everything will be OK Baby.

Sonny yelled out to no one Where the hell is that ambulance dear God please hurry up.

Ten minuets later the ambulance came pulling up and the EMT got Sonny out of the way and they were shooting off questions and Sonny kept telling them what he knew and how Will was acting today and the mood change in Will and how it was completely out of his nature to act this way no matter what issues were going on with the business Will was always level headed and in control of his emotions.

The EMT asked Sonny if Will was on ay medication and he said no Will does not even take aspirin.

Does he drink has he been drinking today? One of the EMT asks Sonny said no Will never drinks at all.

Has there been any other changes in his behavior lately?

No he has been acting normal until this afternoon when I came in he did not even know that I was there and he was startled when I tried to hug him and he almost hit me. Will does not react in any kind of physical way what so ever at all under any circumstances.

They were checking Wills vitals and his blood pressure was very low and his pulse was very weak he had a fever of 104.6 F.

They rushed Will into the ambulance and Sonny asked if he could ride along with them and they said yes because they needed as much information as they could get.

The EMTs handed Sonny Wills phone and Sonny tried to wipe Wills blood from his hands onto his jeans but his jeans were soaked also and there was very little of the blood that could come off of Sonny's hands.

Sonny asked them if they thought that Will would be OK and they told Sonny that Will was in very bad shape and they have no explanation as to what the possible cause could be.

Sonny was absolutely terrified and he sat there and he was praying for Will to be OK and he heard Wills voice but it did not exactly sound like Will but Sonny knew that it was Will.

Angel I love you and I am trying very hard to stay with you it is very hard for me to do right now. I can not breath well my head hurts very bad and I do not have any idea what is going on but please know that I love you so much I am fighting for you and for us.

Please do not give up or lose hope Angel I love you.

Will Baby I hear you but I do not know what is wrong please tell me what we can do to help you Baby.

Sonny I am so cold Angel I feel like I am in a freezer.

Can you guys give him another blanket he says that he is cold.

Mr Kiriakis he has not said a word.

Please give him another blanket he says that he is very cold.

Mr his fever is very high and so he can not be cold.

Damn it I am telling you that he told me that he is freezing please get another blanket for him.

OK Mr we will give him another blanket.

As soon as they said that Will started sizing he was shaking violently and his heart stopped Sonny asked Will what was going on a Will said I do not know Angel just please do not give up on me. I am not going to give up on you.

Will Baby I can never give up on you ever I love you so much I will do anything that I can to help you.

Just hold on Baby just come back to me.

Wills heart began to beat again with a very low heartbeat.

Sonny is so worried and he is terrified.

20 minuets later they rive at the hospital and all of them were met by a doctor and he looked into Wills eyes and his pupils were dilated and he started shaking violently again and all of the men ran to the closest room and began to work on Will Sonny was pacing in the waiting room and he looked own and saw all of the blood that was on his jeans and he went to the nurses station and asked if they had a lost and found box that he might could get a change of pants from.

No Sir but I can get you a pair of scrubs if you can give me just a moment?

Sonny knew that he had no other option and so he said please do thank you very much.

Oh God I should call some people first I will call Llibb and tell her and then I will call Wills parents wait no I should call Wills parents first in case there is something important the doctor needs to know.

Hey Will whats going on stranger long time no speak.

How is Sonny and the -

Hello Mr Horton this is Sonny. I am calling you from Wills phone because I do not have your number. Will is here at the hospital in Brownsville he had an accident and fell down the stairs at work and he is bleeding heavily.

Do I need to tell the doctor anything is there any kind of medical information that they need to know?

Sonny listen For Gods sake tell them absolutely to give him no blood products what so ever.

Excuse me Mr Horton but your Son could be in that room bleeding to death what the hell do you mean no blood products if this is because of some sort of religion -

Sonny listen Will has a very very rare blood type if he gets the slightest bit of the wrong blood type or wrong blood product it could kill him there are only 5 people in the country with his blood type and he has give blood for many years each and every month just in case something like this happened so please no blood Mr Horton what type is Will?

Lucas tells Sonny and Sonny says Thank you Mr Horton please do not worry I have the same type of blood and it is also located about 30 minutes away from here. I will make sure that he gets what he needs.

Sonny thank you and we will be sending some to the hospital also but in the mean time please get word to them about the blood.

Yes Sir I will certainly do that is there anything else that they should know about?

Sonny I will talk to you in a while right now the other things can wait but not this.

Yes I understand Sir.

Sonny ran into the room where the doctor was with Will and he noticed that they had and IV in and were almost ready to give will a unit of blood.

Sonny Yells stop do not give him that blood it will kill him he has a very rare blood type and I am a match to him and I am going to give some now for you to use until some more comes in it will be here in about 10-15 minuets so please wait.

Sonny grabs a nurse and he says please take my blood now and then when the other arrives there will be more but I am here right now. The doctor yelled to the nurse to go ahead and get him typed and cross type to make shire that his blood is compatible because right now there is very little time.

The nurse raced Sonny into the room next to Will and she hurriedly prepares Sonny and takes some of his blood drawn to be tested and as she was doing that Sonny said listen I know that it is not usual to do this but please take another unit after this one.

I promise that I will lay here until I am told that I can get up and I will eat a snack and drink Juice but please he needs it so badly do this not for me but for him.

I can not lose him I love him so very much. I will do anything that is asked of me after this but please take as much as you possibly can.

Once the procedure began with Sonny the nurse walked over to the next room and told the doctor what Sonny wants to do and the doctor said OK as long as he lays down for at lest 45 minuets after and he follows the prototypical fir giving blood I will allow it this one time because he has no other choice we just got word and we only have two units downstairs and so with his two that will be four units. And we might be OK.

Is there anything that I can replay about his condition to his partner?

Yes tell him that at this point Wills fever has spiked and that he has a massive head injury and some internal bleeding and we have to wait until we get the blood before we can do anything.

Yes doctor I will let him know.

This young man could certainly use some prayers right now because it is not looking well at all.

Hey Angel I know that you were just in my room and stopped the doctor from giving me the wrong blood and I can feel that you are doing something to help me now and I promise you that I am really trying my best to hold on but it is really getting very hard to I am in so much pain and I can not wake up to tell them anything at all but I love you so much and I do not know what is going on but I know that you love me and you are doing everything in your power to help me I can feel it in your soul. I also know that you are very scared right now so we really just need to keep talking to each other until this passes whatever it is. I do not know the outcome of it all but just know that you have my soul and I have your soul as well. Please stay strong for both of us.

I am trying Baby I really am trying so hard to be strong as strong as you have always been for me. I am not going to turn my back on you now when you need me the most.

Angel do you understand what has ha pend to you today?

Baby right now I am not understanding anything except the fact that I very easily could lose my soul-

Oh my God Baby! I found it didn't I?

I found it! BABY I FOUND MY SOUL VOICE!

You can hear my soul and I can hear yours we can feel each other in our souls!

Oh my God Baby please tell me that I am not dreaming well about my soul voice everything else seems to be a nightmare.

Angel do you feel me?

Yes Baby I can feel you.

Can you hear what my soul is saying to you right now?

Baby I certainly can so there is not a doubt that I have found our soul voices?

No Angel but you have to remember one thing not everyone will understand or believe you and our connection because they can not hear our soul voices or feel our souls as we feel them with each other.

So Baby this is how the soul connection works?

Angel the connection has always been there it has always been the journey to hearing and feeling our soul voices.

Oh God Will Baby please fight fight for us fight for our love use all of the strength in my soul and come back to me because Baby I can not live with out you.

Until you came into my life I was completely deaf and numb in my soul but you have given me a voice and you have awakened my soul to such a level that I know that no one in the universe could ever do.

Baby I just wish to God I knew what was going on and how all of this happened to you.

I feel so helpless right now and I know that you need as much strength as I can possibility send to you now for you to come back to me.

Baby I just love you so much I can not even begin to put into words how deeply my love is for you.

Angel listen….

Do you hear it?

Do you feel it?

What you are hearing and feeling is our love in our soul and listen to what it has to say to you.

When you need me just call out in your soul and I am here.

Baby I do not know how it happened or when it happen but as soon as I met you my life c

Changed completely you have taught me so much about myself and about love. How can I even begin to find the words?

Angel no words are needed;.Just trust our hearts and our souls the love and the bond that we have No one will never understand but we do we only have to trust in that love and this bond.

The nurse walks in and she sees h tear that Sonny is wiping away and she says Sonny?

You really do love him don't you?

No ma'am it is more than love.

It had been 20 minuets since they had taken Sonny's blood down to be tested and the results came back and his blood it was as if he and Will had the exact blood type antibodies everything just seamlessly just fit and so it was as if Will and Sonny had the very same blood running through their veins it was a very easy match.

Before Sonny had stopped the doctor they had already given Will a very small amount of O+ blood which is standard procedure because in most cases O+ universally matched every blood type it did not match four very rare blood types and with some people who had certain distorter that required different protocols for blood but they skipped the first step of drawing blood for testing in a situation in which could create more issues they just jumped in with the O+ blood but the doctor did not feel the need to tell Sonny that some of the O+ blood had gotten into Wills system already.

Once Sonny had made it known about Wills rare blood type they immediately looked into they hospitals blood inventory and there were only two units that were a match and so they had gotten the supply that they had on hand and were administering it to Will but his fever spiked higher with each unit and as soon as they revived Sonny's blood they began to administer it to Will and almost instantly his fever was dropping it was as if his body knew that it was Sonny's blood and it drew strength from his blood but Will still was I need of more blood he had lost so much blood before Will had gotten any of Sonny's that his body was still very weak and very slow I reacting to the blood although Wills fever had gone down quite drastic his physical issues were still very dire.

Sonny's blood that had been in storage had arrived only minuets after the second unit of Sonny's fresh blood had been given was almost depleted and it had came in and was being processed and administered to Will.

It had been almost two hours since Will had been brought in and taken back for treatment and they had quickly been trying to access all of the damage that was caused by the fall as well as the root cause as to why it had happened in the first place at this time Sonny was strong enough to go to the waiting room and he and Will had been talking to each other and Sonny asked Will if he knew what had happened before the fall to cause this and Will said that the only thing that had occurred that was unusual in the past week was the fact that he had not been feeling very well but he thought that it was only because he had been a bit stressed with work but that was not unusual for him and he had eaten at a new restaurant where they served meat that was not as well done as he usually ordered and so he had sent it back after he realized that he had eaten a few bites of it but generally that kind of thing had not ever been an issue with him before and Sonny asked Will if had been feeling anything that was off before that incident and Will said yes a couple of days before he felt like he might be coming down with the flu but he did not think it was a big deal either.

Sonny began to think very carefully and he asked a nurse to check Will for meningitis and so after the surgery they preformed a lumbar puncher and his spinal fluid was almost the color of milk and so they wee definitely positive that was the root cause of it all and when Will ate that bite of under cooked meat that the blood from that set off the major chain events that lead up to the vertigo in which caused him to fall down the stairs.

Will had extensive damage to his spleen a lacerated liver and six broken ribs as well as a collapsed lung and so the doctors were fighting an almost uphill battle trying to save his life.

Wills parents had arrived at the hospital three hours after the call from Sonny and Wills blood had arrived 30 minuets before his parents arrival and they saw a young man in the waiting room who they really did not know but Sonny recognized the voice of Lucas and he came to the desk and met them and introduced himself to them and both Lucas and Sami wrapped their arms around him and they instantly felt as if they were all family and so the three of them had taken a seat together Lucas sat to the left of Sonny and Sami on the right Lucas put his hand on Sonny's leg to let him know that he was there for Sonny and Sami had Placed her hand into Sonny's hand and they had been waiting for almost 45 minuets when Sonny heard a very familiar yelling of a woman demanding to know if Sonny had been brought in for treatment and they had tried to explain to her that they had no record of him being treated but she was not having any part of it she was demanding to know any information that they had because she was his mother and she had every right to know if her Son had been brought in.

Sonny had heard his mother and he was not happy at all to hear her or even see her at this point he excused himself from Sami and Lucas and he went to Ariadne and he grabbed her arm and he pulled her away from the desk to a more private area and he almost shouted at her.

Mom what in he hell are you doing here?

Ariadne said Oh my God Sonny you are OK I I was so worried when I received the call from the blood bank saying that they were delivering a large portion of your blood to this hospital I just had to come to see if you were OK.

Oh mother that is so rich coming from you.

Please spare me the concerned mother act as we all know this is not because you were worried about me but you want the attention and the title of the worried mother.

You do not give a damned about me and you and I know it.

Sonny please listen to me I just had to know if you were OK no mater what has happened over the years I still love you and I am still your mother.

Oh yes mother you STILL Love me even if I am a gay man.

Please you and dad threw me out onto the street with nothing at all I was alone in the freezing cold rain but you two did not care you did not even allow me to get a coat.. .I was homeless I had no one at all I was broken with no money no family and competently broken at a time when I was so vulnerable and I needed your support and comfort and for you to love me and let me know that you were on my side.

Sonny please-

Sonny interrupted his mother he said oh hell no you do not have the right to come here now and acting so concerned. You and Dad made it perfectly clear that you would never accept that you had a gay son that was on you guys not me so o not come here now and beg me to listen to you when you never listened to me or even accepted me for the man that I am.

Sonny please I am really very sorry please forgive me.

Yes mom you are very sorry. I am sure that you are sorry that you have a gay son.

I have a very good life now and it is all because of that man laying in that operating room fighting for his life.

He is the one who needs the blood and now get out I never want to see you again we are complete strangers and that is because you made sure of that years ago.

That man in there he is the very man who found a broken numb man who was homeless with no money no job and no hope. He is the very one who scooped me up taking his own coat off to shelter a man who was soaked and cold to the bone trying to give me warmth and shield me from any more rain.

He was the one who physically scooped me up into his arms and ran through an unknown town to him until he came across someone who could help him find a warm place where he could get me something hot to drink and to eat.

He was the one who paid for a hotel room so that I would not be out on the cold streets alone and in danger. He was the one who took his very clothes that he had with him so that I could shower and have a clean change of clothing. He was the one who took me shopping to by the necessities that I needed. .Yes that man in there was the one who protected me cared for me and made sure that I had a place to sleep food and clothing that was all him. He has never asked for one thing in return he has always put everyone else s needs above his own. He is the most selfless caring kind generous man that I have ever met. He is the man who I love deep down in my soul he is the one who I have the soul bond to and he is the one who I am going to love until my dying day and beyond.

It was because of his selflessness that I was able to not only find a job but to finish college with honors and together we have a very successful business together so no I do not need you nor do II want your fake concern for me. At this point I need to get back and to support his parents and to wait for word from the doctors to see if he will even be alive so please excuse me and leave never contact me again.

At that being said Sonny walked away from his mother and sent her on her way she was devastated and she walked out of the hospital and called her husband who was at work and could not get away to join her at the hospital at that time.

Sami and Lucas resumed their positions beside of Sonny and asked him if he was OK because they had saw a bit of the confrontation between Sonny and his mother just said yes and that he important thing is that they all are together drawing strength form each other to be there for Will.

Adrienne was standing outside of the hospital crying and she had called Justin.

Justin answered his phone and he said hey how is Sonny is he OK?

Adrienne said no Justin you need to get here to the hospital immediately our Son needs us and Justin asked her what had happened and she told him all of the details of the confrontation between them and said that he had to get there fast or they would lose their son forever.

Justin stopped what he was working on and he told his boss that he was leaving with or with out his permission because his son needs him at the hospital and he will not spend one more second away from his son they had lost way too much time together as it is.

With that being said Justin raced to the hospital he and Adrienne had taken a seat in the back of the room he saw Sami and Lucas sitting beside their son Sami had her head on his shoulder and Lucas had his hand on Sonny's leg once in a while he would squeeze Sonny's leg just to let him know that he was there for him.

Sonny would squeeze Sami's hand in the very same way and the three of them sat there drawing strength from each other Sonny ha been talking to Will and Will said Angel I think that it is time.

Sonny said what do you mean?

Angel please for me go to your parents and calmly speak to them and let them know that you love them and forgive them that is what has been blacking you from being able to hear your soul voice. Now use the time for forgiveness not holding on to anger pain and bitterness of the past today you have learned how to listen to your soul voice and you have felt the true power of a love hat surpasses all love and you must give your parents a chance even if they are not willing to accept it your soul will be cleansed and you can feel the true power of your soul connection.

Draw your strength from me and my parents and show the unconditional love and acceptance that we have shown taught you and be the true man that you were born to be until then you will not be able to feel complete peace in your soul.

OK Baby I will do that I just need to gather a little more strength so that I am strong enough to face them with out the pain taking over. Yes Angel just sit a while and allow us to share our strength with you. I have taught you the results of being a selfless man and now is the time that you reap the reward and to pay it forward as I have always said.

OK Baby I understand.

Sonny sat there for a few minuets and he gathered as much strength as he possibility could and he softly excused himself to go to his parents.

Adrienne and Justin were sitting in the back of the room and they said to each other as they were watching Sonny and Wills parents holding each other and said that should be us and it could be us we have been so blinded by fear and hatred that we lost our Son and he hates us both now. We have got to fix this before we lose each other forever.

Just as thy had finished their conversation Sonny walked up to his parents calmly and softly he asked them to come with him to an area where he could see if the doctor came out with any news about Will yet it was still a private area. Sonny sat his parents down and he spoke to them both softly and he said please do not speak I need to talk to you first and then after we get word about Will then we can talk more OK?

Adrienne and Justin agreed and walked with Sonny.

Sonny sat them down facing him and he had a clear view of the doors and he knelt down in front of his parents taking their hand in his he spoke.

First of all mom I am very sorry that I spoke to you the way that I did earlier I was very wrong in doing that Will has taught me better than to disrespect anyone like that especially my own parents.

I have learned from Will the power of letting go of pain so that you can allow yourself to listen to you soul to make room to hear your own soul voice ad so I am here to let you know that I forgive you and yes I love you I have never stopped loving you. We do have allot that we need to discuss but now is not the time so for my sake as well as for Wills sake lets get back and be the family that everyone needs because we all need strength so that we can be strong for Will as well as each other. Sonny stands up and he pulls his parents hands up with him a he pulls them in to a tight soul cleansing embrace and he kisses each one and tells them that he loves them very much and that they are welcome to be a part of his life in any way that they want to be. With that being said they all went to sit with Adrienne and Justin and Sonny told his parents that right now Lucas and Sami needs him to be with them as he was before but he can still feel the strength and love from them as well.. .Sonny took his place with Wills parents on each side and the five of them all sharing strength with each other Sami rests her head back on Sonny's shoulder and takes his hand once more and Lucas places his hand beck on Sonny's leg and they all are resuming the same as they had before but this time Justin and Adrienne had came closer to the three of them placing their am around them in a group embrace.

At this time it has been eight hours since Will had been brought in and the doctor finally came out with word.

The doctor announced That he needed to see that family of William Horton and everyone stood up and walked towards the doctor and he doctor asked Sunny Sami and Lucas to follow him to a more private area so that they could discuss things Sonny took his parents by the hand for them to follow him into the room.

Mr and Mrs Horton my name is Dr Elliot Jones.

This is where we are at right now in this point of Williams care.

William came in as you all may know he had a fever of 103 F it spiked to 106 F but now it has gone down to 103F once again we have him on very strong antibiotics to try to help fight the infection

His white blood cells are completely off of the chart and his red blood cells are very low. He has extensive trauma to his brain from the fall and at his point he has quite a bit if swelling and bleeding on the brain. He has extensive internal injuries that includes a lacerated liver we had to remove his spleen and he has six broke ribs because of the broken ribs had punched his left lung we had to place a tube in his chest as well as put him on a ventilator.

His heart had stop beating four times during surgery and we were able to start his heart again as for the meningitis is concerned that is yet to know the extent of the damage to his brain and he has suffered a sever trauma to his spine that has caused swelling of the spinal cord at this point it is a wait and see second by second wait we have no idea if he will even recover at all or what kind of long term effects hat he may have. At this point if he makes it through the night we will be surprised if there are any members of the family who need to be called I would strongly suggest that they get here.

As doctors we can not preform miracle and we have done everything imposable medically. Sonny Kirakis we must tell you that he lost eight units of blood when we gave him the first two that were from donors here on hand his fever had spiked and once your blood went into his system his fever did go down to 103F I am not exactly certain as to why that made any difference but it it did.

Mr Kiriakis your blood made a difference I just want to thank you for your quick actions it could be exactly the difference that it made between his dying and living even if it maybe a very short time.

Mr and Mrs Horton do you need for us to call any of your family?

Yes doctor Will has an identical twin stater who lives in France and she needs to be notified of Wills current condition.

Mr Kiriakis do you need anyone to be notified yes my brother Alex needs to know also he lives in Dubai.

Is there anyone else?

Yes but I will take care of that myself. Very well Mr Kiriakis.

Mr Kiriakis do we have your permission to use anymore of your blood if needed. Absolutely doctor I have been donating each month since I was very young and so use as much as necessary. Doctor Will also has been donating since he was very young also so he has a rather large supply too.

OK thank you we will get all of the release forms ready for you to sign to put it in his file.

Sonny spoke up and he said doctor you are aware that certain antibiotics will not work because of his blood type and that he needs special antibiotics don't you.

Thank you Mr Kiriakis we really had not thought of that before and so we will change his order right away.

This blood type is very rare and we don't have that much information on it and you saved us allot of time that could possibility make a huge difference in his care. He is in a coma and it is not known as to if he will wake up from it so he needs all of the prayers he can get.

I have no more news at this time and I am very sorry that I could not have given you better news.

Thank you doctor.

He is in ICU at this time and three of you can go back but please know that he has allot of tubes and machines that are hooked up but they are for his benefit we are doing everything that we possibly can for him. If three of you will follow me I will walk you to his room he is badly bruised and swollen so please be prepared. It may be a shock but be as positive as you can and let him know that you are here for him and that he is very loved.

Yes doctor we understand.

Sonny asked Wills parents if he can go back with them and they said Sonny you o not even have to ask and they took his hand in theirs and three of them walked to the door in front of Wills room and the doctor said right now we will only allow family to see him and we noticed that your parents were her Mr Kiriakis and so they must either wait in the waiting room or go get some rest. I will let them know. Yes doctor I understand.


	10. Chapter 10

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 10:**

Baby I am right here beside you and as you know so are your parents so please show us all the strength that you have always had because Baby I am way too you to live my life alone and if you are not here beside me I will be alone and empty so hurry your ass up and get back to us because we have allot of things to talk about and you have to meet my parents.

They really wanted to come back but the doctor said no.

The only reason I am able to be back here is because your mom and dad has given permission for me to be here.

Angel I heard mom mention Doni right?

Who is Doni Baby?

Oh she is my fraternal twin sister. I guess all of you are a total mess and can hardly even think straight.

I am sorry Angel.

Hey Baby you have nothing to be sorry for none of this is your fault you do realize that don't you?

Angel I my head yes but in my heart I feel how afraid and how much pain that each one of you have and so sometimes my brain is saying Way to go Will Horton here you go again hurting people that you love.

Baby that is easy to do sometimes but you can not think that way remember throw out the genitive make room for the greatness?

Angel I do not know where you get those analogies from.

Oh God Baby you just rest and stop trying to make me laugh out loud everyone will have me in a padded cell if I start that.

Angel I will do anything to bring a smile back to your face and in your soul and take away all of this worry that you are feeling.

Will Baby you just concentrate on getting yourself well we are taking care of each other so you do not have to worry about any of us.

Angel mom and dad are here aren't they?

Yes Baby they are your mom is on the other side of the bed holding your hand and your dad has his hand wrapped around hers and he is holding he.

Angel could you tell them something or me?

Anything Baby anything at all.

Angel tell them that thy need to go home and look in the bottom draw of my dresser and under that drawer they will find an envelop there is nothing written on it but it is sealed please have them to take that to Steve tomorrow.

Will Baby you know that they will not want to leave.

Angel this is very important that Steve gets these papers tomorrow he will know exactly what they are and he will also know what to do with them.

Baby can you tell me what they are so that I can have a bit of an idea as to what to do to help Steve?

No Angel the envelop is rather thick so they may have to lit the drawer up a little to get to them but please tell them that it is urgent for Steve to have those papers.

Baby I do not understand but I will try to get them to do it.

Angel please listen to me tell them that these papers are extremely important and that Steve must have them immediately.

Baby I get it I get it you do not have to keep telling me how urgent it is for me to get them to get the papers to Steve.

Angel I am sorry but if this were not important I would not be stressing it to you.

Please Angel tell them now.

OK Baby I will tell them.

Mr. and Mrs Horton I hate to disturb you right now but Will told me that he needs you to go back home and go to his room and look under the bottom drawer of his dresser and retrieve an envelope it has nothing written it ad it is sealed he said to take it to his lawyer Steve Jones and give it to him that inside the envelope were some very urgent papers that he has to see.

Lucas looked at Sonny and he asked him why Will had not done this for himself before now?

Mr. Horton I have no idea but he said it is urgent that the lawyer gets those papers immediately and that you were to go home and get them to take to him tomorrow.

Sonny we do not want to leave Will.

I know Mrs. Horton but if anything at all changes I swear that you will be the absolute first person that I call.

Sonny we will do it not because we want to but because Will wants us to o it.

Is there anything at all that we can do for you while we are away?

Yes could you get Libb to go to my apartment and pack a bag for me so that I can get cleaned up a bit I still have some of Wil-

Lucas puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder and he softly says its OK Sonny we understand you do not have to say it.

Thank you Mr Horton.

Oh and Sonny If you keep calling me Mr. Horton I will have to put you on the pay role because only the employees call us Mr and Mrs Horton you are family to us. Please call us Lucas and Sami.

Yes Mr Hor- I mean Lucas..

With that Sami and Lucas walked out of the room after sharing hugs and I love yous to both boys.

Lucas knew that there was no way that as tired as they are that they were even going to consider driving home and so they had their private jet to fly them home.

Sami Honey do you realize this is the first time since will was a very little boy that we have gone into his room he would not even let our maids clean it for him remember?

Sami smiles and says yes I know he has always had a very independent streak in him.

It is as if there he never wants anyone to do anything for him so whatever these papers are thy must be very important for him to tell Sonny to send us away to retrieve them.

Yes Sami I know but I have no idea as to what they could be he has never mentioned anything like this before to me said Lucas.

Me either I guess that soon we will all find out.

Lucas you know sometimes I honestly believe that our on was born in another time and place because he is not at all like anyone I have ever known.

Yes Sami I know exactly what you are saying sometimes he just astonishes me.

OK lets grab the papers and hurry back so that we can get a little rest and we have to make sure that he hospital does not force Sonny out.

You are right Honey.

They walked into Wills room it was spotless and pristine as if no one had ever stepped foot into this room before Sami and Lucas looked at each other hand spoke at the same time. He definitely did not inherit that from me.

Both Sami and Lucas laughed a little ad went straight to the drawer and pulled it out it was a very thick envelope and they could not fathom what could be in there.

In 30 minuets they were in the air and headed for Brownsville.

They had given Libb a call and she said for them to drop by ad she would have everything ready for Sonny.

As soon as they touched down and walked away from the airport they were on their way to the restaurant to pick up Sonny's things.

Libb had also packed up some food as well as some fresh coffee in a carafe so that Sonny could have some fresh good coffee.

Libb had also told Sami and Lucas about the spare apartment that they could use as long as they were here.

Sami and Lucas were very surprised that Libb had taken care of absolutely every single detail before they had gotten back.

Sami and Lucas went straight back to the hospital with everything and Sonny he smiled and said I see that you guys met Libb she is great isn't she?

Yes she is and she sent you this.

They gave Sonny the bag of clothes and both bags of food and the coffee.

In the bag of food was a note from Libb saying….

OK I know that none of you have eaten and so I have taken the liberty of making all of you some food as well as throwing in some snacks and yes even some of the triple chocolate fudge cake as well as the chocolate pie that you have loved from day one.

Please take care of yourselves and I will take care of everything on this end while you are taking care of Will.

I love you knuckle heads and please give my love to will and a hug as well as a kiss and tell him that he best get better soon or god knows what the union may think about the old lady girl friend who is taking over your business.

I love you.

Libb

Sonny laughed and whispered under his breathe that woman will never do God I love her.

Guys we have been informed by the old lady who is tying to break our union up that this food is for us all and that we best make sure that Will gets better.

Uh Sonny Honey what union are you talking about?

Oh my God I am sorry you two.

We have this on running private joke with Libb every time we would say anything like I love you or we hug he or kiss her cheek she reminds us that she plays for the other team the union is the it is kind of a gay thing. She is not insulting to us we all think it is funny and we banter back and fourth with it so its all good.

Oh OK well it sounds like our son has a couple of people in his life that love him very much and I get the feeling that he may just love you guys a tiny bit right?

Sami Will lives and breathes the example of what love is.

Sami have you guys ever had a conversation about when He and I met?

Yes Sonny Will talks to us all of the time about you and how much he loves you and he told us about the first time he met you.

Sonny I don't want to boast but my son is definitely a great man.

We could never be more proud of him.

Doni and Will have always been special that is a given neither one of them wanted for us to just give them everything that they wanted both of them they went out and they earned everything in their lives without apology.

Sonny there is something different about Will than anyone that I have ever known Will seems to have this way of understanding things in such a way that it could take others years to understand.

It is as if he has a special gift unlike anyone can imagine.

Sami I know all about that gift that he has because he and I both have that gift and it is because of Will that I have learned to use it and I will say this Will has changed my life in every aspect he has shown me hings that I could never have dreamed about.

Sami I want you and Lucas to know that I am so grateful to you for raising a man such as Will because without your example to follow he could be just as I was years ago when we met.

Sonny listen man we never set the example for him he is the one who asset the example for us.

Oh Sonny I am sorry I forgot there is a letter here with an angel drawn on the envelope and we know that Will always calls you angel and so I think that he may have wanted you to have this.

I am not sure if I am to open this because he never told me about anything like this before.

Angel this is one reason why I sent mom and dad to get the paper work for the lawyer to file tomorrow but you may want to read after they leave because they might not understand it and would get curious.

You will understand it fully especially because of everything that you have learned today.

Today is the day for this letter to you but Angel please know that there is a date on this and that was when it was written.

Hey Angel you have to be exhausted.

I do not want you to just wear yourself out.

Baby I am fine ad by the way I can not rest until I know that you are going to be OK.

OK Angel but promise me that you are going to try to rest at some point soon even if you cant sleep..

Baby you have always worried more about me than yourself.

You are laying here in a hospital bed no one knows if you are going to be OK in the next few minuets or not and you are trying to make me promise to rest?

What am I going to do with you huh?

Angel I am not sure if I need to apologize or go to my room.

I know it is not real funny but Angel just know that I am trying to come back to you but it is really hard and very tiring.

Angel I feel like if I rest that I wont be able to come back and I love you too much to hurt you like that.

Angel I am so tired I just want to sleep.

Baby please do not give up on us on our love trust our soul bond to get you through this please take all of the strength that you need from me to keep going can you feel my strength?

Yes Angel I can feel your strength and Angel I do want to fight but I just feel like I am not strong enough.

WILLIAM ROBERT HORTON YOU ARE STRONG ENOUGH WE ARE STRONG ENOUGH TOGETHER WE CAN GET YOU THROUGH THIS DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP ON ME!

I will do my best Angel I promise that I will.

Angel please get mom and dad to go take a bit of a rest they both are worn out to the bone.

OK Baby if that is what you need.

Yes Angel I need them to go and rest I want us to talk about the letter.

OK Baby do they believe in soul voices?

Yes Angel they will believe you.

Tell them that Bobby wants them to get some rest they will know what that means.

Let me guess Baby that is what you called your soul voice when you were young because your middle name is Robert?

Exactly Angel they will understand.

Sami I have a message for you and Lucas from Bobby.

Sami and Lucas gave each other a knowing smile and they just nod their heads.

Bobby said to please go take a rest for him because he knows that you are worn out.

Sonny you have been talking with Bobby this whole time haven't you?

Yes Lucas I have.

Sonny you do understand who Bobby is right?

Yes Sami Bobby is Will.

Sonny when did you find your soul voice?

Lucas to be honest with you it was Will who found it I just listened to his.

Oh my God then it is true Lucas it is really true!

Yes Sami it is true.

Wills parents went to Sonny and they took him into a very long embrace.

Sami said Sonny Will told us that his soul voice had told him a long time ago that he would meet the one person who he could share his soul voice with and who could hear it.

Sami do you guys ever hear Wills soul voice?

No sweetie that is a bond between the two of you Will just know a very long time ago and he called it Bobby.

OK guys enough of this shoo get go rest before Bobby starts talking to you once he starts he cant stop and I never want him to either.

OK Sonny but please call us the second anything changes. We were told by Libb that were are to stay in the apartment upstairs above the restaurant.

Guys Will and I both live upstairs too and I have saw that apartment and trust me it is much nicer than trying to sleep in the local hotel.

I think that you might enjoy it.

Sonny we are leaving now and we will take these papers by the your lawyers office for Will.

Yes Will was very clear that had to be done as soon as it was possible.

Sonny do you have his number with you?

Yes Lucas give me just a moment to get the card.

His name is Steve Jones his office in on 12th street and Aslan.

It is not late at all do you think that perhaps since this is so important to Will that he would come over and take a look now?

Sonny call him and tell him That I will pay him 700.00 to come here right now and to look at these papers.

Lucas we do not need to go that far.

Sonny my son is laying here in this hospital bed fighting for his life and this is so important to him that he sent us to our home that is a two hour drive from here so yeah I think it is or he would not have felt so strongly about the papers.

Lucas listen I understand where you are coming from I am feeling the same pressure but we must remember this.

We can not go off all half cocked we have to keep a level head on us and keep ourselves in control this is why Will is sending you home because he can feel how tired you are I will call Steve and ask him to come over but if he doesn't then we will wait until the morning. OK please for Wills sake don't lose it now.

You are right Sonny I am sorry everything is just getting to me and I was lashing out. I am very sorry Sonny.

Lucas man I understand what you maybe feeling right now I also am feeling almost the same thing.

This is the hardest thing I have every been up against in my life and so yes all of our emotions are completely raw right now.

I can not be upset with you we all have to let it out in some way I am only getting through because Will and I are drawing on each others strength just as I am also drawing strength from both of you and I am really hoping that you are also drawing strength from Will And myself.

OK we are going now I need to grab a few things for our stay and then we will be going back you know where to find us and how to contact us if there are any changes.

I know trust me I will not leave.

Hey mom!

I have just gotten a call telling me that Will was in the hospital and in very bad shape do you know what ha pend?

Doni you have the same information that we have been given.

Mom we cant lose him!

Doni Honey please listen to me. If it had not been for Wills life partner Sonny we would have already lost him several times over.

Sonny has been there and he has all but taken full control of everything.

Oh my God mom!

Will is in the hospital for who knows how long and Sonny refuses to leave I am sure but they have a huge problem.

What Doni?

The very same one that I would have if it were me in Wills shoes.

Mom they have no one to run the business.

Please give me Sonny's number I would like to offer my help.

As you know I own a rather successful sweets shop here in Paris and I do not have to be hands on I can work remotely.

Doni you can ask him but if he says no it will only be because he doesn't know you.

I know I am only wanting to help them out because I know that Will needs Sonny and Sonny needs to be with Will and I also know that you guys want to be there with Will and so this is the best thing that I can do to be a help to everyone.

Doni I know but I also Know that Sonny right now may not be in a position to think of anything other than Will.

So far Sonny has tried to be so strong but he is only human and there will be a point where he will have to rest a bit he has made it very clear that he is not leaving Wills side and we cannot force him.

We also want to be there however I think because of the long trip as well as the worry that he is wanting to look out for us and so he has asked us to go and rest for a while and that is what we are trying to do and we also have an errand to run for Will and Sonny tomorrow.

Mom Will is your Sonny why are you letting Sonny just take over and tell you what to do?

Doni if you saw the bond that they have you would understand.

Yes we are his parent sand we do love him and we would take his place in a heart beat but there is a nob that they have that is far stronger than that of any understanding.

Mom dad feel the same way as you do?

Yes Doni. Honey let me tell you something.

You know that you and your brother share an extremely rare blood type right?

Yes mom why?

Doni Sonny has the very same blood type it was his blood that they used for Will.

Mom Will and I have give blood each month for years why not use his own?

Doni the hospital where Wills blood is in storage is three hours away

The blood bank that holds Sonny's is only a few minuets away and because he has the same type he knows allot more information and he was able to guide the doctors and give them warnings that are know to little people because the blood type is so rare and there is not really a whole lot of details about it.

Basically Doni the blood in Wills body is Sonny's not Wills.

Will lost so much blood that until Sonny's blood arrived that he had none of his own they had tried two units that were already on hand at the hospital but Wills fever spiked to 106 and when Sonny's blood was introduced into Wills system it dropped back down to 103 where it was when he first came in.

As you know because of your blood type your body will not respond to the normal antibiotics and so it was Sonny who reminded the doctor of that and the doctor had not even thought of that fact.

Now Doni you tell me is that man looking out for your brother in every way and trying to take care of all of us?

I guess mom I am just looking from the prospective of a protective daughter and sister you know?

I know Baby we will call you as soon as we hear anything and you can call Sonny anytime that you want to check upon Will.

I love you all so much mom I hope that you all realize that.

With that being said Sami had given Doni Sonny's number and they disconnected the call.

Hey Angel.

Hey Baby. Angel open the envelop please and read and open your heart and soul when you read it because this was written very long ago way before we even knew each others name.

\My Dearest Angel,

I do not know your name as of yet nor o you know mine but we will be very aware of our bond once we are in he presence of each other.

Angel I wanted to write this to you because I can feel you and I know your heart is awaiting to be woken up and your soul is awaiting the awakening that is yet to come.

Until we fin each other physically I am saving you a very special gift that no one even my parents o not know anything about but when the day comes when you find your soul voice I will give you the gift.

This gift has little to do with the words written on the documents but it is symbolic of things yet to come so Angel just know that you are in my mind heart and soul.

I know not the time nor the place that we shall meet but we shall know in our souls as they awaken and teach us to listen woith our soul voices.

Until that time I hold these words as well as the gift in which I am saving only for you my love.

Love.,

Will/Bobby

Will I understand about knowing before we met but the gift part I have no clue what that could be.

Angel you will in due time trust me and know that as I have written in the letter it is symbolic of things yet to come.

The next day Wills parents arrive at Steve's office and unexplained to him about the situation with Will and said that he had told them incise of an event such as this to give this package to him.

.

Steve said Thank you I know what is in here and I have to speak to Sonny alone is he still at the hospital?

Yes he is said Lucas.

How is Will doing?

Well there has been little change yet he is far from being out of the woods we are all taking it second by second.

I am Sorry Mr Horton I love those boys myself they are a great team and they love each other so much please tell Sonny that I have them in my prayers.

Thank you Steve we will pass it on.

Sonny has called his parents a few times since they have left and kept them updated ad they wait by their phones just in case they receive word from Sonny or in case he needs them.

Will has been fighting all through the night Sonny was right by his side holding his hand and talking to him and Sonny had dozed off with his head on the rails of Wills bed when he heard a different sound from one of the machines and the nurses and doctors rushed in and asked Sonny to leave the room Sonny was very worried and confused and he called out to Will.

Baby what is going on?

Angel I do not know but I do know that something is not right at all.

Baby you aren't giving up on us are you?

No Angel I am not giving up as said that I do not know what is going on.

Baby can you hear the doctors?

Yes I have heard them say that something like this should not be happening and that they do not really understand why but I seem to be getting worse than improving and that they do not know what to tell you because there is no explanation.

They also said that the infection in my brain is getting worse but they have no idea why the antibiotics have not worked at all.

Angel maybe my body is too weak to hold on and it has nothing to do with my soul.

Oh my God Baby please do not say that.

Baby everyone is praying and sending you so much strength you just have to come back to us.

Angel I am trying so hard I really am but I can not force my body to do its part.

Angel I want you to understand that my soul will not give up please know that.

The doctor came out of Wills room and Sonny asked him what was going on and with a grim look on his face he said Mr Kiriakis Will's vitals have not improved the opisist is happening.

He is fighting as hard as he can but because of the fever and the infection his heart is so weak that it is gradually shutting down we do not quite understand why the antibiotics are not working at all but they aren't at this point we have nothing else at all that we can do except to make him as comfortable as we can as long as he is here.

Doctor what the hell are you saying?

Are you telling me that you are basically washing your hands of him and that you are trying to convince me And our family that you cant do anything else so the hell with him?

Well I am going to tell you this as long As that man has even a chance no one can give up on him and for you as a doctor to stand here and say well we cant help him medically so we are going to pop him full of medication to keep him comfortable is bullshit.

I have been thinking all night long and I think that I have a few answers to some questions first of all yes the infection was bad but you also did not know about the antibiotics because you were not familiar with his blood type was bullshit you fucked up and now you could very well cost him his very life.

I am very sure that his parents would love to revisit that memory and think about the effects of your pure negligence have caused.

Excuse me but I have better things to attend too than to stand here and listen to you as you tell me that you do not understand and that you have done everything medically possible to help him but from the time he came in here you have been fucking up left and right and now you do not understand. I do and I am not a doctor had you asked the right questions and had you been giving him the correct medication from the beginning we would not be having this conversation now.

I have to go back to my partner so I have no time to waste on you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 11:**

Angel what is wrong?

What did the doctor say?

I can feel how genuinely upset you are to your very soul.

Angel I know that you are worried about me and that you are very afraid but I also can feel allot of anger there too.

Please tell me what has happen.

Baby I am so angry at that doctor I could kill him.

You know that I had stopped them before they had given you the wrong blood type right?

Well Baby they had given you two units of your blood type that were already here.

No Angel.

They gave me two before you came in and stopped them.

Baby are you telling me that they had given you two units of blood before I stopped them?

Yes Angel they did.

Baby are you sure?

I mean I know that you must know its the truth but no one had said anything about it before.

Angel that is called covering your own ass by omission.

They did not tell you everything because they knew if they had then something happened to me that you could press criminal charges against them. Angel even though the doctor was negligent so were other people such as pathology as well as endocrinology because had they sent message to the doctor about the blood they should have given him all of the facts. They have studied extensively about the causes and effects of what mixing a wrong blood type can cause so there are allot of factors that we are looking at.

Angel you may have to think about what is a very strong reality that my body just may be allot weaker and yes we have a soul bond and yes I can feel your strength but the one thing that even our soul bond has no control over is the physical part.

Angel I am doing my very best to use our soul bond to stay strong and to hold on but if I cant it will not be because I gave up willingly but only because physically just can not hold on.

Sonny was crying and he said  
Baby I am here an I am not going any where I am going to make damned sure that no one ever has anything like this to eve happen to then. Your body was already very weak from the infection it is fighting and because of all of them fucking up and dropping the damned ball we may very easily lose you.

Believe me Baby this is far from over far from it.

Angel what are you thinking about doing?

Angel do not do anything to get yourself into trouble you do not need that.

Baby you listen to me. I am going to fight everything very legally as you know I am not one to get physical although right now I think I could make a few expectations but I know better.

Baby you just do your thing and you get stronger and hang on tight and come back to us.

Steve is at the nurses station and asking to go to Wills room here he knew Sonny would be at the same time Sami and Lucas were walking by and they had revived the news from Sonny exactly everything that the doctor had old him and everything that Will had told Sonny. They pulled Steve aside and told him everything that has happened and asked him to do whatever it took to take legal actions against the doctor as well as the hospital and to also write up documents that Sonny is to be advised of any actions that are made in this case as well as our attorney and us.

OK the first thing that I need are the reports from everyone involved in Wills care when he was brought in and I will also need for you Mr and Mrs Horton to sign these papers that I have in my hand as well as Sonny.

Steve you know that Sonny will not leave Wills side so whatever has to be done we will need to do it very close to the room where Sonny will not go insane as well as we wont either we are just coming back from getting something to eat for Sonny and ourselves that is why we are not there now.

Steve may I ask if anything in those papers will upset Will?

No Sir Mr Horton on the contrary they might make him happy if he was aware that I had completed what he had put into place.

OK Steve but no legal talk except the happy kind OK?

Yes Sir I understand Mr Horton I will just tell Sonny that everything is under control and that we will sort out the particulars later on. Sonny stands up when he saw Steve walk in and he said

Hi Steve I am not surprised to see you but I am also very glad to see you.

We need to talk about something very soon.

Yes Sir Sonny.

Hey Steve you have known me a long time now why am I Sir today?

Oh Sorry Sonny I am not quite used to being informal with most of my clients as you two are and so because of the happenings here I suppose that I too the professional formal Lawyer out.

Steve its OK. Hey did you have a chance to go over the package from Will yet?

Sonny that is why I am here I need you to sign some papers and I also need or Mr. and Mrs Horton to also sign some.

Also I am aware of the other issue and will be starting the process on the legal side of that too.

Steve thank you Will and I both are very glad that aspect will be taken care of promptly.

OK Steve would you please talk to us about the other issue now?

Certainly Sonny.

Sonny as you know I have been representing you and Will for a few years now.

When Will first came to me he had ask me to draw these papers up.

Steve handed the papers over to Sonny and Sonny read them and he looked at Steve and he asked him why he needs to do this at this point?

Sonny as you read in these papers Will has appointed you as executor of his Will and he has also given very specific details as to what to do once the time comes.

You have to sign those papers to make them legal now.

As you can see there is a date when these papers were written up and filed but to make them legal we need your signature.

Also Will has appointed you Power of attorney of any of his holdings which has also been filed and require your signature on our records to show that you completely are aware of the responsibility that you have been given legally as well as your rights by signing these documents.

Sonny look at these dates please.

Sonny looked at the dates on the documentation and he could not believe it.

Steve he had them drawn up a week after he met me?

Yes Sonny he did this is what Will has been wanting almost as long as he has known you.

Mr and Mrs Horton I need for you two to sign as witnesses attesting to the fact that Wills wishes and full intent are and will be carried out.

We understand Steve there will be no contest and I am sure that we also need to have a copy filed with our lawyer as well.

Will Baby why have you not ever brought this up?

Angel I wanted to wait until you found your soul voice to allow you to know any of this.

Angel pay attention to what Steve is going to tell you next.

In my office there are two keys to Wills safety deposit box one will go to you Sonny and the other to Wills parents Will has also provided my office with a copy of the keys as well.

In this document you will find that no one can use the keys unless there is the presence of at least two of the three of us. By signing this document you will all have complete and full understanding that the contents of the safety deposit box can not be taken out by me or any one part of the parties who are present in this room today.

We all have to sign these papers at this point.

Mr and Mrs Horton your attorney will have copies of all of the documentation for their records as well.

Do any of you have any questions?

Yes Steve I do have a few questions.

OK Sonny go ahead.

Steve these documents are not effecting anything between Will and his parents on the legal end are they?

Yes Sonny but not in any kind of negative way at all and there will be no adverse changes as to anything to do on that end.

Everything will take place upon the strict time frame in which will be indicated in these documents.

Steve we understand everything and we are following it and so I think that you might want to make a couple of points clear to him.

Yes Mr Horton.

Sonny first of all as you have power of attorney you are legally given the right to act on his behalf medically as well as legally upon the fact that he can not make those decisions for himself.

And as for the Will that is going to be taken care of upon his death and so rest assured that by doing this you are not discounting his parents or the family dynamic but that you are willing to take on the responsibility of his health care and personal decisions that are to be made.

Sonny the legalities of it are this he is telling you at this point until he is able to do what needs to be done on his behalf that he trusts you enough to take care of anything that you see fit.

Sami are you and Lucas OK with this?

I really love your son and I will do anything that he wants me to do but I do not want to cause you guys any kind of pain in the process.

Sonny I am going to speak for the both of us and I will say that there is not one thing that has been brought up in this room today that will effect us as a family we told you yesterday that you are a part of our family and we have saw the great lengths that you will go to do anything at all for him and that you have his best interest at heart.

We also know that this has been Wills choice and so we can not have any ill feeling about that because he wants things this way.

Sonny there is one other thing that should be touched upon.

As you know we also have a will of our own and it has certain provisions written in it and as of today those provisions will be known to you if anything should happen to Will nothing has to be signed on that part we just have to revise our will to say that.

Wait a minuet here.

My mind is completely blown away right now.

Let me get this all straight I am appointed executor to his Will and you two are revising your will also to include the wishes of Will?

I also have complete control over Wills care financially as well as his healthcare and any kind of actions that are to be taken on his behalf legally until a time in which he is capable of making them for himself right?

Exactly Sonny.

By signing the power of attorney it will only be if Will is unable to make the decisions for himself I will not be responsible for anything at all in his decstion making process unless he is unable to do it for himself right?

That is correct Sonny.

Will Baby I do not know whether to kill you or not but I swear to you that I will do nothing that you yourself would not want done because I am going to listen to you and you are going to tell me exactly what you want me to do.

Angel that is why I was waiting until today because I knew that if you did not have your soul voice then you would be so conflicted and there would be such pain for you and such a heavy burden and I did not want that for you. 

OK Baby so you just want me to do this because you know that because of our soul voices everything will be exactly as you want them to be?

Yes Angel I trust you with every aspect of my life and to make sure that all of my wishes will be carried out as I would want them to be.

My parents love me but they do not have this bond and because of that this is exactly why I asked all of this to be done in this manner.

I understand Baby.

I only hope that your family does also because I love them too and I do not want to hurt anyone.

Angel we all know that. That goes without being said legally or verbally because they also know.

Baby I can feel that you are completely at ease with all of this can you tell me if your parents are also?

Angel yes I can tell you that they are at complete peace with everything.

OK Baby I will sign everything do you have any idea as to why they would revise their will to involve me?

I am not certain Angel but I do know this by doing that they are accepting you completely as a member of the family and they just want to make a few things legal in regards to that area.

Will Baby this is not going to affect your sister at all will it?

No Angel everything will be the same as far as she is concerned.

OK Baby so you are sure that nothing will change and none of your family will be effected by any of this?

I am sure Angel.

Steve may I have a few minuets to speak with Wills parents alone please and some one will come for you shortly.

Yes Sonny I will leave these documents here for the three of you to discuss.

Thank you Steve.

As Steve walks out the three of them begin to talk about everything.

Lucas I want to hear it straight from you if I do sign these papers you are at peace with everything and nothing in those decision is going to effect your family in the future correct?

First of all absolutely we are totally at peace with every thing we understand the bond that you have with our son and no one except you has the capability to carry out his wishes as he would want them we would have to make a guess and knowing that you have that bond with him we are very sure of the fact that you will do exactly as he wants.

Lucas I have also got to ask about the whole will revision and things such as that now it will not effect anything to do with anyone in your family right I mean his sister will not be adversely effected because of the revision will she?

No Sonny everything remains the same we will only adjust things so that in case something dose happen you will have legal rights in that area also you will not be taking anything from anyone in the family.

OK if you are both at ease and at peace with it I will call Steve and tell him that we are ready to do this.

Yes Sonny please do.

Hi Steve yes we are ready to sign you may return now.

They all waited a few minuets as Steve was returning to the room and suddenly a machine made a very different sound than it had been making before.

Sonny and Wills parents all were rather disturbed by this and so they called for a nurse and she came into the room and she looked at the machine and she said this is unusual at this point.

I am going to get the doctor to take a look at this and he will be in soon.

Thank you Sonny said.

Will Baby o you know what is going on?

Angel I think that I do but I am not certain at this second I suppose we have to wait until the doctor comes in to tell us.

OK Baby but do we need to worry any more than we are right now?

Angel lets not borrow trouble at this point because none of us know anything.

I agree Baby.

Steve came in and they all had the paperwork signed and as soon as they had everything signed Steve stepped out and said that he was going to file them in his office but that they are most assuredly legal and binding as they have a copy for his records also now.

Thank you Steve. You are welcome Sonny and if there is anything at all that I can do to help in any way please call me.

Thank you Steve really thank you so much.

Twenty minutes have passed and the doctor walks in and asks everyone to step out of the room for a few minuets while he examines Will.

So Mr Horton let me see here.

Everything is almost the same except your heart rate has elevated and your fever has dropped down to 102 and your brain activity has increased quite considerably.

Mr Horton my friend it appears that you are turning a bit of a corner not out of the woods by a long shot but things are markedly improved.

Sir you must have a real angel on your side because we had all but given up all hope on you Sir.

The Doctor stepped into the hallway and he told Sonny and Wills parents where they were at this point and Sonny said with a bit of a snarl and an edge in his voice he said you know doctor you were the very same person who was just settling into making him comfortable until he died and now you are here all smiles as if you had created a miracle to occur.

Sir I am only going to say this and at this point his parents may say or do as they see fit but as for me I think that it is time for us to get some new doctors in this because evidently you are not such a good fit for his treatment.

With that being said Sonny went to Wills side and he took Wills hand into his own and he kissed it and he said Baby I told you that I will never give up on you or turn my back on you. I do not know exscatly what caused the change but I am happy to see improvements. Because you have given me complete power of attorney I have asked your parents to send in specialist for you because this doctor has lost his rabid assed mind if he ever had one to begin with.

Hey Angel take it easy there tiger.

I think that I know what happened and it was not medical.

OK Baby tell me please.

OK Angel here goes I was thinking that until Steve had shown up and explained the papers to you and when you and my parents all came together in unity that triggered a bit of a fight reflex in me and so I am thinking that is why my body was reacting and the changes have occurred.

OK Baby so you feel like it was the fact that we were stronger as a family the four of us and our bond has gotten stronger that in turn it has given you a bit of physical strength?

Exactly Angel that is what I am thinking oh and another thing.

Please check on your parents and make sure that they are doing OK and that they are updated as to what is going on.

OK Baby I will do that now. I will step out into the hallway and check on your parents also to make sure that they have not killed that incompetent doctor.

Yeah I know right Angel it is the old saying you can mess with me but if you try to fuck with my kids hell hath no furry?

Something to that effect Baby plus I think that your mom is about to blow more than just one fuse she has been really good up until this point but I am thinking that someones ass is going to be resembling ground meat.

Yes Angel that would be my mom she is far from being a passive person. My dad usually can keep things to a minimum but right now as raw as her nerves are plus anger at the same time please he dose need back up very badly.

You got it Baby here comes the Calvary to save the day although seeing Sami rip that doctor a new ass would be great pleasure for me at this moment.

Oh Angel just go take care of what has to be done and get your sweet ass back here I would like to have a little quiet time with you for a few minuets while my parents are taking care of that aspect.

You need me o take care of you for a little while. I know how hard things are for you right now and so I just want you to rest for a little while you do not have to leave but you do need to rest a bit for me afterwords OK Angel?

OK Baby I promise I will be right back and we can take a rest together.

Angel I will be waiting right here.

Listen I do not give a shit who you are but you have no idea who we are either and so allow me to give you a bit of warning this will be your last time that you ever practice again I can assure you of that this hospital and you have screwed up your last patient.

You have almost killed my son and treated his partner as if he were crazy for even believing that my son would make any improvements yet alone be alive according to all of your accounts Will is in the morgue right now and not in the room behind us so please spare me the doctors do not always have the answers bullshit.

I am not stupid and none of are blind to the fact that all of you have fucked up and now you are trying to save face well guess what?

As we are speaking this second the administrations office is being served with a subpena to investigate Wills care from the time he entered those doors of this hospital and they are investigating every single person involved in this cluster fuck of shit that is going on with my son now.

Will Baby I think that we might need to call your folks lawyer that they have on retainer because I am fairly certain that Sami is going to need legal representation after she is finished with this doctor.

Baby has your mother ever caused anyone physical harm?

No not yet Angel she is that bad huh?

Uh Baby bad is not exactly the words that I would use right now do you think that I would be safe if I intervened or would I be in the bed with you?

Angel go to my mom and whisper into her ear that Bobby asked you to tell her to please do not kill this man.

OK Baby I will try but just know that if she kicks my ass too I will take whats coming because I know going in that I am taking my own life into my own hands wish me luck Baby.

Sonny walks behind Sami who at this point is all but physically throwing the doctor down he whispers in to her ear and she looks at Sonny and she said Shit he would know wouldn't he?

Sonny shook his head and he smiled and whispered to her I will turn my back if you want to give him one good one for the road.

ANGEL! I HEARD THAT! DO NOT GIVE THE WOMAN ANY IDEAS!

I am sorry Baby OK OK OK I will behave myself and I will try to help Lucas to get her away from this whatever he is.

OK Angel you behave yourself.

OK Baby I will I promise.

Lucas and Sonny finally made Sami calm down and go outside to get some air for a few minuets and to cool off. Sonny returns to the room and he sits down with a sigh and takes Wills hand in his and he kisses it again and he says Baby I love your mother. If we ever need a bouncer that little blond firecracker is hired no references needed.

Sonny sits for a few minuets with his head on the rail and Will whispers Angel be honest how are you doing?

Baby to be honest with you I really don't know right now.

I do not think that I will know unless I know that you are OK.

Angel I can only imagine the array of feelings that you are going through now and I know if the tables were turned That I am not sure that I would know how I was feeling either. I guess I would just be on auto pilot I have the feeling that is where you are at right now?

Baby I think so too. I am sure that your parents are going through as much if not more than I am right now.

Angel listen I feel like I need to tell you this so I want you to really pay attention to me right now. You have been here the whole time that I have been here you have given blood and you have been completely overwhelmed by allot of things thrown at you allot at onetime Angel do something for me please.

Anything for you Baby.

I need for you to rest a while because physically and emotionally you are spent I know you are because you may not realize it but your soul is so heavy right now it needs a real release not just some laughter but some release you have allot of pain and fear going on and I need for you to take care of you for a little while when my parents return I want you to go somewhere and rest you may not want to leave here but you do need to rest.

You are do need a bed of some sort.

Baby I cant just leave you like this.

I love you so much and I just can not leave you.

OK Angel listen.

Call the nurse and tell her to get a cot for you and you can still be right here with me.

If they will not do it for you they will for my parents so please tell them to make sure that you get something to rest on.

OK Baby I will do that but they will have to stay here while I rest and then they can go to the apartment and get some rest themselves after.

Angel listen to me my parents they know that you need rest and they will do anything that they can for you so please know that they do not mind the trade off. I still do not like you here in this room all of the time but I can not force you to go outside but I will ask that you at least take a rest for a while.

OK Baby As soon as your parents return I am going to take a walk and come back and rest.

OK Angel that sounds like a good plan.

I do not want you to get sick also we need each other too bad right now.

You are right Baby I should have perhaps done it already but I guess I have been laser focused on you that I was not thinking or even feeling anything about myself.

Hey Angel I know how easy it is to do that I have done that allot of times.

Baby tell me something how can you be so selfless but have such a deep soul?

Angel I could ask you the same question because it goes both ways you know?

Oh Baby I am light years away from being as selfless as you.

When it comes to you and your needs perhaps we are equal but you have me beat by a long shot when it comes down to the selflessness.

With you I would give up everything and give you anything no mater what it cost to me without one ounce of hesitancy but I am not all in with everyone putting everyone else before myself.

That is all you Baby.

Angel you are perfect just the way you are the man that you are like everyone else there are flaws with us all and kinks in the armor at places but we are both equal. I hope that you know that.


	12. Chapter 12

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **HOLY SHIT!**

 **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?**

 **OH HELL NO WE ARE NOT GOING TO DO THAT!**

Hey Hey Hey Sonny calm down man you are acting as if we are asking for you to donate your heart man!

Listen to me if I could donate a heart or any other organ that would help Will rest assured that I would but I am not about to let you come in here and tell me that I am not going to be allowed to stay here.

Let me assure your ass of this I am not going any damned where and if you would like to try bring it on because after the last two days that I have had that we have had do not press your luck I swear to all that is good and holy and even what that is not so holy you try to force my ass out and someone else will be needing a room in this hospital because I am not going any damned where.  
Listen Sonny. Just calm down a second breathe what I am trying to say to you is that you really need to leave for a little while and take care of some other things concerning Will I swear to God man I am not going to keep you away from there.

Damn Sonny you are almost as bad as Sami God are you sure that you do not have a drop of her DNA in you some where?

OK Shut the fuck up Steve!

I am coming over there and we are going to take care of what needs to be done but you can bet your granny's sweet ass that I will be back and it is not going to take me all day and all night do you understand me?

Yes Sir point taken.

Hey Lucas listen I have to go I have been summonsed by the master to come to take care of some legal shit I will be back in a little while you know how to reach me if you need me.

Hey Sonny listen we got this you go and you give them holy legal hell for us and Will OK?

OK thank you Lucas.

Hey Sonny I heard Steve when you had him on speaker and if I did not know any better I would have to agree that you might have some Samantha Horton DNA in you I do not want to be on your bad side either.

Damn it am I really that bad or is that good?

Lucas laughs and he says it depends who it is that is on the reviving ends prospective now you go give em hell for us Son.

Sonny races to Steve's office and he puts his car in park

He is suddenly hit with the past two days worth of emotions and he breaks down in tears and screams-why the hell has all of this have to happen to us?

We have not done one thing to anyone why are we the ones being punished?

This is not fair! THIS IS NOT FUCKING FAIR!

Sonny is completely and totally out of control with emotion as he is sitting in his car.

There is a knock on his window and he looks up and he sees someone that he is completely shocked to see.

ISSAH!

Yes Sonny it is me what is wrong are you OK?

No Issah I am not OK.

What is wrong Sonny?

Issah it is Will he has meningitis and two days ago he fell down the stairs and he was hurt very badly now he is in a coma and to top that off the hospital gave him two units of blood that were not his rare blood type and now no one knows what is going to happen I am here now and I am going to meet with our lawyer and we have started the process of filing suit against the hospital and the doctors involved in Wills care or should I say lack of care.

Sonny I would like to help right now I am meeting with my mom and two of her friends do you mind if I tell her about this and see if she can also help?

Hey Issah man I appreciate it but I don't know if it will help.

Listen Sonny you know that you and Will are an exstention of our family and family sticks together.

OK Issah I will try but at this point I am not certain as to what else can be done other than what Steve is doing already.

OK Sonny I will talk to my mom now and see if she can join you and Steve in your meeting now.

Thank you Issah at this point any help is appreciated.

No problem Sonny.

Sonny runs to Steve's office ad Steve can see all of the emotion of the past two days that Sonny has been holding in is really hitting him right now and he asks Jane to hold all of his calls and to cancel all of his meetings for the rest of the day and that she can leave early.

Hey Sonny.

Hey Steve I am really sorry about how I acted on the phone earlier today with you I was not even thinking at all.

Sonny listen to me. Look at me please.

Sonny looks at Steve and Steve comes around the desk and he places his arms around Sonny and he softly says Sonny it is OK I am not holding anything against you at all if you need to lash out cry or whatever you can do it right here and now no one is around.

Sonny wraps his arms around Steve and he sobs Steve I just do not know what to do. I have never ever felt so much pain in all of my life I feel completely helpless and I feel like I am just so lost.

Steve sits there quietly as Sonny is sobing in his arms and he says Sonny I promise you and Will that justice will be served if it is the very last thing that I do.

I know you will Steve I just wish that I knew what to do myself.

I feel like I can not help Will anymore and I certainly can't help you I do not know anything about the legal system but I am at my wits end.

Sonny look at me.

Sonny looks up at Steve and Steve says Sonny Kiriakis do you realize that if it were not for you Will would be dead right now?

Do you realize that it was you who are the one who has been completely responsible for the fact that Will has the proper medical care and the proper specialist?

It has been you who has been there for the past two days by his side never once leaving him. Sonny you have been doing everything and you have been doing absolutely everything right you have in no way ever not been anything except helping Will every step of the way.

You are the one who has been the man who has been fighting for him with the hospital as well as legally so you do not need to feel helpless because you are not and have not been.

I am here on the legal end and together no one else will ever go through anything remotely like this again.

Sonny you are human and you are also a man who has been through hell and back in the past two days now let me help you and let others help you because you need us as bad as Will needs us.

As Steve finished saying that his phone is ringing in his pocket.

Steve stands straight up and he goes to his desk and he looks at an email that was sent to him.

Dear Mr. Jones,

My name is Judge Bethany Alison a case has been brought to the attention of my office as well as Congresswoman Angie Cox concerning William Horton we would like to meet with both you as well as Sonny Kiriakis.

Please call my office as soon as you receive this email we are currently awaiting your call.

Hey Son!

You wont believe this but do you remember Issah?

Yes we even spoke earlier in the parking lot.

Did you know that his mother is a superior court Judge?

No shit really?

Really Sonny.

It seems that she wants to meet us here right now. She wants me to return her call.

Lets do it then Steve.

Steve returns the call to Judge Alison and he tells her that they are in his office and they can meet with her right now she said great and she told Congresswoman Cox that Steve were free for the meeting right now and they were headed to his office and Issah was waiting for his mother and he said can I come too mom?

No Issah I am sorry this is all legal stuff and we can not discuss it in front of you sweetie.

Issah looks down at his feet he said oh yes I for the privacy thing.

Yes honey that is why.

OK mom I understand.

Bethany hugs Issah and she tells him that he can call Sami and Lucas and check on Will if he wanted too and so he did.

Hi Mrs Horton you do not know me but my name is Issah Will and I know each other well to be honest he saved my life when I was born and I was just hoping that you would tell me how he is doing?

Sami filled Issah in on Wills condition.

Hello your honor and Congresswoman Cox please com in and take a seat I am Steve Jones and this is Sonny Kiriakis.

Hello again Mr Kiriakis.

I wish we were meeting under different circumstances this time.

Yes your honor so do I.

OK Steve please tell us all of the details and show us your evidence concerning this case.

Steve gave the women everything as he filled them in with the all of the details.

The two women listen to all of the details as well as all of the evidence in Wills case and they looked at each other with knowing looks and said.

Bethany said Sonny I know that you want to hurry back to Will but please go to the waiting room and lay down for a while because the three of us need to talk about allot of things right now and we can see how very tired that you are.

Sonny goes to the waiting area and he sits on the couch.

Man I swear the people who make this furniture reall do not want a person to rest or be comfortable did they ?

Sonny was holding an internal conversation with himself and he heard a very familier

Hey Angel I can feel that you have released some of the pent up emotion that you have been holding at bay this whole time.

Yes Baby I did in the car as well as on Steve's shirt.

Baby I do not know what is going on right now but I am sure that it has to be something really big because Steve is meeting with Bethany and a Congresswoman Cox

at this very moment .

I think that you need to sit here for a little while and then you should go in and check out what is going on OK Angel?

Steve the reason that I sent Sonny out to rest is because I am going to personally take on Wills case you have given me allot of evidence that is very strong and binding but I need you to cheek with the medical board and see how long he has been practicing also check every single thing that you can on Dr Jones that is rather easy.

Elliot Jones is not even his given name.

He changed is name his given name is Russell Patrick St John he was born in Canada and he came here when he was very young. He got into trouble allot in his teens but it was never anything really huge mostly allot of pranks and some loitering but no real crimes to speak of. He is from Elisboro and he graduated from medical school 15 years ago and came to this hospital about seven years ago and has been the head of the ER department and he is also and he has also been working here as a general surgeon and he has no training whatsoever in neurology or pathology he is not a specialist in either of those fields.

If he was not any kind of specialist would he have been placed in charged of Wills care from the get go specially after Sonny had explained Wills rare blood type and if he did not have the correct and full understandings of this particular blood type why was he still the spearhead of Wills care?

Your Honor I can answer that question for you…

Sonny walks in and he said please excuse my interruption but I will shed some light as to some of the facts that were not in your report because to be honest with you I do not trust anyone in that hospital to know their ass from their ear about anything except trying to just grab nab and run with as much money as they could and my thoughts are that the doctor he had an idea that one he had already been fucking up from the first second Will came through those doors and then after he understood who Will was he thought oh perfect opportunity I can get a big name because I was the man who worked a miracle and saved one of the most successful business owners in the town of Brownsville and on top of that his parents will be so grateful that they will make sure that I get my wallet a little fatter so if I do not tell them everything that we have done to fuck up then when we correct them and all of a sudden Will turns a corner everyone is going to give me huge accolades and name me St Jones.

Sonny you have a bit of a good theory there and perhaps we can also throw that into the mix Steve said.

Steve I do not give a shit what we have to do that incompetent imbecile will never touch another living breathing person or animal.

Sonny I do understand your frustration and anger but we have to keep a level head and we can not start out of the gate with out every single fact right now we have theories mostly because of the information that we have but with those theories we are going to serve justice to him and everyone involved.

So far Mr Kiriakis this case seems to be a case of complete and total negligence beginning with the doctor tickling down through the whole hospital and as a congresswoman I will also be trying to see what we can come up with in my office so that nothing like this ever happens to any one no matter who they are and any one with a special need of any kind will have the proper provisions provided for them to have the care in which they need. The reason that I was called in today Mr Kiriakis was because a staff member of mine had overheard a phone conversation concerning this case and they called me in and I have known Beth since she and I were able to put together our first mud pie.

We were about to have lunch and speak about the issue when Issah came in and told us about Will and so we put two and two together and we came up with four and not twenty two.

Sonny this is not only about Wills well being but the well being of millions of people who require specific testing and treatments according to their special need and every hospital should be required to have no less than six units of any rare blood type on hand at all times.

Sonny it was Will this time but what if it was a child who is homeless or a disabled person who are unable to get the proper care because the cost are too high?

It runs the gamut of issues not only this one case but of millions of cases in which people are dying because of two reasons one incompetent doctors and flaws in the hospitals and to special needs people no mater if it is rare blood types or other things if they do not get the proper care then they will die.

None of us yet know the outcome of Mr Horton's condition as of yet but we can do our damnedest to prevent it from happening again.

Ms. Cox what exactly are you saying here?

Mr Kiriakis because of the awareness that has been brought to my attention with Mr Horton's lack of treatment and the lack of knowledge that those working in that hospital have he is in a very bad situation which was complicated drasticly by negligence and I am going to propose a zero tolerance law to be put into effect for the lack of proper care to whomever the person may be and no matter their ability to pay.

In essence Mr Kiriakis there will be no person with special needs who will not have the proper care and access to the proper specialist or the equipment necessary for each need.

I have my team already working on a proposal to go in front of congress as we speak.

Sonny is completely and utterly amazed he has no idea what the hell has just happened this has gone from a malpractice lawsuit and it is turning into a congressional law to provide for the special needs in all healthcare aspects?

Steve? How in the hell has this all snowballed into getting a member of congress involved not only involved but to take this situation and to use it as a catalyst to blanket all special needs of all classes and no mater the ability to pay?

Sonny you know Will when he sets something into motion it tends to snowball into huge and great things.

Sonny is smiling and said yes that is so true.

He does always say

PAY IT FORWARD WHEN YOU CAN!

Everyone says in unison except Congresswoman Cox who doesn't know Will.

Congresswoman Cox said hey guys I will be in touch with you once I have my team work things up and get it outlined.

I will let you guys work out your legal side of this case and good luck guys really kick their ass.

Hey I like her she will always have my vote Sonny says.

Yeah tell me about it back to the case at hand Steve said.

Sonny is walks back to Wills room and he was not there no one was there the bed looked as if he had just been there but none of his clothes were there and Will was no where to be seen.

Sonny was frantic at this point he had no idea what the hell had happened and he was terrified thinking the worse and he called Lucas but there was no answer the same with Sami he asked all of the nurses and they had no answers for him and as he was frantic running around trying to find out ay information on Will he saw Issah come through the doors and Issah said hey Sonny aren't you happy that my mom is helping with Wills case?

Listen Issah thank you but man I can not find Will and no one will tell me a damned thing and I have not got a single idea as to where to call or anything at all so please right now I could careless about the damned case.

Oh Mr Sonny no one told you?

Told me what Issah do you know what is going on here?

Mr Sonny I knew that this hospital was the reason for Mr Will being so sick and so I asked my mom if she could give orders to have him moved to another hospital and she said that she was going to work on it and then give you a call.

Oh my God Issah do you know where he is please for Gods sake if you do man you better start talking!

Mr Sonny please calm down and call my mom she can tell you everything.

Sonny calls Bethany and he is almost about ready to go through the phone and physically choke the woman to force her to tell him and she calmly said Sonny honey listen calm down Will is at general it is 15 minuets away it is a private hospital and it has the top specialist in the world working there.

OH MY GOD!

WHY THE HELL DID ANYONE NOT TELL ME OR THE HOSPITAL!

I am on my way there now Bethany and someone had better have answers for me because I swear to God I will give some people the worst days of their whole lives if they don't.

OK Sonny I have a case in 10 minuets but just stay calm you know where he is and you can call the hospital direct and they can help you.

Thank you Bethany I swear to God someone was going to die today if I did not have some answers oh and thank Issah he is a great kid.

You are welcome Sonny.

Oh and please give Will our love and if it is OK could Issah go with you to visit with Will?

Oh my God Bethany certainly but just warn him that if he hears me say bad words to never use them himself.

Hey Sonny guess what? Issah goes to public school and so they can turn whole paragraphs of curse words out so he knows. He has heard them before so do not worry he is sixteen now and I do not have trouble with too much of that from him so it has not killed him or harmed him in any way.

Bethany really thank you so much for everything.

No problem Sonny just make sure that we are posted on everything.

You got it Bethany.

Sonny arrived at general in 10 minuets he broke every single traffic rule and he blew through every light and stop sign amazingly he did not cause any accidents along the way.

He parked his car and ran immediately up to the information desk and he was out of breath and he looked at the nurse behind the desk and said William Horton please.

Excuse me Sir can you calm down a little and start again.

Sonny gulps and takes a deep breath and he says I am sorry Ma'am my name is Sonny oh no Jackson Kiriakis and I was told by Judge Alison that William Horton was just transferred here?

Could you tell me where to find him please?

Well do you want to be called Sonny or Jackson you said both?

My full name is Jackson Steven Kiriakis but I have been called Sonny all of my life so you may call me Sonny.

OK Sonny my name is Ellen and I need to see your ID and for you to allow us to copy it. We need to take a photo ID to place on our files we do this each time anyone comes to visit a patient such as Mr Horton.

I will also need you to write down a full list of people who are allowed to visit him while he is here also.

Ellen is it only limited to family now still?

Yes for now family or extended family not just friends and such.

OK thank you Ellen with that being said five minuets later Sonny and Issah were in Wills room and he looked at the room it was a completely private room with a camera in the room to monitor the patient all of the same equipment but a couple of them that were allot more fancy and a few different beeps and other things that were different but it was allot more roomy and it also had a couch and a chair next to the bed. Sonny saw Wills parents and they looked at Sonny whose face was very flushed from running and the simple adrenaline in his veins.

OH MY GOD!

LUCAS WE FORGOT TO TURN OUR PHONES BACK ON AND TO CALL SONNY!

Oh Sonny I am so so sorry please we did not mean to everything happened so quickly and it was like in seconds we were out of there and on the way.

You had to have been absolutely scared out of your mind.

You bet granny sweet britches I was scared I was more than scared when no one would tell me anything and no one knew where Will was I was Uggg I do not know what I was but when Issah told me what happened and I called his mom she explained everything and so I am not exactly sure how I got here but I think it was in my car.

Oh God Man we are so sorry.

After Issah had called us and asked us about Will we told him that he was still in a coma and that there has been little change and so he said that he was going to see if he could help us in some way.

I am not sure who he is but he sounds very young.

Yes Issah is sixteen now.

Sonny told them the whole story about Issah Sami and Lucas were staring at Will and thy said Oh my God Will talk about paying it forward. You really did that time in a whole lot of ways.

We are definitely going to want to talk to you about this one.

Sonny how did it go with Steve?

Sonny filled them in on every detail and both Sami and Lucas looked at each other and said that's my son.

At that everyone was laughing and then a doctor popped his head in and he said excuse me may I join in this party?

Oh Sorry doctor of course. We will leave and get out of your way.

Oh that will not be necessary. I wanted to introduce myself to you and to let all of you know that I will give William the best care possible we have the most state of the art equipment as well as anything that you need or that he will need just ask and we will take care of it.

First of all my name is Kelvin Alister I am simply put the guy who handles the infectious diseases aspect.

I guess that you could call me the vampire who comes to suck up all of the blood from everyone.

Now with that Joke aside I am a specialist in the field of pathology as well as infectious diseases and I will be working closely with William to give him the best care available.

Now I understand that he has an extremely rare blood type?

Yes Sonny replied we both have the same blood type.

Sonny explained the whole story to him and he also told him that there is a large amount of both Sonny's as well as Wills blood at the other hospital that was brought in especially for Will.

Wow Mr Kiriakis do you realize the odds of even being in the same state as someone with the exact blood type such as this?

Mr Kiriakis I have to tell you that the man in that bed he should really be dead right now.

Do you really understand that even with the correct blood type his body could have reacted adversely to it and rejected it as if it were a donated organ?

No Sir no one ever mentioned anything like that to me at all.

You see with your blood type your bodies could look at it as a foreign body and rejected it and causing the white cells to go on attack and to basically kill the red cells and in turn killing him.

Mr Kiriakis I do not know how or what brought the two of you together but this is a very rare occurrence and I am going to say this that man laying in that bed has a very good reason to fight because not only do you love him which a blind person can even feel as you walk in the room but it is as if some how you two were actually made for each other you guys best hold on tight to what you have because it is very rare in every aspect of the word.

Sonny smiled and said no worry there doctor because I am not going any where.

Good because right now I doubt very seriously even if we tried to force you away we couldn't get you to leave any way.

Sonny slightly laughed and said bring it on I promise someones day will not go well at all they will need a room here if they do!

Whoa there! I am not telling you to leave as a matter of fact this room has a couch that pulls out into a bed and so when you need it you have it. That was why we chose this room for him.

Now a couple of other things there are two other doctors who will be working with Will as well as a physical therapist to keep his muscles from weakening and they will be in here shortly well one of the doctors will his name is Joe Russell and he will be the doctor for the rest of the day and Doctor Westely Reynolds will be the other doctor who will be caring for him during the night.

Amy is the nurse here right now Melinda Boswell she is the supervising nurse who is sitting outside of the room watching the monitor and watching to make sure that Mr Horton has no issues to pop up suddenly she will also be the nurse who will answer the call button and direct a CNA to do anything non medical for any of you.

Sharon Madison will be the nurse on duty tomorrow morning after Melinda's shift has ended. If you would like for us to bring you a tray of food or anything please let the nurse know and she will have it here promptly.

Oh and the Neurologist her name is Jami English and she will be checking up on will until tomorrow morning and then Ted Kevit will take over tomorrow they will be monitoring his progress every hour but you may not see them because they can acess all of the information form outside.

Big Brother is watching Wills every move and we know everything that is going on with him and you do not need to worry about anything except being here and loving your man. We do have the documentation that gives you Power of atourny for Mr Horton's care and if we have to do anything that should require a written consent we will make sure that you have the proper documents in order to sign release forms or what ever the case may be.

Do any of you have any questions at this time?

Yes just one Sonny said…

When is lock down in this place?

Everyone laughed and the doctor spoke up well we vampires are up 24/7 so we have to have full access to that pretty red blood of Mr Horton so there is no lock down you may come and go as you please. No one will disturb you but I will be in every hour taking blood and checking his fever though. We do not want any set backs we are really trying our best to get improvements.

I will say this whatever that hospital did to him did him no favors at all the last blood check I took those white cells were not even on the charts they are so high and his sodium level should be much higher so they were not giving him the proper antibiotics and they were not giving him enough fluids.

Oh and I understand that you have began an instigation into his care while he was there.

Everyone of us are certified as expert witnesses in the courts and we can give expert testimony as well as depositions as to the condition in which he came in here before we began treating him and from now on both you and Mr Horton will be patients of this hospital alone because we have the means to take care of any need should it come up and we will be sending for all of your blood as well as Mr Horton's blood to be brought to this hospital.

We have specific teams set up for people who have needs such as you as well as Mr Horton that other hospitals do not have access to.

Now we need to have consent forms for you as well as Mr Horton signed for us to collect the blood and bring it here and we will also need to set you up with an appointment Mr Kiriakis to give soon also because we do not want any shortages what so ever.

Yes Sir thank you so much for everything.

Wow what a huge difference Sami says.

Yes tell me about it and I never even knew about this hospital being here until now.

I am so glad that Will was moved now he has a real chance.

Sonny you know until now I would never have admitted it but I have honestly not held out too much hope but now I have so much more than I have ever had because between you and this team of doctors I have no doubt in my mind that everything will be done that can be done. Sonny Thank you so much because if you had not stepped in with your blood we would be talking a completely different talk right now I do hope that you realize that.

Lucas I will say this I have never in my life been so terrified worried oh hell you name it I have never felt any of those emotions as I have in the past two days now I think that we all can get some rest and we all can be strong for Will.

Just a minuet guys my phone is ringing. I do not know who this is but it is an overseas number I will just let it go to voice mail I do not know anyone overseas.

WAIT SONNY NO ANSWER IT I THINK IT MAY BE DONI SHE ASKED FOR YOUR NUMBER!

Oh Ok I did not know.

Hello this is Sonny Kiriakis speaking.

Sonny you do not know me but I have heard that you Sir are in fact a mirical worker.

My name is Doni Horton and I am calling for two reasons.

One I would like to have an update on Will and I aslo would like tio help you two. I have an offer for you to consider.

Sonny filled Doni in on everythuing concerning Will and what the new doctor had just told them and then he asked Doni what her offer was and so she exsplained it to him and asked him to think about it once he has a second or two to think and breathe.

Sonny smiled and said are all of you Horton's this kind?

It is no wonder Will is the man that he is .

Doni I love you all already.

Thank you I will think about it and I will call you back.

With that being said they disconnected the call Sonny sat down in the chair beside of Will and took his hand in Sonnys and Sonny placed it to his lips and he said hey georgous have you missed me?

Angel to be very honest no I have not missed you. You have never left me you just physically were not in this very room but I felt your soul and so I was not alone.

I am glad that you are back though Angel Will said,

Hey Baby do you know what has been going on today?

Angel I know two things one the air is not as thick and heavy as it has been and I feel that everyone soul has gotten allot lighter and stronger.

Your soul is not near as heavy as it was before.

Baby you have been taken to a completely different hospital that specializes in working with people such as you and I with rare blood types or anything else .

Baby they even have a couch here that pulls out into a bed.

Oh my God Angel oh onething they do have a bathroom in here for you dont they?

Yes baby your parents told me that they do and it also has a shower in it too.

Sonny told Will about Doni's Offer to help and Will said Sonny call her back now and let her know that you accept her offer and that whenever she is ready to come to let mom and dad know so they can send the jet for her.

Baby o you mind if I get your parents to do all of that?

I do not want to sound like I am trying to be pushy.

OK Angel no problem plus I think that they will gladly do it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 13:**

Sonny sat in the chair beside Wills bed as he has done for the past five days holding his hand and kissing it from time to time.

Sonny didn't even realize it but he had an audience watching the interactions between Him and Will Sonny would talk out loud sometimes and sometimes he would hold Soul conversations with Will this went on for about ten minuets when a voice clears their throat.

Good morning Mr Kiriakis how is our young man doing today?

Oh hi Amy well I would say ask for yourself but I am afraid that you would not hear unless you used telepathy or you had a soul connection with him.

Mr Kiriakis may I sit with you and talk with you for a few minuets?

Sure Amy is everything OK with Will?

Oh I am sorry I really did not come in to talk about him right now although we Doc vampire he will be around in a short while though.

Amy are you OK Sonny asked?

Well to be honest I am more than a bit confused about things but I did not know who talk to about it or how to even bring the subject up.

Amy I do not mind listening Will and I we are both very good at listening and right now I have a feeling that your confusion is on a very personal level and has nothing to do with your job here.

Am I right?

Yes Mr. Kiriakis you are very right.

Amy first of all let me say this to you anything that you discuss with me will not go any further than this room I promise you that and second you may call me Sonny.

OK Sonny well here is the thing I know that you are a man and that you and Mr. Horton are gay life partners and so I think that you maybe able to help me out a bit.

OK Amy go ahead I am listening.

OK Sonny I have a friend and she thinks that she may be a lesbian and she is very confused and afraid she is rather young and she is really afraid of how her family will react to her coming out and she says that she is not even certain that she is lesbian or not and I was just wondering it you could give me some advice on how I can help her because she is hurting so badly and she is so confused.

My heart is just breaking for her and I do not know what to o if I tell her that I know for sure that she is then she will close the closet door so tight and she will never want to come out because of her fear.

How can I help her to just own her own truth and be the person who she was born to be?

I o not want to step over that fine line and cause her even more confusion.

Well Amy how long have you known your friend?

I have known her a very longtime Sonny.

Amy may I ask you a very personal question?

Yes Sonny I o not mind.

Are you sure that your fiend is not you?

Amy looks to the ground and she says Sonny you are right it is me. I have no one who I can talk to an I have no idea at all what to do.

I have so many motions that are struggling inside me and I really am afraid that I will never understand and that I will always be on this emotional roller coaster asking what if and walking this fine line of if I am indeed lesbian then my whole life will completely change and people will look at me as if I am a pervert when I am just trying to be the woman who I born to be.

Amy Will never had that kind of experience in his life he knew from day one and he accepted it and he owned his truth but me on the other hand I was absolutely terrified to come out or even accept the fact that I was gay.

When I came out to my parents they kicked me out and turned their back on me and for a very long time I was at the point where I was very broken I had not home and one day Will saw me sitting in the freezing cold rain with nothing on except a wife beater and a pair of pants in which had been long since soaked through. I was numb and cold to the core.

Will was the one who took his own coat off of his very own body ad wrapped it around me to keep me from being exposed to more rain and to try to get me warm.

I could not speak and I could not get up at all.

Will derided that the best thing that he knew that would help me was to scoop me up in his arms and carry me to get me into a warm place with something hot to drink and some hot food and once I told him my story he rented a hotel room for us to keep me safe and out of the cold night.

From there on out I was able to complete my studies a now Will and I we own a very successful business.

Amy honey you just have to accept who you are and live your own truth stop worrying so much about what others thin because opinions are like asses they come in different sizes but the only difference is that some sell allot worse than others Amy there are people out there who are very willing to hurt you but you must love yourself and trust you gut feelings because when it comes down to I if you o not love yourself before you can even think about romance.

Amy when I comes down to your sexuality label is only that it is a label a label that allot of people fear because they can not understand that it is not a choice why would we chose to be gay or a lesbian?

The title is what people put on things to explain some to to experience something being a lesbian it is all about finding that one person in your life who you can bond with mind heart and soul.

People think of the maniacs of our sex lives and they do not understand they are afraid because their whole life they have thought as you true life partner and the person with whom you can share your love with as foreign to them because they have only thought that they have known only heterosexuals all of their lives but in fact there are allot of people out there just like you who are truly struggling to live their own truth.

The label that you put on your sexual orientation is not you as a whole in fact you would be the same Amy that you were five minutes before you came out as you are when you come out the only difference is the fact that you have accepted that you are going to live your life unapologetic and with out fear or the confusion that gorse along with the limbo that you feel yourself so torn in.

If you are in fact lesbian accept who you are and be who you are and just live your life being Amy a complete whole Amy who is comfortable with who she is no mater what her sexual preference happens to be as you can see with Will and I we love each other so deeply and we have such a bond that we do not give a rats ass what anyone else may say or how they may feel because are very happy and we are very loved protected and we have a partner who would literately die for us.

Be Amy. Be happy and the rest of the worlds opinions they matter little in your life there is not difference between racism and bigotry when it all boils down to people are not happy in their own lives they have the time to hate others.

Amy I want to give you two pieces of advice that this man laying in this bed has taught me never be afraid of the unknowns and throw out the negatives to allow your greatness and your soul voice to be heard.

Sonny thank you.

You have given me some very good advice and have given me allot to think about and you have shown me that you have learned allot of great lessons from the best you are lucky to have each other and I am praying for you both.

Sonny may I ask one last thing?

Sure Amy.

I do not want you to be my life coach or anything but if I have some questions would you mind my asking for your advice and help with them?

Amy I am going to say this I will be more than happy to help in any way possible.

Well most ways any way. Sonny said smiling at Amy.

Sonny you have a wonderful heart and I am so happy to have met you I wish it were not under these circumstances but I am very glad to have spoken to you and if or when I figure it all out maybe then I will know and can actually breathe for once in my life.

Amy you know you just have to accept it and put a voice to it and claim it for yourself and no one can do that for you not me nor anyone else and yes I will be more than happy to help you.

Sonny takes out his wallet and hands Amy a business card he said you may call me anytime you need me I will be there to help.

Will was there for me and help me to pick up the pieces of my broken life and I never want anyone else to feel that kind of pain ever.

Now may I ask you to do something for yourself?

Yes Sonny you may.

Amy a great man has taught me to pay it forward anytime you can and never be afraid to put others feelings first but in saying that never be afraid to live your own truth as you also are considerate of others.

Amy smiles and she stands up and she says Sonny could you do me a favor please?

Sure Amy how can I help you?

It is not really a help more like please stand up and allow me to give you a hug to thank you?

Yes Amy come here and I will allow you to hug me.

Amy and Sonny hug ever so lightly and she whispers in his ear that she can not tell him how much she appreciates the this talk that we have just had.

Sonny gives Amy a wink and says hey no problem and you are very welcome.

Amy turns around and she says as she is walking out of the door Sonny you two are so lucky that you have each other and that you love each other I am a bit envious of that.

Sonny smiles and looks at Will and he says Baby did you hear what just went on?

Someone came to me of all people for advice what do you think of that?

Angel I told you along time ago that other people would be able to see you shine and Amy is living proof of that.

Baby you have taught me so much about myself and also about life ad I owe so much of my wisdom to you because I have you as my example.

Oh by the way Mr I am not trying to rush you but when are you going to open those sexy baby blues for me?

It has been five days now and we are becoming a permanent part of this crowd here albeit everyone has been terrific however some of us really miss the hell out of you physically and want to feel those strong arms around them and to have some of those kisses that you give so willingly.

Angel I am trying but this is tough I am not going to lie to you my whole body hurts I am tired of laying here I want to get back to work and to my man.

Hey Angel what have the doctors said today hey kid of were out of ear shot.

Baby they told me that at last blood test that your whit cell count had decreased but they were still very high but you sodium level has improved by leaps and bounds and they have noticed allot of brain activity so in their opinion your body is just waiting for the damned infection to clear up but the new antibiotics are working oh and your heart has gotten allot stronger and your other organs seem to be improving also.

Hey Angel I have to ask I know that my parents come in for a few hours every day but they are not here all of the time like they were do you know why?

Yes my love I absolutely know exactly why.

OK Spill it Kiriakis what o you know I speak soul I can not read minds.

OK Baby here it is.

Doni is here from France her partner has stepped in while she has come here to help with the business it is very similar to her own and so she is not having any problems at all and your parents have have been working closely with her also to make sure that every venue has the attention and your dad guess what area he has claimed?

Oh God I know the sports bar?

Yes Baby and he is absolutely loving it he says that he would love to get his hands on that thing because we have done such a great job with it.

Oh and Baby uh I do not know how to quite break it to you but your mom she has been shooting off other ventures for us to try.

Oh no Angel please o not tell me…

Not that club idea again?

She has been throwing hints at me for a long time to take the cigar room out and to renovate it into a club.

Uh Baby…

You know what she might be on to something there you know?

I mean think about it the cigar room is strictly focusing on the men right?

Why not have a club where anyone could come dance and have a good time?

Angel do you realize what would be involved in that?

The renovations alone would be outrageous plus a system for music or perhaps a DJ station and they you have to consider we would have to hire a whole new staff train them and we would also have to beef up the security and it would be so much more work invoked.

I am not so sure that I want to go into that venture myself.

Hey Baby?

What if we sold the cigar room to your mom and she could turn it into a club and deal with all of that?

Angel do you think that perhaps she would be interested in doing that?

Well it would be her baby.

Plus the cigar room is not that important here any way.

Hey Angel you are making some good points you have power of attorney go for it.

It would be one less thing for us to deal with and we can focus on the other things more.

Hey Angel I have an interesting idea to shoot at you.

You know that the restaurant is sort of a mash up of the young crowd and fine dinning right now?

Why not turn the big private room into a bit of a place where the younger people can come to study and hang out with a venue completely focused on them such as handmade pizza burgers you know all of the junk that younger people like with allot of hip more music focused totally towards them and close off the wall from the restaurant and add a couple of windows and a front door it already has an exit and we can hold a contest for all of the teens and the art contest from the schools to come in and have their work showcased each week?

Also have special theme nights each moth and sponsor some events where they can use it as benefits towards charities?

Baby I have to call meeting right now and have the three of them to come here and talk about these things oh my God I love them all.

Do you think that maybe Doni would stay on and she could help out too? She could also do all of the sweets for the restaurant too if she wants.

OH MY God Angel do you realize this new direction that we are taking?

Yes baby I do and I think that it is high time to prove to this town that we are not just a small town but we have real people here and everyone can feel safe and just be who they want to be no matter who they are or any thing like that.

Sonny calls Lucas and he tells him to gather everyone up after the restaurant closes and they need to have a business meeting tonight.

Lucas is very confused and yet he is very curious at the same time and why would Sonny want to talk to Doni also?

Hey Sami could you ask Doni to join me in here I have something to tell you guys it is not about Will though.

OK Lucas Sami and Doni look at each other as if they are asking what the hell is going on here do you know?

Both women shrug their shoulders and say OK tell Sonny we will be there tonight.

Sonny calls Steve and asks him if he could write up some quick proposals and fills him in on all of the details of their ideas and Steve said hey no problem I will get right on it.]

I will swing by there tonight when you are having you meeting this sounds huge and it sounds so exciting well thought out and well done

Sonny it sounds like you guys are really going after some new and exciting things I might even want to make an investment in all of this myself.

Are you serious Steve?

It would be as a silent partner I am not a business mogul I do legal not business and marketing such as this.

Oh man that would be great we could have the bank to draw up the investment agreement and everything too.

OK guys as you this is our Lawyer Steve Jones I will let him explain why we are here.

Steve hands Sami a copy of the contract with the offer on it and the details in which Sonny had discussed with him and asked him to draw up.

Sami reads the contract and her eyes were as big as the moon.

She hands it over to Lucas and she said please tell me that I am reading this correctly Lucas!

Lucas reads the contract and he was astonished by what he saw in the papers.

Lucas did a double take and then even a triple take at Sonny he was floored and completely speechless.

Samantha Horton for the first time in her whole life she was so stunned by it that she also had no words.

They sat there and looked at each other as if they wanted the other person to say something and Sonny said Steve I do believe that we have done the imposable Steve laughed and said I think that you might be right there Sonny I have never saw her without anything to say.

Lucas spoke up and he said Sonny are you sure about this?

Sonny said yes I am absolutely positive and there are no doubts I got the idea straight from the boss himself.

Lucas looked at Sami who was still in shock with what she has read and she said Sonny do you guys realize that I have been wanting an opportunity to do this for years?

So I have been told Sonny said with a chuckle.

Sami said Steve this is completely legal correct?

Absolutely it is all very legal with Sonny having the power of attorney he is with in all legal bounds to do this.

Doni spoke up and she said OK guys fill me in on this one because I am very lost here.

Sonny begins to fill Doni in on everything cover in the documents and Doni said Mom I think that you would be out of your mind to turn this offer down you both know that you have always been wanting to do this but you could not find the right venue to do it.

Sonny and Will have it already established and there are allot of people who would love it.

Steve said I want you to take this to your lawyer and have them to look it all over and then you can decide if you would like to commit to the idea or not.

Hey no problem we will fly him in tomorrow and have him to go over it and let us know.

Fair enough they have a copy of Wills power of attorney so all that there is left is the signing of the contracts and the money aspect.

OK Now Doni We also have an offer for you. Steve gave Doni the contract that was written up for her with every single detail written in it including the offer of taking over the position as the executive

Position as the pastry chef and anything concerning the sweets aspect as well as any catering job in which she may be interested in taking.

Oh and Doni on the sweets aspect you will get a 10% of all of the profits from both the catering as well as in the restaurant covers.

It is all written in the documentation.

Sonny I would have to move here and sell my business you know?

Yes I know Doni we thought about that and we also know that you have a partner too and he will be able to buy out your half of the business and we will pay for all moving expenses.

Sonny is there anything that you have not thought of putting in here?

Everyone laughs and says well Doni we did not make provisions for an arranged marriage.

Doni said Sonny damn are you sure that you are not a long lost brother damn man you have the very same sense of humor that we have.

Hmm Doni so far today I have been asked twice if I had some of Sami's DNA in me but Will has mine so maybe it got a bit mixed up.

One Week later The Horton's lawyers had reviewed all of the contacts and he gave the green light and everyone was on board including Doni's business partner.

Sonny was resting on the couch for a while and heard Will yell SONNY!

Sonny was startled and he said Will what is it baby?

Well Angel I just thought that you might want to know that it is time.

Baby what the hell are you saying?

Angel come close to me and kiss me please because it is time.

Baby please tell me that you are not giving up my God Baby I can not lose you Baby for Gods sake hold on do not give up on me or us.

Please Baby I am begging you. Please do not give up.

Angel please kiss me. And hold me.

Baby I am not going to say good bye to you I can not and I will not say good bye.

Sonny ran to Wills side and he put his arms around Will and he was hugging him and he was kissing him and begging him not to leave not to give up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 14:**

Oh, God Will please I will do anything just tell me what I need to do to help you!

I am not giving up on you Baby we have a whole life time ahead of us and you can not leave me everything in our lives are going so great so please do not give up!

ANGEL! ARE YOU FINISHED YET!  
HELL NO BABY I SWEAR TO GOD I CANT DO THIS WITHOUT YOU!

OK Angel well I guess then I might just have to hang around for a few more years or so?

WILLIAM ROBERT HORTON WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING YOU JUST TOLD ME IT IS TIME!

Yes Angel I do recall saying something to that effect didn't I?

Baby Please start talking tell me what the hell is going on!

No I am not going to tell you anything!

WHAT THE HELL WILL?

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME OH MY GOD I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER TELL ME SOMETHING RIGHT THIS DAMN SECOND!

No Baby look up.

Sonny looked up and Wills eyes fluttered open and in a very low weak voice Will said Hey Angel.

Sonny he gave Will a very passion filled kiss and he hugged Will arond forgetting that he was hurt. Will tensed up and the pain shown in his face but he did not say a word because after scaring the hell out of Sonny just now he thought that would be a good payback.

Angel I love you.

Baby you ha me terrified the only thing that I could think about was that my worst fear was coming true.

I am sorry Angel please forgive me.

Baby I forgave you as soon as I saw those beautiful blue eyes open up and heard your first word.

With a very weak smile Will looked at Sonny and said Angel I told you that I would fight to come back to you.

Baby listen I hear how weak that you are please just rest and do not speak.

As soon as Sonny had gotten those words out of his mouth the nurse ran in and she said welcome back Mr. Horton you have had quite the cheering team in your corner.

I am going to leave you two for a while and the doctor will be in very shortly.

All three doctors walked in about 15 minutes later and Sonny was sitting beside Will holding his hand smiling a smile that could light up the world and you would think that it was touching his ears.

The Neurologist came up first and he checked Wills eyes first and he said Mr. Horton do you know what day it is?

To be honest with you I really am not sure.

OK that is fair enough you have just woke up so we can understand your confusion on that.

Mr. Horton do you know your full name?

Will sat there a few seconds and he asked Will Horton?

The doctor said yes but do you know your full name?

Will was silent for a few seconds and he said William -

William-Robert-Horton?

The doctor said yes that is your name.

Do you know what year this is?

Will squinted his eyes trying to remember but it was a bit fuzzy to him. I am sorry I am a bit fuzzy on that.

Mr. Horton do you know who the president is?

Will looked at Sonny as if he wanted him to help him but he said I am thinking maybe it is Clinton but then that doesn't seem right to me.

Angel please come here and hold my hand.

Sonny looked to the doctor for permission and he nods to Sonny in permission for Sonny to come over.

Sonny takes Wills hand into his and he places it to his lips and softly kisses his hand.

Angel are you going to hold my hand?

Sonny was absolutely scared to death at this point but he was not going to react to it.

Mr Horton Mr Kiriakis is holding your hand and he also kissed it.

Did you not feel it?

Will shook his head and had a terrified look in his eyes and he said are you certain that he is holing my hand and that he kissed it?

Yes Mr Horton I saw him do it myself.

Doctor are you telling me that I have no feeling in my arm?

Mr Horton I have to run some tests on you before I can say anything with certainty but please try not to get upset we will do everything that we can for you.

I am going to place an order for a full body MRI an I am going to do a full exam on you at this point so Mr. Kiriakis must give us some space for a few minuets it will not take very long.

Yes octor I understand Baby I love you I am not going to leave I am right here.

Doctor Sonny hugged me earlier and I felt some pain why can I not feel anything now?

Did he hug your body or your neck?

My neck.

OK I am going to do the exam now and I am also putting in the order for the MRI the doctor buzzed the nurse and she answered immediately and she said please call down to radiology and have them to expect Mr. Horton very soon for an MRI.

Yes doctor. I am calling them right now.

Thank you.

The neurologist completed his physical exam and he realized that Will had no reaction to stimuli in his arms body or legs she just assured Will that they would know more after the MRI results come back and he could read them.

The doctor told Will that she would be in radiology and get them to free up the MRI A-S-A-P and Will said thank you in a bit of a shaky voice as the doctor walked past Sonny he gestured for him to step into the hall.

Hey Baby I am going to call everyone and tell them that you are awake now but to hold off on coming by for a while OK Babe?

Sure Angel no problem.

Sonny stepped into the hall and the doctor said that Will had not reaction to any stimuli at all from the neck down and they are going to blood work as well as the MRI to see exactly what is going on.

He said that he was also going to put in another order for a lumbar puncher because if what he believes is true then it could very easily be permanganate that Will would be paralyzed from the neck down.

Mr Kiriakis we do no know as of yet so please try to stay positive and to keep him as positive as possible.

Yes doctor I understand.

Sonny was thinking to himself DAMN IT!

Why why him?

Will does not deserve any of this at all.

Will is one of the best people that ever walked this earth and here he is and he maybe paralyzed for life?

Why?

Please just give me some kind of answer!

Let me take his place please I would gladly do it please!

Sonny get it together right now and make the calls.

Sonny called Wills mom and dad and told them everything that the doctor had said and he told them to not come over right now.

Will just needs to have some time before people start coming in and causing to get agitated because the last thing that he needs is to make maters worse.

He also told them about Wills inability to remember allot of things Sonny assured them that he would tell them every detail as he gets the updates and he tells them that he loves them all and with that they disconnected the call.

Sonny Called his parents also.

Hi dad.

Sonny are you OK? How is Will?

He told his dad the whole story and his dad was just heartbroken for his son as Sonny was in tears as he was talking to his father.

Sonny would you like to speak to your mom?

Dad I cant talk anymore Will is expecting me to be back in there and I do not want to leave him alone any longer he is so scared.

Hey Baby I swear that my mom can talk you ear off.

Sonny Kiriakis do not lie to me!

You called everyone yes but I can tell by how heavy your soul is right now that you also spoke to the doctor and she said that this very well be permanganate right?

Baby I am not going to lie to you yes she did say that but we will not know anything until we get the blood tests back as well as the results from the MRI.

I know Angel. Will said.

Baby you are afraid aren't you?

Concerned yes afraid no not really.

Angel I know bad things happen all of the time and I am alive no mater what the condition that my body may be in I am here and I am alive.

This would not cause me to be completely helpless you know?

I still have my mind and I can adapt it may take some time to learn how to do it but I can.

Angel I do have a question for you though.

What Baby?

Could you adapt?

Could you honestly adapt to knowing that I would have to be fed clothed helped to sit up I would have to have allot of care and it could get difficult for you if not imposable could you face that for the rest of your life?

William Robert Horton are you trying to piss me off?

Baby I am right here I will never turn my back on you nor give up on you and if think for one second that I will do that then you hit your head harder than we knew!

I am sorry Angel I was honestly not pushing you away I just want you to know that I can understand if someone as young as you could not handle it and it is OK do you know why?

If you cant I am going to call in some nurses.

Sonny rolls his eyes and he says William why are you trying to give me a heart attack today huh?

I am sorry Angel I honestly did not mean o do that this time.

Sonny sighed and he said what am I going to do with you Mr Horton?

Well Mr Kiriakis I am thinking that you could just love me as you always have that sounds pretty good to me.

Baby that is one thing that I am most certainly able to do.

Sonny goes to Will and puts his arms around his neck and gives him a hug and a deep passionate kiss.

Will said I am sorry angel.

Sorry? What exactly is it that you are apologizing for Baby?

Oh nothing Angel its nothing.

Will was in all honesty sorry that he cant hug Sonny back.

He missed that so much.

Will was really thinking of Sonny and he said if this is permanent then we will have that conversation after but until then no need to get Sonny irritated and so that thought would be put on the back burner for now.

Baby?

What are you thinking about you are so quiet over here.

As we both know your soul is a bit heavy right now too.

Angel it is nothing truly it isn't

Well at lest nothing that I really want to talk about right this second OK Angel?

Are you sure Baby?

Yes Angel I am very sure but if and when the time comes I will talk about it OK Angel.

Sonny sighed he said I think that I know exactly what it is Baby.

I hope not Angel Will said with a tiny hint of a chuckle under his breath.

Baby you were thinking about how bad that you want to hug me back aren't you?

Will shook his head and he just thought to himself DAMN IT! How did he know?

Baaabyyyy!

That was it wasn't it?

Yes Angel I do wish that I could and-

Will stopped himself before he completed that sentence.

WILLIAM! ANNDD WHAT?

Go ahead finish your statement.

Baby you have to let it out.

A very wise man once told me that if you hold in the negative it will take up space for greatness to come.

A great man huh?

Yup a very great wonderful man whom is the owner of my heart and soul.

Oh God! Kiriakis you are using my own words against me huh?

Why not Baby they are very wise words.

Will just sighs.

Dearest Sir I don't know but I think that you have a whole file in which is very thick of my analogies that I have given by now huh?

Speaking of which baby do you remember the first time that we kissed and told each other that we love each other?

Will really tries to think to that moment but it is a bit of a blank and he turned a bit pale and he looked up at Sonny and his eyes were filled with unshed tears because he really could not remember it.

Hey you. Baby whats wrong?

Will said to himself that Sonny really should know but it would hurt him and that is the last thing that he wants to do to Sonny is to hurt him in any way.

Baby? You don't remember do you?

Angel I am so sorry but no I can't.

Baby I am sure that it will come to you just give it time you have just woke up so you may not be able to remember everything yet 

Will nods his head slightly and he really wants to cry but not here in front of Sonny it will cause him to feel guilty and that is one thing that Will doesn't want to do.

Here comes the Vampire once again I am here because I vant to get your blood. Wahahaha.

Mr. Horton we will also need to do that lumbar puncher again too.

Sonny said well you do have quite the bedside manner doc.

Oh Sonny when we are finished please come with me we have more of those pesky papers for you to sign again.

No problem doc..

OK Mr. Horton I wont be but a second here and then I am out of your hair.

OK Mr. Horton I think that I might see a bit of a sleepy head in those eyes of yours are you a bit tired?

I think so doctor.

Well Mr. Horton you do realize that we do not charge you extra if you sleep a bit while you are here already don't you?

It is included in our package and to be honest it is a requirements for all of our guests to get as much rest as they can get.

Doctor are you trying to tell me to shut up and go to sleep?

No Mr. Horton I am telling you that it is OK for you to go to sleep if you need to and I am saying that you just woke up and so your whole system is still not 100% and so you do need to take it easy and don't over do it.

With that being said the doctor collected the blood samples and the lumbar puncher then he was on his way out. He gestured with his eyes towards Sonny to go with him and Sonny said Baby I will be right back I need to take care of that paper work.

OK Angel I will be here.

Mr Kiriakis can you tell me how he seems to be to you?

Well he is having a bit of a hard time remembering certain things and I think that he might be feeling guilty I know he is frightened but he will not admit it and I think that he is very confused right now.

Well I can explain all of this very easily However the fear and guilt that comes with the territory as you know his body has been through hell and so he is feeling very helpless right now plus I have a feeling that his biggest fear is for you not for him.

If I were you When doctor you see Dr. Kevit he may suggest that Mr. Horton talk to one of our therapist on staff and also be placed on an anti depressant and a light sedative for anxiety.

Yes Dr. Alister I was thinking on the same lines.

Now as far as the medical reasoning behind this is that with that much infection in his body and the fact that he had lost so much blood the memory loss could very easily be from the lack of oxygen from the blood loss although we have had him on oxygen this whole time still it is not unusual for temporary memory laps to occur just remind him that what he is going through is mainly because he is still recovering and that it will take time to bounce back that is not an overnight process.

I will thank you doctor. I better get back because I think that he is a mind reader as well as having a soul voice.

The doctor walks away he said my prayer is to one day find someone to whom I have even a third of that kind of bond with you guys are very blessed.

Yes Sir I know that is very true. There is no doubt about that

.

Sonny walks back in and he has a strange feeling as he gets closer to Will and he looks at Will and he can see that he is sleeping but he can also see that he is crying in his sleep and Sonny's heart is breaking for Will because he can not imagine the hell that he is going through emotionally and physically.

Baby if I could take away all of this pain from you I would in a heartbeat it breaks my heart to see you cry and I can do nothing to help you but we will get through this together we can get through anything.

With that being said they came to get Will to take him down to radiology for the MRI and Will woke up slightly and he said I will be right back Angel.

I know Baby I will be right here. I am not going to go any where.

Sonny had been waiting for about ten minuets when Steve walks in the door and he said Sonny man I have to talk to you right now you will not believe the can of kick ass you have opened up!

OK Steve sit down lets talk about this and by the way I do believe you may want to go to decaf today from the looks of it.

Shut up Sonny I am serious now listen to me well actually I want you to look at this.

ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW STEVE!

YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?

No Sonny I would never make this shit up not in a million years.

You hand me this paper and it is from the law office at the hospital and they are not going to protest at all but they are wanting to settle out of court?

Yes Sonny that is what they are wanting to do in a nut shell.

OK Steve What should we do?

Sonny in my opinion we counter their offer with one of our own.

OK Steve and what would you suggest?

I am thinking 5.1 million for bodily harm 2.8 million in recovery that was from their lack of proper care to cover the medical experiences that occurred as a direct result of the neglect and 5 million in punitive damages.

Steve that is over twelve million dollars.

Do you think that they would settle?

Do I think so?

Oh yeah I know so but you have a separate malpractice suit against the doctor himself so he will be taken to court no settlement and he will have his license to practice taken away also.

OK then lets do it and see what happens.

You got it Sonny.

Hey how is Will doing?

Steve right now At this point he woke up a very short time ago and he can not feel anything below his neck. He is very afraid and he had gone back to sleep and he was crying in his sleep.

Steve he has gone through so much and he has still a long road ahead of him I wish that I could do something to ease his pain and to just let him know that everything is fine but I can do neither of them and I do not know whether to be pissed off or to tell him what I think he would want to hear.

My heart is breaking seeing him go through all of this and the worst part of it all is on my end I just feel as I am being no help at all to him. Sometimes I feel like running out of that door and not looking back but my heart just will not let me I just can't leave him not even for a minuet without going out of my mind. I tried to comfort him by holding his hand and kissing it and he could not feel my touch he is having a hard time remembering things Steve doesn't remember the first time we kissed and told each other that we love each other.

I am feeling so many things right now I cant even begin to describe it to you.

Sonny I am so sorry that you guys are going through this hell but you have also given me another idea too.

By you being Power of Attorney for Will we can bring suit against him in civil court also on your behalf for emotion distress.

Get the fucking papers and show me where to sign. I want to destroy that Son of a Bitch!

Lets show him that he fucked with the wrong man!

You got it I am right on it.

Hey Steve thank you for everything.

Steve thank you for being there for me also you are a great friend.

Steve nods his head and he says Sonny believe it or not I feel like you boys are one of my own and I am going to fight like hell for both of you.

Steve hugs Sonny as he walks away.

Fifteen minuets later they wheel Will back into the room and

Will asks did you miss me while I was gone Angel?

I sure as hell did Baby.

OK then Angel you can answer a question for me.

What has gotten into you?

Sonny looks at Will almost as if he had grown another head he was truly confused by the question and Will says.

Angel please explain to me why you are angry and yet you are feeling like you are about to conjure the world at the same time.

Sonny sits down and he takes Will by the hand and he kisses it.

ANGEL DO THAT AGAIN!

What Baby?

Kiss my hand again.

Of course Sonny puts Wills hand to his mouth and he kisses it again and Will said.

Do it again Angel.

Sonny kisses Will hand over and over again and Will lets out a huge Laugh.

ANGEL! I felt that! I felt it when you kissed my hand I feel you holding my hand! The thing about it is that it is not a real physical touch it is more to the soul than physically.

Oh Baby! You can really feel me touching your hand and kissing it?

Yes Baby I feel the love behind the touch and the kiss it is not psychical but it is from the soul.

It is our soul bond you are feeling my love through my psychical actions.

Baby I was afraid that you may not feel that but I indeed am sending you my love through each touch and every kiss.

Baby. You know what?

What Angel?

I know that our love is going to get us through anything you just keep holding on to it Baby everything else will work out some how but together with both of us fighting we will get through this you do believe that don't you?

Will smiles and he asks Angel I have always known that and the day in my living room in front of that couch when we were on that floor and we were holding each other and crying and I asked you how was I supposed to stop myself from loving you since I have loved you from day one and even before then I knew it but as you can see for yourself we do have it this soul bond it is stronger than even death itself because I was dead a few times but it was the bod that we have together that kept me fighting to comeback every single time.

OH MY GOD!

ANGEL!

DID YOU JUST HEAR ME?

Sonny smiled and he said I absolutely did hear every extract word that you said Baby.

Each and every word I heard them all Baby.

You remember don't you Baby?

Yes Angel I also remember the month and a half before that morning to when a certain young man acted like a stupid fool.

Baby you have never been a fool very far from it.

Well Angel I remember things quite differently and I assure that Alex can attest to that fact.

You remember that too baby?

Oh yes how can one forget some ones brother calling you up screaming at you telling you that you are a selfish heartless Son of a Bitch for hurting his brother?

Oh My God Baby you can remember every single detail

Angel I remember the dirty white wife beater you had on in the park and those Go awful sneakers that looked as if they had been tossed in a wood shredder.

I remember it all Angel. Now something are still a bit hazy but nothing about us is hazy at all it is all crystal clear.

Oh another phrase from that first chapter of the Will Horton the Jack ass saga.

Sonny laughs and he said William Robert Horton I swear to God one of these days-

OK Jackson Steven Kiriakis let it be today give me a big smack.

On the lips with your of course.

You do not have to invite me twice Baby I am already there.

Now Jackson my beloved are you going to answer my original question before we kind of got side tracked?

I think it was something to the effect as to why you feel like you are taking over the world and why you are so afraid but half of my question has already been answered so spill the beans Jackson.

OK Will here it goes.

I am so angry because of the care or the lack of care that the doctor where we first had taken you too has done to you but we are fighting in court to make sure that he is never able to hurt another human being and Steve came over and said that the hospital wanted to settle out of court but he is going to file a rebuttal and counter with our own terms. 

He also told me because I have power of attorney for you to file against him for emotional distress to me as well.

I told him to get those papers drawn up and show me that bottom line and I will sign so fast no one could see it happen.

Wow Angel you have been one busy little guy haven't you?

Damn Angel Are you sure that you are not kin to my mom?

My God! Everyone keeps saying that your dad Steve and now you?

For Gods sake OK OK OK I will admit it I am owning it when it comes to you or our relationship I will fight to my death OK happy now?

Will was smiling and he said with a chuckle Angel I think that you and I are allot alike in a whole lot of ways and I love it and I defiantly love the hell out of you now get over here with those lips.

A knock came to the door and Jami entered the room with Wills MRI in her hand and she looked at him and she looked at Sonny with a stone cold seriousness in her voice sh said Mr. Horton I am going to give it to you as simply and as straight forward as I possibly can.

Your spinal cord still has allot of swelling from the infection that is still there when we revived the Pathology reports I discussed this with Dr Kevit and he and I both agree that until the infection allows the spine to return to normal you indeed will be paralyzed for how long we do not know will it be forever we do not know nerves have their own time frame you can not hurry them and you can not stop them they do pretty much as they please when they chose to do so.

Now Sir we are looking into the other issues yet to be discussed.

One you have no reason what so ever for you to not regain full memory because the injury to the brain from the fall as well as the infection have both healed perfectly with minimal damage if any.

Now Sirs do you have any questions for me?

No Ma'am thank you both men said in unison.

OK William we have some work ahead of don't we?

Yes Sir Jackson the first thing is physical therapy we start there as soon as I am able and then we will go from there and see what happens and take it one day at a time.


	15. Chapter 15

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 15:**

DAMN IT!

Why can this guy not catch a break?

Dr. Kevit was sitting at the screen looking at Wills latest tests and

At this point he was out of the woods but for how long would be the question.

God I hope that they really stick it to that quack who was in charge of this mans care because now he has a whole new set of problems.

It has been a week since Will first woke up and with each test the infection seems to be getting better but there is another development that has risen its ugly head.

Dr. Kevit softly knocked on Wills door and Sonny jumped up and he said I see that you are back to gather more blood huh?

Dr. Kevit said actually I have some good news as well as some bad news which do you want to hear first.

Will sighed and he said OK doc just get it over with tell us everything.

OK Mr. Horton first of all the good news is that the infection is gradually getting better.

The bad news is that we have no idea as to how long it may stay that way.

Will looked at the doctor and he was puzzled by the news and he said that was the good news?

What the hell is the bad news?

Well it seems that we have discovered something that will effect you for the rest of your life.

Will turned pale and he said I do not like the sound of that Dr.

What did you find?

Well Mr. Horton because of the mix up with the blood and the length of time in which you did not get the proper care at the other hospital it has caused your permanent damage to your immune system.

Your immune system will always make be a great concern because even the slightest cold could cause you to be seriously ill.

However we can treat it but we can not cure it.

Sonny spoke up and he said OK so what now will he have to stay in the hospital or a care facility long term?

No Mr. Kiriakis that will not be necessary at this point.

As you may already know because of your immune system being very susceptible to infections and very low we can treat it as I have said before but we also have to put into place a very strict set of guidelines for your care Mr. Horton.

Beginning with the fact that you are unable to donate your own blood at this point forward because your blood now has the antibodies in which carry the immune disease.

Sonny spoke up and he said that is not even an issue as you know I donate regularly and so that will be absolutely no problem.

I was hoping that you felt that way Mr. Kiriakis and we will need you to sign release and consent forms to allow us to do that.

Sonny said that he would absolutely agree to that no questions asked.

Now Mr. Horton as I understand it you are in rehab correct?

Yes doctor that is correct.

Great because once your muscles are stronger the more blood flow that will circulate in your body.

The more blood flow the more red blood cells will generate.

Now the first thing that we are going to do as far as the infection that you still have will be to do something that you will not like at all but it is necessary and I think that in my opinion it is the only option at this time.

Will sighs heavily and he says OK what is that going to be?

Mr. Horton your body has already became very weak and in my opinion unless we take this next step that the infection will only get to a minimum and so I am suggesting that since we have over 100 units of Mr. Kiriakis' blood and that we have allot of yours that you have donated previously that we preform a complete and total blood transfusion.

That will also be followed up with treatments that will cause you to have no immune system at all for a while.

It is not a cure but a treatment in which will introduce your body with fresh stronger antibodies in the future and also it will help with this current infection.

Now the part that you will definitely not like at all.

You will not be able to go home for a while and you will only have visits consisting of Mr. Kiriakis after the treatment and for a while it will be glove hats and masks also complete with those pretty little paper gowns that we supply that are sterile.

After you go home it will be with some very strict orders as well as quite a few medications to prevent infection.

You will still have to have regular testing every week here and Mr. Kiriakis because it seems that you are his primary caregiver that you will also have some strict guidelines that you must follow as well.

As for you Mr. Kiriakis we will ask that you prepare now for a stay here also because once the treatments have began we will not allow any outside visitors to be here.

Sonny asks the doctor when will the treatments begin?

Mr. Kiriakis we would like to start them as soon as possible.

Sonny asks the doctor if he would have time to take care of a few things before this all begins?

Yes Mr. Kiriakis we are not going to do anything for a couple of days to allow you the time to take care of any business that needs to be taken care of outside of the hospital and once the treatments begin we will allow you to walk outside of the room and the hospital for very short periods of time but you must not be around any crowds or in contact with anyone who may have the slightest exposure to any kind of germs.

Sonny sighs heavily and he says OK doctor I understand and I will do it.

Sonny tells Will that he is going to go to the restaurant and take care of any lose ends as well as get the laptop so that he can work remotely from the hospital and that he will take care of anything to do with the case also and then he will come back and rest a little while as well as get himself some clothes to wear.

Baby I am going to take care of as much as I possibly can and I am going to ask your sister and your parents to stay on for a while until we can see what is next to take care of.

Yes Angel I was hoping that you would say that.

Also I was thinking about something else since it is going to be an undetermined amount of time we need to ask if we could testify remotely by Skype or some other means when the case goes to trail.

Yes Baby I will talk to Steve about that too.

OK I am going to leave for a while but I will be back as fast as I can.

OK Angel I love you.

I love you too Baby and don't you forget it either MR.

We are in this together no matter what OK Baby?

I will never forget it and yes we will get through all of this in time.

OK first thing I am going to make the call to Wills parents and ask them if they could grab me some clothes and toiletries and also my laptop and charger.

I will also ask them if they would mind staying on for a while until we know exactly what is going to go down with Will.

Sonny calls Steve and tells him that he is on his way to the office and that he needs to talk with him urgently right away and Steve says no problem I will be free as soon as you get here.

Sonny arrives at Steve's office and Jane tells him to go right in that Steve is expecting him.

Hey Sonny I know that you would not come here if it were not urgent and so lets get down to business.

Sonny quickly explains the situation with Will and he asks him if there was any way that they could testify via video chat?

Steve chucks and says Sonny I had already taken care of that so no problem I already have permission from the court to do it.

Sonny smiles and he sits there for a second and he says Steve you know how much we really appreciate you and everything that you are doing for us and I do not know what we would do with out you.

Thank you so much.

Steve looked at Sonny and he said Sonny I am going to tell you something that no one knows but you me and Will but you men are like my family and I love you guys I would go to bat for you no matter if I was being paid or not.

I do not have just a professional business relationship with you guys but for me it is more personal and I swear to you I will go to the wall for you guys any day. I only want you to think of taking care of yourself and being there for Will I am always here for you guys anytime day or night you can count on me personally as well as in the legal capacity.

I am not going to let either of you down.

Sonny was in tears and he said Steve I o not know what we would do without you.

Yes we have family but you are very different because we can come to you ad say things to you that we can not say to our family and that means so much to us you will never know.

Sonny I do know because I feel the exact same way about you guys.

Now with that being said I want you to sit here while I grab you a cup of coffee and something to eat real fast and I want you to just relax a bit for a little while OK.

You really need to decompress a bit..

OK Steve I will and you are very right I really do.

Twenty minuets later Steve returned with a hot cup of coffee and a sandwich as well as some chips and some veggie sticks.

Sonny was sitting in the chair and he had his eyes closed and when he heard Steve walk up he opened his eyes.

Sorry Son I did not mean to disturb you.

It is OK Steve I just had my eyes closed I was not asleep.

Sonny saw the food and the coffee and he dug into it as if he had never eaten before in his life and Steve said hungry not?

Sonny laughed and said no this is not hospital food so it tastes like a gourmet meal to me.

Steve smiled and said well had I known that you would have liked my gourmet cooking I would have gotten you something sooner to save you from all of that hospital food.

Sonny laughed and said Steve man I love ya you do know that right?

I know Sonny and you do know that I am a happily married man though my wife might get a little jealous.

Sonny smiled and said our secret is safe with me.

Steve hugged Sonny and he said well I think that you might have a few more things to do and so I am going to shoo you out of here and I am going to try to get some of these files that I have been neglecting for the past three days filed.

I understand Sonny said as he was walking out of the office and he said Steve really thank you.

Steve said no problem Son.

The next stop was the restaurant he wanted to make that one a quick stop and so he told Lucas that he wanted to be quick about it and to please have everything ready when he got there.

Lucas said OK Sonny man I can not thank you enough for everything that you are doing for Will you are a real blessing and we love you and listen man please take time out from time to time to just relax don't get so caught up with Will all of the time that you forget to take care of yourself please do that for us and also I want you to know this we are absolutely having a great time working here like this the way that you boys have kept everything running it is like we basicly are supervising and man I have never worked with such a system that was in place like this one you guys really have done great and we are really loving it.

Sonny smiled and he said thank you we have tried to really keep things running as smoothly as we could.

Sonny man let me tell you in all honesty I have been in business for a very long time and what you two have done here just blows my mind and the employees man I will not lie to you they are top of the line you guys really should be proud of everything because it is almost flawless work here.

We have looked at your records and your employee turn over is amazing it is the lowest that I have ever saw.

Thank you Lucas I am pulling in now so I will be there in about five minuets OK?

Sonny walks in and Sami runs to him and she hugs him very tightly and gives him a kiss on the cheek and she hands him his bag with his clothes in it as well as three bags that had food and snacks for him and Will and she also gave him a huge carafe of coffee and said I know that this seems like allot but I promise you it is one meal and the rest are treats.

Oh and there are a couple of surprises for you guys in there so you take care of oi boy and keep us updated OK?

Sonny said hey no problem. .I love you guys and thank you so much for pitching in and helping out here we are very grateful.

Sonny Wait a second please.

Sami stepped into the kitchen and a few seconds later Justin and Sami came out and Sonny was so shocked to see them he said mom! Dad!

What are you doing here?

Adrienne said well a little birdy told me that my son needs help and so that is what we are doing your dad is helping the chef and I am waiting tables as you know I am well adverse in that field.

Mom I can not believe this what about your jobs?

Sonny honey you need us way more than they do and so we are here to help you.

Sami I do hope that you have them on the pay role?

Sonny I do have them on the pay role and I would like to show you that right now.

Sami got a printout of the pay and the amount and Sonny smiled and said well mom and dad I will let you very well paid employees go back to work and I am going to hit it back to the hospital.

Justin stops Sonny and he said son I think that perhaps you forgot something.

He puts his arms around Sonny and he says I love you son never forget that and he kisses his son on the cheek.

Sonny goes to his mother and she tells him that she loves him as well and they hug and kiss and with the hugs kisses and I love yous out of the way Sonny is on his way to the hospital.

Sonny enters the room and he saw that Will was not there and he knew that they had not planed on doing any more tests for a while and he stepped outside the door and he asked Melinda where Will was and she did not say a word she just said I will get the doctor to explain and a very confused and worried Sonny stepped into the room.

All of a sudden he got this feeling but was a strange feeling and he said Will Baby what is going on?

Will answered in his soul voice and he said I am not really sure Angel.

Baby are you OK?

Angel I am not sure of that either.

Baby do you know where you are?

Angel thing that I really know is that the physical therapist came in and she was working with me and then the next thing that I knew was that the doctor rushed in and now I am here wherever here is.

OK Baby I will get to the bottom of this.

Do you feel OK?

Angel the thing about it is that I feel allot different than before and I have no idea why.

OK Baby don't worry I will find out.

It was about ten minuets later the doctor came in and Sonny was shooting off a million questions at one time and the doctor said

Whoa Mr. Kiriakis please calm down and have a seat I will explain everything to you.

The physical therapist came in and she started her routine with Mr. Horton and she noticed something that had never happened before and she rushed and called me in and right now Will is in radiology.

OH MY GOD WHAT DID SHE NOTICE?

Mr. Kiriakis she noticed that Will had slight movement in his right foot and she wanted an immediate MRI ordered and so that is why he was rushed down.

Doctor are you telling me that he is moving his feet?

Mr. Kiriakis I am telling you that we really have no idea at this point as to what is going on but from the sound of it he had slight movement it could have just been a muscle spasm but we are checking to make certain.

Mr. Kiriakis right now we are at a wait and see but we do have reason to have some hope.

Also Dr. Kevit was called in to do some blood work too.

OH MY GOD! This is great news even if it is very little news to me it is like winning the lottery.

We are kind of feeling the same way.

Mr. Kiriakis we are definitely not going to give up on him.

Doctor neither am I not now not ever.

Sonny was so full of hope more than he has been in weeks he called Steve and told him first and Steve was almost jumping out of his chair and then the next call was to the parents and they were so happy also but Sonny made it very clear that this could mean quite a few things but the doctor is rather encouraged by it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 16:**

HOW MUCH LONGER DO WE HAVE TO WAIT?

DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN OUT OF THIS DAMNED BED IN A DAMNED MONTH NOW!

Hey Baby I understand how frustrated you must be right now but listen you know that sometimes we can not be impatient.

Damn it Sonny I am not being impatient!

I need to get stronger and so far I feel like I am doing nothing more than taking up space.

Can you not understand that?

Sonny smiled and he walked over to Will as he was about to yell some more and he kissed him on the lips.

What the hell was that for?

That was the only way that I know of to shut you up!

Baby listen you have got to calm down I know this is very hard on you and your nerves are very raw and you just feel like you need to do something to feel like you are helping yourself but to be honest with you this is not helping you it is only driving you crazy.

Angel I know that you are right sand I also know that this is driving me more crazy than I am already but God man if I could just walk around a bit I could at lest be doing something to keep me from going bat assed crazy.

Sonny sighs and says I know Baby I know.

Is there something that I can do to help you relax and to take your mind off of it for a little while?

Angel come here.

Sonny walks over to Will and he asks Baby what would you like for me to do?

Angel do you really want to know what I want you to do?

Absolutely Baby.

OK Angel I want you to put your arms around my body and hug me as tight as you can right now?

Sonny lowers the rail of the bed and he wraps his arms around Will and he does exactly as Will asked him to do.

ANGEL!

What Baby?

Is something wrong?

ABSOLUTELY NOT ANGEL!

HUG ME TIGHTER!

Sonny is hugging Will almost as tightly as he can and Will tried to move his right hand and suddenly Will was in fact able to not only move his hand but he places it into Sonny's hair and Sonny Jumped up suddenly and he said Baby did I just feel you touching my hair?

Angel do it again hug me again!

Sonny hugged Will very tightly and he waited to see if Will was going to do it again.

Angel place your head on my left shoulder and keep hugging me like you are right now not around the neck.

Baby what is going on?

Angel don't you understand?

Baby No I really am not right now.

OK Angel lets try something else.

Lay beside me in the bed and hold me.

Baby what are you trying to do?

I might hurt you.

No Angel please just do it I want to see something.

OK Baby but if I hurt you I will never be able to forgive myself.

Angel trust me you are not going to hurt me.

While you are beside me keep your arms around me and I want you to kiss me with all of the love and passion that is in your heart and soul.

Sonny has no idea what Will is thinking but he trusts Will and he will do it for him.

Sonny gently crawls in the bed next to Will holding him tightly and he kisses him with the most passion and love that he has in his heart and soul and it brings Sonny to tears because of all of the emotions that he is giving Will at this very moment.

Will pushes himself hard and uses all of the love that Sonny is giving him to gather strength and he brings his hand up to Sonny's head and pulls him closer to him and both men are crying and feel the soul healing not only inside the soul but Will feels it through his body giving him strength to hold Sonny closely.

BABY OH DEAR GOD WHAT DID WE JUST DO?

Angel I do believe that it was what I might would call breaking the soul block that was preventing me from holding you.

Baby do you feel me against you?

Angel I in fact can feel your body against mine as for the legs not right now. 

OK Baby I am going to lay here as long as you want me to lay here and you can draw strength from me and from our love.

Yes Angel do you want to know what I am thinking?

What is that Baby yes I really do want to know what you are thinking I want to know what you are feeling I want to know everything.

Angel I feel like it is our full soul to soul connection body to body that has caused my soul to be cleansed and in doing that my body was able to react to that soul cleansing.

Baby do you really feel like our soul bond body to body is what has caused this?

No Angel I know it has.

OK Baby now I do not know about you but I am a bit tired do you want me to get up and go to the couch?

JACKSON STEVEN KIRIAKIS DO NOT MOVE YOURSELF FROM THIS BED!

We both need this angel so do not go.

OK Baby and with that Sonny snuggled his head into Wills neck and then both men fell asleep holding each other.

For the first time in weeks Sonny had a real at ease rest but just sleep but a rest in his soul also.

ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL! WHERE ARE YOU!

PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME ANGEL!

ANGEL PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE ME!

Hey Baby I am here I have not left you.

I am right here Baby.

Sonny wrapped his arms around Will and whispered in his ear shh Baby its OK I am here.

I am never going to leave you!

Will was breathing heavily and he said Angel I am so sorry that I painiced like that but when I did not feel you beside me I just I don't know I just got so scared that I was in a panic.

Baby I am sorry I woke up and I had to go use the bathroom I did not mean to cause you to become afraid.

Angel it is not your fault I think that it is just the fear from the last month that caused it not you.

I understand Baby.

Please sit down I am OK now Angel.

Baby can you still move your arms?

Will picked his arms up and he shook them and he said well so it appears that I in fact that I am able to feel and move them Angel.

Baby I have to ask you how was it that you felt that me being beside of you holding you would cause this to happen?

I mean it is as if somehow you knew that by me being close to you like that it would be exactly what would take down the soul block to allow your body to react.

Angel I just felt it in my soul that if we had that connection that some how it would work.

Baby I do not know how you know all of this because but it works not only for you but for me as well.

The psychical therapist came in and she saw Sonny and Will in the bed together and Will had his arms wrapped around Sonny and Sonny had Will in an embrace as well and both en were sleeping peacefully she walked out of the room and she told the nurse to not allow anyone into Wills room unless they were a doctor not even a nurse.

Melinda said I have watched them all day long and they have been in that cocoon with each other and so I did not go in I figured that after all of this time that both men need this.

You are right Melinda but give Dr. Westrley a call and let him know that I will be back tomorrow to work with Will but there is a huge improvement today.

I will do that right now.

Dr. Westerley walked into Wills room and he saw that Will and Sonny both were laying in his bed holding each other and he smiled and said I'll be damned these guys were right.

He walked over and he softly spoke Sonny woke first and he quickly apologized.

I am sorry Dr. I will get up.

No you do not have to Mr. Kiriakis you are fine.

When did Will start moving his arms?

Sonny said doctor you may not believe this when I tell you.

Last night Will was so upset and he was yelling out of pure frustration and I asked him what I could do to help him and he told me to wrap my arms around his body and hug him tightly and I did he asked me to do it even tighter and so I did and suddenly he had his hand in my hair and then he asked me to lay beside of him hold him and kiss him very passionately with all of the love in my heart and soul and that is when it happened. He held me tightly as we were kissing and we fell asleep like that and slept through the night I woke this morning and I went to use the bathroom and he panicked and he was terrified that I had left him and asked to to lay back with him and so here we are now.

The doctor was smiling and he asked if DR. Kevit had came in yet and Sonny said no Sir not yet he hasn't.

I will call down and have him to come up and to check Mr. Horton to see if there are any changes on that front.

Mr. Kiriakis I do not know how this could have happened but I am damned glad it has.

Yes doctor me too Sonny says.

OK Mr. Kiriakis I am going to go now and Dr. Kevit should be in shortly.

Thank you Dr. Westerley.

Dr. Westerley nodded his head as he was walking away and under his breath he said that Sonny had to be the reason why Will is able to move his arms.

20 minuets later Dr. Kevit walked into the room and Sonny said Hello Dr. Kevit. I will move and you can do what you need to do.

Thank you Mr. Kiriakis.

Doctor Kevit I know that it has been a couple of weeks since you started the therapy with Will is there anything that you have found so far in that area?

Mr Kiriakis as a mater of fact yes the medication in which we have given Mr. Horton to suppress his entire Immune system did exactly that and we have yet to see the results of the full transfusion so far but as you see we are testing again and we will know more about where we are at up to this point.

We used your blood for the transfusion and as you know we do have plenty of Mr. Horton's blood on hand as well and we also still have a good supply of your blood yet if we need it we only used eight units of your blood so we still have almost 200 units between the two of you yet.

Mr. Kiriakis I want you to know that you have undoubtedly have been the one person who has helped Mr Horton up to this point because with out you having given your blood Mr. Horton would have definitely died at the first hospital.

Mr. Kiriakis please understand that when we say that it is not an exaggeration at all.

Sonny had really not even thought twice about it and it suddenly hit him and hit him hard and he began to sob and Dr. Kevit said Mr. Kiriakis go ahead and let it all out you have been so strong all of these weeks you need this.

Dr. Kevit I will say this until this moment I had really not felt the impact of anything that has gone on and to think that He could have truly died it is like my heart is breaking and it hurts so badly had he died so would I.

Mr. Kiriakis I can not imagine what either of you are and have been going through but I do know for certain that together you both have gotten each other through something that neither of you men should have ever had to experience anything like you have in these past few weeks and I understand the tears that you are shedding right now because when I lost my wife to cancer I was completely devastated and allot of times even now I find myself breaking down when I smell a perfume or hear a song or I am in a place where we have gone before and it has been 15 years now.

You men are quite young yet and to have the bond that you have with each other is not just rare but it is a gift in which some people will never experience in their lifetime.

Sonny pulls himself together and he says thank you Dr. Kevit I have heard those words from other people but until last night I truly would have never fully been convinced of it.

Dr. Kevit as soon as you know anything no matter how big or small it maybe please let us know.

Mr. Kiriakis rest assured that any and all information that we know has been and will continue to be promptly reported to the two of you.

With that being said the doctor walks out of the room.

Will stirs and he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

Angel Dr. Kevit was in a little while ago wasn't he?

Yes Baby he was he drew more blood for testing and he will let us know where we are at this point as soon as the results come in.

Angel I want to say something to you and I want you to understand what I am saying and do not take it out of context or read a whole lot more into it than what I am saying OK?

OK Baby but I am a bit concerned by what you are about to say to me though.

Angel it is nothing to be alarmed about I just want to voice a statement and I do not want you to think of it in any way other than that OK?

OK Baby go ahead.

Angel I have been thinking all night and all day long that no mater if I ever walk again I will at least know that I can hold you give you comfort and show you that through my touch I am here and that I love you heart and soul.

I am not giving up on walking on the contrary I am actually more determined than ever but I it never happens I am satisfied just knowing that I am not completely helpless and a burden to you in any way.

Oh Baby you have never nor will you ever be a burden to me.

We are in this together and together we will overcome anything that is thrown our way.

Will nods his head and says Angel I am very positive about that if nothing else in my life that is the one thing that I am never going to fear.

Well well well Mr. Horton you and Mr. Kiriakis will be happy to hear this part but yet we still have yet to see about where we are with the walking.

Baby steps Baby steps.

Time will tell on that aspect.

Dr. Kevit knocked on Will's door quietly and both Will and Sonny had been laying there in the bed just talking and Dr. Kevit walked to the bedside and said well gentlemen how are our patients doing?

Sonny said as for this one I am doing allot better but it is this guy her that is more of a concern than I am.

Well gentlemen I have the results of the lastest tests that we have ran and there is somewhat better news in it.

Mr. Horton the infection has almost all but gone now.

However you need to understand one thing.

Yes it is almost gone completely we still have the other issue of the immune system to deal with.

Now this is what is going to happen from this point.

You have no immune system at all right now and I would say in around a week this infection will be completely gone.

When you go home in a week or so you will have to absolutely have no contact at all with anyone at the restaurant and as I understand you live in an apartment above the restaurant,.

Well you cant be at the restaurant at all or anywhere in which you have the slightest chance of getting any kind of germ because another set back could and most likely will be fatal for you.

With that being said it will take six months for your immune system to return to a somewhat normal state and until that time no contact at all with small children or anyone who has not got on sterile clothing.

Mr. Kiriakis when you come to visit Mr. Horton or to care for him you must follow those guidelines also.

Now with all of that being said.

Do either of you have any questions at this time?

Yes Dr. Kevit I do.

Yes Mr. Horton what is it?

Well DR. Kevit when can I have some real food this stuff here tastes like lukewarm cardboard?

Well Mr. Horton it seems as if someone has a sense of humor as well as good taste in food I will see about getting something in here that is not hospital food is there anything that you would like to have?

Yes doctor.

I would like to have a large order of fries two salads and I would like to have 2 country fried steak dinners from the restaurant please.

Mr. Horton it appears that is quite allot of food for just one man.

Yes doctor it would be if it were for only one man.

I do believe that Mr. Horton is placing an order for two Mr. Kiriakis.

Doctor I do believe that you are correct in saying that.

Sonny calls Wills parents and tells them everything that Dr. Kevit had told them and he said I am not sure exactly what to do about the restaurant right now but Will is going to have to move and he will not be allowed to work in the restaurant and right now everything is a bit up in the air.

Lucas said Son listen to me I think that we may have a sulution to all of this let me talk it over with Sami and Doni and we will discuss it another time.

Oh and Sonny we are over the moon with knowing that Will can move his arms and he can feel his body as well that is such great news.


	17. Chapter 17

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 17:**

OK Mr. Horton would you like to try this one more time?

Hell woman why are you asking me such a dumb ass question?

Well I thought that perhaps you might want to take bit of a rest before doing anything else.

Will sighs and he says I was in the hospital for weeks and all I did was rest. I heard take it easy Mr. Horton.

Mr. Horton you do not have to push yourself so hard.

I am not fine china and I am not going to break plus I have an agenda since I have been out patient for almost a month now.

Oh Mr. Horton would you like to tell me a little about this big agenda that you are cooking up asked the physical therapist?

First of all I want to do something or should I say ask someone something and I want to be able to do it on my own two feet.

Oh now I get it. I understand perfectly what your agenda is.

Well if you would like to stick to your agenda shall we do this then?

You bet. Lets do it.

Sonny is at Wills new house and he is putting the finishing touches on a few things and organizing some files before he has to go to pick Will up from Physical therapy and Sonny sat down on the couch and he realized that Will has been out of the hospital for almost a month now and he has been having quite a few doctors appointments but Will keeps telling him that he will be OK going alone and Sonny starts to worry a bit that something is wrong and Will maybe keeping it from him.

Will Baby what could be so bad that you are trying to keep me in the dark about it?

Is there something that you are trying to protect me from?

Sonny kept going through all kinds of scenarios in his mind and he shows up at the hospital to pick Will up at his usual spot and Will has not gotten there yet and so Sonny decides to wait for Will and ten minuets later Will is rolled down the hallway.

Hey there he is.

Sonny bends and hugs Will and gives him a kiss.

How was your day today Baby?

Oh Angel it was basicly the same as always nothing huge to write home about.

Hey Angel would you mind doing me a favor please?

Anything Baby name it.

When we get to my house would you mind very much if I just went to the office for a while and you just hung out it will not take me long I just have a couple of things that I want to take care of.

OK Baby no problem.

Will arrived back at his house and Sonny helped Will out of the car and into his chair and helped him into the house.

Thank you very much Angel.

Oh Angel have I told you lately how much I love you?

Yes Baby but I will never get tired of hearing it.

Come here Angel.

Sonny bent down and Will gave Sonny a huge Kiss and a hug.

Angel never forget how much I love you no mater what OK?

Yes Baby I wont and you never forget how much that I love you too and never forget that you do not have to protect me and you can tell me anything anytime.

Will sort of was wondering where that came from but he wheeled himself into the office and he closed the door and he turned on his laptop and he opened up a web page and it was a site where they would create custom Jewelry and Will said yes this will do perfectly.

Sonny will be so surprised.

God I love that man so much we have gone through so much together I think that it is high time that we made this official.

Two months later Will was sitting in his chair and the door bell rang it was a delivery man and Will was so excited and he just could hardly contain himself.

Yeses They are here and in record time.

Will took the package into his office and he opened it up and looked at the contents of the package and he smiled and he said perfect now on to step two of my agenda.

OK Horton lets see if you can do this.

OK here goes nothing.

And with that being said Will was holding onto his desk and he stood to steady himself and then he took his hand from the desk and he bent down as he did he kind of toppled over and lost his balance a little and as this was Happening Sonny saw Will from the door and he garbed Will and held on tightly and he said Oh God Baby are you OK?

Yes Angel I am fine.

Baby you did not fall out of your chair did you?

No Angel nothing like that.

Sonny sighs and he says OK Baby would you care to please explain to me what the hell happened?

No I would not care to explain that to you.

Listen William Horton I know Damned good and well that you have been keeping something from me since you came home from the hospital and you will tell me right now!

Oh is that a fact Jackson Kiriakis?

Will for Gods sakes please tell me what is going on.

No way Kiriakis!

I am not telling you a damned thing!

Listen Baby I love you so much and we have gone through so much please if there is something wrong tell me!

I am not going to tell you one damned thing so stop asking me!

Why the hell not Will why wont you tell me Baby please talk to me.

Will wheels himself out of the office and into the living room and he calmly asks Sonny to sit down.

Now Angel do you feel a bit better?

Did you get that all out of your system?

Baby I do not feel one bit better.

Do you realize how worried that I am right now?

Yes Angel I really do and I have a couple of things that might make you feel a bit better if you just calm yourself down.

Can you do that for me Angel?

OK Baby I am trying to calm down.

I know that you are so come here in front of me please.

OK Baby.

Sonny comes to the front of Wills chair and Will says Angel I want you to do two things for me.

OK Angel the first thing that I want you to do is to take my hands OK?

OK Baby I am not sure what you want me to do but I will do anything that you ask.

Good now Angel I am going to do something and don't you dare get one bit concerned about it at all because I know precisely what I am doing OK?

OK Baby I trust you but I am a bit nervous because I get the feeling that you are going to do something that might get you hurt.

Angel trust me and hold my hands.

Sonny held Wills hands and Will pulled himself up from his chair.

Sonny said Baby -

Will stopped him before he finished the rest of the question.

Angel trust me OK just relax for me OK?

OK Baby I am trying to relax but I am also shocked that you are standing now.

Why did you keep this from me Baby?

Because Angel I want to do this ad Will released Sonny's left Hand and he bent down on very shaky knees and he reached into his pocket and he brought out a ring and the ring has an eternity symbol in the center and in the center of that it had a diamond.

Sonny Angel we have gone through hell and back you have given me your very life's blood and I have loved you even before I knew your name.

Angel our souls have such a deep bond and connection there are no words to describe it.

My love for you has no beginning nor and end and as you see in the center of this band is the symbol for eternity and a single diamond in the center the diamond represents the light that shines that is brighter than any star in the sky.

Sonny angel would you do me the honor of being my husband?

Sonny was a wreak with emotions and he pulled Will to him and he hugged Will so tightly and he said yes Baby yes a thousand times yes.

Baby I never taught that I could ever have this kind of bond with anyone ever and you came along and my whole being just was awakened and there is so much love between the two of us that everyone else can not only see it but they can feel it and each and every person is envious of our bond that we have together so yes I would be honored to be your husband.

Under one condition though.

Baby you have got to stop trying to scare the shit out of me.

I swear to God one day I am going to fall dead from the stunts that you pull.

Angel that is OK because if you do I will be there to bring you back just as you were there for me.

William Horton I do not know what I am going to do with you.

I do Jackson Kiriakis you my gorgeous fiancee are going to continue to love me.

Now please I think that it might be a really good idea if I sat back down because I am not so sure how much longer my legs will hold me up.

Oh God Baby I am sorry let me help you.

Now do you feel better Angel?

OH MY GOD BABY DO I FEEL BETTER?  
ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?

BABY I AM OVER THE MOON RIGHT NOW.

Sonny is sitting beside of Wills chair and he hugs him tightly and he gives him a huge passion filled kiss and says

Baby does that answer your question?

Uh yeah.

Yes indeed I do believe it does Angel.

Now Angel here comes another biggie.

Will reaches into his pocket once more and he brings out a key.

Angel would you do the honor of moving in with me?

Baby yes I will move in with you but you try to not scare me to death again I am seriously going to have to punish you.

Do you understand?

NO MORE SCARING SONNY!

GOT IT?

Will looks at Sonny and bats his eyes and he says Angel you know that I really do not set out to do that intentionally don't you?

Sonny sighs deeply and he says I know Baby and if I make you promise not to scare me again you will feel like you are lying when it happens again.

Angel I will promise this I will do my very best to not give you any more heart attacks. Well today at least.

Sonny swats Will on the shoulder and he says OK knuckle head what do you want to eat?

Well Angel at this point I am not going to be too picky.

I am just hungry.

OK frozen Pizza it is then.

OH Wow Angel you went all out for this one didn't you?

Baby you know that my cooking could be deadly and I worked to hard to keep you here with me to kill you off with the poison that I put into a pot.

Angel I know I was kidding you know that.

Hey Angel I have an idea.

Tell me what we have in the frig right now.

Well Baby I see some ground meat some left over rice from where we ordered Chinese last night I see some eggs carrots broccoli green beans an a red pepper.

Well Angel that sounds like a mixed veggie fried rice to me.

Fried rice?

Are you kidding I just told you that I can not boil water with out having someone call 911 you are saying fried rice to me?

Yes I am and we are going to make it together Mr no whining in my kitchen either.

Oh yes Sir!

Will walks Sonny through each step in making the dish and Sonny looks at the dish and he said Look Baby we still have all of our fingers toes and no one had to call the fire department.

Will smiles and says Angel we make a hell of a team you and I and as you can see we could even tame that kitchen demon with no casualties.

Sonny sat down with Will and he had began to eat the fried rice and he said Oh my God baby I honestly do not know how you caused this miracle to take place in front of you but man this is very good even if I do say so myself.

Angel I knew that you could do it.

Thank you Baby for having so much faith in me.

Maybe one day I might be able to cook some pasta with out it landing on the ceiling.

Angel I am going to help you learn to cook and when you are finished you will think that you had gone to culinary school.

Angel just promise me one thing.

Please promise me that you will not only trust me and believe in me but also that you will not give up on yourself because I am not going to give up on you either.

Baby I am never going to give up on you or stop trusting in us.

Good now lets clean up and go relax a bit.

Hey I am all for that Baby.

Angel you may come lay with me in our bed if you would like. I know that we said no sex and so I am not even expecting that but it is as much your room now as it is mine ad so you may as well sleep in your own bed with me from now on.

Sonny woke up the next day and he looked over at Will laying beside of him and he just became overwhelmed with emotion and he started to cry.

Will woke with the feeling of the wetness that was coming from the love of his life's eyes and he felt as if Sonny needed this time to release everything and so he laid there and said nothing acting as if he were still asleep and Sonny was talking to Will and he said Baby I know that you have gone through so much hell and pain and I have one everything humanly possible to help and to be there every single time that you need me.

Sometimes Baby I feel very inadequate and I wounder if I am strong enough to actually be a help or if I am just adding to your pain because it is almost as if you are worried more about me than even your own self and I(cant help but to wonder sometimes if I am adding too much to the load that you are already carrying.

I am not saying that I o not love you with all of my heart and soul but am I being too selfish in all of this?

Baby you are my whole life and my whole world and I would never want you to be drug down by being obligated to me and feeling like you have to carry my load as well as your own.

I swear to you Baby I will never leave you but I do not ever want to bring any kind of pain into your life. You mean way too damned much to me for me to be that selfish.

Will looks up at Sonny and wraps his arms around him and he said Angel first of all you are not an obligation.

Angel you are not adding to anything in fact knowing that you are here and knowing and feeling the bond that we have together it brings me peace you are the one place where I am safe and feel completely loved from the soul out and if for one second that you have any doubts whatsoever please talk to me. If you need to vent allow me to be the one who you can feel free to vent to. If you just need to talk something through Angel I AM HERE FOR YOU.

I AM COMMITTED TO YOU COMPLETELY!

I AM FULLY COMMITTED WHOLE HEATEDLY AND WITH ALL OF MY SOUL!

I know that sometimes we may not agree on everything but never doubt our love.

You are not selfish you are completely human and because of you being human you have feelings and sometimes you just need to release those feelings and I am telling you this. You put up with my crankiness my bitching griping whining complaining and everything else and so if you need to do that then bring it on because I am stronger than you realize and I can handle it.

I just love you so very much Baby and every time I compare myself to you it just seems that I am so small and so weak and such a coward but that you are the fighter you are the strong one you are the one who digs in and gives whatever it takes for everything and everyone. I just feel like sometimes that compared to you I can never measure up.

Angel look at me.

Then stop trying to compare yourself to me.

Angel you are a man of your own and to try to be me would be like trying to make the earth square no one can do that.

I am who I amend you are who you are. Neither of us are perfect but we do make a perfect team together where my weaknesses are you excel and the same goes on my side too.

Listen to me right now.

Stop this shit of trying to fill my shoes because my shoes are not your fit nor your style be Jackson Kiriakis do not try to be William Horton because it is pointless to attempt to be someone who you are not.

Jackson Kiriakis you are your own man and as individual as one snowflake is from another ad even if sometimes we may have indifference opinion that does not mean that you are inadequate it just means that you think and feel something differently than I do so please stop trying to be a clone of me because Angel I have just as many flaws as anyone else.

William Horton you are very right and in my mind I know that but sometimes my heart does not always feel that way.

Angel I understand I too have moments when I look at you and I feel like I can not measure up to you too.

Angel you have put it all on the line for me when I needed you the most you have been there not just in the past few months but even before.

Jackson Kiriakais you are the man who broke my door down and saved my life then and you were also the one who never onetime stopped until I admitted my feelings for you.

I tried to protect you from me remember but what happened was that in the process I almost killed us both maybe not in a physical way but yet the same I did and you have been fighting for us and we have been fighting together to keep us from not losing each other don't you realize the importance that you have had throughout our whole relationship?

Angel we never once turned our back on each other we have never ran no mater how tough things got we stood strong together and yes at ties we have had to carry each other through things but Angel that is what our soul bond is all about.

Not only just being there but to carry each other through the fire and together we have had allot of fires to walk through but you know what? We are still standing and we do not have a single burn on us.

No mater what life tries to hit us with we got this. I got your back and without a doubt you have mine so Angel together we can do anything at all.

OK Angel what about some coffee and I am dying for one of those Chocolate chocolate chip muffins this morning.

OK but I have to warn you Baby there are only two of them left.

Angel there were eight yesterday what happened to them?

Sonny smiled and said BURP.

OK I see now I am going to have to find a way to hide my stash from you huh?

Well Baby you know that is our Krytonite.

Yes well OK super man could you please run to the kitchen and get our muffins and coffee and I will get myself into the bathroom and do my thing.

Baby do you need any help?

Angel I will tell you what I think that you can help me a little bit.

Come here and just let me steady myself and stand so I can sit in the chair and I think that we might be set.

Do you need help in the bathroom Baby?

Hey are you just trying to see me naked?

Wellllll -

Actually now Baby I was not thinking about that.

Damn and I thought that I was so sexy.

Oh Baby trust me you are so much more than so sexy but I was thinking maybe on the lines of helping with your chair?

Oh Angel you know that I am bullshitting you but no I think I have I can hold on to things in there and do what I need to do in there it wont be a big deal.

OK Baby one Superman deluxe breakfast coming right up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Beming my own man**

 **Chapter 18:**

Hey!

Collin what is up dude I have not saw you God in months now where have you been?

Well I have been around here and there.

What's up Scott there is always a job that you need to have done.

Well yeah I do have a job for you.

You remember our agreement don't you?

Oh yes I remember very well that you have reminded me countless times to make sure that one William Horton never remembers anything about our little secret.

Oh yes our secret do you realize how perfectly things have been playing out for us?

I mean the fact that you were the person who pushed him down the steps?

Listen he had meningitis already and so he was real sick so it was easy to give him that shove.

Collin you know that the great doctor he knew about our doubts and he was the one who told us that if we offed the dude then we would get huge bucks and now he is still here.

He is one tough Son of a Bitch.

Listen Collin I only agreed to help you because you told me that no one would get hurt and you know that.

Well now Sir Scott someone is not having a touch of regret now are they?

Listen to me Collin you know that the only reason we were even partnered up was because I have full access to the business accounts?

Well generally when you work very closely with a man such as William Horton.

Collin I agreed to taking the money I never agreed nor have I ever wanted for Will to get hurt that was between you and Elliot.

I was doing my part and then you and Elliot decided to up the anti a bit and Elliot tried to have my daughter killed.

Hey Scott I had nothing to do with the job on your daughter while you were in Smithfield.

Yes Collin I know that but Elliot did and he uses that every single time that he wants another sip of the green.  
OK Scott now what do you want why all me?

Well for one as you know Elliot he is highly pissed because Will even lived when he tried everything in his power for that to not happen and so now Will and his boy toy they are bringing criminal charges up against him.

Scott what does he want?

Collin he wants everything to disappear forever one way or another he wants to bring both Kiriakis and Horton down financially as well as well I do not need to say anything else just that he wants Horton to stop with the legal shit and then he wants both men out of the picture.

Scott are you telling me to do what I think you are?

Yes Collin your job will be to kill the dynamic duo but before you do we are to bring them down off of their pedestal.

Jones thought that he had a sure way to do it so that no one would get there hands dirty but William Horton had Sonny Kiriakis at his side 24/7 or at least until some one moved him to another facility and before we could intervene they had already set everything in motion legally. Now Jones wants both of them dead or alive to get the charges to proof go away.

Scott OK Dude I already pushed him down a flight of stairs so now how do you think that I am go it to get this done?

See it all comes to this.

Horton is the real target that we want the rest thy are just a means to force Wills hand they are not involved in this at all.

Here is the whole thing.

Will is always in his element when he is working and everyone knows that he is very fair but he will not stand down when he has to.

One thing that Sonny really admires about Will is the fact that he handles everything so smoothly and it is as if it is effortless to him.

No mater the pressure that is on his shoulders he is always selfless and gentle when dealing with any business deals but today is not one of his most seller performances.

The supplier that was just contracted is trying to play hard ball and to make him pay more for the product when nothing has changed as far as the cost are concerned.

Generally Will would not really be upset but today he is sick of their bullshit and he is very on edge waiting for the email that they are sending to him.

Hey Baby?

Baby?

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT THAT IS SO DAMNED IMPORTANT?

Umm Baby I am sorry Baby I was just going to let you know that I was going to go out to the grocery store and ask you if you needed anything while I am out.

Will shakes his head and brushes Sonny off.

Right now Will is really pissed at these suppliers and he has not had enough sleep because he had slept well at all in the past week and he had been asleep for two hours and then they decided to call him and start their shit with him.

Sonny walked out and he had been gone about ten minuets when Will heard the bell ring at the door.

I am going to call him when I take care of who ever this is..

As Will was on his way to the door it suddenly hit him the way that he had spoken to Sonny before and he felt so bad because Sonny did not do anything wrong.

Will wheeled over to the door and no one was there but there was a package left behind.

Will wheel himself into the office and he opened the package and there are several pictures and a toy gun in the package.

Each picture was a member of each Sonny's family or his family and they all had hole in all of the heads of every person except Sonny and Sonny had multiple holes through out his body each hole there were red markings to look as if it were blood dripping down.

And in Sonny's picture there was a huge pool of blood that said this blood is for you. This gun is a toy gun but I assure you that my gun and the gun of the men who work with me they are very real and this will be a reality to you unless the charged against Dr. Jones disappear you know what to do and how to get it done.

Oh and Mr. Horton do no worry a bit about anything except getting Dr. Jones out of this if word gets out about this little package every single one of these nice people will not be here to testify on your behalf.

OH MY GOD! NO NO NO NO! I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN TO OUR FAMILY!

What do I do?

Will goes back into his office and he sits there for a few minuets and the longer that he was there the more he wanted to take care of whoever it is that has a hit out on our family.

Do what you want to do to me but I am going to fuck your ass up so bad if you touch one damned hair on our family on Sonny's head.

I know what I need to do but God I sure as hell do not want to do it.

Sonny had thought that he saw every single side of Will that there was but not today.

Sonny unlocks the door and he hears Will in the office he is livid and yelling very loudly.

All of a sudden Will just gets really quiet and then again there was a really loud sound and Sonny ran to the office and he saw Will had thrown several things against the wall.

Sonny could not believe what he was seeing the whole room was in shambles Will had thrown books his phone almost anything that he could get his hands on and Sonny for the first time in his whole life since he has know Will has he ever saw him act like this and it scared Sonny but Sonny was to frightened to approach Will and so he walked out of the room and he went into the kitchen ad he yelled out Hey Baby I am home now.

Sonny thought that it might be best if he just gave Will sometime to cool off a bit before he even approached the subject.

Sonny busied himself in the kitchen he was frightened ad so he thought if Will released all of this then they could talk about what happened.

Baby I put the food away and I am going to start a load of clothes if you need me just call me I will be here.

Will said nothing.

Sonny was in the laundry room and he saw Will go to pick his keys up and in a flash he was out of the door.

Sonny raced from the laundry room to try to stop Will but Will had already gotten into his car and he was speeding out of the driveway Sonny did not even know what direction Will was going in.

Sonny ran got his keys and his phone and he immediately called Will and it went straight to voice mail each time he called.

Sonny had no idea who to call or where Will may be right now.

Will some how found himself at Steve's house and Steve saw it is Will and he ran out to the car and saw that Will was very upset crying and shaking he also noticed the package on the seat next to Will but Steve helped Will out of the car and into his house.

Will said over and over again I need to disappear.

I need to disappear.

Will hey its me Steve do you know where you are?

Will you are at my house.

What is wrong?

Steve do not tell anyone at all no one that I am with you I need your help. I need to disappear.

Will talk to me what do you mean you need to disappear?

Will I am going to call Sonny and have him to come over and we can all talk about all of this.

NO STEVE NO! DO NOT CALL ANYONE!

At this point Will has had a complete break down and he was in a complete mess right in front of Steve.

Steve did not say anything he just sat there.

It took Will an hour and a half before he could make a coherent sentence that even made any kind of sense at all.

Will said Steve for Gods sake we have to protect Sonny and our family I need to disappear to keep them all safe.

Steve looked at Will and he said Will can you tell me what happened?

Will handed over the package and he told Steve that he had revived it earlier and he was so afraid that he might hurt Sonny because he was more angry that he has ever been in his whole life.

Will how Will this protect Sonny or your family?

Steve if I disappear until after the trial then they will all be safe.

Can you help me change my name a social security card basicly become someone else?

The day of the trial I will show up and testify against Jones and then I will be able to protect everyone.

Will are you sure that is infarct what you need to do?

Steve man I have to save our family if anything happens to our family and I could prevent it by just not being in the picture then I will remove myself from the equation. They really do not want Sonny or anyone else I am their target.

Sonny dials Steve up and he is frantic.

Steve felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he saw that it was Sonny and he thought that if Will knew how frantic Sonny was that he would not want to do that to him.

Hey Son, How are you?

Steve man have you saw Will today?

What do you mean have I saw Will today?

Will shook his head and mouthed no.

Well Sonny I am sorry but I have not saw him today why is there something wrong?

Steve I am really afraid that something may have happened to him.

Sonny began and told Steve everything that he knew and how Will destroyed the office ad the way that he just disappeared and no one at all has saw him or even knows a thing about where he could be and I thought that if any one might know it would be you because as you know we both come to you allot of times with business as well as personal things that we need to talk about.

Son I am sorry I can hear how worried that you are and how frightened you are but if I hear from him I will make sure that he calls you and he goes back home in the mean time I am going to have an investigator on my staff to see if they can track down his car.

Thank you Steve I appreciate it man.

You are welcome Sonny. Listen you go home and wait to see if Will comes back and if I know anything before you do I will give you a call.

Thank you Steve I just have never saw him like this at all before you know that Will is always very in control of his emotions and he never gets violent at all.

That scares the hell out of me because I am not sure if it is not some kind of infection that he might have caught or what but I know that he needs my help.

Sonny just go home and let me get right on this and I will let you know what we come up with.

Will I am going to make a couple of calls and we will see what we can do OK?

OK Steve but I have to keep my family safe.

I do not give two shits about myself but our family is everything Sonny is everything that is important to me. I am not going to let anyone hurt them.

Can you get some people to watch over everyone especially Sonny because it seems that we are the biggest targets on this, persons hit list.

Hey Bethany could you do something for Will and myself and keep it on the down low and only have people that you can trust with your life on this?

Steve what is wrong with Will?

Is Will in any kind of danger?

Yes Beth he is allot of danger as well as Sonny and their whole family.

Steve they have not done anything illegal have they?

No Beth and thats the problem they are the true victims in this case.

OK Steve I am coming over where are you now?

I am at home Beth.

Where is Will?

He is right here do you want to talk to him?

Yes Steve I certainly do.

Will Honey I am going to help you please calm down and don't do anything rash OK Sweetie we have your backs.

Will Honey I am on my way and I need every single detail so that I can help you OK?

OK Bethany I am staying right here I will not go any where.

Ten minuets later Bethany pulls in to Serve's drive way and she has her brief case and her phone with her.

She walks to the door and before she can even knock Steve opened the door and lets her in and he leads her to where Will is sitting.

Bethany kneels down and she stated talking to Will and said that she would make sure that everyone had full protection but that hey will have no idea that they are under watch.

Will said than you Bethany.

Steve said Bethany I have also been thinking about something else too that could help.

Will is very adimit about not putting anyone in danger because he is the primary target and so I was thinking that we could really stage something that could work although Sonny will fight it tooth and nail I know him but it might be for the best if we do this.

OK Steve tell me about your plan.

Will feels like if he was taken out of the equation that everyone else would be safer until after the case is over and I was thinking that I could take Will to General and they could put him in the lock down ward but we have to stage it and we have to create a very good cover story.

How about this I have a Dr. who is actually working with you guys to call Sonny and tell him that Will is at General and that he is not allowed to have any kind of outside contact for a while because they are really afraid that Will may have a violent reaction to others.

We will ask Sonny some general questions like did he notice Will acting strange lately and for how long he has. .If Will had been around anyone who could have had some kind of exposure to anyone who had been around any type of cold or any think else like that.

Then just some simple bullshit questions. .Sonny will insist on going to the hospital and he most defiantly will go over there I know him all too well.

We will have a doctor to sneak Sonny to where Will is but he can only see him through a window and after that there will not be any kind of contact no one will be able to get any information on Will every one will be told that there has been no changes should anyone call and absolutely no visitors for the fear of Wills reaction


	19. Chapter 19

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 19:**

Sony has been home for two hours he is pacing back and fourth running his hands through his hair out of pure frustration and utter fear.

OH MY GOD BABY PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU ARE OK!

I NEED TO HEAR YOU RIGHT THIS SECOND PLEASE!

BABY I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH YOU!

ARE YOU SICK?

HAS SOMEONE DONE SOMETHING TO YOU?

BABY PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!

DEAR GOD I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO OR WHERE TO LOOK!

IF I ONLY KNEW THAT YOU WERE OK THEN EVERYTHING WOULD BE OK.

BABY PLEASE DO NOT SHUT ME OUT!

WILL BABY I SWEAR I WILL DO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING TO HELP YOU TO FIND OUT WHAT IS WRONG!

BABY I HAVE NEVER TURNED MY BABY ON YOU AND I AM NOT GOING TO TURN MY BACK ON YOU NOW I SWEAR IF SOMEONE HAS HURT YOU I WILL KILL THEM!

THAT IS A FUCKING PROMISE!

Sonny was so caught up in trying to reach Wills soul voice that he did not even realize that someone was ringing the door bell and when he realized it was the door he opened it and in front of him were two well dressed men in suits.

Hello Sir am I speaking to Jackson Kiriakis?

Yes Sir This is Jackson Kiriakis.

Mr. Kiriakis my name is Detective Gene Trenton and this is my partner Detective Ashton Allen from Brownsville police department I would like to ask you some questions in regards to a Mr William Robert Horton.

May we come in?

Sonny Gulped hard and barely able to speak he said certainly please take a seat.

Sonny felt his heart drop and he sat down on the couch and he said certainly

The three men sat down and Detective Trenton began speaking.

Mr. Kiriakis we found Mr Horton's car just before the outskirts of town he was still in the drivers seal he was conscious but he did not respond to any questions anyone had asked him we saw his chair in the back seat and so we picked him up and placed him into his chair and we tried to get any reaction at all from him and he was just starring into space and said nothing at all we found a card stating that he has a very rare blood type and that the only hospital to care for him will be General and so he was taken to General and he is there at this moment Sonny asked if Will had been in an accident of some kind if he has any kind of blood lose at all.

No Sir Mr. Kiriakis there are no physical injuries what so ever and all of his vitals are absolutely normal.

We have no explanation at this time as to what his condition is or what is the cause of it.

The Detectives stood up and said I am truly sorry that we have no news to tell you at this time.

Thank you Detectives for coming by.

Sonny has his phone in his hand dialing the number to General as he is racing to General.

Hello General this is Ellen speaking how may I help you?

Yes Ellen this is Jackson Kiriakis and I understand William Horton has been brought in?

Let me see what our records are indicating at this time.

Mr. Kiriakais I do see where he has been admitted However it is indicated in our information that no information concerning his condition or care maybe give out at this time.

I am on my way there right now and you can bet your ass I am going to get information about Mr. Horton.

I assure you that you have no fucking idea who the hell that you are dealing with and when I get there someone had best start talking because I am in no mood for any fucking bullshit. At this point I do not give a rats ass who I have to go through to get information but if I have to take on the whole fucking hospital I will get some damned answers!

With that being said Sonny was absolutely livid and God help anyone who stood in his way of getting ay information on Will.

Sonny pull\s into the lots slams on breaks at the closest space he can fit his car into.

He steps up to the desk and he slams his fist down on the desk causing every one in the room jump in fear. His eyes were filled with a fiery anger unlike anyone who has known Sonny would ever have known that he even could show.

I AM JACKSON KIRIAKIS AND I DEMAND ANSWERS AS TO MR WILLIAM HORTON'S CONDITION!

A very angry Ellen stepped in front of Sonny and she said Mr Kiriakis I have already explained to you that we can not give out any information concerning Mr Horton I am very sorry that you have wasted your time coming down here so if you would please leave before I call security!

Sonny pulls out a document and he says now does this change your fucking mind?

Let me explain it to you because you might not be able to understand the big words.

Mr, Horton has given me control over all of healthcare and so with this piece of paper I do think that you can release the information that I have asked for and if not then I am certain that Mr Horton's mother and father can explain it even simpler than I can.

Ellen picks up the phone and she calls a number and asks for Dr. Billings

Dr. Billings Mr. Jackson Kiriakis is here and he has Power of attorney for Mr. Horton and he is demanding information regarding Mr. Horton.

Yes Sir I will relay the message to him.

Mr. Kiriakais I apologize for my attitude with you before I did not realize that you were Mr. Horton's POA.

Ellen you are not the only one who needs to apologize I never should have acted in that manner or spoken to you in that way and I am truly sorry for my behavior.

You know me very well and I am not normally like that and so I am really sorry.

Yes Mr. Kiriakis I do understand.

All is forgiven she holds her hand out to shake Sonny's hand and said we are all good.

Mr Kiriakis please take a seat and Dr Billings will come to speak to you very soon.

Thank you Ellen Sonny smiles at her as he walks away.

Dr. Billings arrives with Dr. Kevit and Dr. Kevit sees the fear and the concern on Sonny's face Sonny looks so deviated ad Dr. Kevit heart breaks for Sonny knowing the facts he really wishes that he could tell him everything but it would put him into more danger.

Hello Mr. Kiriakis my Name is Dr. Billings and I am Williams Psychiatric care giver. I will be completely in charge of his are while he is here and as you already know this is Dr. Kevit and if you will follow us this way we will try to tell you exactly what we know at this point in his care.

Dr. Kevit I will allow you to speak first.

Mr. Kevit as we both are fully aware of his medical immune disease and you can rest assuredly that here is absolutely no change in that aspect no new infections and no adverse effects from his previous visit here and so there is no medical reason for this mental break own today.

Dr. Billings please take the floor on your end.

Mr. Kiriakis at this point Mr. Horton is in what is known as a cationic state we do not know why or the cause of this but perhaps you might could help us by answering some question to the best of your ability?

Yes Dr. Billings ask anything. Sir

Mr. Kiriakis has Mr. Horton had any change to his appetite?

No Sir not that I know of.

Mr. Kiriakis has he recently eaten ay foods that were new to him?

No Sir. He has not eaten anything any different than he always has.

Mr. Kiriakis he had any weight gain or lose recently that was significant?

No Sir

Has he been sleeping well?

Well this week he has not been sleeping well and he had a supplier who was giving him a very difficult time and I asked him a question and he snapped at me and yelled at me which is not usually how he is with me or anyone else he is usually very calm and in control.

Has there bee any alarming changes in his behavior recently?

Yes doctor today I came home from shopping and Mr. Horton was completely out of control and he really tore up our office throwing anything that he could and even breaking a window and putting hole in our sheet rick and he had bruising on his fist an a good amount of bleeding also I was very afraid of him and I decided that if I gave him enough time and space to think about everything then we could sit down and talk as we have done our whole relationship.

So Mr. Kiriakais you and Mr. Horton are always able to talk everything a work out everything and there are no personal issues between two of you and you do dot know of any reason whatsoever that could have caused this out burst today that lead up to his current state? I mean there has been no stress in your relationship at all that could have caused this?

No Sir we are rock solid and we make it a point to work through everything together we do not allow any issue to bring any kin of harm doubts or stress or hurt each other.

You just said that earlier you were afraid of him do you feel as if you were threatened by his actions today?

Do you think that he could have harmed you physically.

Doctor Will is almost a foot taller than I am and he weighs eighty pounds heavier than I do and if he really wanted to cause harm to me yes he could very easily hurt me but hat is not in his nature or any part of his character he is very selfless gentle kind and loving. He respects every one ad treats everyone with the utmost of care even in business dealings he does not just look at the bottom line he also takes in to consideration the effect of every one involved in his dealings. He is very fair and totally honest I know there have been allot of times when he could have been very cut that but that would not be a good choice to do because of the employees of that company.

Dr. Billings stands up and he places a hand on Sonny's Shoulder and says I am so sorry we have no idea of any reactions in which Mr Horton maybe capable of doing at that time and so we will no allow any visitors at all I am going to go back to him now and see what I can do with the information that you have provided us.

I am truly sorry that you both have to go through this but it is for the protection of both of you.

Dr, Billings waked out of the room and Dr. Kevit stayed behind and Sonny said doctor I just have to see him I maybe the only person who can get though to him you are well aware of the bond that we share please can you take me to him please?

I am begging you doctor please if I have to get down on my hands and knees I will do it I will do anything that you ask I just have to see him. I am begging you doctor please you know what we have been through together. Please I am begging you.

Dr, Kevit goes to the door and he opens it and he looks around to make sure that there is no one around and says softly come with me quickly Mr. Kiriakis

Dr. Kevit rushes to Wills room which is on the locked floor and said Mr. Kiriakais you may only look into his window you may not go in for your own protection as well as his right now we have no idea if he will become violent again.

I understand doctor and thank you I just have to see him.

I have to let him feel that I am here and that I love him and that no mater what is going on we can get through this.

May I have a little while?

Yes Mr. Kiriakis but a short time because I could get into allot of trouble for doing this and if and when they allow visitors they may not allow you back in if we are caught.

I understand doctor.

Sonny walks up to the window and he looks in a he sees Will sitting there very stoically daring into space and Sonny just cries he is so crushed. Sonny heart is absolutely breaking for his fiance he places his hand and his head on the glass of the window and in his soul voice he says Baby I promise you that we will get through this together I am not going to leave you or turn my back on you ever please get well soon and come back to me I have no life without you in it and if I could take your place I would do in a heart beat just to keep you from suffering in this way.

Sonny is sending Will so much love and passion through his soul and Will feels each and every emotion that Sonny is feeling and that he is sending him but he can not react on any level if he does he would crack and place Sonny in danger and he just cannot risk doing that. Will would rather people to think that he is out of his mind than to allow Sonny or their family be placed in harms way.

Mr. Kiriakis we need to now before we are caught.

Dr. Kevit I can not just leave him like this.

I just can not do it Sir.

He needs me here.

I need to be close to him.

We need each other right now so desperately bad.

Mr. Kiriakis this is completely breaking my heart to do this but we have to go now please. Sonny kept his eyes on Will and his hand on the window and slowly brushed against it as he walked away.

As Sonny and Dr. Kevit were walking down the hall both me had tears going down their faces.

Dr. Kevit wiped his away quickly as not to allow Sonny to see them.

Sonny was sobbing as he was going down the hall not even trying to hide the tears.

Dr. Kevit pulled Sonny into a small office and sat him down and he said Mr. Kiriakis go ahead and let it all out do not hold it in.

Sonny sat here for a while sobbing and then he was trying to pull himself together after a while he said thank you Dr. Kevit thank you for everything.

Sonny walked to his car a he got betide the wheel and he slammed his hands on the steering wheel and he asked..

WHY! WHY! WHY!

PLEASE TELL ME WHY!

WHY DOES HE HAVE TO GO THERE ALL OF THIS HASN'T HE BEEN THOUGH ENOUGH?

WHAT HAS THAT MAN EVER DONE TO HAVE THE THINGS HAPPEN TO HIM THAT HE HAS GONE THROUGH AND WHAT HE IS GOING THROUGH NOW?

ARE TRYING TO SEND A SIGN ARE YOU JUST TESTING US FOR SOME REASON?

DEAR GOD PLEASE LET THIS END SOON!

I DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH MORE HE CAN ENDURE

YOU KNOW TH MAN THAT HE IS AND THE IMPACT HE HAS ON EVERYONE AROUND HIM!

PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU TO PLEASE HELP HIM!

Sonny arrives back home ad h is so emotionally spent that he just can not physically handle one more thing ad so he goes to the bedroom and he sees one of Wills shirts on his side of the bed swill smelling of a mixture of Wills cologne and Wills unique smell and the puts it on bringing all of the very loose fabric to the front o the shirt and wraps his arms around himself holding the fabric laying across the bed Sonny fell asleep breathing in all of Wills sent and all of a sudden Sonny was dreaming He sees a flash from a gun pointed at Will and there was a very loud bang will falls down in a pool of blood Sonny runs to Will putting pressure on his wound and then he feels the burn and the pain as two bullets tear through his back he hears every member of Wills family being no and one by one bang bang bang then He hears two more bangs.

Sonny wakes up in a sweat and his heart is racing so fast he says Will that is it isn't it?

Baby please talk to me I know that you are there an I know what you are doing your has shown me exactly what happened to cause this all of this.

Baby I know that all of us were threatened by Jones that he would kill us all if the charges weren't dropped.

Baby I love you. I love you so much. I know that there is something else that we can do that is better than this.

Thank you for telling and Baby I love you so much or tying to protect everyone.

Angel I am sorry. I am terrified that he will go after our family ad I can not chance my husband getting killed because of me either and so if he thunks that I can not remember anything then he will stop the hit but we do have a secret weapon in our arsenal do not worry.

Now to get everyone in a safe place until after the trial.

Angel do not say one word to anyone at all no one the only people that you can talk to are Bethany Steve Dr. Kevit Dr. Billings an of course you better talk to me.

Baby you are damned straight that I will talk toy you all of the time.

Baby can I go talk to Steve now?

Angel call him frost I think one unexpected emotional wreak piping in on him should be spared out a bit and in small doses.

Baby He has saw me completely break down in an emotional mess allot of times so I think that he nay be getting used to being a tissue holder for two very emotional gay men who love the hell out of each other.

Angel just ask if you can come over and I want to give a full explanation as to what went down you got allot of it but not the full story so go talk to Steve plus Dr. Kevit just walked in and we need to talk a bit also.

OK Baby but please at least talk this way even if you cant any other way and it is OK to come to my dreams with anything just as you did this time.

Do you have anymore dirty tee shirts that I can wear?

Yes there is a pile in the closet floor Angel I have just forgotten to let you know about them.

Hey you can keep a stash anywhere you want I will not be mad just make sure that you do not go naked.

Oh Baby I did not see you cologne in the bathroom where is it.

Angel look on my side of the nightstand and there is a brand new bottle there. Just don't spray it all over the house please. I already know what it smells like.

OK Baby I will just spray it on your dirty shirts and your pillow.

OK that is fine Angel. Oh an I you use it all just remember to replace.

You got it Baby anything you ask.


	20. Chapter 20

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 20:**

Hey Sonny

Have you heard anything about Will yet?

Oh yeah Steve I have learned quite allot about Will in fact.

OK Sonny what did the doctor tell you?

Well the doctor asked me a ton of questions most were just general questions a few were rather on the personal level.

The doctor asked me if Will and I had been having problems in our relationship and I answered yes we have been having a huge problem in our relationship.

Sonny what the hell are you talking about you guys are as solid as a rock you know exactly what each other needs how the other feels and what to do to help the other.

You have this bond and this love that can be felt as soon as anyone walks into the room.

Steve those things are very true.

Steve I just wanted to tell you I am through.

Sonny Don't you dare give up on Will.

Well what is there to hold onto he is not talking reacting it is as if Will is not there it is just an empty shell that looks like Will.

I want you to draw up the papers that relinquish my partnership in every part of the business as well as appointing someone else his POA.

I can not do this anymore.

That POA means nothing at all.

Without Will the business will fail any way so I want out.

Steve they will not allow me to see him or to talk to him at all when I call I get there has been no change as of yet.

So you tell me what good is that piece of paper when they will not be an active part in Wills care?

Sonny you ca not be serious about this?

Yes Steve I am absolutely serious about it hand me the papers I will sign them right now and you can be a witness to the signature of the documents and also I do not want to be executor of his Will either.

Sign it over to his sister.

Sonny where is this coming from?

You guys have gone through hell and back together why are you turning your back on him now?

OK Steve Here it is plain and simple I am sick of being kept in the dark and I am sick of being treated as if by my being there with Will I could be physically harmed or that no one knows what his reaction may o may not be.

Now if I am incapable of doing what Will had asked me to do in the fist place do you think that he would put me in a dangerous situation where he himself could ever do bodily harm to me?

So should I be here?

What good would be for me or for Will if I kept holding on to him when there is something happens and I am completely frozen out?

Oh and by the way the suit against Jones null that also because with out me being power of attorney and Will being unable to communicate then there is no case.

My God Sonny what the hell is wrong with you?

This is not like you.

Sonny you are the one who is down in the trenches fighting for Will and for your love.

Yes that was me.

Not anymore.

I have had enough.

Steve I know..

Steve looks at Sonny with a very puzzled look on his face.

Sonny what the hell is it that you know?

]Sonny I am so in the ark I have to idea as to what you are talking about.

Oh really Steve?

I am talking about being lied to from every single person that I have ever trusted and ever loved.

Steve I refuse to be toyed with and played for a fool so yes I know.

Sonny sit down please.

No need for me to sit down Steve.

Just get those papers drawn up so that I can sign them as soon as possible.

Sonny turned to walk away and Steve took hold of Sonny's arm.

Sonny stop this shit right now!

What shit the man who is kept in the dark about the health and well being of the man who owns my very soul?

The man who is having smoke blown up his ass?

The man in which has stood by Will every single day when he was in that hospital fighting for his very life?

The man who has been hurt more in the past four months than he has ever hurt in his whole life the man who would come to you crying because I could not break down in front of Will?

What shit is it that you want me to stop?

Sonny man you have no idea what is going on with Will!

Will is not there for a vacation trip he is there because he has a very serious problem and you are being protected for your own safety as well as his.

Oh so I have had that shit blown up my ass so many times that I know it verbatim at this point.

Mr. Jones as long as you have known us have either of us on accident or intentionally ever struck each other?

TELL ME DAMN!

If things are so bad that I am not safe with Will then why should I fight it because it is very clear to me that no one knows either of us as well as you thought you did!

You sure as hell do not know Will at all if you think that he would ever strike me.

The only time he puts hands on me is in a loving fashion never out of angry.

He is not a violent person at all.

Mr. Jones you know this better than anyone else does.  
You have saw how he deals with business as well as the personal level also so to sit here and to blow smoke up my ass it is pointless and I am not going to keep rehashing this issue over and over again

Mr. Jones do your Job that you are paid and paid very well I might add to do.

Goodbye Mr. Jones have a wonderful day and a wonderful life because after these contracts are drawn up I will be completely out just as everyone wants me to be.

Sonny walks out of the door and gets in to his car leaving a very confused Steve sitting there.

Mr. Horton may I talk to you for a few minuets?

Of course Dr. Kevit.

Mr. Horton we all know how much that you and Sonny love each other he is breaking my heart begging me to allow him to come see you I think that I might have an answer to your problem.

You both want to be with each other and you both are dying inside.

You both need each other and you want to protect Sonny and both families right?

Yes Dr. Kevit this killing me I am intentionally hurting the man who owns my very soul.

This idea sucks it is not fair to Sonny or to any of us we are basic living lies to try to keep everyone safe and right now I would give my very own life to make this all go away.

Mr. Horton I need to discuss something with everyone else and see if they are on board with it before I mention it to you because this is big and it is a very good solution to the problem for everyone.

Mr. Horton I am going to set up a meeting in an undisclosed place for everyone to meet and I will pitch my idea to everyone at one time is that OK also bringing in all family members as well to this meeting.

Dr. Kevit will it be safe for every one?

I promise you no one knows about this location me.

OK have Steve to call me with all of the details.

OK Mr. Horton now try to relax a little please.

I will not allow anything to place any of you in any kind of danger.

Oh and I have something for you.

Dr Kevit takes out three throw away phones one for Sonny Will and Steve and he also had one for himself also

OK Mr. Horton these phones are to be used only to call each person who has one all of the contact numbers are programed into the phone under each name... .and also there are special ring tones for each person.

Dr. Kevit you have been really thinking everything through with complete details.

Yes Mr. Horton I can not bare to see Mr. Kiriakis face like it was the other night again.

Do you mind if I call Sonny and tell him about the meeting and that you might have came up with a good plan?

OK but call your land line not his cell who ever put the hit on you could have a recording device on his phone

Doc you seem as if you have done this before?

Not I just watch allot of true crime investigative shows.

OK Would Call Sonny for me fill him in on all of the information and give him my number here please?

You got it Mr. Horton I will call the house number from my office phone and tell him call your number to get information on you and to let him in on the plan

OK thank you doc I will be waiting on his call.

Hello?

Hi Mr. Kiriakis

Would you meet with me I need to talk to you it is Concerning Mr. Horton.

Yes Dr. Kevit Where do you want to meet and when?

Mr. Kiriakis right at my office?

OK Dr. Kevit I am on my way out of the door this second I will be there in five minuets.

Hello Steve Jones here

Mr Jones we need to speak right now.

My office five minutes also get Bethany to come with you also.

This is an emergency.

Hello Bethany Alison

Hi Beth this is Steve.

Dr. Kevit has called an emergency meeting in his office right now and we need to be there.

Sonny was the first to enter the hospital doors Dr. Kevit had told Ellen to only grant access to his office by Sonny Steve and Bethany that he was meeting them today and to just let them in giving directions to his office.

Ellen saw Sonny coming towards the desk and she told him that Dr. Kevit would be expecting him and gave him instructions to his office.

Sonny stood in front of the door of the office and he didn't even have time to knock on the door Dr. Kevit opened the door immediately and asked Sonny to sit down Will wheeled himself in from the adjoining door and Sonny ran to him and put his arms around him lifting him from the chair and hugging him very tightly and kissing hard and passionately holding the kiss for what seemed to be days.

Will said Mr. Kiriakis it seems as if you missed someone.

William Robert Horton you get your ass over here and you explain everything to me right now and Sonny scooped Will up and went to the sofa and held Will on his lap in a tight embrace and kissing his neck.

One at a time each person filtered into the room. Everyone took a seat.

OK guys we have a slight issue these two men are being forced to be in a very bad situation filled with lies and it has allot of flaws in it.

First if one person sees Will acting remotely normal that will blow up in our faces two Will please tell Sonny the full story and each one of you explain your part that you played in this little drama.

Angel this what had happened.

You came into the office as I was waiting on that damned email from the supplier I had slept a total of six hours all week long and the supplier called up at 3:00 AM and I went to the office to keep from waking you up because I was not happy I was a bit on edge I was tired they were giving me holy hell for the past month and so the lack of sleep and the fact that I had so little sleep in he past week when you came into the room to ask if I needed while you were out I snapped at you an acted like a real ass with you.

I sat here and I was thinking about the way I was treating you and I was going to call you and apologize to you for being an ass before you left but while I was in the office there was someone ringing the door bell and so I went to answer the door. No one was there but a package had been delivered to me I went to the office and I opened it and inside were pictures of our family and my husband each person had a hole in their head except you and I.

We had multiple holes and from every hole they drew punctures of blood running from them you had several holes and were bent over me and we both were bleeding and in a pool of blood there was also a note and a toy gun letter said this gun is a toy but we do not play with guns and so it also none of our men do either and told me to make the charges disappear against Jones and when I saw that and read every thing I went crazy and that office was my battleground I am not sure when you walked in Angel but I did hear you say something about you being back and that you were going to the laundry room and do some washing and the longer hat sat there looking at the chaos and destruction that was in that room I asked myself how in the hell did my damned life become as much of a chaotic mess as this room was in? I was infuriated more than I ever has been because my family our family and my husband was not only being threatened but watched I thought that if I disappeared until after the trial that every one would be safe and I was not going to let that happen to our family and so I was out of the house I a flash I drove straight to Steve's house and he saw how crazy and how I was a royal mess and so he took me inside ad I just completely broke down I was taking about disappearing. I figured that if I diapered that everyone would be safe until after the trial was over.

I am not afraid to die myself but I will just be damned if anyone in our family will be harmed in any way and that was the point Steve Called Bethany and she said that since I was the biggest target that she could arrange it too look like I went crazy and that I was completely unresponsive to any one and Dr. Bills in fact was an undercover detective that she placed there at the hospital and Dr. Kevit was informed as he was the person who was in charge of all of my testing and such because of the immune disease and he was the one who was told to allow Sonny to see me from the window but to not go in because everyone knows that I would break down and that would be the end of the plan.

I felt how broken heated you were and all of your pain as you had walked away and I heard you say to please let me take his place instead and it was at that point that Dr. Kevit knew to walk you away or we both would crack. He himself was hurting for the both of us and this situation.

Angel believe me that I never ever wanted you to go through hat much pain or to feel that amount of fear that was one of the hardest things I have ever done and so I had to let you in on some of it and when you put my shirt on to sleep in I could feel the connection so strong and I had to give you some explanation even if it was not the full details.

Now Mr Jackson Steven Kiriakis I understand that there was a young man who gave a certain Steven Jones hell and absolutely scared the holy shit out of him am I correct in saying that?

Sonny looked up and he said you are damned right I did.

Steve said man I never ever want to be on the bad side of Jackson Kiriakais man he is not a passive person when I comes to you William.

Oh and you are just finding that out and are shocked by that fact Steve Will asked with a half heated chuckle.

OK Kiriakis banter weight champ you take the floor and explain to everyone what exactly happened.

Certainly I called his bluff I come from the streets and I know when I am being played and when someone is blowing smoke up my ass and so I wanted to teach him not to test me when it cams down to keeping things from me and lying to me.

I just made it appear as if I were complexity washing my hands of everything and I was walking out. Although I cant do that no matter what you are stuck with me Mr. Horton it was called a scare tactic to teach a lesson to not fuck with my emotion because I can fight back.

Sonny Damn your ass! You scared the ever loving shit out of me!

I thought that you were serious.

Tit for tat Sir tit for tat.

Well I know now that we do not Fuck with Sonny because he will not play nicely.

Touche Touche Mr. Jones.

Are we all good now Sonny?

Oh of course we are Steve you know that I love you.

Oh and for the record I want everyone to know that Steve can grovel better than I can Sonny says with a bit of a smile

Sonny I swear you had me terrified I was scared to death.

I was pulling each and every card out in my deck trying to get you to reconsider.

OK Now that everything is out on the table can we get down to the rest of the meeting?

Yes Dr. Kevit please do before Will and Sonny get carried away and forget why we are here.

OK when my first wife died her family ha left her a very large estate that I have been keep maintained I was considering selling it but I did no know that anyone could fill the old place with the love that once was in that place for generations and so now by saying that it is a REALLY large estate very well maintained and it has been empty for many years now there is no one who knows about it and there is no way for ay one to get into the estate because it has a guard house and it is gated. Now Everyone in the family have a threat against them and so everyone can go there and stay until after the trail is over now the business aspect is another area that I am ignorant about and so this is where the two of you come in Steve you and Bethany need to plan for every ones absence and put people int the roles who are very versed in every aspect of money and business so that no one will be the wiser about the new people who have stepped into places left vacant by the absence of every one now I have a medical cover that will work for every ones cover we will get in there and find out how and why Jones is so interested in Will.

We can tell everyone that Will has gotten worse a he has to be sent away to a special facility in which deals specifically in cases duh as his and everyone is so devastated that they go to be near him.

Bethany Spoke up that she can get a forensics accountant to check through all of the money side and exactly how much money that has been embezzled from the business and when it happened as well as everyone who has access to any of the financial files.

Also a business investigator in which specializes in the investigations of everything we are going to take everyone's laptops to have each one to be analyze by forensics because it seems that most of the business transactions occur on you laptops you even have a laptop in the office so we will be replacing all of them with new ones as well as new pass words and also new security on each laptop to prevent anyone other than you to get into the computer.

Now we want to look into how Dr. Jones was able to target Will to begin with. Folks we are not just dealing with the locals but in fact it has now became a federal investigation.

Will you and Sonny have opened up a brand new can of whoop ass an I am not so sure that it only invokes Jones but other people who are working with you in the business so I am going to get on to the federal aspect Sonny you are going to have a family meeting to tell everyone in on all of the actions with in the business as well as the threats against he whole family we are going to bring down this Dr. Jones and his people there is always one weak link ad I am sure that will become very clear in a very short time.

Dr. Kevit do you have security on staff?

Yes I do but I would also like to have police presence involved as well since this has snowballed into something much bigger than what it was originally.

Bethany said no doubt that will be a given already.

The property must be checked out for security purposes and

Dr. Kevit I understand that you have purchased disposable phones for every one to use and that is great.

Thy are untraceable ad secure.

Well I think that we all have our cover stories taken care of and this will all take place with in a few days so everyone had better be ready to make a move instantly.

Yes Bethany we understand.

Oh men you have absolutely nothing to fear either because food and supplies you only have to tell someone who is in town any of us will bring the supplies.

Yes no mater how silly hat they maybe.


	21. Chapter 21

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 21:**

Collin what the hell are you doing here you know that we agreed to never be saw together?

Yes Elliott I remember very distinctly that you told me not to see you in public however it was not a mutual agreement.

Elliott I just want to know why you are so set on not only hurting them financially but to take a hit out on them?

Collin you are a total fool.

You have not figured it out yet?

Figured what out Elliott?

OK Collin I will map it out for you.

One certain William Horton is the Son of Lucas and Samantha Horton.

What does that have to do with anything?

Collin are you the biggest fool ever!

DAMN IT ELLIOT TELL ME!

OK Mr. Perfect always looking out for the wellness of others has created a hugely successful business with Mr. Kiriakis by his side.

They are very successful not only in the business aspect both they are the biggest power couple in this city.

If I take them out financially they could just bounce back and come out smelling like a fucking rose.

Everyone flocks to their sides if one of them get a hang nail.

If we only hit them in finances they will rise from the ashes like a Phoenix but if I take a huge hit then no more money nothing to fall back on and no career a so that is why they have to go.

Elliot has this been your plan the whole time even before Mr. Horton got sick?

Well Collin at first I was going to slowly take them down one by one and then both the Horton as well as the Kiriakis decided that they were not going to let anything happen to their business and as we know Lucas Horton he is a man who is very cut throat in business and we all know that with his son in the picture that Lucas Horton will be a man in which will be out for blood and I can not afford that.

I came here with the full knowledge and a complete background check on both men and I saw their net worth and so I decided that they have had enough success now it is my turn for some.

Scott he was pretty easy the only thing that we had to do was to make him think that his daughter was in danger and he would do anything we want him to do it worked Scott got me all of the financial information for the business and I have been having him to take out different amounts of money so that it would not match up with the inventory and as a stroke of pure luck the day that he was about to catch on to us he had to rushed so the hospital because he fell down he stairs Oh and thank you for that Collin that was a great help because when I read his medical records and they indicated his very rare blood type I already knew that we only had two units in the hospital and so I gave him two units of O+ for good measure.

Then our Mr. Kiriakis came running in forcing us to not give him any blood because he has such a rare blood type and then the bastard just happens to have the same blood type as his well goody goody joy joy here we are with one Mr. William Horton with the rare blood type and Mr. Jackson Kiriakis having the very same and not only donating one unit of blood but two.  
I could not afford for anyone to catch me and so I used his blood and I thought that perhaps by the time those two units were depleted there would be no more blood for him but I'll be damned if Mr. Kiriakis had not sent to have a supply of his own donated blood to be sent over and the Horton had done the same.  
Mr. Horton had a huge amount of injuries and so it took eight units of blood to be used and low and behold Mr. Kiriakis came through once again I tried to allow Mr. Horton enough time to bleed to death by slowing everything down but it did not work Mr. Kiriakis was pooling together his blood as well as Horton and so I had no choice but to be the good doctor and give him the blood however Mr. Kiriakais demanded that we check him for meningitis.

Well I knew that because of the rare blood type that he needed to get special antibiotics because the typical ones would cause more damage and then they would not work at all any that Horton brain would fry because of his high fever ad so Kiriakais pops up once again with that information as well and before I changed the order I have made sure that Horton had gotten a huge amount of the normal antibiotics and then I placed the order which was actually causing Horton to go down hill and with the rest of the injuries that he had I knew that he was going to die soon and with Horton being out of the picture Kiriakis would sell to the highest bidder and so I will go in under a dummy company and buy him out and my hands would not be dirty and I would have a company in which was a multimillion dollar company and so I gave them bad news after bad news trying to stall long enough for Horton body to just give up but they moved the Son of a bitch and brought up charges against me as well as the hospital.

I knew that the hospital would cave and settle but I would not get away unscathed and so this why we are at this point now.

A power couple with unlimited resources to fall back on or just a plain old doctor who has barely got enough money for a cheap lawyer.

If Horton is out of the way then Kiriakis will put the business on open market and I would have a net worth of millions.

Now Collin are we finished with this game of twenty questions?

Yes Sir!

Now get your ass out there and do your fucking job

Before I lose my temper with you and you have an accident too.

Scott man I have to talk to you like right now!

OK Collin where?

The old warehouse off of Stenton close the old rail station

Not the new one but the old one.

OK See you in five.

Hey Scott sit down I wan you to hear something.

Scott I would rather go to prison myself than to be a part in killing two very good men who never hurt anyone ad who are always so fair to everyone.

Mr. Horton and his family do not deserve this and I think that it is time to go make a visit to whats his name Steve- Steve-

Oh yeah Steve Jones.

Collin I think that you are right but we had better cut a deal first maybe immunity or at least turn states evidence and go into witness protection.

OK Where is his office located?

I do not know lets look up the number and call him.

Hello Steven Jones Attorney at law may I help you?

Yes Ma'am is Mr. Jones in?

I will see if he is in a meeting Sir give me one minuet please.

Hi Jane what can I do for you?

Mr. Jones there is a gentleman on the line who needs to speak to you.

OK Jane put the call through please.

Thank you.

Mr Jones will take your call now please hold.

Steve Jones

Yes Sir Mr. Jones we have some information regarding a case that you are currently working on and we need to meet with you immediately.

Who am I speaking to please?

Mr. Jones it is very important that we are not caught until we get a deal.

I a not going to offer you a deal unless I know exactly who you are and the party that you are referring too.

The case between Horton Kiriakis and Dr. Jones

Where do you want to meet?

Whee is some where that is safe for all of us to meet because if word gets out then everyone is dead.

OK but I will have a witness with me so this had better not be a trap.

Sir I assure you that this is not a trap Actually I have stakes in the matter as well and I do not want to take any chances of anyone else getting hurt.

OK us at the old plantation off of 31st street I will have two men with me.

What is your name?

At this point my name is not important we just have to get there just tell them Scott needs to meet with you.

OK we will be there in 15 minuets.

Hey Steve whats up?

Sonny listen I need to see you and Will now at the old plantation off of 31st street someone who called himself Scott just called saying that he has important information about the case.

OK Steve we are on our way oh and call Detective Trenton to come along too. We can not leave anything to chance. Yes Sonny I know.

OK we will be there soon but Please call Trenton to meet us there.

Got it Sonny.

Steve Call us when Trenton is on his way I do not have a really good feeling about this.

I understand Sonny.

Trenton here

Yes Sir my name is Steven Jones I represent Jackson Kiriakis and William Horton and we need to have you meet us at the plantation off of 31st street right away it is regarding a case concerning them and someone has called me asking me to meet them there to pass along the information to me Will and Sonny will be with me but can you and a couple of your guys go in before us and make sure that the place is completely safe?

Sure but Steve who is the man who called you he said his name was a Scott Mason.

OK we are on our way OK guys we need to move we have a situation going down I need two and of course are going to go in also.

The police station was five minuets away from the location and so every quickly got there and did a sweep of the place an it was clean and so they took places in the house and had the doors covered also

Collin and Scott arrived first and then shortly after Steve Sonny and Will drove up.

Wills eyes got huge as well as Sonny's and they both said Scott what the hell is going on?

Please listen to this and it explains most of the meeting.

The men listened to the recording Collin had made of his conversion with Jones and everyone was stunned and said Scott you were involved in all of this?

Yes Sonny I am sorry you mus know that I really had no choice.

Will was sitting there very quiet ad he got up and walked out the door.

Sonny asked Steve if he and the rest of the men could take care of this because he had to go be with Will right now?

Yes Sonny we can.

All of the police came in and arrested the two men and took the ape in for evidence to cause Jones to make a full confession to everything.

Sonny went over to Will who had his chair next to he drivers side of the car Sonny bent down and said Baby are you OK?

Will was very quiet when he answered Sonny a he said Angel can we just go home I need some time right.

I will ask them I they need us for anything else or if we can make our statement either at the house or go down to the station tomorrow.

OK Angel but hurry I just need to go home.

Steve?

Will needs to go home now would it be OK if the statements from us were taken from the house of if we can go down to the station at some point to make them?

Yes we can do that.

Please get him home and take care of him.

I will thank you Steve.

Steve and the police took care of the arrest of Scott and Collin

Steve went down to the station to get the documents filed.

Sonny and Will came home and Will was still very quiet.

Angel I am going to bed now you can come to be anytime you want.

You do not have to babysit me

Will went to the bedroom and he did his nightly routine and went to bed.

Sonny came to bed also and he thought that Will was asleep but Will was not asleep.

Will was laying with his back towards Sonny pretending to be asleep and soon he felt Sonny laying behind him and felt him wrap his warm loving arms around Will and Sonny said Baby I know that you are quietly pushing me away because you are blaming yourself none of this is your fault Baby I wish that you were awake and could really hear and understand that Jones went after you almost from the first time you stepped foot into this town because of your last name and once the business became successful he was envious and he was so desperate that he was trying to kill you.

You were a threat to him not in a physical way but you had what he wanted and could never have William Horton you are at this place in your life because you carved your own way through life and did not take any short cuts you worked hard and worked selflessly treating everyone with respect never one time have you ever verbally or physically striped anyone of their dignity or treated them as if they were below you to you everyone has the same worth.

That is what makes you the man you are today you always tell everyone to pay it forward when they can and teach nothing but to respect and that if you want to be really great you have to release the negative in order you make room for greatness to come.

Maybe you will feel like you can talk about this at some point tomorrow with me but I want you to know that I am the man that I am today because of you and had you not come into my life I would still that broken man sitting on that bench. I would have no family it is because of you that I was able to forgive them for every thing and to just lest all go and be a family.

I love you with all of my heart and soul and I am never going to turn my back on you or on us.

Will said in his soul voice Angel I love you so much we are not going to set out for revenge because that is what he wants but they will all pay for what they have done.

With that being said Will turns to Sonny wraps his arms around him and said baby I was not asleep and I realize that none of this is my fault but it kind of feels like Italy all over again and that was not my fault either.

Just give me some time to digest everything and then we can get with Steve and let him fight for us in court.  
Will and Sonny spent the rest of the night holding each other and the next day Sonny woke up with his phone ringing he quickly grabs for it trying to keep it from waking Will but it was too late.

What do you mean that you can not find him?

Mr. Kiriakis please understand that we are doing our best and have our guys all over it.

Sonny knew that if Will knew that Dr. Kevit was missing then Will would be extremely upset and Sonny is unsure how Will would take it.

Please keep me updated thank you for calling us.

OK Sonny now time for the fun to begin.

Will looked at Sonny and he asked him what was wrong?

Angel who is missing?

Baby I want you to promise me that you will lay here and hold me and allow me to hold you with out a struggle OK?

Will said OK Angel I will do that I will stay calm.

Baby Dr. Kevit is missing and they have no idea where he could be.

Will removes his arms from around Sonny and he said let me try something before we all have a fit.

Will rolled over and he took out the disposable phone and he called it.

Hello Will you did no forget did you?

No Sir I did not forget.

Are you safe Dr. Kevit?

Yes I am very safe.

Everyone here is really on top of their heads looking for you Sir.

I know and I will explain everything to them when I return but for now o not let anyone know that I am at the estate.

OK Sir are you safe?

Yes I am. We are just putting the final touches on the ole girl for your visit.

Oh OK well have heard about the confessions?

Yes I have Mr. Horton but still I am not wanting you guys to take any chances and so in my opinion the plan will still be the same.

I agree God knows what this psycho has in mind now.

OK now tomorrow we are going to have you and Mr. Kiriakis to go to the airport check four suitcases and there will be two tickets there and you will go through security check and send the suitcases on their way.

Your Antony he will be waiting there in an unmarked car you will go to the boarding gate and you will have your tickets sign in there then you will have to go to the restroom and you will put on a new seat of clothes there and go directly to the VIP section of the building and from there you will see a man sitting in a car on the dash it has a sign H-K on it and you will get in the back and they will give you farther instructions from there.

Let make sure that I have this you want us to go to the airport go through all of the processes of being on the plane but we double back and get into the undercover cops car?

Yes that is exactly what I want you to do.

I want you to talk to Sonny and fill him in on the plan while some of us slower people get dressed.

OK Mr. Horton.

Sonny disconnected the call and so he came to the bathroom and he started talking to Will and he said so we are basicly going to be out of the country for all intents and purposes and we will really be at the estate?

Yes Angel that is what is going to happen.


	22. Chapter 22

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 22:**

Libb How are you love?

OH MY GOD!

WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW?

Now there there aunt Libb you should not speak to family like that.

It truly is not lady like!

WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ELLIOT?

I want some information and beloved Auntie you are going to give it to me right now.

Elliot this conversation is over goodbye and never call me again

Oh Auntie Libb we still have allot to discuss and I am fairly certain that it would no be to your benefit to not talk to me at this point I am the one who has the upper had and you know it?

Elliot what the hell could I ever have to discuss with you?

Auntie Libb you cut me to the core.

You know exactly what we need to discuss.

Elliot you have been none of my concern for many years and now you crawl from under your rock and you think that we have something to discuss as you put it?

I said everything that I needed to say to you 20 years ago.

Auntie Libb you old fool. You though that we were finished back then no I was only beginning.

Elliot the day that you caused my kids and their whole families to die I think that ended it between us.

No Auntie they were in my way and I never saw you as threat because you were an old woman who owned a failing cafe when your kids came along and found out our little secret.

Oh our little secret the one where my sister had been killed by you because you did not want to eat your dinner?

Oh dear Auntie I can not help that she was in that awful accident.

Elliot you mean the one where you demanded that she would sign over everything to you ad you would not work a day in your sorry life and when she told you no you decided that if you did a new adjustments to her car then she would have no other choice because you were her only child?

The thing that you were not banking on was the fact that she left everything to me instead of you and so you decided to take revenge on anyone and everyone who is close to me and who loves me?

Libb you know all too well that was rightfully mine and you had no right to any of it

It was not my idea Elliot and you know that I had no idea until after her death that she was going to leave all of her assets ad property to me and my husband and so you decide that if you took out my husband that I would cave and then you did not just try to hurt me you set out to destroy me and anyone else who you deem disposable to get anything that you want and the bigger the fish the more determined you are.

Auntie you know that everything was going well as we agreed to until you brought in the dynamic duo and then they turned this place into a multimillion dollar business and once they had done that you betrayed me yet once again by signing overstretching to those two fagots who feel entitled to everything in life while your own family is being fucked and Left hanging and God help anyone who say anything bad about the golden fags.

They always had their fairy godmother there to make sure that their diapers were changed and their ass powered and pillows fluffed.

Elliot shut your fucking mouth Right now those men have busted their asses to get to where they are in this business and so my choice was very simple because they put in the hours and their own blood sweat and tears they deserve it every triumph and success they deserve.

If you had one once of the love in your whole body you could see that but hell no you are a greedy some of a bitch and you do not deserve anything but misery and this is what you are getting a special dose of right now.

Do you honestly think for one second that they are just going to cave into your demands because you want them to?

No they have fought side by side for way too many years to do that.

These boys will come out swinging and you will have no fucking clue what ever hit you.

I sure as hell want to have a front row seat to the can of kick ass that you will have unleashed on you.

Oh auntie I would not count on that because first of all Goldilocks he has gone bat assed crazy and they do not see that he will ever be able to come back from his trip to loony ville and as we speak the golden fagots and their poor little families are on their way out of the country to get him specialized treatment. His beloved Sonny is right by his side.

Auntie my plan is coming together and I did not have to get a single hand dirty.

Elliot those men have more balls than you have ever had and he reason for their success was not by cheating scheming black mail and murder tell me something how is that working out for you?

HA! Auntie they are so wrapped up with Goldilocks that they have dropped everything and ran straight to be by his side like good little boys and girls so worried about him that nothing else maters.

Elliott you are a total fool you have no idea the men that you are messing with these men are not going to sit back and just give into you.

In case you did not know the case against you is not only them as plaintiffs but also you are dealing with federal and criminal charges and they can not just make it go away with or with out them being involved the federal government will never back down and you cant kill off every single member of the federal government.

Perhaps perhaps not they have no evidence as to my involvement in anything.

Elliott why are you calling me to just talk bullshit to me?

Oh dearest Auntie do you not get it wig out the evidence there will be no case and these fancy guys that thy have brought in they have no clue what is going on because there is no evidence of any wrong doing on me or my guys part.

OK if you say so well nephew I think that I am going to end this conversation and never call me again!

With that being said Libb disconcerted the call and she drove straight to Steve's offices and she gave him her phone where she had been recording the conversation between her nephew and herself.

HOT DAMNED LIBB WE GOT HIM NOW DAMN IT THAT SON OF A BITCH IS GOING DOWN IN FLAMES HIS ASS WILL BE GONE FOR A VERY LONG TIME HE MAY VERY WELL GET THE DEATH PENALTY FOR THE MURDERS OF YOUR KIDS AND THEIR FAMILIES AS WELL AS YOUR SISTER!

Steve came around hews desk and he lifted Libb up off of the ground and he was hugging her tight.

Hey!Hey!Hey! Remember old woman bones can take that much pressure and I would rather enjoy breathing a bit.

Oh God Libb Honey I am so sorry I did not mean to hurt you.

Hey this old lady has lived through much worse.

Steve may I be with you when you have a meeting with everyone?

Oh you can bet you sweet little old lady granny pants you can.

Oh God Steve just make the damned calls.

Hey Steve whats up I am coming over and I have a bombshell for you I am going to call an emergency meeting so gather everyone on your side Sonny and make sure that everyone remembers that no one outside of you guys know.

Steve you know that we know better.

Yes Will I know I do not have a clue why I said that you are all on the same property any way.

O I need to call Dr. Kevit in on this?

No you don't Will. He has been great and I know without him we could not pull any of this off.

Steve that man has stood by me and Sonny from the first second I was in his care you know?

I know Will.

Hey Steve whats is up my assistant told me that you need an emergency meeting at he estate?

Yes we need it now we have just received more information the boys case against Jones

OK Steve we are on our way right this second.

Thank you Beth.

Bethany arrives with the prosecutor or he state as well as the federal procurator in tow.

Will had his chair next to Sonny and the rest of the family were all gathered together in the big sitting room and Steve walks in and he has his laptop and a flash and he said.

Gentlemen when you men do something you really do it in a huge way.

Steve what the hell are you talking about?

I would like for you to take a listen to what is on this little jewel after you do then I promise you that you not only have a slam dunk case but allot of shit will go down.

You men wanted to bring Jones down and you are bringing him down in a huge way!

Everyone listeners to the conversation an everyone is absolutely stunned and Will and Sonny said Oh my God I can not believe this Libb I am so sorry honey that you have been put through all of this by him you definitely do not deserve any of this.

Listen boys neither do you and I will just be damned if this old lady is going to sit back and have your lives destroyed because of him. Had I known sooner none of this would have never happened I would have put an end to his rein of destruction.

Do any of you know when the trial will begin?

Mr. Horton we have most of the evidence from our investigative team from the computers and we will be preparing the case against all men including Mr Mason as Well as Mr. Ellington s part in this.

We do have a deal on the table for Mr. Ellington and Mr. Mason that includes witness protection for their actions in this.

Good because I do not think that it would really fair for them to have to be hit hard because of Jones they were victims as well as participants because they were being black mailed and forced into every action.

I agree Will and to be very honest with you I am not shocked as to your reaction to the deal.

Mr Kiriakis I hope that you realize that men like William Horton do not come along in someones life it is a rarity to know anyone such as him.

Yes Sir I am very aware of the man who is Mr. William Robert Horton.

Hey I am the man that I am today due to one Jackson Steven Kiriakis so do not underestimate him at all.

Oh God You two are so sappy.

Hey Libb you never know there may be someone out there for you yet.

Well Sonny I of kind of have a crush on someone but I am not going to tell you brats because you will play cupid and I do not want any match making.

.Well Libb I have an idea as to who it is and I think if it works out then you both will be great for each-other.

Will you brat keep your mouth shut!

Libb have I ever told any secrets that you have told me?

Yes you did Will.

You told the chef that my secret ingredient in the triple fudge cake was Madagascar vanilla.

Everyone laughed and Will said well I do not think that he is putting it out on billboards..

Well Will I forgive you this time but the next time I will beat your ass as soon as I can reach that high because your ass is so tall.

Everyone is laughing so hard at this point they had tears in their eyes.

Well Libb you know I love you Baby.

Will I play on the other team and the union will not like that so do not let the word get out.

Come here old woman and hug me.

OK Will. Libb whispers in Wills ear ad says I love you guys too.

OK Sami don't worry you know that she did not realize that she had mixed the olive oil up with the rice vinegar.

Lucas you know that it is clearly written on the bottles and the bottles are even different shapes.

Lucas Ariadne should never have touched anything in that kitchen Will is going to shit a brick wall.

Sami you know him better than that he might get frustrated but he will not go off on here.

Sami what is the real issue here?

Lucas I think that it is just the fact that Sonny and Will are the ones in charge of the cooking and that is their domain and I do not want any one to get upset.

Sami let them sort it all out.

No Sami you are going stir crazy and you have no had a good fight lately and so you are trying to stir up one we know you all too well.

Lucas damn it I hate it when you are right.

Sami just behave yourself please. It is not going to be a peregrinate situation.

The prosecutors have already got the case together and they are just waiting for the case to be put on the docket now.

Sami sighs and says I know Lucas but this has been going on for far too long and it is not fair for any of us.

Well Sami I do not think that we have exactly been living the life of paupers you know?

It could be a whole lot worse.

I know Lucas Uggg. I just want to do something.

OK momma bear retract your claws just wait everyone is pulling together and making everything we have some really powerful people in our corner so justice will be carried out and Jones will be taken down very soon.

I know thank you Lucas you know how I am when it comes to the kids.

Yes honey I really do so please let Ariadne live for her mix up.

Sami laughs and she says OK this time she will not go to the gallows.

OK honey thank you.

Hey Angel what is on your beautiful mind?

Oh nothing really Baby I was just thinking about something that Libb said.

Which part Baby?

Well the part about her crush.

Angel we can not get involved in that you know she would not appreciate it at all.

I know baby but I think that we both Know who it is though don't we?

Oh yes Angel we certainly do it is very clear who it is and he is more than a little interested in her too.

I have noticed that too baby.

Dr. Kevit and Libb would be perfect for each other but we can not do anything promise me that you will not plant any little Kiriakis seeds of love in to their heads and let it work out naturally.

I promise Baby.

Baby sometimes you really make it hard on a man you know that?

I know but that is one thing that you really like about me.

Baby there is nothing about you that I do not love about you.

Angel?

I have been thinking about something.

You know what would be a great Idea?

Oh God Baby when you get ideas they usually have an element of danger attached to them or they snowball into a world wide event.

Well Angel not this time but I do think that it might lift some spirits and also make me the happiest man in the world.

OK gorgeous what is this great idea of yours?

What do you think that we make this thing between us official?

Well I was thinking that everyone has been going stir crazy here and that everyone has been really trying to really not go crazy here so how about give everyone a very special moment where they can just take their minds off of the crazy reason why we are here in the first place.

Baby are you thinking what I am thinking?

Angel if you are thinking about two rings ad two people saying I do then yup.

OK Baby I am down with it.

You do not have to ask me twice.

OK first thing that we need to do is to call Steve and get him to bring the clerk of court and of course Bethany and you know who else?

OK Of course Dr. Kevit right Baby?

Absolutely Angel without him I would not be here today.

Yes Baby I know.

OK who dose the calling and do we tell everyone yet?

We will make the announcement as soon as Steve can get everything set up.

Baby that sounds like a great plan and Do you want to help me with the cooking or have them to bring in something already prepared?

I say how about we make the food and let Doni make the cake since she is the sweets queen?

Baby this sounds great.

OK I am going to make the call to Steve and he can let us know when everything is set up.

We also need to sit down and think about the food do you want a meal or just Canapes?

Lets go with Canapes and then a nice dinner.

Do you have a nice suit with you?

No Baby I don't well neither do I so we will have to call in a favor.

That sounds good to me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 23:**

Hey Steve what do you have for me?

Will Everything is set up for a week from now.

Great!

You made sure that everyone was coming?

Yes Dr. Kevit is defiantly coming and Libb was so existed that she almost lost her granny britches.

Steve did you take care of our Suits?

Oh yes Sonny's Will be a light brown with a dark blue dress shirt

Yours Will be a dark blue Suit with a light brown shirt.

Very good just what we asked for well you forgot the belts shoes and cuff links but I got you covered there.

Perfect ad Bethany was able to come as well as the clerk of court?

Absolutely Will and we had the taking of each mans last name put into the paperwork and the only thing that you will have to do is for the two of you to sign Bethany and two witnesses.

OH DAMN IT! WHERE ARE WE GOING TO COME UP WITH TWO WITNESSES?

Um Will Sir I do not think there is going to be an issues in that area.

You know Steve I think every damned body would sign if they need to.

Will I think so too.

OK Steve as you know we are going to be writing our own vows and we would like to have two people speak during ceremony you and Dr. Kevit are the ones we would like to ask to speak.

Will are you serious?

Yes Steve

Hey Angel!

I need to speak to you please can you come in here for a second?

OK Baby On my way.

What's up Baby is there something wrong?

Well Angel it depends on your definition of wrong.

Baby you are worrying a bit pleas tell me whats going on.

Well how would you feel about me making an honest man out of you in about a week?

Baby are you saying that I am not an honest man now?

Angel think about what that means when a man says that he is going to make an honest woman of a lady.

OK Baby let me think here an honest woman out of her.

Oh shit you mean getting married married that soon?

Will laughs and he says Angel it took you that long to put that together?

Well Baby as you know here lately there has been allot of dishonesty running around so I guess that was not at the top of my list. 

I know Angel so what do you think about it?

Baby do you really want to know what I think about it?

HELL YEAH ITS ABOUT DAMNED TIME WE DO THIS!

Well I would have to sat that it would please you then?

Please me! Please me! Please me!

Baby that is a complete understatement.

OK Angel have you saw Doni this morning?

Well Baby indeed I have saw her.

Boy did I see ALL of her!

Angel what do you mean by that?

Well she decided to get up rather early and lets just say that she thought that it would be a very good time to test the pool out full body?

Angel is that your way of saying that you saw her skinny dipping?

Yes Sir that would be correct in saying.

I guess that means that she is playing the game I am just going to avoid Sonny today because I am embarrassed to see him now?

Yes Sir once again that would be correct.

OK Angel let me round her up and you guys can settle this like adults and she can stop acting like a 15 year old teenager.

OK Baby I am sorry I did not have a clue that she was out there I was just going to have a cup of coffee out there that was all.

Oh I know Angel you do not need to explain things to me but I am very sure that she made out like a scared rabbit.

Baby I do believe that would be correct also.

OK I will see if I can catch us a rascally rabbit.

Baby you are too funny sometimes.

Will looks for his Sister so they can start on the food and the cake

And he looks in what they call the music room and his sister is sitting there in the dark and he says Hey sis have you got a tune that you would like to tryout on us?  
Will I am sorry.

Doni what are you sorry for honey?

For this morning.

Will I did not mean to embarrass Sonny like that?

Doni he is more concerned about you being embarrassed than he about being embarrassed himself.

Do you really think so?

I mean Will encase you have not noticed I am a woman and he is a gay man who is about to marry my brother.

Doni honey look at me Sonny feels worse that he embarrassed you than he is bothered by the rest.

Sonny said that he was just going to go out to drink his coffee out there and when he did you were there and that really did not mean to embarrass you at all.

Will would you call Sonny in here please so we can get our apologies over with.

OK Sweetie. Hey Angel where you right now?

Baby I am right here in the hallway.

Could you come in please I found out rascally rabbit.

Sonny came in and he said Doni honey I am so sorry I would never have done anything to embarrass you at all.

I know Sonny and I should not have done it in the first place.

Sonny can we just wipe the slate and forget about all of this?

Sure Doni under one condition with the guidance of the man in the chair over there that we get started on some food for a wedding that is going to go down by the end of the week?

Listen to me Mr I am the Queen of sweets and so I do not need guidance from my four wheeling brother.

OK Doni but you know his kitchen his rules.

Yeah Yeah Yeah I am terrified.

OK Doni you have a wedding cake and some canapes to push out by morning.

OK guys lets hit this thing but one-thing about it we have to eat something out of the freezer and microwave tonight.

Thank you sis.

I think I can do that Baby I am the king of the microwave you know?

Yes Angel I know that very well.

Hey mom!

Could you help me a few minuets pleas Sonny asked?

OK sure Honey what can I do for you I want you to take inventory of the freezer and see what we have because I am on my own for a few days.

I have been banished from the Kings castle while they get the food ready for the wedding in a few days.

OH MY GOD SONNY HONEY YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED BY THE END OF THE WEEK?

Mom that is generally the point of a wedding someone will get married.

Seeing that the only couple who are engaged is Will and I then to your question that would be an affirmative.

Sonny I think that Will is rubbing off on you.

You are beginning to get his sense of humor.

Well thank you mom that makes me happy because he dose have a great sense of humor. I know Will is so funny he acts like nothing ever bothers him at all.

Mom that is how he deals with allot of thinks that bother him but he is a very genuine man though.

I know honey Will is definitely one of a kind.

Yes mom the best kind.

OK mom now get into that freezer.

Yes Dad then do you want me to go clean my room next right?

Sonny laughs and says now is Will rubbing off on?

Do you know what they are fixing Yes brushto with ponchta and Gouda cheese and a penzenella salad. All Italian nothing Greek?

Mom!

I was just saying I am not trying to cause trouble.

Umhm Mom you better keep it that way too.

Hey Will you know a Greek tradition to serve an orange cake at Wedding but You guys are both chocoholics So what do you think of a chocolate orange cake?

Hey Sis I think that Sonny's Parents will like that idea since the canapes are leaning a bit towards Italy.

I will Ask Mrs Kiriakis if she would like the orange or the Chocolate orange better.

Oh and Doni what about some Greek cookies too you know those shoot I forgot the name of the Kara-something,

Hey Will I need to do something really fast so please do not do anything until I get back.

Hey Sonny!

Hey Doni whats up?

I am not sure.

What Doni whats going on?

Sonny it is Will.

I am a bit worried about him.

Whats wrong Doni?

Sonny you know Will he can remember coming out of the womb but he is in the kitchen and he almost forgotten everything knows and he is a bit pale an I am worried about him.

Me too Doni I am going with you and I am going to watch him for a little while and see what is going on.

OK thank you Sonny.

Sonny goes to the kitchen and he pretends to talk to Will about what he an Doni are cooking and Will said Angel you know that you and I are cooking today.

Baby we always do all of the cooking around here.

Baby you never call me Baby you always call me Angel.

Whats wrong with me calling you Baby once in a while?

Nothing Baby.

Baby are you feeling OK?

Of coarse I am OK what makes you think I am not OK?

Baby please do not get mad but you are not acting right for some reason.

What do you mean I am acting just fine Will turns his chair and wheels himself out of he kitchen and he goes to the bathroom and Sonny hears a loud thump and bang and he runs to the bathroom and he turns the handle and Will is in the floor Sonny runs up to him and says Baby are you OK?

Yes Angel I am fine I just for some reason fell out o the chair I am OK.

Baby I think that you might better lay down or a little while.

OK Angel if you say so I will but could you lay down with me?

OK Baby let me just let Doni know hat you wont be back in the kitchen any time soon OK Angel.

Sonny helped Will stand because his legs are still very weak yet and he needs to be able to steady himself on his legs.

Will got on to the bed and he was staring up at the cling.

Sonny was laying beside of him and he was watching Will he was thinking very hard about something.

Will spoke in a monotone voice a he said you know I hate when you do that?

What am I doing Baby?

You are looking at me like I am going to lose me head at any second and you are afraid that I am going to crack up.

Baby its not that exactly but I am a bit worried though.

Why are you worried Angel?

Well Baby you are acting a bit strange and you are pale and then you fell out of your chair Angel what is going on with you?

Jackson Steven Kiriakis if I had a penny every time you were worried about me I could pay off the national debt.

I am sorry Baby I can't help myself you know it is because I love you so much that I worry so much don't you? I know Angel.

We are both alike in that area.

Baby can you help me figure out what is going on with you so that I can help?

Angel to be honest with you it is a good old fashioned case of stress.

Really Baby?

You are not the only one who is not stressed and ready to crack.

So you think angel.

Angel you know what we have been going through and had to deal with in the past few months?

Angel I have died a few times we have been hit in every single direction with bombshell after bomb shell over and over again it just seems as I have placed a bulls eye on every ones back do you realize how that makes me feel?

Baby why have you not talked to me about this before?

Angel that would be just one more thing to add to your plate wouldn't it?

Come here Baby.

Will scrunches closer to Sonny laying his head in Sonny's shoulder and he began to cry he said none of this is fair to any of us at all why can we just not live a normal life?

Sonny held Will in a tight embrace a he said Baby everything will be over soon and if you need to break down I will catch you just like I am now.

Baby Should I call Dr. Kevit to come over?

No Angel I think that after I rest things will be OK.

I will be right here with you I am not going anywhere.

Doni had spoken to Sonny's mom and she was very aware of tradition of an orange cake for a weeding cake and then when she Doni told her the idea that chocolate was the boys favorite flavor

Adrienne smiled and said yes a chocolate orange cake would be great and would you mind if you and I made some traditional Greek sweets?

Hey Mrs. Kiriakais that will work I know allot of recipes myself but if maybe you might have something that you might like to add sweets or canapes either that would be great. Hey Doni there are two ovens right?

As you know I do not cook allot but I can tell you what to do to make the stuff if you want me too?

Doni Why do the boys want to go with Italian neither of them are decedent from Italy?

Mrs. Kiriakais it is something that is personal to Will and so we have to respect that I do not even know what it is. Plus the things that he has asked for are very simple to make he is not going overboard with everything there will also be some American things also so that everyone will have something to enjoy.

Doni Will is always trying to make sure that everyone is taken care of why doesn't he ever just get bitter or to just treat some people that really do deserve not to be.

Mrs. Kiriakis you have to understand something about Will and that he loves deeply and he hurts just as deeply but he does not allow the hurt to become a driving force in his life.

He is very gentle and respectful to everyone and even if he gets hurt he dose not allow the pain to drive him into any actions he always allows his loving caring gentleness to show through.

He asks for little in life but he gives it his all.

Yes Doni I have saw that.

He worships Sonny and he is so protective he would die if he has to for Sonny and you can feel their love when you step into the room where they are.

Will dropped off to sleep and then suddenly he woke I a col sweat and he was shaking very violently Sonny was so afraid and so he held on to will with one arm around him and he picked his phone up and he called Dr. Kevit and told him what was going on an asked him if he was sick and needed to go to the hospital or what?

Dr. Kevit said Mr. Kiriakais I o not think Mr. Horton is physically ill.

I thing that he is having a very bad anxiety attack a the only thing that can be one or him right now I exactly what you are doing now.

Will suddenly starts to scream no Do not touch him do not hurt Sonny I am the one that you want not Sonny!

Will says our family has done nothing wrong to be treated like this so why are you doing this please do not hurt anyone else my husband and our families are innocent.

If you want to go after anyone go after me. I will even make it easy on you I will give you every single thing I own just leave us alone!

Dr. Kevit is there something that you ca prescribed for his anxiety?

Yes Mr. Kiriakis I will brig it with me I am going to be coming soon to check him.

Thank you Dr. Kevit.

Sonny laid in the bed with Will for quite some time ad he rocked him and told him that everything will be over soon an everything will work out.

Will finally calmed down and he said Angel I am so sorry about that.

For what Baby? For being human?

Baby you have nothing to apologize for at all.

Angel sometimes I just feel like I am so helpless and that everything is so out of control and that I am failing everyone and it hurts like hell because I love everyone of you guys so much and I would give up everything and I would even die for any of you. I just feel like I am hurting everyone instead of helping and it just kills me.

Baby you can not handle everything that happens to anyone or to us that's completely out of our control.

I know angel but none of this would have happened if it were not for me int the first place.

William Robert Horton stop this shit right now none of it is your fault Jones set everything into motion he I the one who was trying to kill you don't you understand that?

I know Angel in my brain but my heart is having a heart time thinking like that.

I know Baby.

Baby you know what we need to do?

Lets get up and go for a long walk down to the lake and grab a couple of sandwiches and a couple of sodas.

Dr. Kevit comes in about an hour later a he goes down to the lake where the boys are at looking out of the shimmering water.

Hello Mr. Horton how are you?

Mr. Kiriakis told me that you were not doing so well earlier.

\No not really Dr. Kevit I think that my mind and my heart or on two wave links and they just got into a bit of a fight.

I can understand Mr. Horton I am here with three prescriptions for you.

One is for sleep. anxiety and the other is for depression I know that you are trying to hide it very well but you really aren't.

Mr. Horton I know that you feel like the weight of the world is on your shoulders right now and you are very worried and afraid for everyone but I need for you to relax a bit and try to not to take everything that Jones has done and tun it into being all of your fault.

I want you to make sure that you ave very open with Mr. Kiriakis and let him carry a bit of the load with you also because you will only end up a very sick man if you don't.

Mr. Horton if you do make some changes it will ultimately kill you do you understand that?

You are not alone in any of this and we are all strong enough to handle anything that you may need to talk through because every single person here loves you.

I am going to let these prescriptions with Mr. Kiriakais because I know that you may feel a bit awkward with others knowing and Mr. Kiriakis if you see any thing that may be a trigger please give him the anxiety medication at one. I am also going to tell you to take one pill three times a day plus an extra if you need it.

Whew . Thank you Dr. Kevit and I will make certain that a certain Mr,Horton will have his medication as well as plenty of rest.

That is really great now I am going to leave you in bey good hands Mr. Horton an I will see you at the wedding.]

Dr. Kevit could you wait just a second we would like for you to do something for please Will asked.

Dr. Kevit said Sure Mr. Horton.

Dr. Kevit we are asking two people to make speeches during our ceremony we have asked Steve and he accepted and now we are asking you if you would please o us the honor of speaking at our wedding?

Oh my God Mr. Horton Mr. Kiriakis are you sure?

Will and Sonny both answer in unison absolutely.

Dr. Kevit had tears in his eyes and hugged each man and said I would be honored to speak.


	24. Chapter 24

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 24:**

Hey you what are you doing over here all alone?

I just wasted some time to think that's all Angel?

It kind of feels like everything has been thrown at us like the speed of light lately and I though coming down here may give me some time to just decompress and to kind of get away from everything for a while.

Do you want to go Baby I mean if I am a distraction then I w-

Will interrupts Sonny before he can finish his sentence and says Angel yes you indeed are a wonderful distraction but you will not go anywhere I want you to sit with me for a while I want to talk to you about a few things.

Sonny and Will sat at the edge of the lake and they were talking for a while a Will said Angel when this is all over do you think that maybe Dr. Kevit would rent this place out to us from time to time as a bit of a retreat?

I am not sure Baby we can always ask him when he comes for the welding.

In a far away sounding voice Will say yeah we will see him at the wedding.

OK Horton out with it?

What is really going on that beautiful blond head of yours?

Oh baby I was just thinking about how nice it would be to finally get rid of all of this fancy metal and Will pats the arms of his chair.

Why not today Baby?

Angel are you thinking what I am thinking.

Sure am we know all of the moves and I am as good with the exercises as any PT so name one thing that is holding you and I from making it happen?

Angel when are you ever going to tuck tail and head for the hills as far from me as you can get?

Baby I will get to you with that answer.

OK I am back with you with the answer how about never.

You Sir are stuck with me and I ain't gonna go no where no how so do not even think like that.

Oh and if you decide to tuck tail and run from me think again MR because that ain't gonna happen either Sir.

OK Angel I get it. So I am stuck with you huh?

Yes Baby I do believe that I did say something to that effect.

God Angel I love you so much.

Baby I never Knew what love was until I met you.

Baby I know that you can pull yourself up and into your chair from the ground so basally we have to work on strengthening your muscles expanding the range of motion in your hips and then we will see where we are at that point. Angel what do you think forty-five minuets strength and endurance 15 minuets range of motion an hour of hot cold rotation and deep tissue message for the blood flow?

Hey that sounds like a good plan.

Well that was exactly what PT was doing is it not?

Yes Baby it is.

You do know this will not be fun for you don't you baby?

Baby please tell me if you get too tired and o not over do it because it could hurt you worse if you do.

I know Angel.

I am a good little boy. Do I get a sucker if I don't cry?

Baby if you want a sucker or whatever your hear desires after you just name even if you do cry. I will wipe the tears away.

We are quite the team huh Angel?

Yes Baby a hell of a team.

Sonny's phone rings and it is Sami and she tells him that thy need to get up to the house very quickly and so Sonny told Will and they were off in almost a run.

Sonny comes in rolling Will ad he goes into the front room and he sees some men standing there ad he asked what is going on?

Are you William Robert Horton and Jackson Steven Kiriakis?

Who are you?

I am from the superior court of Brownsville and the man holds out a paper for both Sonny and Will and he says thank you have been served. Good day gentlemen.

Well we have been subpenaed by the prosecution to be at the court house in three days.

Did anyone else get one?

Everyone lifted up their documents ad said oh yes we did get ours.

OK guys it looks like this is not going to last for very much longer. Sonny said.

I know Sami said but you know it has not been all bad here at all?

Will says no but getting back to real life sounds good to me.

Amen! Everyone says in unison.

Sonny calls Steve and asks him if he had revived his summons to be at court in three days ad Steve said yes my office was just served with it. You know that you guys have nothing to worry about right?

Sonny says yes Steve we know that you guys have this.

Oh and Sami I received word that you and Sonny both are being sued for treating Jones at the hospital too but that will not be anything to it.

He has more on his plate than to worry about getting cussed out by the two of you. Ha tell him to hit me with all hes got I don't give a rats ass. Hey I am right with you Sonny. The two criminals working together to beat up poor defenseless doctors poor thing I do feel sorry for him.

Oh nope that wasn't sympathy it was just gas and it passed.

Samantha Horton that was not being lady like you know?

Yes Lucas I know but I stopped acting like a lady as soon as our son was almost murdered.

Hey Lucas I agree with Sami on that one.

Will whispered into Sonny s ear and said man you keep encouraging her and we are going to have some huge issues on our hands with her.

I know Baby I am sorry I just cant help myself.

To be honest with you Angel I wanted to throw a little into the mix myself but I am not going to light that keg of gun powder we have to live with her do not forget that plus we are doing this legally not going in guns blazing.

Damn it baby I just bought some new ammunition too. You are such a kill joy.

Yes Angel I am a kill joy who happens to want to keep my family safe and not have them going off half cocked.

I know Baby. I know.

Are you going to punish me now?

Not now Angel but soon very soon and when I get finished with you man you wont know what hit you.

Sonny was hopping up and down saying promise? You promise?

Oh my God this man has been inside way too long he is getting punchy.

OK which one of you spiked my husbands coffee this morning?

MOM?  
I am innocent this time well as innocent as Sami Horton gets any way.

OK just making sure.

Everyone is laughing at Wills playful attitude.

All of you are way too cute. Hey Mom do I detect a tinge of jealousy there?

No Honey none at all I love seeing everyone together and not being so serious all of the time.

Adrienne Sweetie I hope you know that we love you and Justin just as much and anytime that you want a good laugh just take a good look at my crazy family and jump right on in here we have plenty of room or everyone I hope that you know that Sweetie?

You mean just as much to me as my family does and I love every single one of you.

My God Sonny where did you find this perfect man.

I have ever met anyone with a heart so big?

Mom trust me I know what I have and you have just got a small glimpse of him so believe it only gets better.

Hey Doni how are the preparations for the wedding coming along?

Well brother I think that we are just waiting for it to become official and then everything thing else is one.

Adrenaline and I have really made it all perfect for you.

Will Doni is a master she taught me allot hey Sonny did you know that I can boil water now with out burning it?

Oh my God how did that happen?

Doni you are a kitchen God!

Well Sonny guess what else?

She also know the difference between a table spoon and a teaspoon too!

Well miracles happen every day don't they?

Yes Sonny they sure do.

Everyone was laughing at Sonny and Adrian and Don's bantering back and fourth.

Hey Steve Whats up?

Hey Sonny who is up for a wedding this afternoon?

Uh let me as Sonny places Steve on the speaker phone and he says please repeat the question Sir so that I can get the wording right.

Who is ready for a wedding this afternoon everyone yells OH HELL YEAH BRING IT ON!

Well Sir I do believe that you have a unanimous yes from everyone.

So I hear.

Well Sir we are on our way right this second so please do not start without us.

Steve we couldn't even if we wanted too.

Oh and Sonny I hope that you do not mind but one more person asked if she could come along and we said yes I hope that you do not mind?

Hey as long as she can be trusted I have no objections.

Just let me ask Doni if we have enough food for one more?

Doni said are you crazy we have enough food here for a small army.

OK so you have it from the chef there.

OK Sonny we are taking a helicopter so we will be there in 10 minuets.

OK folks 10 minuets until show time.

Baby are you ready to do this thing?

No I am not ready to do this thing Will said in a very serious tone.

What do you mean you are not ready?

Angel I was ready way before we even met.

OH MY GOD WILLIAM ROBERT HORTON HOW MANY MORE TIMES AM I GOING TO HAVE TO TELL YOU NO MORE SCARING SONNY!

Will batted his eyes and he said I am sorry Angel but you still love me any way.

Yes I do Baby but one of these days we are going to have to sit down and have a serious talk about that without you using your secret weapons on me.

Will and Sonny take a quick shower and they put on a pair of sweats an a tee shirt before everyone gets there.

Hey Baby you know that I would o anything or you don't you?

Yes Angel an I would do anything for you too so whats up?

I am not nervous at all about marring you I hope you know that?

Right Baby?

Yes but-

Baby I am just hoping that this is really what you want to do.

Angel why would I not want to marry you?

I love you with all of my heart and soul and I trust you with my entire life so where is this coming from?

Baby I am just afraid that I will not please you.

Angel you please me in every single way that there is why would you not be able-

I think that I understand what you are getting at and we are both on the same page I am also a virgin too.

WHAT! NO WAY! You really are Baby?

Yes I told you that I was waiting for the man who owns my soul and Angel that man is you.

I would have never felt right with another man.

Baby you have been out allot longer than me and you have gone allot more places than I have so how could you still be a virgin after all of that?

Angel I thought that I just made myself clear so once more listen very closely I never wanted just sex I wanted to make love to the man who I have a soul bond to and Angel that man would be you and after tonight you will be my husband forever my soul bond my husband an I could not be happier.

I think that I hear everyone out there are you ready for this Baby?

Sonny stood there and he said no. I am not ready.

Angel.

Are you getting cold feet?

HELL NO BABY I AM WAY PAST READY!

I was born ready to be your husband so lets get our shit ready because we have a wedding to attend and we do not want to be late now do we?

Touche Touche Jackson Kiriakis is playing my own scare the shit out of Will game huh?

Hell yeah I own you for so many times you have given me a heart attack its not even funny M. Horton.

Hey in a few minutes it will be Mr Horton -Kiriakis.

Don't you forget it either Jackson Kiriakis -Horton.

You bet your ass I wont Baby now lets get our ass out there.

Sonny and Will go out to where everyone was gathered and said OK we are ready now!

Hey Guys Uh I think that you might have forgotten a couple of small details.

Like what Steve?

Well Sonny you might want to change into these before we get started.

Well shit Sonny I knew we had forgotten something.

Why didn't you tell e that we were over dressed for the occasion?

Everyone laughed as the two men went to their room and they put on their suites ties belts and cufflinks and the snazzy shoes that were with the clothes.

OK Guys are you happy now?

Will I swear one of these days if Sonny doesn't kill you I am.

Hey I have died a few times but I am still aren't I so I do not think that you two anyone to be afraid of.

Everyone laughs and Steve says only you could say that and it be the absolute truth.

Will looked around raised his hand and said me and how may times was that very same mans life saved by one Jackson Kiriakis and twice he had no idea that he had anything to do with it.

Will are you talking about when-

Will interrupted Sonny and said yes Angel.

OK enough of this jazz are you two knuckle heads ready to do this thing?

Will looked at Sonny and Sonny looked at Will and both at the same is a very serious tone said No I am not ready to do this now!

Wait a minute guys you are not backing out on us now are you I mean come on now.

Steve were are not ready now and then they both said we were born ready.

Steve said I should have known that you guys were going to do that to me. I swear one of these days you are going to kill me doing things like that they both looked at Steve and poked their bottom lip out and said we sawwry Steev.

Oh my God get your asses over here.

Everyone giggles and then they go to the clerk of court sign all of the paper work and the clerk places the seal on the papers and said now you may begin.

Bethany starts..

Thank you everyone for allowing me the honor and privilege to preform this wonderful ceremony showing the commitment and the joining of these two should in the union of marriage.

William Will you place you right hand into Jackson as the vows are read? Jack please do the same with William.

As the two men took hands Will tightened his grip on Sonny's hand and held on for support Sonny placed his hand under Wills elbow just to give a bit of support as Will stood and then he took his hand away holding snugly to Wills right hand and Will winked at Sonny.

Both men staring at the other man in the eye and mouthed I love you.

Bethany began to speak and said.

Marriage is a sacred thing and a commitment to be made by two people who have a full understanding of the bond of marriage means. It is not to be entered into lightly nor entered into with hast.

It is to be entered in reverently and with the full understanding.

Marriage is a union between to two people who are committing their lives to be as one pledging fidelity love honor to and to cherish each other not forsaking the other as long as you may live and as I have made clear the pledge that you are under taking from this day forward William Robert Horton do you understand the full commitment and full extent of your pledge to Jackson Steven Kiriakais as I have stated to you?

Yes I do

Jackson Steven Khakis do you understand the full commitment and full extent of your pledge to William Robert Horton as I have stated to you?

Yes I do.

I understand that there have been two people selected to share readings at this time?

Dr. Kevit I will ask that you begin.

When you two men entered that hospital those months ago we all wee total strangers and as time progressed we became closer and I am here today to proudly say that through the love and soul connection that I feel every single time we are around each other still astonishes me but it is to no surprise to me that if any two people deserve to be together it is you two young men . Over time knowing the two of you I felt my heart open up and you became more than a patient to me you men are more like my own family and I have grown to love both of you immensely You have taught me patients as well as the healing power of the very soul and for that I have to thank you for opening my eyes heart and mind to such love.

Mr. Horton when you came into the hospital that first day things looked very bad for you but Jackson never gave up he stood by your side every single step of the way never once turning his back on you or giving up no matter what he odds were he was there and he knew without a doubt that this day would come and that we would be standing here witnessing this honorable event today and as you pledge your vows in front of God and all of these witness I am very proud to have a part in all of this thank you for sharing such a special day with me.

I love you both.

Mr. Jones are you ready?

Yes I am.

Will and Sonny hired me many years ago to be their attorney through those years I have really been given he privilege of knowing both of these young man as a team in business they are an unstoppable powerhouse team and in private they are the epitomize what we all should all strive to live for. They are great examples as to what love and dedication and selflessness truly is Will can do anything without Sonny and Sonny can do anything with out Will but together they area team to be admired and a team that is strong but yet they are gentle and kind these young men are models as to what we all should strive to become because it is by their examples we all should live..

Sonny and Will Thank you from the bottom of my heart for allowing me this honor to speak today it means so very much to me and as I have said many times before you boys are truly members of my family not only my employer and I love you both.

Jackson do You and William have rings?

Yes

Please take Williams left hand and repeat after me with this ring I thee wed.

With tears in his eyes Sonny says William with this ring I thee wed

Please William will you repeat the same as you place his ring on the fourth finger o his left hand?

Jackson with this ring I the wed.

Ladies and gentlemen by this state and the Superior Court of the City of Brownsville I would like to introduce you to Mr. William Robert Horton -Kiriakis and Mr. Jackson Steven Kiriakis -Horton.

You may seal your union with a kiss.

Sonny and Will stood in a passion filled embrace and a soul filled kiss that could be felt by each person in the whole room.

Sonny helped Will sit down because he felt Wills legs weakening under him.

Will Pops up Hey now lets dig in before Sonny gets there first and eats it all.

Hey Son Angel is that not Amy?

Yes Baby it is she has been giving your sister googly eyes the whole time she has been here.

Yes Angel I noticed. Well perhaps one day soon we will have another Horton Wedding to attend?

Baby you never know what two souls may have in store.

Baby you know I have always thought hat Doni was straight though.

Oh Nooo Angel she was never straight she has always lived her life just like me. She was never in and no one ever questioned we just accepted from day one. We have always lived openly about who we are.

Baby I wish all of the LGBT community coul feel that comfortable with themselves and live unapologetic like that.

So do I Baby.


	25. Chapter 25

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 25:**

Hey Honey whats on your mind?

Justin I am just worried about everything.

Why Honey I mean other than the obvious?

Justin he whole time that I have known Will Horton it seems as if it has been one thing after another happening that is dangerous to him and everyone else around him it just makes me worry for Sonny a bit I mean especially now that thy are married wont he be an even bigger target for the next person who comes after Will?

Adrienne Kiriakais I am only going to say this one time if you in any way shape or form say anything like that to Will I swear to you it will not be pretty.

Have Will and his parents always welcomed us and treated us well?

They have never treated us with anything except respect and I expect you to continue to do the same because you have no right to place any judgment or blame on Will for any of this none of this was any of his fault. He was the one who almost died he did not start any of this at all that was all on Jones.

I have not saw you complaining each time pay time rolled around so you know that you are valued not only as Sonny mother but as a part of the business aspect they brought us in to be closer to Sonny and Will.

Justin listen to me. I know none of this is Wills fault nor his parents.

Will treats us as he does his own family he has done everything that he humanly can to make sure that every one is safe and well taken care of I am just worried a bit that is all. I do not want the boys to have to go through anything else all of this has been hell on both of them and they do not deserve it at all.

Adrienne listen to me right now do not try to start any shit if you do I hope that they will give it to you with both barrels and might I remind you that Will although he acts nothing like her Sami is here and if she hears that you have said one thing like that she will not take it easy on you and your life will become all sorts of hell so just put it out of your head and go to sleep and never open the subject again.

No one had noticed that Will had been sitting in the setting room in the dark and he heard every single word that Adrienne and Justin had said in the kitchen he waited until they were upstairs and then he went to the room where Sonny was laying in bed and Will pretended that he had not heard the conversation that he had just overheard.

Hey you. Mr Horton-Kiriakis took you a while was everything OK?

Oh yes Angel everything was fine. I do think that I have a problem though.

Sonny looks at Will and says well it appears that my husband has the same issue as I do hm what should we do about this?

Well I guess I could take a cold shower and it would go away unless you have a better idea?

Sonny laughs he said Mr. Kiriakis I an think of a few ways to fix this problem that we have. Sonny rolls over and he kisses Will passionately an he began to lick and kiss his way across to Wills ear lobe and he tenderly yet firmly sucked it through his teeth giving a bit of a nibble and he kisses it and then he stated a slow but sensual decent from his ear lobe down his neck leaving behind a trail of sweet love bite and butterfly kisses fluttering along his neck to map a trail of teeth scratches nibbles licks and small bites to Wills left nipple taking it into his hot wet mouth flicking it with his tong and nibbling every so softly bringing it into a tight bud giving the right side the same treatment as the left.

Sonny took his time with trailing loving butterfly kisses licks and nibbles down his husbands body.

Suddenly it dawned on Sonny he stopped in his tracks and got up on his elbows and said Baby do we have any supplies?

Yes Angel and Will pulled out the supplies Sonny said Baby so you think that we really need these holding the condoms up.

Angel that is completely up to you. I know I am clean I know that you are too because after have all my blood has twice been removed from my body and there has been any one else s blood given to me since you are as clean as I am but it is all up to you. Well there were the other four units but at this point I think that it is safe to say that we are safe to not use these because you have been tested for every germ known to man I think that your blood is as sterile as mine is at this point.

OK Angel there you have it then Sonny crashes Wills lips with a deep passion filled kiss that started out to be very tender but quickly became heated and sloppy. The men made very heated passionate love with each man having his own moment of uneasiness and nervousness but they helped each other where the other did not know what to do. At 3 AM in the morning both men were so satisfied and so filled with his husbands love that they fell asleep wrapped up in the loving embrace of there husband.

At 8 AM Will woke up and he got dressed for the day.

He went to the kitchen where Sonny's parents were sitting with freshly brewed pot of coffee Will did not say anything he just got a mug of coffee for himself and for Sonny and he wheeled around and got two muffins and a tray and placed it all on the tray as he was almost out of the kitchen Adrienne spoke to Will.

Good morning Will. Will replied with a simple morning Mrs. Kiriakais as he wheeled himself out of the door and back into the bed room where he found his sleeping husband. He placed the tray on the night stand and he crawled onto the bed beside of his sleeping husband he pushes back some stray hair that had fallen across Sonny's forehead ad he whispered softly good morning my wonderful husband.

And he kissed Sonny softly on the lips. Sonny's eyes fluttered opened and he flashed the brightest smile from ear to ear and Sonny said Good morning my sexy husband.

Sonny caught a whiff of coffee. His eyes got very big COFFEE!

Yes Sir that would be what would be in this mug one cream honey and cinnamon. Baby this is so great my God just what I need right now.

Damn Angel you act as if you never had a cup of coffee before.

What can I say my husband kept me up rather late last night and we were working very hard on a project together.

Well speaking on behalf of that afore mentioned husband I did not hear any complaints. Maybe they were but they were spoken too loud for me to understand them to be such.

Oh God! Hell No! No complaints here at all.

We still have some practicing ahead of us yet to become perfect but damn the on the job training I love every second of it.

Angel just wait until I am 100% and then you really will enjoy it much better.

Baby at the level of capacity that you have right now the only thing that I can thing to sum it up would be Oh God Help Me when you are. Angel trust me when the time comes I think that we both will be very very happy men.

Not that we aren't now because trust me I am a happy son of a bitch right now.

Baby if you are so happy then would you care to explain why you look like you want to tell me something but you are holding back?

No Angel I would not like to tell you but because we are being open and honest and need to keep communicating with each other no mater what I will tell you.

Angel you do know how much I love you and I love every single person in our family and I would do anything for any one of them don't you?

Yes Baby I know that you would fight for any of us if you have to.

Where is this coming from?

Last night I had gone to the sitting room and your parents were taking in in the kitchen I was going to go and tell them goodnight and thank them for everything that they have done because really it means so much to me and I do love them as much as I love my own family. Baby what happened?

I overheard your mom talking about the danger that I have gotten every one in now wait before you get mad at her please listen to me.

She is right this whole situation is very dangerous for all of us and yes it revolves around me and I am the center of it and all of you are effected by association. I am not blaming myself because I never have done a thing to cause anyone to want to do this to us an I am doing my damnedest to keep everyone safe I do not want anyone member of my family to be harmed because some crazy sadistic man has set a bulls eye on me but I did not bring any of this on anyone. I can understand her concerns and her wanting to keep her family safe too. Please do not go in yelling at her because if you do Samantha Horton will get involved and you know that will be a huge cluster fuck for everyone.

I know that you cant help but feel like they turned their back on you before and now they come back into your life wanting to play the worried parent card but baby please do not let the pain of the past to cloud your understanding that she is afraid and she just said that out of fear. I know Baby but I still feel like going in thee ad giving her a piece of my mind. Angel lets do this you and I go to your parents and the four of us go somewhere private and calmly talk things through not allow the past to rear it ugly head but to support each other ad to let them understand that we are all just as frightened as they are ad that hey have every right as your parents to feel the need to worry but once this is all over then things will go back to normal and we can all be a truly love filled family.

Angel you do realize that the only reason that I was dreading telling you was because you just have gotten your parents back into your life and I do not want for you to be angry with them especially when in a sense your mom does have a point don't you just take some time to consider where she was coming from when she said that. It was voicing a concern not to be mean so give her some slack and do not be harsh when you speak to her. That is the only thing that I ask OK Angel? Hell Angel I have the very same concerns myself so please do not hold it against her but take it as a sign of her loving you.

OK Baby give me a few minuets to get showered and dressed for the day and we will take care of this first thing.

OK Angel I was a bit cold to them this morning so I myself need to apologize to them also.

OK Baby I will be out soon and join you.

Good Morning Mrs. Kiriakis I am very sorry about being so short and old towards you his morning I should have been more considerate.

It is OK Will not everyone is a morning person.

That is very true. Mr. Kiriakis you have been rather quiet these days is something other than the obvious wrong?

To be honest with you something else is bothering us both.

May I take a guess Sir?

You are afraid that I am always putting Sonny in a dangerous situation and now it has everyone's life in danger.

Before you answer Sir I am not always ass deep involved in dangerous and deadly situations. Sir I had no idea any of this would happen at all if I had I promise you that I would have never gotten involved with your son at all this is not a situation of my doing or anyone in my family none of us knew that Jones was a sadistic Son of a Bitch who has no rearguard for human life whatever.

Listen mom and dad Will has done nothing but protect me and help me in every single way from the first time he set eyes on me he never puts his own needs first he always places everyone else s needs first that is how he got so sick in the first place.

Will has and will always be a sick person because of Jones because of the actions Jones did Will has an immune disease and at any time he could catch a cold that could kill him. Will had a nightmare not long ago and he woke up in a cold sweat screaming do not hurt Sonny or our family you can have anything that I own and take me but please do not harm them when I am the one who is your target. After the nightmare he had a severe panic attack to the point that we called Dr. Kevit and he prescribed sleeping pills anti anxiety medication as well as an antidepressant so does this sound like a man who is not effected by any of this that he doesn't feel the weight of having the whole families fates in his very hands and he is taking every single step humanly possible to protect everyone he loves.

Guys He is actually worrying himself sick about us all do you understand every extent that he has gone to in order to provide protection for everyone? There is 24/7 security on the grounds a guard at the front gate entrance to the road checking the ID of every single person coming in and out of this place security cameras watching every single inch of every fence. He was Willing to take himself out of the equation completely to the extent of changing his name and social security number to protect everyone.

Please tell me tell us how we could be better off with out him protecting all of us?

Sonny Honey we are grateful for everything and we absolutely adore Will but we are just very nervous and terrified.

Mom we all are and Will is taking it harder than anyone because blames himself for everything going on when he had absolutely nothing to do with anything in this situation. It is everything to do with an insane man filled with greed and a sense of entitlement.

He has murdered two families trying to get something that did not belong to him to take in the first place.

Mom Listen to me had it not been for this man siting right here we would not be able to sit here and hold this conversation because I would still have so much contempt for both of you and all of the haltered and the pain he is the person who has taught me to move past that and now we have a relationship with each other so do you think that he honestly place all of us in a dangerous situation knowingly?

I guess he wouldn't but Will how did you know that we were feeling that way?

Mom you did not realize it but he was in this room when you were drinking coffee with dad he heard what you said. He also made me to promise to be calm and to not let the anger and pain of the past to come into play in this.

Mr. Kiriakis you and I both share the very same concerns on this I do understand where you are coming from and why you feel the way that you do.

My God if there was any way at all that I could just to keep everyone safe I would do it even if it took my own life I swear to you that I love all of you so much and I would never want you to go through anything remotely like this.

Will broke down at this point sobbing uncontrollably Sonny quickly gave him some medicine to calm him down and he took him in an embrace and was rocking him back and fourth shushing him softly he looked up at his parents and he asked does this look like a man who would intentionally put our lives at risk?

Justin and Adrienne placed their arms around Will also and said I am so sorry that I said those things Will Sonny said mom I love you and Will has also told you how much he loves you but right now he needs to go rest so please excuse me while I take him to bed and try to calm him down.

OK Sonny we understand we are very sorry.

Sonny walks away taking Will to their room and they lay down in the bed and Sonny is holding Will as he is at this time completely fallen apart sobbing and repeating over and over again I am so sorry. I am so sorry. Justin and Adrienne feel awful about thinking those hings about Will when now they can see the true effect it on Will.

Everyone came down and ate breakfast and asked where Will and Sonny were and Adrienne looked away almost I tears and said they are asleep. Sami said they must have had a very late last night or an early morning perhaps.

Adrenaline just walks away quietly going to her room and she cries.

A short while later Will woke up and Sonny said hey baby do you feel better?

Yes Angel except a slight headache I am OK now thank you.

I think that the troops arrived for lunch are you hungry baby?

I will be out in a few minutes Angel I am going to wash y face a bit.

Do you need any help Baby?

No I am going to be fine I am going to take a pain pill for the headache and then I will be right out.

OK Baby.

Sonny walks in and he says hi everyone.

Sami looks at Sonny and said hey looks like someone was up quite late last night huh?

Sonny blushed and smiled a slight smile and said you could say that.

Will came in the room squinting a little from his headache and everyone says hello.

Will your other half is in the kitchen garbing a bite if you want to join him?

Will looks around and asks if anyone knows where Mrs. Kiriakis is at?

The last time that I saw her she was heading towards her room why?

I was just wondering mom.

Will wheels into the kitchen and he says Angel I need you to help me please.

OK Baby what with?

Angel I need to check on your mom I can feel that she is very upset and I think that if I go to her and talk to her that it might help her.

Baby let me call her down to you.

No Angel she needs me to come to her up there.

She is devastated and I need to go to her and let her know that it is OK and I love her and to comfort her for a while.

OK Baby we will go to her.

Sonny carries Will up the steps up to his parents room Will knocks softly on the door and says Mrs. Kiriakais may I come I please?

Will!

Yes you may come in certainly.

Will opens the door and Sonny takes Will and places him on the side of his moms bed and he sits beside him.

Adrienne said What can I do for you two?

Will said Mrs. Kiriakis please come sit by me I need to speak to you.

She came a she did as Will asked her to do Will place his arms around her and looked into her eyes speaking to her soul from his and he said Mrs. Kiriakais I love you and things will be fine soon please do not feel so devastated about what happened earlier.

Adrienne hugged Will and Sonny had heard what Wills Soul voice was saying to his mom and he sits there watching the two hold each other in a comforting embrace Will did not release the embrace until he felt hear soul was lighter. He looked into her eyes and he smiled and said Mr. Kiriakis I love you an if you need anything we will be right down stairs as you can see unless I break your sons back I can be back up here if you need me.

Baby do not worry about my back it is doing very well.

Sonny smiles so sweetly Mom I love you so much he hugs and he kisses his mom Will kisses her on the cheek and he said OK TAXI carry me away. They all laugh and Sonny says well a this point that is the only form of traveling the stairs for you but not for very long though. Will and Sonny came back down ad Doni was standing there and she said hey there brothers what are you two doing up there?

Doni it is called teaching someone to trust another without words

Eyes or Conversation?

Eyes.

Oh so you went straight to the heart?

Yes OK well have fun everyone I am going to go out for a swim.

OK Sweetie I love you little Sis.

So Doni knows about stalking to the heart through your eyes and Soul Voices too?

Oh yes she knows she just has not found hers yet but it is coming soon.

Baby we promised we would stay out of it you know?

We will not have to do anything I think that they already know.


	26. Chapter 26

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 26:**

Hello?

Yes My name is Cameron Cooper I represent Mr Russell Patrick.

Yes Mr. Cooper how may I help you?

Ma'am I am calling in response to the case pending in your court

I would like to bring a proposal to you.

Mr. Cooper I am a judge of the Superior court of this state and I think that you May need to take your proposal to Attorney Steven Jones and DA Clark because hey are he only two people who will hear any kind of proposals from attorneys. You know this as an attorney so to call me is completely a waste of both my time and yours as well.

I would thank you to take it to them and I will hear the evidence as it is placed in front of me.

Have a good day sir.

Wow I do not believe that man I think that he was going to try to bribe me I think that I best call Steve and give him a heads up.

Hi Bethany how are you?

Steve I think that I was about to be bribed so you guys may want to watch your backs because this guy is trying to play any card that he can to stop this case from going to trial.

Bethany if they want to try to play cards they better realize that we hold all of the aces in the deck.

I know Steve but do not underestimate these guys because they are capable of doing anything so please be careful and keep everyone else safe because this is going to be a biggie.

I think that we have allot of fight in us that we will get it done.

Steve I am not going to treat this case as a game or take sides I am going to take all of the evidence into consideration and I will treat this as any other case.

I am an officer of the court and so I uphold the law I am not here to make sure that my friends win cases.

Yes Ma'am your honor I understand.

I trust that you have all of the evidence in front of the DA?

Yes Your honor the DA has every piece of evidence as well as witness statements and the list of witnesses that will be called for the plaintiffs.

Thank you Mr. Jones I will look forward to seeing you in my court at 8:00 AM tomorrow morning.

Goodnight Bethany.

Goodnight Steve.

Good Morning Angel!

Good Morning Baby!

What time is it?

It is 6:00 AM.

Shit we better get our asses in gear.

I know Angel.

Hey Angel I love you and I never want you to ever forget that.

With that being said Will pulled the blankets off of him and started to get up and Sonny grabbed Wills arm and he said Hold it there Mr Kiriakais!

Angel we have to get ready come on now.

William Robert Horton -Kiriakis what is up?

You better start talking to me right now!

Sonny to be honest with you I have a bad feeling about today!

Why Baby?

Angel I do not want anyone to be there but us.

Why?

Baby you know that they want to be there to show their support.

Angel if anything at all happens to ay of our family it would kill me.

Angel I wish that you did not have to go.

Listen Baby you and I will go alone but they will be called as witnesses at some point and will have to be there.

I know I also know exactly what to do to keep them safe also.

What do you plan to do baby?

You will see Angel and I will keep you safe also no mater what I have to do no one will be harmed at all.

Hey! You are not going to do anything illegal are you Baby no nothing illegal at all.

OK Baby I am going to get up and I am going to shave and shower ad then I will help you OK?

OK Angel I will be right here.

Will waits until Sonny is in the shower and he calls is dad.

Hey Will whats up Son?

Hey Dad I would like to call in a favor with Jimmie and the boys.

Really! Will what is going on?

Dad I am really worried about today and I want to make sure that everyone is safe and protected completely and I want Jimmie to bring in his team to watch everyone and also I want vests for everyone and each one of you will have a man with you at all times.

Will son I understand what you are saying and I will call them right now and get them to take a chopper here right now. Good call me and let me know exactly when they are touching down we need them here in an hour oh and we are going to need three cars too.

I will call the company here in town and have them ready in an hour.

OK Dad so everything is set on that end then?

Yes Will I got this. To be honest with you I made the call to Jimmie last night and I only have to make confirmations for everything.

Mr. Horton everything is ready and we drove the cars down so we do not have to get anything local.

Will Everything is set and they are going to be here in a few minuets.

They brought the cars so that is taken care of and everything else is ready too.

We are going to be going in there looking like we are the damned swat team but at least everyone will be safe.

Dad do something else for me please?

What is it son?

Please make sure that everyone does not stick out like a sore thumb.

Also please I want make sure that Sonny is absolutely safe so make sure that they understand that he is a very high priority I am not worried too much about myself but Sonny and you guys will be protected even if it takes everything I have in me to do it.

Don't worry son no one will have a snowballs chance in hell of hurting any of us.

Thank you!

Sonny hears Will talking to someone about something but he has no idea who it could be and so he asks Will some questions.

Hey Baby who were you just talking to?

Angel I was making certain that everyone would be completely safe so I called in a couple of favors.

What Favors Baby?

I will tell you as we are getting ready.

OK Baby.

Will told Sonny of the steps that he has taken to keep everyone safe as Sonny was helping him shower and dress.

Baby Damn you have us sounding like we are going to go into a war zone.

Angel right now that is exactly what we will be doing.

OK Baby.

Now to spread the happy news to the rest of the troops.

OH MY GOD! WILL AREN'T YOU GOING TOO FAR WITH THIS?

HELL NO MOM!

NONE OF MY FAMILY WILL BE IN DANGER AT ALL AND IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO DO IT MY WAY I WILL HAVE HELD IN A WAITING CELL DOWNSTAIRS AND GUARDED BY A POLICE OFFICER!

I REFUSE TO HAVE ONE OF YOU LEFT UNPROTECTED!

Sami said I am sorry Will I did not mean to question your intent.

Mom I am sorry that I shouted like that but I love all of you way too much to take any chance whatsoever.

Your lives mean more to me than even my own so I am going to take any effort necessary for your safety.

Jimmie came in and he handed each person a vest and asked them to wear them either under their shirts or their blouses so that they will not be as obvious.

This case will be held in a closed court room no press no cameras and there is a complete gag order placed for every person in the court room.

Mr. Horton -Kiriakis I understand that you have asked each person to be assigned a man to guard them and that it all set to happen as soon as these doors open each person will be placed into the car with our men who are assigned to them.

You will not go any where unattended our men will be with you every time you go any where. I will warn you that every man is armed and have been cleared by the court to carry their weapons at all times.

If there happens to be any issue we know all exits and our men will get you there quickly and safely.

Does anyone have any questions if not then lets roll people.

Twenty minuets later everyone shows up in the court room Sonny pushing Wills chair to the front of the room Next to Steve as Well as the prosecutor and the DA.

Steve Will and Sonny as well as the DA and the state prosecutor were seated at the table. On the other side of the room was Mr. Patrick and

Comoran Cooper sitting and talking.

Steve we do have our special witnesses that will be called don't we?

Yes Will they are here and they are being held downstairs until we give the word for them to be sent up.

When Will they be called in?

Will they will more likely than not be the first witnesses that we call Judge Alison reviewed the recording of them confessing as to their roles in this and because she is allowing it the defense can not object because they are already aware of what the recording is and that it was not obtained illegally and that the witnesses have complete knowledge and will be in this court room as the recording is being played.

What about Libb?

Is hr recording admissible?

Yes it is because the defense is fully aware of it and she is here also.

The recordings would not be admirable if both parties were not in he room to be questioned.

Will is sitting in his chair a he is turning very pale and so Sonny told him to take one of his pills because he looks as if he is going to have a panic attack and Will took one and settled down he said Angel this is very nerve wreaking and I just hope that I have done enough to ensure every ones safety.

My God Baby what else could be done for us?

You have taken care of every single person and you are sitting there questioning as to if you have done enough?

God Baby I love you so much but please just stop worrying so mush about everyone else keep your focus on the task at hand now. We are in the home stretch it will be all over very soon now.

All stand this court will come to session honorable Bethany Alison processed.

Please be seated.

Case number 27381

Is the case of William Horton and Jackson Kiriakais versus Russel Patrick the charge of attempted murder.

And negligent care causing permanent damages to Mr. Horton.

Mr. Patrick what is you plea?

Not guilty your honor.

Let it go on record as Mr Patrick is stating a plea of not guilty with out a jury trial.

I will hear opening statements at this time Mr. Jones you have the floor at this time.

Thank you your honor.

Your honor we are going to prove that Mr. Patrick not only knowingly but intentionally tried to murder Mr. Horton with out a shadow of a doubt.

Mr Patrick had but one thing on his mind as soon as he saw Mr. Horton rolled into the hospital that day and that was to intentionally make sure that my Mr. Horton had every single reason not to recover but in fact he wanted him to die and for his family to pay allot of money to assure that he was getting the utmost of care.

Mr. Kiriakis found out that Mr. Horton had a very rare blood type the very same blood type in which he has an so he quickly decided to give two units of his own blood in order to give the blood that was being delivered to the hospital the time necessary to get there.

But what No one know was that as swoon as Mr. Patrick saw Mr. Horton come in he looked at the records knowingly giving Mr. Horton two units of O+ blood knowing that would cause a reaction that could result in the death of Mr. Horton.

Mr. Kiriakais told Mr. Patrick of the rare blood type and he had pretended that he did not know and so they discontinued use of O+ blood and gave him two units of the proper blood type that they had on hand in the hospital and because Mr. Horton was bleeding internally those two units of blood were bled out of Mr. Horton's system quickly. Your honor we are going to prove with out a doubt that even before Mr. Horton was admitted into the hospital that steps had been taken in order to destroy Mr. Horton's business as well and in closing your honor I would like to say that by the attempted and intentional negligence on Mr. Patrick's part that Mr. Horton has incurred great harm medically and has to be treated medically for the rest of his life. Thank you honor.

Thank you Canceler Cooper you have the floor at this time..

Thank you your honor.


	27. Chapter 27

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 27:  
**

Your Honor We are going to prove to you that not only are the accusations are unfounded but that my client did not have any prior knowledge about the plaintiff what soever.

Mr. Horton is trying to blame anyone that he can because he is angry about his state that his health is in. Mr. Patrick treated MR. Horton in accordance to the requirements in accordance to the hospitals guidelines also to the best of his ability as a doctor.

Your honor Mr. Patrick took an oath and in the oath it says to do no harm. Mr. Patrick never once knowingly did anything to bring harm to Mr. Horton. In Mr. Patrick's career he has never once knowingly brought harm to any patient and that will be proven by his record.

As a doctor. Mr. Patrick has been put on leave according to the medical board as well as the hospital board and is unable to preform his duty as a doctor and is not allowed to use his title as a doctor until this trial has proven him innocent of all charges.

Your honor we ask that you understand the dire circumstances in which Mr. Horton had came into Mr. Patrick's are and understand that each action was in fact a time sensitive matter and so Mr. Horton had to be treated quickly and urgently. Mr. Horton's medical condition was not in fact caused because of negligent care of Mr. Patrick it was because of his injuries as well as the meningitis.

His urgent medical condition is completely the cause of those issues not those of my client and we are going to prove this by the preponderance of the evidence.

Thank you your honor.

Mr.. .Prosecutor please call your fist witness.

Thank you your honor I would like to call at this time Ms. Elizabeth Singleton.

After being sworn in the prosecution began questioning her.

Ms Singleton state your full name for the court.

Elizabeth Roesiln Singleton but please call me Libb.

OK Libb how long have you known the plaintiffs?

I have known them for six years.

Libb how did you come to meet the two plaintiffs

Mr. Prosecutor They worked with me in the cafe.

Before they turned it into a nice business.

Why were they able to do that with you being the owner?

When I brought them on I paid them on a 10 % commission ad so as a part of their job titles they were to come up with strategies to improve business and to bring in more customers and by doing so they helped me to turn the cafe not only into a very popular place to eat and gather but they also came up with ways to expend into other lucrative ventures tuning it into a nice little business.

Libb why is it that you gave them he business when you retired without them buying you out?

That is quite simple they did buy me out but not in the typical business sense.

They had generated such a huge profit from the business that it paid for itself and so they bought me out.

Libb What is your relationship between Mr. Patrick and yourself?

My relationship between him is that he is my sisters son.

Libb why did you not give him the opportunity to do the something as you did the Plaintiffs in the beginning?

There are actually two reasons.

One he was not qualified for the job.

Two we do not have a close relationship

Three we do not have a good relationship.

Libb why do you have such a bad relationship with the defendant?

Mr. Prosecutor because we have not had a close relationship and there has been allot of bitterness over the years.

Libb can you tell us a bit about the personal relationship that you have with the defendants?

Oh gladly we have a great relationship. They are more like family than only a professional based relationship.

Libb would you tell us why you feel that way?

Mr. Prosecutor the three of us have gone through allot together business wise and on a personal level also.

They have never treated me with just respect but they have treated me as a member of their family. We have had our differences of opinion at at times but we have always had each others back.

If I called in sick they would bring me food or run errands for me and any time I need anything and they know about it they go out of their way to help me.

They listen when I have personal problems and I do the same for them. We are family as far as I am concerned.

Libb have you ever known either Mr. Horton or Mr. Kiriakis to behave in a manner in which put them in a bad light?

No Sir those young men are the most kind selfless people who I know. Hey are highly intelligent and they treat everyone the same to them no one is different even if they have been nasty to them these young men still treat them with respect and kindness they treat them very fairly.

Libb in your testimony earlier you had said that the plaintiffs were qualified for the jobs correct?

When Mr. Kirakis was brought on you had him on the same commission as Mr. Horton?

Yes that is correct.

Libb when Mr. Kiriakis was first hired he did not have his degree yet did he?

No Sir but Mr. Kiriakis worked the night shift as the front end manager and he was in charge of the wait staff he also only had two semesters to go before he would graduate and he did graduate with honors too I might add.

Libb could you please tell the court about the plaintiffs relationships with their families?

Sir I do not have very much prior knowledge of their family dynamics but what I do know of it is that Before Mr. Horton coming to Brownsville he has always had a

very good relationship with his family and a very loving one.

Mr. Kiriakis was not close to his family for a few years but now they have a wonderful relationship as well.

Libb has the fact that Mr. Horton and Mr. Kiriakis being gay ever been an issue in the business? Has here been any kind of negative actions at all because of that?

None at all Sir their sexual orientation has never been an issue in the business. Judging them on their sexuality would be like judging them because of the color of their hair. There is no rule in business where it states that a gay man has to disclose the fact that they are gay. That is very personal and has no barring whatsoever on the business.

Thank you Libb.

Your witness concealer.

Libb-

Libb interrupted and said to you I will be addressed as Ms. Singleton.

Yes Ms. Singleton solely noted.

Ms. Singleton you stated that Mr. Kiriakis was qualified at the time he was hired but he only worked part time and went to school full time correct?

Yes we stipulated that he had to complete school before he could get into the business aspect.

Ms. Singleton why did you give him the same pay as Mr. Horton?

Mr. Kiriakis has brought in another aspect to the business in which Mr. Horton does not. Mr. Kiriakis was given the same opportunity at the same time as Mr. Horton because his role in the business would be a bit different than that of Mr. Horton and he also had previous work experience in the same industry and so it was a technicality not a deciding decision in his being hired. Mr. Horton as well as myself made it perfectly clear that he had to complete his degrees before he would be allowed to be a part in the day to day business side of

everything not because we did not think that he was capable but because we wanted him to fulfill what he had began.

We wanted him to become his own man.

So Ms. Singleton you are saying that basicly you were paying him in order to force him to "become his own man" which was in your eyes good cause for giving him 10% of the profits while working a minim

wage job?

Sir what I am saying is that I knew his potential and I paid him in accordance to what I felt that was worth.

No more than any business owner would do. You evaluate the potential that would be your benefit and you pay on a scale according that potential. Just as you would any other employee.

Ms. Singleton why did you chose two strangers off of the street to do this when you have a blood relative living in which you could have at least offered it too?

OBJECTION YOUR HONOR QUESTION ALREADY ASKED AND ALREADY ANSWERED.

Objection granted consul please ask another question and this time refrain from asking the same question in different wording.

Please either continue with your questioning or call another witness.

I am sorry your honor.

Ms. Singleton is there a reason why you and Mr. Patrick do not have a close relationship?

Yes there is.

Ms. Singleton please tell the court why that is.

OBJECTION YOUR HONOR IRRELEVANT TO THIS CASE.

THEIR FAMILY DYNAMICS HAVE NO BARRING IN THESE PROCEDURES.

Your honor if you will allow me to continue this line of questioning it will place a different light on the case.

Objection granted but only use facts protracting to this case not as an attack on the witness.

Thank you your honor.

Ms. Singleton please answer the question.

Sir I is quite simple Mr. Patrick is responsible for the murders of my children and their whole families.

Ms. Singleton o you have proof of this?

Yes Sir I do I have a recorded confession to all of the crimes that he has committed to our family.

Ms. Singleton are you referring to the recording of a telephone conversation between yourself and my client that has been entered into evidence?

Yes Sir I am. Mr. Patrick is aware that I record all calls.

Ms. Singleton this recording was recorded without he consent or prior knowledge of my client a I ask that it not to be admissible in this case?

Councilor I do have proof that. Mr. Patrick has the capability of killing people as well as the cold soulless calculating man who will stop at nothing to get what he wants.

Ms. Singleton you are telling this court that you record all of your calls?

Yes Sir I do record all calls. I do this because I have a problem at times with remembering exactly what the calls have included.

I am not stupid nor am I too old to remember things I just feel that it is important to really take each call very serious because in business if you miss one detail it could cost you in the end.

Ms. Singleton you say that everyone knows that they are being recorded while they are speaking to you?

Yes Sir because it announces at the beginning of the call hat the calls are being recorded.

Ms. Singleton the recording that you have provided to this court will show that the callers are told at the beginning of the call that they are being recorded correct?

Yes Sir I am saying exactly that.

Ms. Singleton is your hatred towards my client has fueled your desire to ignore the fact that Mr. Patrick is guilty of the charges that are brought against the plaintiffs today?

No Sir.

Ms. Singleton are you so bias towards the defendants that you would say or do anything that would place them in a light in which is any different than that of anyone else?

OBJECTION YOUR HONOR MR. COOPER IS BADGERING THE WITNESS.

Objection granted. Mr. Cooper please stick to the testimony and not bring in the witness' character as an attack against her.

We have the evidence that has been provided to this court by the plaintiffs in which has been provided by the witness and there will be no personal attacks against anyone in this court room today do you understand?

Yes your honor I apologize to the court for my actions.

Mr. Cooper do you have any more reinvent questions for this witness at this time?

No your honor no further questions.


	28. Chapter 28

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 28:  
**

The Prosecution may call its next witness.

Your Honor thank you.

You Honor I know that this witness wasn't scheduled until a later Point in the proceedings but I feel that this would be a better time to call him I am asking permission to call Mr. William Horton to the stand?

Mr. Cooper do you have any objections?

No your Honor.

Permission granted.

Will whispered to Sonny are you ready for this?

Sonny said yes I think this would be the perfect time for this.

I hope that it brings the reaction from him that we are expecting.

Will laughs and says its going to bring a reaction alright either down his legs or in some other way but there will determinately be a reaction.

Lets do this Horton-Kiriakis! You gotcha Kiriakis-Horton!

Sonny stood and he pushed Wills chair half way to the stand and stopped Will looked up at Sonny smiled and gave him a wink and slowly he stood up a little shaky as usual but then Sonny took Will by the elbow and he asked if Will was ready and he said oh Hell yeah. Will took a very slow ad very shaky step tows the stand and one slow step by another he got to the stand and he sat down in the witness chair with Sonny's help of course.

As the whole court room just witnessed Will walk for the first time since he had the accident.

Sonny was all smiles just as if he has saw his first born child come into the world.

OH HELL NO! NO FUCKING WAY! YOU SON OF A BITCH SHOULD NOT BE WALKING AT ALL! YOU SHOULD NOT EVEN BE ALIVE I KNEW IF YOU LEFT THAT HOSPITAL EVERYTHING WOULD FALL APART!

Sonny hugged Will and he said I think that his ass is going to look a bit more than like ground beef once Steve get through with him and I know that he will be forced to testify now.

Will said OH HELL YEAH! SO DO I!

The courtroom was completely in a r9oar with whistles clapping and yelling of happiness with the exception of the defense side of the room you could have hear a pin drop.

Bethany was smiling trying to be the serous natural judge and slammed her gavel several times.

ORDER! ORDER! ORDER I THIS COURT RIGHT THIS SECOND!

She almost let out an audible laugh and said this is a court room not a circus and it will be treated as such is that understood?

I apologize your honor for my clients out burst.

Mr. Cooper this is the only warning that you will get from this court because I will not tolerate such actions.

The next time your client will be charge with contempt of court do you both understand me?

Yes your honor it is understood.

Mr. Prosecutor you have the floor at his time.

Thank you your honor.

Will the witness please state your full name?

William Robert Horton-Kiriakis

Excuse me did you just tell the court that your name was Horton- Kiriakis?

Yes Sir Mr Kiriakis and I go married yesterday.

YOUR HONOR AT THIS TIME I REQUEST THAT DUE TO THE FACT HA HEY ARE MARRIED THAT THIS CASE SHOULD BE THROWN OUT BECAUSE OF THE INTIMATE RELATIONS BETWEEN THE CO-PLAINTIFFS!

Mr. Cooper that has no barring as to the defendants guilt or innocence.

Request denied.

Steve was thinking to himself ad said well done Jones hey are reaching. We have them by the balls and they know it.

Once Sonny gets up there it will be sealed.

I don't even think that we need Collin or Scott.

We will save them for the federal case.

I am going to address you as Mr. Horton and your Husband as Mr. Kiriakis as to avoid any confusion in the court will that be OK?

Yes Sir that is fine.

Mr. Horton can you tell the court about the days leading up to your accident?

Yes Sir a couple of days before I had not been feeling well I just thought it was a bug or something a than on the day that I had my accident I went into work as usual and I noticed first thing that something odd had been going on in the receipts. The receipts ad the territory just were not coming out right.

Give or take a few dollars some times we never have this kind of issues and when we come up short it is typically because of a clerical mistakes.

Mr. Kiriakais is very diligent with his job he stays right on top of things the loss comes from food most of the time not the receipts.

There is not anything anyone can do in the food area about small

loss margins that comes with restaurants.

I had spent four hours straight trying to find the problem and I had no luck with it and I decided to ask Mr. Kiriakis to come in and see what he might find out.

Mr. Kiriakis knew that typically I did not bother him as he did his rounds during the day at he other venues and when I called him he knew right away that something was wrong and he asked me to take a break for a few minuets and to grab an herbal tea to just get out of the office to stop me from being obsessed with that because I tend to do that sometimes.

I was defiantly wasn't feeling myself I was sitting at a table and did not even hear Mr. Kiriakis come in and he touched me I stood quickly and I caught myself before I hit Mr. Kiriakis which is defiantly not in my nature. I am very self disciplined and I do not even raise my voice. I am a very nonviolent person. I certainly would never strike Mr. Kirakis ever.

Mr. Kirakis a I went to the office ad he had asked me a few times if I needed to go rest ad I refused and then in the office he told me to go rest and I got angry at him ad I yelled a him and was going up stairs and I was thinking that maybe I should see a doctor because I am not acting right or feeling well at all and as I hit the top step with my foot it slipped and I tumbled several times hitting my head and chest on the stairs. The rest you will have to ask Mr. Kiriakis about. Because he will have to tell you about that I was unconscious.

Mr. Horton is is true that you have already received a settlement from the hospital in the sum of 15.8 million dollars?

Yes Sir I have.

Mr. Horton what is you reasoning behind bringing this suit against the defendant today?

You may think it is greed.

No in fact it is the opposite.

I do not need to sue people for money or to going around o make quick buck I am not made that way.

Yes I come from a very wealthy family and so I could have just sat back and lived a life of luxury I didn't want to live a privileged life as a trust fund baby.

I wanted to work for what I got in life... .I do not ask nor desire hands outs given to me.

I set a goal to become my own man and his is exactly what I have done and I have paid it forward when I could along the way.

A man is nothing without being a man of his word. He works for everything that he is given. A man takes care of his responsibilities and his home. A man is truthful respectful and understanding. A man s worth is not counted in dollars and cents but in his character.

Am I perfect hell no. I never claimed to be perfect.

I make mistakes just like everyone else dose but I own my mistakes and I take the consequences of each and every one of them but they teach me lessons and I do not repeat the same mistakes over and over again.

I am not afraid to admit that I am wrong when I am wrong and I am not afraid to apologize.

So Mr. Horton you are telling this court that this is not about money then what is the point of this case?

Sir the point of this case is to protect other people from having to be put in a situation such as this one.

I have spent months going from dying four times to being in a coma to being in this chair.

I have gone though more pain than anyone could imagine but I do not complain because it would+++++++ only hurt those around me because their hands are tied and they can do nothing to help it go away.

I now have an immune disease where If I catch the slightest cold it coul kill me. I am no complaining because there is no need.

I fear for my life every single second of the day but there is nothing that I can do about it.

Mr. Kiriakais and myself have received death threats to ourselves as well as our families and I had to take drastic measures to protect everyone.

Mr. Horton what drastic measures have you taken?

I am sorry with all due respect I can not divulge that information it will put our families as well as ourselves in danger. I will say that However the measures are drastic they are perfectly legal.

Anything concerning that area the police are well aware of.

Thank you Mr. Horton.

Mr. Horton I would like to ask you have you received anything threatening you and your family?

Yes Sir I did.

What was it that you revived Mr. Horton?

I was working in he office at home one day and Mr. Kiriakis caught me when I was in the middle of a very serious and stressful business deal and he was going to the grocery store and he popped his head in and I accidentally snapped at him and was short with him . I asked him what he wanted and he said that he was going to the grocery store and wanted to know if I wasted him to pick me up something?

I snapped back no and he left he knew that I had not been sleeping really well and so he chalked it up to that and being irritated by the business deal also which was mainly the thing in a nut shell.

He had been gone 10 to 15 minuets at the most and I settled down and I knew that I was wrong and had to apologize to him.

I heard a knock at the door and I wheeled my way to the door and no one was there but there was a small package left in front of he door.

I placed the package on the desk in the office and I opened it inside there were pictures of each person in my family with a hole in he heads of each member with red marking to make it appear as blood.

There was also a picture of me and Mr. Kiriakis and Mr. Kiriakis had several holes in him and allot of red to appear to be blood and the same with my picture. In the package it also had a toy gun in it and there was a letter inside it read this gun is a toy gun but our guns are very real and if you do not make this court case against Russell Patrick disappear all of you are going to disappear forever.

Your honor you have that package entered into evidence.

As evidence number 3527-A

The court recognizes the evidence that has been entered as being 3527-A. You may proceed Mr. Prosecutor.

Thank you no more questions at this time your honor.

Your witness Mr. Cooper.


	29. Chapter 29

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 29:**

Your witness Mr. Cooper.

Thank you your honor.

Mr. Horton please tell the court why you just put on that grand gesture of walking to the stand?

MR. COOPER IT WAS NOT A GRAND GESTURE!

MR. COOPER THIS IS THE FIRST TIME IN MONTHS THAT I HAVE BEEN ABLE TO EVEN PUT ONE FOOT IN FRONT OF THE OTHER ONE!

WHAT I DID WAS HARD WORK AND WITH THE LOVE OF MY HUSBAND WE FOUGHT AND BY GOD WE GOT TO THIS STAND IT WAS NOT GRACEFUL NOR PRETTY IT WAS NOT A GRAND GESTURE!

MR. COOPER IF YOU THINK THAT THROUGH ALL OF THE EXCITEMENT OF MY FIRST STEPS THAT YOUR CLIENTS OUTBURST WASN'T HEARD THINK AGAIN BECAUSE IT WAS!

MR. COOPER MY ACTIONS ARE NOT THE ONES IN QUESTIONS BUT PERHAPS YOU MAY WANT TO TAKE A RECESS AND SPEAK TO YOUR CLIENT BECAUSE I THINK THAT HE JUST MIGHT HAVE SOME INFORMATION THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE YOU FINISH QUESTIONING ME!

Mr. Horton we will not allow any shouting in this courtroom Sir I understand your anger but I can not allow that in this court room is that understood?

Yes your honor I apologize to the court for my outburst.

However I do not apologize to the defendant.

Enough Mr. Horton.

Yes Your honor I apologize. 

Because of the highly charged emotional state of this court at this time I am going to call a 30 minuet recess for the plaintiffs as well as the defendant to calm down.

Court will reconvene in 30 minutes.

Sonny helped Will down from the witness stand and this time into the chair because he knew that Will was not able to make the walk again because of his emotional state and they made their way back to the table where the Prosecutor and Steve were sitting and both men were quiet for a second or two and then it was Steve who broke the silence and said Oh my God Will where the Hell did that come from?

I have never saw you like that before.

Steve I am really sorry man I should not have acted that way but everything hit me and I just snapped as soon as he called me walking a grand gesture that was all it took.

I do not know if I can do this or not.

Baby yes you can we are all here for you.

Baby you know exactly what to do from this point on and you damned well better do it.

I have enough strength for us both so you better take some of mine as much as you need. None of us are turning our backs on you nor leaving you we are all right here.

William Robert Horton-Kiriakis we do not give up on anything we go through it together you got me?

Yes Angel I am going to try my best but I may have blown my character testimony where I said that I am level headed ad always in control of my emotions.

Will do no worry about that we can do damage control from it.

Thank you Mr. Prosecutor.

Will please you do not have to call me Mr. Prosecutor

My name is Wayne Allan and trust me I know you very well.

Sonny and Will both looked at each other and they looked at Steve all three men are in complete confusion at this point.

I am the brother of Amy Allan and she has told me all about you and I have also researched both of you men as well as Steve Jones who I know is the best damned attorney to walk into a court room.

I know that Amy Allan may not be a name that you are very familiar with but you do know her she was the nurse who came out to Sonny in the hospital.

Oh my God! You have got to be shitting me! Amy?

The nurse Amy?

Yes Sonny the one in the same.

Oh my God this is absolutely mind blowing!

Steve did you have any idea?

No Sonny I had no Idea about the connection to Amy.

None of you knew it and no one else knows it either but she did say one thing that really hit home ad I have saw it today as well as in allot of other ways how both of you have paid it forward when you could and so when my sister told me about your case Will I knew that I had to get justice for you two as well as your family because people such as Patrick they are not even human and I think that he proved that by his actions and statement in this courtroom today.

With that single statement that he made when you walked to the stand it was as good as a confession.

You just saved us some time in digging through allot of lies ad gave us just cause to call him as a hostile witness so now he has he will not be allowed to not testify on his own behalf.

So Mr. Allan where do we go from here?

Will this is what we are going to do we are going to call Collin Reed to the stand we will not call Scott at this point we will have to go federal with him and Collin will also be facing federal charges.

Collin is going to admit to being the man who was hired by Patrick to make sure that his plans for you were followed through as well as his involvement in pushing you down the stairs.

You know this is all so much like a real life soap opera or a nightmare drama that I ant wake from when will this be over.

Will Sir would you like to know the answer to that question?

Yes please Mr. Allan.

It will be over after we call Sonny and then call Collin to testify.

Sonny listen you have to keep a cool head on you do not screw yourselves over so remember that if this is going to work no matter what they drag out of the bag to rattle you do not let them do it because they are desperate now and they are grasping at straws to give cause to doubt your character and you cant let them because you have over came allot and they can only hurt you if you allow them to.

Right now Sonny they think that you are the weakest link in the chain so prove them wrong got it?

I got this don't worry. I have learned from the very best.

Will has been an excellent example of strength and courage.

OK I think that it is almost time for the recess to be over so lets get our court room faces back on.

Will do you feel like you should not testify any further?

I am going to be just fine Sonny will be right there with me but I do not have the energy to walk back to the stand though.

OK I will tell the judge that you will need to testify from your chair.

OK Thank you Mr. Allan.

Will you are going to have to be rolled close to the stand for the court reporter to take her notes down.

Man if someone wanted to read about a crazy court case they can read about this one.

You got that right Steve. It seems like everyone is paying it forward in this case well on the plaintiffs side at least.

Everyone chuckles a bit and then they calm down and shortly after everyone entered the court room.

All rise this court is back in session.

Everyone please take a seat Mr. Horton are you now capable of testifying or is it necessary to call another witness?

No your Honor I can continue with questioning.

OK Mr. Horton please take the stand.

Your Honor because of Mr. Horton's medical condition he will have to continue in his chair.

That is fine Mr. Prosecutor.

Mr. Horton Please remember that you are still under oath.

Yes, your honor.

Mr. Horton now that you are finished with the theatrics shall we begin again?

OBJECTION YOUR HONOR!

Objection granted!

Mr. Cooper I warned you before and now I find you in contempt of court you will be fined 1000.00 for your actions if you continue to use these tactics. I will find in favor of the plaintiffs and place you in custody for 30 days do I make myself clear?

With much attitude Mr. Cooper says yes your honor.

You may continue questioning the witness Mr. Cooper.

Thank you your honor.

Mr. Horton I apologize for my behavior.

Mr. Horton if I may ask at what point did you decide to file these charges against my client?

Mr. Cooper it was my husband who filed them for us as well as had me transferred to the other hospital.

Oh really Mr. Horton would Mr. Kiriakis not have to have power of attorney to act on your behalf at that time?

Yes indeed he would and he did?

Mr. Horton you are telling this court that Mr. Kiriakis had full power of attorney at the time that was filed with the court prior to the date in question?

Yes all papers concerning my Power of attorney were filed with the court one week after I moved to Brownsville.

Mr. Horton why is it that this copy of an unsigned Power of attorney was found in your hospital room if they were filed almost six years prior?

Mr. Cooper did you happen to look at the date that the court had signed them and filed them?

The copy that you so politely found was a copy that just stated the fact hat Mr. Kiriakis knew and fully understood that he in fact dose have power of attorney and all of the rights that were explained in the documents that were previously filed with the court it was an acknowledgment as to what his responsibilities are as Power of attorney.

He did not have to sign the documentations that were filed with the court because they were for me to appoint and give full permission for it to happen you are an attorney you should know the procedures.

I assure you that everything that was done medically and legally on my behalf was perfectly legal and binding.

Mr. Horton then why at that particular moment was this information kept from Mr. Kiriakis?

One Mr. Cooper was the fact it was just for Mr. Jones office and it had no time limit as to when it could or could not be signed and two Mr. Jones was waiting until my husband and my parents were together because I asked that they were present as witnesses as to how I wanted my wishes carried out.

Why was it at this time that they all were together and not any sooner Mr. Horton?

Mr. Cooper my parents live five hours away from Brownsville and they own several businesses and so they could not just say hey I am going to go to Brownsville to sign a document that is just an acknowledgment and so Mr. Jones held the copy in his office until such time. 

Mr. Horton you testified earlier that you had gotten a threatening package containing several disturbing images and a toy gun with a note that threatened both your family as well as Mr. Kiriakis family telling you to make the case disappear.

Is there any proof to the fact that Mr. Patrick had knowledge of said package?

Mr. Cooper I think that your client presented enough evidence through his out burst to answer that question.

Mr. Horton you did not answer my question please Answer the question that was asked of you.

OBJECTION YOUR HONOR IT IS NOT MR. HORTON'S JOB TO FIND GUILT OR INNOCENCE THAT IS THE COURTS JOB TO FIND GUILT OR INNOCENCE I REQUEST THAT QUESTION TO BE STRICKEN FROM THE RECORD. 

Objection granted and the question will be stricken from the record.

Mr. Cooper do you have any more questions for Mr. Horton at this time?

No further questions at this time Mr. Horton you may return.

Your Honor I would like to speak to both the Prosecution conceal and yourself may we take a break and speak in private?

Yes Court will be adjourned.

I would like to remind everyone that this proceeding is still ongoing and so all orders that have been placed shall be upheld.


	30. Chapter 30

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 30:**

As Procurator Allan Steve are all in the judges chambers Will is sort of nervous he is not showing it but Sonny know that he is a he tuns to Will and he kisses him and he says baby right now we have no idea what this is all about so until we o please o not worry.

Angel you really have no idea right now there are so many things that are going through my mind.

Baby yes I do and I know exactly what you are feeling right now.

Your soul is so heavy and filled with so much worry and guilt too.

Baby you know that none of this is your fault at all so please stop beating yourself up over everything.

Angel I know it up here in my head but my heart keeps telling me different.

Baby listen to my heart and soul and you will realize that no one is blaming you.

I know Angel. I know.

So what o you think just happened here?

I don't know Baby but I know one thing for sure Mr. Cooper looked scared.

Of me or for his client?

I think maybe a bit of both Baby.

Both men are laughing and Sami comes up and says Will hey where in the hell did that come from just then?

Well let me think Um I think a little of you and a tiny bit of Sonny and allot of months of dealing with this bullshit might be the cause.

HEY! What do you mean a little bit of Sonny?

I seem to recall a certain young man in the Hospital telling Steve well you know that story.

How do you know about that Baby?

Lets just say that my heart has ears Angel.

Oh my God!

Christmas is going to be real fun I can see it now.

Meanwhile in the judges chambers;

Mr. Cooper please explain to us why we are here.

Yes your honor I asked you all to come here to change my clients plea to guilty on all charges and to ask leniency during sentencing.

Your request to change the plea to guilty is granted.

I will have to wait for the sentencing.

Yes your honor understood.

Will that be all?

Yes your honor.

OK so there is no point in any delay at this time?

No your honor.

Do either of you have any objections to the plea being changed?

No your honor.

OK then we shall reconvening to the court room.

They all rise and reenter the courtroom Will ad Sonny look quizzically at Steve and they can not read anything from his face.

This court is ow back in session and will come to order.

Mr. Cooper you have the floor.

Thank you your honor in lue of the current proceedings my client would like to change his plea to guilty on all charges.

Thank you Mr. Cooper.

Mr. Patrick do you have anything that you would like to add?

Yes your honor. Mr. Horton and Mr. Kiriakis I would like to apologize to you and all of your family for everything that I have put you through. I know that at this point my apology means nothing more than empty words to you but I truly am sorry for everything.

Thank you your honor.

Mr. Prosecutor o you have anything else to add?

No your honor but I do feel like Mr. Kiriakis deserves to be heard so if you will allow him to speak at this time?

Mr. Kiriakis you have the floor.

Thank you your honor.

Your honor I would first like to say this. I spent weeks 24 hours a day 7 days a week in Mr. Horton's room I did not know if he would live or die. I had to hold in almost all of my emotions just to keep it together for Mr. Horton and all of this could have been prevented from the start had it not been for Mr. Patrick greed.

Mr. Patrick tried to rob me of my very soul and right now I am trying my best to hold it together but it is taking everything that I have in me to keep from going over there and beating the hell out of Mr. Patrick He threatened my family tried to kill my husband and almost cost me everything and so I ask you to give him the maximum sentence imposable We did not and do not deserve any of this and for him to do this is nothing but inhumane and cruel actions.

Please do not allow this man to get away with just a slap on the wrist.

Because of your actions my husband has been having severe panic attacks and allot of emotional stress placed on him that was for what reason?

You are an evil man and I hope that you rot in hell for everything you have done to us as well as our family.

If there was a way that you could get the death penalty that would not even come close 5to being justice for everything that you have done. Sleep well tonight in your brand new apartment.

Thank you your honor.

At this time I will ask the family members if thy would like to make a statement at this time?

Oh shit Sonny MOM you know this is not going to be pretty.

Yes your honor at this time I would like to allow the family to come up and speak and ask Mr. Lucas Horton to be the spokes man for his family. And then the Kiriakais family may have he floor..

Whew Sonny. Thank you Mr. Allan. You just saved the life of Mr. Patrick.

Mr. Horton you have the floor Sir.

Thank you your honor.

Your honor we have spent months away from our own businesses to help my Son with his ad we are still here. Your honor when we got the call from Mr. Kiriakis we were so stunned we were just numb we had no idea what was ahead of us the only thing that we knew was the fact that our son needed his blood and he needed us.

When his sister found out she basically dropped everything including her own business if France to come here to help out and be there for her brother.

Since this whole thing started our family has been comply up upside down and the only thing that I ask is for justice to be serve and that Mr. Patrick be punished to the fullest extent of the law.

Thank you your honor.

Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis you may take the floor at this time.

Thank you your honor.

Please proceed Mr. Kiriakis.

Your honor we have been blessed I a convoluted kind of way because through all of this we have our son back and for that we will always grateful and I understand that it was because of Mr. Horton's influence that was even possible. I agree with everyone else that justice should be served to the fullest extent of the law.

Thank you.

I have hear from each party in this court room today and normally I 2would take the time to deliberate on my verdict but I feel confident in giving my verdict at this time.

Mr. Patrick please rise as your sentence is being read to you.

You have plead guilty to all counts including attempted murder and my judgment is as following. .I sentence you to four consecutive life sentences without the possibility of parole or appeal. and punitive damages of 3.6 million dollars to the be paid to the defendants.

This court will be adjourned and Mr. Patrick I sincerely hope that you take the time while you are in prison to get yourself some proper mental help.

Thank you this court will now be dismissed.

Will looks at Sonny ad Sonny looks at Will and they both say what the fuck just happened here?

That would be called trying to save a little face.

Yeah Right Steve so it appears.


	31. Chapter 31

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 31:**

Its been a week since the trial and although they are still at the estate everyone is breathing a sigh of relief these days except Will.

What the hell are you talking about?

Why cant everyone leave?

Will please calm own.

Steve I have been here for weeks although it has not been totally awful we would all love to get back to the real world.

Will damn it would you listen to me for a second I will explain it all to you if you will calm down.

Pacing with his phone in his hand Steve tries to explain that the restaurant was broken into as well as Will and Sonny's house and no one has any leads on who did it.

So what the hell are we going to do now?

Are we always going to have to live our fucking lives looking over our Goddamned shoulders as if we are criminals ourselves?

Steve I am not going to take anymore of this it is fucking bullshit!

Will? Will? Will? Are you still there with me Will?

Yeah I am here but not for long by God I guarantee you that this shit is going to end today!

I don't give a fuck about anything else.

I am gone bye…

Will disconnects the call and he places another call.

Hey Will what is up I have not heard from you in a long time-

Will interrupts his caller he says hey Martin do you remember when we had all of that trouble with those guys in Sweden?

Oh yeah I remember that there were five guys and they had attacked us and knocked me out but I had gotten some licks in too before they did and so two were unconscious and the other three wished that they were too because you gave them an ass whipping unlike any that they ever had.

Well Martin I am having a bit of the same situation along with my husband and both of our families.

Do you still have contacts Martin?

Will what exactly is it that you need to have done?

Martin we are all in hiding and have been for weeks we had a court hearing a week ago and the guy he had tried to kill me and he threatened our families.

The guy is in jail but I am think that he has contacts on the outside who he is getting to do dirty work for him.

The restaurant that my husband and I own as well as our house has been broken into and they have no leads.

That is where you come in Martin.

I need all ears on the streets and some help to finding the son of a bitches who are behind this shit.

I will protect my family at all cost even if it means my own death so listen get all of your contacts on the streets to put their ears to the ground and also I need some tails on my husband and both of our families.

Will I can do that with out any issues but I will need a few dollars to get all of this done but legally.

Hey Martin listen man I am not asking you to break the law I just want for us all to be able to live a fairly normal life without worrying if someone is going to be hurt.

Will how much are you willing to pay?

Martin how much do you want?

Well for now I have to get a team together and they will need to be paid and I am thinking like 13 shadows?

Plus the ears on the streets will cost you too.

Martin tell me what the fuck do you want?

OK My ears 5000.00 the others 2.3Million they wont be cheap because I am getting the absolute best not second rate.

OK Martin I can handle that with no problem.

Martin will it be the same guys that we used in Sweden?

Of course and even better this time because we will have some fun little toys to play with too.

Cameras surveillance equipment and all of the bells and whistles.

Do you need a clean up crew for your place and the restaurant?

Yes Martin I want the security at the white house to look like a hand held toy.

Will you guys do not have to worry about a damned thing we are on this shit and it is going to fun as hell doing it too.

Martin thank you. I will meet you in the morning with the money.

Listen Will I am going to get my team together and put the word out to our dependable s on the streets tonight and then you and your husband and the whole family will be completely safe.

I am also going to be making a few phone calls to our guys on the force to make sure that Patrick has no contact with anyone at all.

Thank you Martin.

You are welcome Will anytime you know that and you have to introduce me to everyone so no one gets a shock if they see something that is different that it typically is.

You got it Martin Let me call Steve and also I am going to get my dads team on it too they are still in town so you all can plan and put together somethings.

Will You should have been a damned FBI agent instead of a business mogul.

Martin you know me I am only like this for my family I am not cut out for secret serve shit that is why I called you Martin you are a part of the FBI and so you are the one who knows what the hell to do.

Will I am not the only one in this that knows what to do. I think that you have a pretty good grasp on this shit too.

It might be because of the friends I hang with Martin.

Both men were laughing and Martin said man if I was gay and you were single I would snatch you up in a heartbeat.

HA! Martin I love you dude but I think that we would end up killing each other in the end.

Martin chuckles and says yeah I know. I would shoot your ass for being too damned nice and having a fucking huge heart.

The only time that you get so worked up is when it comes to your family and I know damned good and well that you turn into a completely different person when it comes to their safety.

Will you are a great man and never change a damned thing about yourself.

OK Martin. Well I love ya man and you know that.

Yes Will I know my brother we have gone through hell together and not just in Sweden either.

I know Martin I know.

OK love you Dude and hey be careful.

I will be careful I have way too much to lose if I fuck anything up.

With that Will disconnected the call.

OK Angel you can come out now.

Damn Baby How the hell did you know I was there?

Well for one Angel I knew that you felt my soul was not right or at peace and two that damned sexy ass cologne that I gave you told me.

Damn Baby you have a nose like a figgin bloodhound.

Angel when it comes to you I only have a nose for you.

So baby would you like to fill me in on all of this secret agent Will stuff?

Oh and please spline to me the Martin who you love.

I might tell you about Martin at some point but did you hear the whole conversation?

Well I heard you when you were ripping Steve a new ass hole and I heard you say something about the break ins and that was when I came to investigate myself because your soul was so heavy and it was not at peace at all so I came in to see if you needed my help but it seems like you have put out orders to the national guard.

Well Angel it is a bit like that but it isn't Martin is the highest ranking official in the FBI.

Baby How in the hell do you know him?

Angel I was going to college in Sweden school it was my senior year and Martin he was working on a case with Interpol at the time and it involved some of the guys that went to my school.

There had been evidence of governmental websites being hacked into and top secrete military documents being passed to the Middle east well to make a very long story short.

One day he was in an ally way beside the school it was just past midnight and so I noticed that there were five men giving him trouble.

He did not have a weapon or anything and I knew that he was out numbered and so I had to help him because I saw the moon shinning off of a blade and so it was me or he would be dead.

I distracted them long enough for him to disarm the man with the knife and then they were all about to attack him and I could not just stand there and watch him get hurt.

He had knocked two of the guys out but as they went down he was knocked out too he had hit his head on a rock.

Three of them came after me and so I t0ook a trash can and I threw it at them hitting one and he hit his head on the brick building.

But the other two came at me again and I ducted and they hit each other and then they got really pissed off and one grabbed me and hit me trying to knock me out but it didn't I acted like it had and when they bent over me to finish me off I brought my legs up grabbing one guy by the neck trowing him against the wall and the other guy came up behind me and he was holding my arms and I hit his head as hard as I could with my own and so he went do2wn.

I walked over to Martin and checked on him and he was dazed but not hurt and so that is where I met Martin.

OH MY GOD BABY YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!  
DO NOT EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN!  
I COULD HAVE LOST YOU BEFORE I EVEN KNEW YOU!

OK Baby now what about the love bit?

Angel we love each other like brothers. That was not the onlything I did to help him. I did allot of things to help him bring the guys down.

Baby do you have romantic feelings or him?

JACKSON STEVEN KIRIAKIS -HORTON!

You have got to be fucking kidding me!

Angel he is exit only as straight as they come.

Not to mention once you see him you will know exactly why I have no desire for him whatsoever.

Will goes up to Sonny and wraps his arms around him and he says besides Angel you are the owner of my soul and you are everything that I want or need in my life and I love you more than I even love my own self.

Sonny smiles that million dollar smile from ear to ear and he says you damned well better love me because I ain't gonna let you go no way no how no Sir!

Good Angel now we have to have a family meeting and fill the rest in on what is going to go down. I also need to get my dads team on this too.


	32. Chapter 32

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 32:**

OK everyone listen to us. We are going to get our lives back as of tomorrow but I do need to tell you a few things first.

Dad I need your team to come here tomorrow I have some of my own connections and they all need to brainstorm and come up with a game plan.

Will what are you up to.

Dad I am going to make damned good and sure that everyone is protected and no one is going to get the chance to harm anyone of us at all.

Sonny what are your thoughts on all of this.

Do you really want to know my thoughts?

I will tell you right now that Will and I are going to make damned good and sure that everyone is safe and we are not going to sit back and take any bullshit from anyone anymore.

Yes we are the same people we have always been but let me tell you right now. These Son of a Bitches have no fucking idea who the fuck they are messing with because Will all on his own is a force to be reckoned with but Now it is my turn and together I swear to God that everyone involved will never have the opportunity to do any kind of harm to anyone of us.

No one fucks with the Horton -Kiriakis family and now they have made the second biggest mistake of their lives the first one was when they thought about it to begin with.

Now if any of you are not comfortable with the way that we are handling things then you are completely on your own because this is how it is going to be.

Do any of you have any kind of misgivings about any of this?

Sonny I have never saw you like this in my life.

Well Dad it is high time that Will and I take a stand together because we are both in this together and up til this point he has carried the full load of everything.

Are you guys sure that everything will be safe and taken care of?

Mr. Kiriakis I will assure you that everything possible will be done and it will be completely legal so no one has to worry about legalities.

Will why are you doing all of this for us when you know everything that has gone on between us and Sonny?

Have you ever heard of unconditional love and forgiveness?

If Sonny can forgive you then I have no reason to hold a grudge.

I love Sonny and I love you guys too and so I am going to do everything that I can do to prevent any of us from being harmed at all.

Listen everyone no one in this house is not family and this is what families are all about.

Sonny what are your plans in all of this?

Well I can tell you right now that I am not going to sit back on my ass and just hope that things will be OK.

Will and I are a united front and it is time for us to both stand together as a united from and to do what has to be done.

Will are you ready to rock this thing Baby?

Angel I am not only ready to rock it but we are going to take this thing and we are going to knock it out of the park.

OK guys what time will everyone get here?

Tomorrow morning at 8:00 AM.

That night Will and Sonny made love several times and they reconnected and regrouped and they made plans for everyone to go beck home and live as much of a normal life as they possibility could.

WILL! WILL! WILL!

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!

GET UP NOW AND GET SONNY UP WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM!

What is it Mr. Kiriakis?

There is someone down stairs and you guys are closer can you guys check it out?

Yeah Mr. Kiriakis we will check it out.

With a soft kiss on the cheek Will kissed Sonny and softly said Sony Angel we need to get up!

What time is it Baby?

Angel it is 3:00 AM.

Baby do you want me to go or do you want to go with me?

Angel do you have rocks in your beautiful head?

What o you think?

OK Baby I just thought that I would ask. 

Well you got your answer so come on and with that Will was sitting on the side of the bed and he was hearing the same sound.

Both men were coming around the very dark corner. There was a tall muscular build shadow and he seemed as if he had something in his hand that resembled a blade Sonny was behind him Will was in front Sonny turns on the light and jumps on the guys back and Will wheels over and he tackles him with his wheelchair.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING TO ME GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU ARE FUCKING CRAZY!

Sonny said Oh hell no we are not the crazy ones you are the crazy one coming in here with a knife trying to harm us.

Will was laughing hysterically as Martin is laying o his lap ad he said hello Martin I am happy to see you too but I did not ask for a blow job when a hand shake would have nicely or even a damned phone all.

Will I love ya but I ain't gonna lick that lolly I save that for my my wife only.

Sonny was laughing at this point ans said well hello Martin it is nice to meet you.

My God if this is how you guys say hello to an old friend that you meet for the first time then I would hate to be your enemy.  
Damn Sonny I think that you broke my neck and my back and Will I think that you broke every other important part of my damned body from my waist down. Shit!

Martin had you called first and not scared the ever loving hell out of us both that would not have happened,

I know Sonny I am sorry but damn you guys might not need me after all. I think that you could kill someone by yourselves.

Everyone laughs and Will says well Martin you know that we save these welcomes for special people who we love don't you?

Martin chuckles ad he says man I think that I love you too Sonny.

No wonder Will loves you. You two are exactly alike.

Hey keep your eyes to yourself this one is mine Martin.

I know Will. God how I know that he is.

Talk about having someones back.

Well Martin it looks like Had yours pretty good too.

Tell me about it Will.

Well Baby we always say that we have each others back don't we?

You guys are some team. I want you on my side if I ever need a body guard.

Will and Sonny laugh and say no thank you we only work for our families and each other.

Martin laughs and says you guys are great together.  
Now I think that I need to explain why I am here foraging around in the middle of the night in your house huh?

Uh yeah I think that might be a very good idea Martin.

Well Sonny First of all I want to apologize for scaring the hell out of you guys and second to get down to the reason as to why I am here I was looking for places where any one may have placed anything unusual here the second thing is that I am getting everything set for everything to go back to normal tomorrow. We have already had everything in the restaurant and your house cleaned spotless also all of the glass has been replaced and the spray paint was all cleaned up.

Guys you will need to get new clothes yours are history.

Martin did you just give me a reason to go shopping?

OH MY GOD MARTIN YOU RELEASED THE BEAST!

Will has always loved to shop.

That was one of the first things we did when we met.

Hey Angel what can I say? If ever there was a clue that it is.

God Baby you and your gay referees.. You just crack me up.

Any way Martin what else?

Sonny I have placed a very intricate security system ad team in place for both places I noticed that you had an empty shed outside of your hour house and so I feel like that will be a perfect place to turn into a security room so that you guys will still have your privacy.

Martin will all of this be temporary or permanganate?

Well for now the men I have on the detail are temporary but you can hire your own team later on.

Great thank you Martin we really cant thank you enough for this.

Sonny Will has saved my ass way too many times for me to count and doing this will just be my way of paying it forward.

Baby the paying it forward thing really has come in handy ten fold the whole time that I have known you.

Now I really understand why you live by those words.

Sonny he dose not just live the words he is the perfect example of the meaning.

Sonny Will is a hell of a man and if anyone says any different you send them my way ad I assure you that they will change their minds very quickly.

I know Martin but they have o go through me first.

OK guys enough of this gathering of the mutual admiration society for Will.

Martin my brother when will be be able to go back home?

When ever you want too Will.

Martin if we want to keep these guys could we?

Oh Hell yes as long as you keep them paid well they will do it.

This is why I chose this team. 

Martin you tell your guys that they are hired.

I agree Angel because if Martin has hand picked them then I know that hey are the cream of the crop.

By the time that Martin and the boys had finished their conversation and made all of the plans it was 7:00 AM and he troops were all beginning to arrive.

Martin had planed on everyone getting up and ready to eat so he bought take out for everyone and told them to go make sure that they had not forgotten to pack everything that there would be a van for each family ready for them whenever everyone was packed and ready to go. 

It is now 8:45AM and everyone was well on their way to their prospective homes.

Will had told his parents that he wanted to meet with them after lunch to talk about some business and they agreed.

Angel do you remember how my parents said that they were so happy here working our business?

Yes Baby I do are you thinking about selling it to them?

No even better. I am going to talk to them about some of their businesses that they own but run remotely through Skype and conference calls. And you and I can work from home or anywhere your little heart desires. What do you thing Angel?

What do I think? What do I thunk?

I think that is the best news that I have ever heard in my whole life.

Baby I have never said this before but as much as I love our business I have always wanted to work from home.


	33. Chapter 33

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 33:**

Sonny and Will are unpacking and they can certainly see why Martin told them that they would have to get new clothes everything they have has been shredded and bleach poured on them.

Well Baby I now know why Martin said your favorite words in the world.

We not only need new clothes but a new mattress oh hell Baby

Shit why don't we just get us a new place to live because if you say yes to what I am going to talk to you about then we will have to have one.

OK Angel should I sit down for this one.

Will laughs as he is already sitting in his chair.

Well Baby it looks like you already are but I do not think that it is going to be earth shattering or anything like that at all.

Baby I know that you grew up in a huge house with butlers and maids waiting on you guys hand and foot but I did not.

I was wondering if perhaps we could maybe either give this place to Doni and she can use it or see if your mom and dad want it if not we can put it up for sale.

Angel yes we did have all of those things and big fancy cars and drivers an a jet but I never allowed anyone to clean my room I did it myself and I bought my own car too. Which might I add I gave it to a friend of mine to use one night and well lets just say I did not have it very long it was a ford pinto station wagon it was red with wood panels on the side the ugliest thing you could ever dream about. But it was mine and I was so happy when I got it but when he totaled it not so much. Any way if you want help and a bigger place I have no problem with that but I will still do my own house work too.

ABSOLUTELY NO ONE COOKS IN MY KITCHEN! GOT IT!

GOT IT BABY!

With a fake salute Sonny smiles and says Baby you would say yes if I asked you for anything wouldn't you?

Yes Angel I would I only want you to be healthy happy and safe-

Sonny comes up and puts his arms around Will he said Baby I understand and you do not have to complete that sentence at all.

No no no Angel I just had an idea that's all I will talk to you later after I make some calls about it first OK Angel?

Of course it is OK Baby but can you tell me perhaps what you are thinking?

OK Angel but don't get your hopes up on this unless I am way off base and it dose not go through.

OK Angel?

OK Baby.

Angel I was thinking maybe we could talk to Dr. Kevit about the estate.

What do you think?

Now who is the one with the rocks in their beautiful head?

CALL HIM RIGHT THIS SECOND!

Oh and Angel tell him-one thing we are going to be doing is making a few adjustments to it. Like putting in an elevator or something for you to use until you get the strength back in your legs and adding a couple of things to the property but it will not hurt the value or even change the feeling of the estate.

Whoa Angel hold on.

I just told you not to get your hopes up didn't I?

I will call him after I talk to your mom and Dad-

Hey whats wrong Baby?

You cut off your sentence before you finished.

Angel how big was your house you were living in growing up?

Baby our apartment would fit in side of this living room and kitchen.

We had one bathroom a kitchen living room and two bedrooms.

My brother and I shared one bedroom with bunk and two tiny sets of drawers we did not even have a closet so we had to use the one at the front door for both of us.

My parents room had there full size bed two chest of drawers and a closet the size of two of our broom closets.

We had a black and white TV no cable we had to go to the library if we wanted to use the internet.

We had a stove that two burners worked and the oven would burn everything on the bottom with no temperature control button on it at all so we had to check and pray all of the time. We had a small refrigerator four kitchen chairs and I do not know if you have saw them or not but have you ever saw those spools where they use for electric cables the huge ones?

Yes Angel I know what you are talking about.

We used one of those for a kitchen table with an old bed sheet as a table cloth and two old chairs that dad found on the side of the road and a couch that my cousin gave us it sagged in the middle to say we come from meager beginnings is a bit of an understatement.

Angel what if we gave your parents this house and we left them everything in it do you think that they would like it?

OH MY GOD BABY ARE YOU FOR REAL?

\

Yes Angel why? Do you not like the idea?

No Baby I love the idea.

If they need any help with redecorating or painting I will help them do that too I do not mind Angel.

Baby they would have a fit.

Angel and one more thing…

I was thinking about Doni.

Do you think that she may stay or go back to France?

I don't know Baby but I know what you are thinking and yes

I love the idea of helping her get a sweet shop business going here and helping her get a place too.

Angel I think that if she dose then my parents might move to be closer to us all too.

I was thinking the same thing Baby and wouldn't that be awesome?

Angel yes it would but we have to talk business with my folks first and then ask about the estate.


	34. Chapter 34

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 34:**

Hi Mom and dad I am glad that you came.

Will if you asked us to come then we will come you know that.

I know dad.

Guys Sonny and I have been talking and we have come up with an idea and we wanted to run it past you guys.

OK we are listening.

Sonny ran the idea the Will had came up with to Wills mom and dad

OK guys let me get this straight you want us to buy your business and in return you are going to buy two of our business that can be ran remotely?

Yes Dad that is exactly what Sonny just said.

Sami what do you think about that idea?

Well lets see my son wants to sell his very profitable business to us and he wants us to sell him two of our remotely operated ones?

Humm Well Lucas lets see here what are the pros?

1- We get to stay here closer to our son and his husband.

2-We get to unload two of our businesses.

3-We get to have a hell of allot of fun.

4-The boys set up a business that runs as smooth as silk.

5- The business is very profitable.

Now for the cons….

Hell I cant think of a damned think wrong with it.

Except one thing.

Whats that Lucas?

Sami what about Doni and the house?

Shit Lucas you scared the shit out of me I thought that I was over looking something very important.

Sami it is important.

OK Lucas if Doni wants to go back to France that is fine but if she wants the house she can have it and we can get a new one here.

OK Boys sounds like you have a deal.

REALLY?

Mr. Horton are you guys sure that you want to do this?

Yes Sonny it seems like we have all gone through way too much together not to be together.

Will you guys be working from here?

Actually Mom we are thinking about getting a bigger place.

Sonny wants us to get a bigger place and well you know?

I know whatever your angel wants you say yes.

Will smiles at Sonny and says your damned straight on that one.

He has always given me everything that I wanted or needed and he will get the very same treatment.

Umm Will just one thing.

Whats that mom?

Honey you do not like wait staffs what would you do with a bigger house without one?

Mom Sonny and I talked about it I will be doing the majority of the house work myself but…

NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN MY KITCHEN!

We are going to have a part time staff.

That means poor little Sonny and Will are going to actually have to do their own house work.

Sonny how do you feel about that?

Lucas I do not mind it at all.

When we were working in the restaurant get got our hands dirty so it wont kill us.

Sonny I want to show you something.

You know when we went to the house and got the paperwork for Will? That was the first time in years that anyone was allowed in his room I took a picture of that on my phone would you like to see?  
Yes please let me see Sami.

I want to know what I am getting myself into.

Sami showed the pictures of Wills room at the Horton house and Sonny was very surprised.

Baby? The staff really kept your room spotless.

It looks as if no one has ever been in that room.

Angel the staff never touched my room.

I never wanted them to wait on me. I did it all on my own.

For real Baby?

Yes for real Sonny.

Will has never acted as if he had money.

He has always been very independent.

Even down to his washing.

Baby am I going to have to be such a neat freak too?

Angel of course not just be my husband who has my heart and soul.

I will take care of the rest for you.

I swear to God William Horton I do not know where you came from I sure as hell happy that you chose me to go forward with.

Hey Will whats up bro?

Doni could you drop by the house mom and dad are here and we would like to run somethings by you if you have the time.

Sure what time?

Oh anytime you want I am cooking dinner tonight if you would like to stay?

OH MY GOD WILLIAM ROBERT HORTON!

Are you seriously asking me if I want to turn down one of your meals?

Come on now everyone knows that you have some mad skills in the kitchen.

OK then we can see you in a couple of hours?

Oh hell yeah you can count on that.

Hey can I bring a friend?

A friend or a FRIEND FRIEND?

I don't know yet Bro so just behave just in case.

Tell mom to behave too.

Ha! Good Luck with that Sis.

You know that the only reason why she did not give Sonny the third degree was because of my being in the hospital and she got to know him with out all of the questioning she knew that he was good enough for me because of how he was taking care of me.

I know bro and I also know that she saw by the way he dotted over you how much that he loves you not to mention the fact that he told her up front your whole history together and then when Bobby started sending messages through Sonny she knew her questions were not needed.

Plus the fact that you allowed them time away from the hospital to take complete control run all of your businesses ad she saw for herself that you were doing as much as you were in the business and how smooth it was running in all areas then there was no need.

Some how she might be a little different with my friend.

Doni would this friend be Amy the nurse at the hospital?

Doni rolls her eyes and said yes Will but don't read too much into it because we just met at the wedding and we like each other and have been hanging out.

Doni honey look how long it took Sonny and I to finally get married.

Will can I ask you something personal?

Sure Doni.

Why did it take you so long?

Doni you know that everyone has a soul voice right?

Yes Will I know we certainly do.

That was what I was waiting on with Sonny.. .I wanted him to find his soul voice.

That makes sense if you don't have that connection then your relationship may not last very long because you will not understand what the other truly is feeling and if you are truly making them happy or if they are blowing smoke up your ass.

OK so Doni will see you in a couple of hours with Amy right?

Yup bro we will be there oh do you want me to bring some sweets?

I made some this morning.

You Damned better if you don't I am going to come over there and I am going to eat them all myself.

YES SIR!

Do you have any other orders sir?

No Doni I love you Sis and don't you every forget that.

Bro I love you too oh and I have some news for everyone too so tonight is going to be absolutely the perfect timing.

OK Sis I have to run and check on dinner and make sure that NO ONE TOUCHED ONE DAMNED THING!

Wow 7you protect that kitchen like it is your own personal gold mine.

Doni good bye!

I love you See you in a bit.


	35. Chapter 35

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 35:**

Will was so busy in the kitchen he was not paying attention to anything else and then suddenly it hit him that he needed to speak to Dr. Kevit about the estate.

Hello this is the voice mail of Dr. Kevit please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I possibility can.

Hello Dr. Kevit This is Will Horton -Kiriakis no I am not in a medical emergency but Sonny and I need to speak to you at y0our earliest convince.

You can reach me either on my cell or at home .

Thank you.

Hey Baby who was that that you were leaving a message for?

Angel I will talk to you in a little while about it but right now I am elbow deep in making homemade pasta with a fresh vegetable marinara sauce with mushrooms mozzarella and Parmesan and Gouda cheese.

I am also making a Greek salad with feta cheese and Calamara Olives.

I have some crustins already made if you guys would like to eat something now until the rest of the food is ready the crustins are topped with pruchetta and a four cheese spread on top ad I have some Pruchetta wrapped grape leaves with feta and clamore olives.

Wow Baby you forgot one thing.

Oh my God what did I forget?

Let me see appetizers, salad. main dish Doni is bringing the desert.

Oh shit what did I forget?

Baby calm down I was kidding.

Oh yeah the gazpacho.

Thank you Angel for reminding me of that.

Baby How long have you been cooking in here?

Oh about two hours why?

Baby you know a simple burger on the grill would have worked you did not have to do all of this.

Angel this is nothing when I was in my apartment once I made something like this and gave it to a family that the ladies husband had died and so I cooked them enough food for a week just like this.

She had four kids he was the only person who worked and they were left with no money coming in and a ton of medical bills that they could not pay and so I also gave the kids a gift card to a really nice kids clothing shop and game store and I did something simalir for the mom but instead of a game store I set up a weekend for her and the kids to go tour a place called the lost sea it is in Georgia and also to tour around the caverns and things like that. I also set them up with a small house where everyone had their own room and three bathrooms it was not extravagant but it was nice.

I also paid all of the utilities and internet service for them and made sure that the kids had laptops for school.

The mom was able to not only spend time at home but she also was able to open an internet cupcake business.

Baby I never knew that you had one that for anyone.

Angel I do not advertise what I do for others if I see a need that I can fill I just do it no strings attached. I am not out to show off for everyone I just pay it forward when I can.

When you see someone go from rock bottom to doing what they truly love to do then that is all the thanks that I need.

Angel I do not ask for much in my life I would rather give than to take.

Baby?

Do you realize that you have been doing that very thing for me since day one?

Angel you deserve everything that you have gotten in life you have worked your ass off for it. I have just been there being a support system and helping some along the way. You did the rest all on your own.

Baby you o not have any idea what you really do for other people.

You change the lives of so many people and you do not even realize it.

Angel I was not born to be given the world on a silver platter.

I have always wanted to make my own way and along that way if I can pay it forward I do.

Ok My selfless beloved husband whom I love so much heart and soul. I do belive that together we were meant to be because I have always wanted to be in a position where I could do the exact something.

Angel you already have and are.  
We have the money to do anything that we want whenever we want to do it especially because of the settlements and such as that.

We have the opportunity to change the lives of allot of people.

We do not even have to work if we dont want to but for me to not work would be like me not breathing.

I just cant stop working even though I could.

I have traveled the world and I have helped allot of people in many ways but that does ot mean that I can sit back on my ass and allow everyone to wait on me.

So baby tell me something what kind of business are you thinking about now?

Angel that is a great question and as soon as I hear back from the person who I left the message with then I will tell you.

Why not now Baby?

Because right now I have to get this army fed before they start to eat each other and trust me that would not look pretty.

You take the out the appetizers and tell everyone to dig in and I will finish everything up. It wont take 20 minuets.

Yes my love I will let everyone know I suppose that we are going to be eating at the dinning room tonight.

You got it Angel nothing but the best for my family.

Sonny was taking everything to the big table in the dinning room and he gave a run down on everything that Will was doing and told everyone to dig in but to not eat too much so that they will have room for everything because that kitchen smelled like heaven.

Will had made everyones favorites and even introduced them to some new favorities and they were all chating amongst themseleves when the door bell rang. Will exscused himself to go answer the door and it was Dr Kevit.

Will said why hello What are you doing here?

Will you said that you wanted me to contact you as soon as possabil so as soon as I was finished at the hospital I came right over.

Will took the doctor into the office and he asked him about the estate.

Mr. Horton -Kiriakis you are wanting to buy the estate from me?

Is that what I understood you to say?

Yes Sir Sonny and I would love to buy it from you if that is OK?

No I can not sell it to you.

Oh OK well I just thought that I would ask since you said that you did not use it.

Mr. Horton-Kiriakis I do not think that you understand what I am saying.

Will looked at the doctor in complete confusion and said exspolaine it to me then.

Do you remember what I said in the beginning?

I said that I have not found anyone who could fill it with as much love as it once had.

Do you remember that?

I do and I am sorry for wasting your time.

-Kiriakis shut up and listen to me.

I could never sell it to anyone.

If you and Sonny want it I will give it to you but I cant sell it.

Are you serious Dr. Kevit?

Absolutely the two of you have already shown me that you not only can fill it with love but you have so much more to fill it with.

I will get the paperwork ready and have it all signed over to you two as soon as your lawyer looks it over and then we can sign the deed.

OH MY GOD I CAN NOT BELIVE THIS!

Thank you so much.

If we can ever repay you please let us know.

Dr. Kevit smiled and said you already have I am just paying it forward.

Sonny knew that Will was in the office with Dr. Kevit and when he heard Will yell he came running and bent down and asked Will if he was OK and looked up at the doctor he said is something wrong? Please tell me if there is. I will do anything.

Mr. Kiriakis -Horton I think that you need to talk to your husband in private.

He will tell you everything.

Thank you Dr. Kevit for allowing me to tell my husband the news myself its better coming from me than someone else.

Yes I thuink so too.

I will show myself out.

Thank you again for everything.

tuned with a nod and walked out of the room.

Will said hey Angel we have guest and we can not keep them waiting.

Baby to hell with them.

What is wrong?

Please tell me.

Not now Angel.

Please wait until everyone leaves.

Sonny was so nervous he could barely hold a conversation with the others.

Everyone got the hint that Will and Sonny needed to talk about something very important and so they kind ofhurried through desert and Will asked Doni if she would come back in the morning around 10 AM to have that talk that they were going to have.

Sure Bro is everything alright though?

Doni Honey just come by in the morning and we will fill you in on everything.

OK Bro.

I love you and tomorrow we are going to talk you are not going to get out of it this time.

I promise we will talk in the morning.

Doni leaves and Sonny locks up as Will clears the table and washes the dishes.

Sonny pulls Wills chair into the living room ad he sat down in front o Will and with a look of great concern on his face he said Baby please tell me what is going on I am begging you.

If it is something bad we will go through it together as we always have but for Gods sake please let me in.

Angel Dr. Kevit said that he would not sell us the estate.

OH MY GOD WILLIAM ROBERT HORTON -KIRIAKIS!

What have I told you about scaring the hell out of me!

I am sorry Angel there is something else that I need to tell you.

OK Baby I am listening.

I swear to God I am going to have to invest in a defibrillator one of these days. Baby you scared the hell out of me.

I am sorry Angel I really am but I am going to make it up to you right now.

Dr. Kevit said that we would not sell it to us but that he was going to give it to us.

Baby stop playing with me like that.

I love you but please do not play with me like that it is not nice.

OK well Angel I guess that I will have to move in there all by myself.

Baby you just said hat he was going to give us the estate.

Why would he do that?

Angel when the idea came to him for all of us to live there until after the trial I asked him why he never sold it he said because he never saw anyone who could fill it with as much love as there once was in it.

He said that we could fill it with that love and allot more and so he wants us to have it.  
When will everything go through Baby?

Angel he told me that he was going to get his lawyer to draw up the paper and get the deed and as soon as all of that was finished and the deed was signed everything will be settled.

He said that he was.

Both men in unison said PAYING IT FORWARD.

They both laughed and Sonny said that phrase is certainly a very popular one with everyone around you.

Well what can I say Angel?

I can think of something Baby but we might want to take it to the bedroom first.

Well Angel I am quite tired. Will said with a sly grin on his face.

Well I guess since you are tired then its up to me to do all of the work sonny said with a cheeky grin.

Will said well I cooked and cleaned so what do you want me to do?

Sonny pushed Wills chair into the bedroom on his side of the bed and he waited to see if Will needed help but Will stood up still a little shaky and not so gracefully and he turned around and sat on the bed.

Sonny noticed that Will really was as tired as he said he was so he took off Wills shirt for him and Will wrapped his arms around Sonny's neck and stood up as Sonny pulled Wills slacks off but oh boy did Sonny get a real surprise.

Baby did you know that you have no underwear on?

Angel? Did you ever think that yes I did and it was not by accident?

You mean to tell me that you had this planed all day long?

Angel do you not like your surprise?

Are you angry?

ANGRY! HELL NO!

Baby I love you so much and I love you even more that you thought that far ahead and that you have been waiting all of this time for me.

Baby are you still that tired?

Angel you have your way with me tonight I am yours for the taking.

With great pleasure Baby! With great pleasure!


	36. Chapter 36

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 36:**

It is 6 AM when Sonny rolls over he reaches out for his husband but Will was not there his side of the bed was cold as if he had not been there for a while.

Sonny went through out the house Calling Will but there was no answer.

Sonny listened trying to see if he could hear or feel anything in his soul voice but once again there was nothing.

Everything was silent as if Will was not even in assistance.

OH DEAR GOD WHERE ARE YOU BABY?  
ARE YOU OK?  
PLEASE ANSWER ME!  
Sonny was getting more and more panicked as time went on and he ran out of places to look.

Sonny called everyone in the family to see if they had heard from him and no one had saw him or heard from him since last night.

Sonny called Dr. Kevit and asked him if Will had came in last night or today and he said no.

Sonny called Steve and asked him if he had saw Will and Steve said no.

Sonny was in a huge panic he had no idea where his husband was or what had happened to him.

Baby please I am begging you to tell me where you are at.

Are you OK Baby?

Please tell me something.

YOU CAN NOT DO THIS TO ME!  
YOU KNOW THAT MY FAMILY ESPECIALLY MY HUSBAND ARE FRANTIC AND LOOKING FOR ME!

Ha Ha Ha! Yes I know and by the time that they find you they will have no idea who you are and neither will you.

Who the hell are you?

Why are you doing this to me?

Oh William you forgot already who I am?

I am so hurt!

You are breaking my heart!

If you think that little soul voice thing that you use with your husband is going to work think again because even you can not save yourself now.

I gave you a shot of medication that blocks all emotions and he is going to have no idea.

How did you get by the security?

Those cracker jacks were easy to get past all I had to do was to

wait until the change in shifts and then I made my move.

I know that there is one window in an empty upstairs room where it has no security at all.

As you can see I am in all black so no one detected me at all.

YOU SON OF A BITCH!  
YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT GOING TOO!  
GIVE UP AND LET ME GO AS YOU KNOW I AM COMPLETELY HELPLESS HERE I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I AM SO JUST LEAVE ME AND NO ONE WILL EVER KNOW!

You Know Mr. Horton -Kiriakis I almost believe you but it ainta gonna happen.

You are way too important to me than for me to just do that. I know you have connections every where and you know everyone and with one snap of your finger you can get anything you want but this time you are not going to get what you want.

This time I am the one calling all of the shots and you can not do one fucking thing about it and neither can that imbecile husband of yours.

I know that he is about to go crazy trying to find you but he wont find you not now not ever because now you are my bitch and NO ONE can come between us!

Look I am no ones bitch for one and two you are completely mad if you think that you can hurt me in any way!

OH SUCH BIG WORDS COMING FROM THE MAN WHO IS TIED UP!

You know what?

These chains are only a little bit of an obstacle that I can easily over come you just do not know me at all.

Well William chains may not be anything but an inconvenience for you perhaps a 9MM may be a bit more tricky and if that still doesn't bother you then this little friend will.

He showed Will the bomb that he had attached to the chair and the chains Will laughed and said honestly you are one crazy son of a bitch Patrick.

Patrick you think that I am just some spoiled little kid who has lived in a bubble all of his life don't you?

My family has money yes but I made my own way in life and even if this is my time to die I have lived a life being my own man and I have always taken care of my own business.

You on the other hand have been killing scheming and plotting trying to manipulate not giving a shit about anything or anyone but yourself and you did everything that you could to possibly get your hands on something that some one else has worked their ass off for.

Patrick stands and says bravo very nice speech I almost wanted to turn myself in but Nah I don't think so.

William dear man you have caused me immense problems and why you thought that you could get away with it I have no idea but I have a few things planed for you and you are not going to enjoy your stay with me at all but guess what?

I am not going to kill you no I am going to make you suffer as much as I possibly can.

You will not forget our little stay together for a very long time.

Will laughed and said you already tried to kill me.

What else do you think that you can do to harm me?

You have already given me a disease that I have to live with for the rest of my life.

William I am going to do things to you that will make you wish that you were dead.

Patrick unlocks Will and places the gun to his ribs as he rolled Will into a very dark cold room and stripped him down Will faught Patrick but he is so unsuccessful Will was just too weak to fight Patrick over powered him but Will was using his soul voice as loud as he could calling Sonny.

Sonny was pacing around and he was on top of his head with worry and then he heard it softly but he heard Wills soul voice telling him that he was in danger and Patrick has him and is trying to hurt him and force himself on him.

Baby Where are you?

I am not sure Angel but I think it is some where outside if town to the north but not real far north he has me chained up at gun point and a bomb tied to me.

Oh God Baby how did he get to you?

Through a window upstairs in the room that has no camera.

Angel please don't you do anything crazy call the police and please let them do their job!

Baby I am going to call the police but do you have your phone with you?

Yes I have both phones with me. I have both of them on they are always kept on the inside pocket of my chair.

Thank God Baby I will use the GPS from your phone and we will be there soon.

Angel call Martin. His number is in the top drawer of the nightstand on my side of the bed.

OK Baby I am right on it I am calling Martin now and I am going to get him on it and we are coming.

Angel he has me pinned to the bed on my stomach and I am not able to move. I am doing everything I can to keep him from doing what he is trying to do but he is so much more stronger than I am.

I know Baby. Baby is there anything there that you can use as a weapon look around and think really hard.

I am at the end of the street right now.

Baby I am following the signal now for Gods Sake no matter what keep yourself safe if he does hurt you I am here no mater what please do not try to be a hero.

I love you so much and we will get you out of there.

OK Angel. I will do anything I can to keep him from killing me.

He did say that he would not kill me but that I was going to be his bitch.

LIKE HELL YOU WILL!

Baby I am almost there.

I called Martin and he is rushing a team out and we all should be there at the same time.

Sonny got to the location and I will look to see if I can try to get in has he hurt you?

Angel I will talk about that later on but for now please for Gods Sake be careful.

Patrick you are not going to do this to me. I swear to God I am going to kill you before I let you do it.

William Sir it looks like you have no other choice so just lay down there and be a good little bitch and I will give you a lolly pop when I am finished.

Patrick took held Will down and he just shoved himself into Will with no preparation at all he did it over and over again but Will did not say or do anything at all he just laid there and allowed Patrick to thrust himself into his ass over and over again until Patrick was completely spent.

Patrick turned Will over ad then he held will down while he slapped Wills dick until it started to get hard and then he bit Wills balls until he was bleeding from both his ass and the ball sac.

Patrick took Wills dick into his mouth and he bit the top of his dick very hard Will still did not react to anything and Patrick was very angry because he wanted to hear Will beg and plead for him to have mercy and stop. He wanted Will to cry out in pain and fear but Will did neither one because he knew if he made a sound that Sonny would come in and get hurt so Will just took everything that Patrick dished out quietly.

When Patrick was finished with Will he was so angry he took his fist and he punched Will time and time again in the face hitting him with the chains and anything else he could use but he got no reaction from Will.

Will just spit out the blood and teeth that were knocked out by Patrick and he smiled at him and asked him if he was finished Patrick was so angry he said Hell no I am not finished I SWORE THAT I WAS NOT GOING TO KILL YOU BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU are not going to react to anything and so you give me no choice.

As Sonny came into the room he saw Patrick pull the gun up and cock the gun ready to shoot Will and Sonny quickly took the gun away from Patrick and held it to his head and he said You mother Fucker I have the police on the way but you know what they are not going to have to send you back to prison. Sonny pulled back the trigger and aimed it at Patrick and just before he hit the trigger Will stood up and he punched Patrick with every ounce of strength he had in his whole body causing Patrick to fall against Sonny both Sonny and Patrick were on the floor Will told Sonny to just hold Patrick and don't do anything else.

Sonny looked at Will and he turned white as a ghost.

He said OH MY GOD BABY WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU!

Will said do not worry about that right now.

I have something to do YOU HOLD HIM RIGHT THERE!

DO NOT MOVE ANGEL!

You hold him down there.

Will saw a cord from a blind and he pulled it as hard as he could and it broke free from the blind he was in great pain but he went to the floor and tied Patrick's hands up and then he tied them to his feet while Sonny was holding Patrick.

Will took the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around his body tightly and knotted it. Will was so weak by that time he just collapsed on the bed. Sonny released Patrick after he kicked him in the face and in the ribs and punching Patrick in the face making sure that he hit him hard enough to break bones and do as much damage as he could.

Then he walked away from Patrick and went to Will who was bleeding and he was laying on the bed not knowing where to touch Sonny softly spoke to Will he said Baby you are going to be OK everyone is on their way. You were so brave I know that you are so tired but please do not go to sleep yet I am here Sonny placed Wills hand on top of his hand and laid his other hand on top of it being very careful not to move it too much. Suddenly Sonny heard Martins voice and he yelled that they were up there.

Martin came into the room and saw Will on the bed with Sonny laying beside him holding his hand.

Martin asked Sonny To please move so that he can see what injuries Will has.

Sonny said please do not move him too much I do not know if he has any broken bones.

Martin said I assure you Sonny that I will be as careful as I can possibly be.

I do have some emergency training Sonny I swear I wont hurt him.

I love him to like my own brother and I would never put him in any kind of danger.

It took some coxing by Martin but Sonny finny relented and let Martin take a look at Will.

Martin looked Will over and he saw what Patrick had done to Will and he was almost in tears but he did not let on because he did not want Sonny to know what he saw.

He told Sonny that Will needs to go to the hospital now to call Dr. Kevit and have him on stand by for when Will gets there.

Sonny called Dr. Kevit and told him everything Dr. Kevit asked Sonny if he is OK?

Sonny said I think that I hit my head and that I may have some broken ribs but other than that Will protected me from more harm.

Dr. Kevit asked Sonny if he heard anything before he found Will and

he said no that he just heard thumps and slaps.

He went into the room and saw Patrick with the gun and got it away from him but Will told him not to use the gun and so I just held Patrick on the floor and he tried to hit me in the face with his head and he hit me a few times but Will some how got a cord from a blind and tied his hands up and then tied them to his ankles and wrapped the sheet around him so that he could not move. I have no idea what kind of knots that he tied but I know that no one is going to untie them without cutting them.

Will is bleeding really badly but I have no idea where it is all coming from.

His face is swollen and he has bruises on his chest and legs.

Mr. Kiriakis -Horton please do not move him and wait for the ambulance to get there so that they can give him the proper care and let them know his blood type. Sonny heard the sirens come and he called them up to the room. They quickly just put him on a back board and a stretcher they were shooting off questions to Sonny and he answered them Sonny said that he was riding with Will and Martin said no Sonny let them work on him you get your car you will get there faster I am sure.

Martin knew what happened to Will and he did not want anyone except the doctor or Will himself to tell him.

If they did he would kill Patrick and go to jail himself.

Martin asked Sonny if he wanted him to drive him and Sonny said yes please do Martin.

I cant drive I am in allot of pain.

OK Sonny I will get one of my men to drive my car to the hospital.

Thank you Martin.

Sonny told Martin that he was going to be with Will as soon as he got there.

Martin said Oh no you wont Mr. You are going to get checked out before you go to Will.

Will is going to be in good hands with Dr. Kevit but you need attention too.

Martin I will do that but I am not going to stay away from Will for long.

I know Sonny.

Don't worry Sonny if there is any news about Will while you are getting checked out I will get word to you.

Martin thank you for everything.

You are welcome Sonny you guys are family to me and I would do anything for you two.

Martin I do not know all of the history you guys have together but I can tell you this without you we would still be in there with Patrick..

Sonny I am not going to let anyone hurt either of you if I can help it.

I am just sorry that I did not get there sooner.

Martin do not beat yourself up over that because you came as fast as you could.

Thank you Sonny because I sort of feel like I could have prevented allot of this had I came there a few minuets faster.

I just can not figure out where Will got all of the strength to do everything he did.

Sonny when someone is in that kind of situation the Adrenalin runs so high that they are capable of doing things that are far from what they really can do.

I have saw Will do that a few times when we worked together.

Really Martin?

Yes I saw him do allot of things to protect my ass that I certainly never could do myself.

Will has amazing strength when he is protecting someone who he loves or cares about and God only knows where it comes from because he defintly is not like that usually because he has a very calm disposition and he is very in control of his temper and he is a very gentle person normally has to be pushed very very hard to bring out that side of him.

He is very protective and he will go through anything to keep someone he loves and cares about safe.

You might not ever know the lengths hat he will go through to keep others safe.

Will is such a strong young man.

I know he is very strong and right now I know that he is going through hell his soul is so heavy and he is scared I can feel it.

I know Sonny I understand and we are here at the hospital so its time to you checked out I see the ambulance right behind us so that means that they are going to be bringing Will in any minuet now.

The EMT workers were told by Will about the sexual assault in the ambulance and then they gave Will a very mild sedative to help him relax a little.

They told him that he needs to talk about it and to tell Sonny and Will said that he would but right now he doesn't want Sonny to know until they have Patrick back behind bars so that Sonny cant get to him.

We understand Mr. Horton -Kiriakis do you need anyone to be called right now no not until Sonny and I talk first.

I understand and we respect your privacy.


	37. Chapter 37

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 37:**

Martin walked Sonny into the ER and told them what had happened and they placed Sonny on a stretcher and took him back for X-Rays and other test. Sonny told them right away of his blood type and they said yes Dr. Kevit already has given us that information and it is in our charts.

We also understand that your husband is here also getting checked out by Dr. Kevit so he is in great hands.

I know he is said Sonny and if you hear any news about him please tell me right away I am worried sick.

We Understand Mr. Kiriakis -Horton.

When they called him by his last name he almost cried the only thing that he could remember seeing was all of the blood and the blur of Will tying Patrick up.

It was almost too much for Sonny to bare to remember but he knew that he has to be strong for Will.  
Will Baby are you there?

Yes Angel I am here are you OK Angel yes thanks to you I am going to be fine.

Are you OK Baby?

Angel I am going to be fine and we will talk all about everything after we get checked out OK?

Are you sure that you are OK Baby you looked pretty bad.

Angel please right now focus on yourself as I said I promise we will have a long talk when we see each other just let the doctors do what has to be done the faster that they finish the faster we can be together.

Angel at lest it is not near as bad as the last time we were here.

Baby please don't try to joke around right now this is serious and you know it.

Baby I have to ask you did he hurt you?

Angel I said that we would over everything once the doctors are finished.

OK Baby but please at least let me know are you bleeding inside?

Angel I do not know but I do not think so.

I think that I looked a hell of allot worse than I really am.

Baby I hope so but no matter what we are going to get through all of this together so you better not hold anything back from me.

I love you and I am here for you and whatever you need we will do it together OK Baby?

That is exactly what I am depending on Angel.

What dose that mean Baby.

It just means we have allot of talking to do and we need to do it face to face not just soul to soul.

Oh OK so something Happened that you do want me to know but not like this right?

Angel I am saying that we both have gone through so much today that we need each other and we need to be face to face so that we can talk everything through.

You are right Baby.

Today has been hell on us both and we do need each others comfort and support.

That's right Angel. Dr. Kevit is here and we need to do our thing so I will talk later.

OK BABY. I LOVE YOU SO VERY MUCH!

I love you too Angel.

Will hears a soft knock on the door and in walks Dr. Kevit and he has a look of concern it his eyes and on his face ad he said Mr. Horton -Kiriakis can you start from the beginning and tell me what happened?

Dr. Kevit sat down and he pulls his chair close to Will so that he doesn't have to talk too loud.

Dr. Kevit I think that you know that I was sexually assaulted by Russell Patrick so I suppose that you need a rape kit oh and when you check out my dick and balls do not be shocked if you see blood because he bit me very hard both on the shaft as well as my sac.

He knocked out some teeth and hit me with a chain and other things that I do not remember. I did not make a sound because I knew my husband was around and I did not want him to get hurt by Patrick so I just took whatever Patrick dished out.

Dr. Kevit looked at Will and had such sadness in his eyes he was holding back tears as Will was telling him what happened.

Mr. Horton -Kiriakis is it OK if I examine you so that I will know what we are dealing with on the physical end? Right now we need to try to patch you up and then we will work on the psychological OK?

We all will get you through this I promise you.

I am not going to let you down now.

OK first I want to check your belly to see if there is a possibility of internal bleeding OK?

Yes I know the drill do what you have to do I know that I can trust you completely.

I am going to call down to radiology for a CAT of your whole body. I know that you know the drill so I do not have to talk to you like you have not been here before.

Dr. Kevit?

Could I ask you to do me a favor?

If I can Mr. Horton -Kiriakis.

That is what I would like to talk to you about could you please call us Will and Sonny?

You make me sound like I am ready for a retirement home.

Dr. Kevit laughs and says OK Will no problem.

OK Will you are in the same kind of room as before in case we have to keep you for a few days because I know Sonny will not leave your side for one second.

I know my Angel loves me so much he worries and fusses over me all of the time and I have to admit I like it sometimes but I love to dote over him too so it all works out.

OK Will I am going to put the call in for radiology do you need some pain medication?

Yes I do Thank you Dr. Kevit.

OK I will be back with the sucher kit and the pain medications also I am going to give you a Xannax to calm your nerves a bit.

Hey Dr. Kevit my nerves are OK so no Xanax please.

Also no sedative I am really OK I just want to get this over with so that I can talk to Sonny. Dr. Kevit please do not tell Sonny about the sexual assault I will tell him as soon as we can talk to each other.

OK Will I will respect your wishes but please start talking about it very soon because it is a very traumatic thing right now you are not feeling the full effects of it but trust me you will very soon. Would you like for me to give you the name of a very good psychiatrist that we have on staff here?

Yes please and also one for Sonny because he is going to need as much help as I will.

I know Will OK I will get that number make the call and I will also be back to take blood and to do everything we discussed.

Dr. Kevit I would not mind if you were in the room when I tell Sonny because I am not certain of his reaction.

I know that he wont blame me and it wasn't my fault I know that too but I just don't want him to off half cocked and get himself into trouble.

OK Will I will be here over in the corner and if he reacts badly I will be here if not I am going to give you men some privacy.

Thank you Dr. Kevit

You are welcome.

Marin How much longer do I have to wait?

Sonny you are going to wait as long as it takes so shut up.

You are more impatient than I am and I have none at all.

Usually I have allot of patience but not when I know that my husband is here and he needs me.

Sonny Dr. Kevit is taking really good care of Will and you know that.

I know Martin still I am worried about him being hurt so bad and being alone.

Sonny he is going to be fine.

Martin knows that right now Will needs his privacy to tell the doctor everything and that is why he decided to stay with Sonny instead.  
Sonny do you trust Dr. Kevit?

Yes Martin I do.

Then you know that he is doing his job and doing it very well then don't you?

You have a point Martin but I cant stand this waiting and not knowing if Will is OK.

You heard the nurse promise you that as soon as she gets any news she will update you so try not to worry so much.

Martin you saw what he looked like as well as I did and you cant tell me not to worry so much. What if he needs blood from me?

Sonny they have plenty on hand if he needs blood.

I know Martin.

Martin what if he has gotten some kind of infection there was an awful lot blood.

Sonny then Dr. Kevit can get him on antibiotics.

STOP SONNY! STOP THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW OR I AM GOING TO BELT YOU MYSELF!

You know damned good and well that Will is getting all of the best care possible so shut the fuck up and worry about yourself right now you did not go on a joy ride today you know?

I know Martin I am sorry.

Ten minuets later a nurse knocked on the door and said Mr. Kiriakis -Horton your husband has gone down for a CAT Scan and we took some blood and he has a couple of teeth out but we will not know the full existent of the injuries until the tests come back.

Nurse is he OK though?

As far as I know he is alert and talking I have no information other than that on his condition but he did ask Dr. Kevit to sit with him for a while which is a little unusual for a patent but I understand the relationship that he has with you guys so it is probably not a big deal I have no notes on the computer yet about anything else other than he had to have several stitches but that you have to get from Your husband and the doctor because I do not know anything more.

Thank you for he update.

You are welcome Sir..

See Sonny I told you he was fine.

She said alert and talking not fine.

Martin he had teeth knocked out my God what has that man done to him?

Sonny I want to tell you something but I want you to stay calm.

I know exactly where the blood was coming from I can not tell you anything more because it is not for me to tell OK but just know that Dr. Kevit knows too and they are taking care of that with the stitches so please just calm down OK?

Martin I think that I already know too ad that is why I want to get to him so quickly.

I think that you know too Sonny but please just calm down OK bud?

You are right getting all worked up and fearing the worse is not going to help Will right now.

A few minuets later there was a knock at the door ad it was a young doctor ad he was smiling and he said Mr. Kiriakis -Horton I have good news and some bad news.

The good news is yes you hit your head but there was no damage done the bad news you have four broken ribs.

We will get you all taped up and we are going to find you a bed for the night to observe you and then in the morning you can go home.

Dr. My husband is here can I please go be with him?

Yes you may. However you need to have those ribs tapped up first. Then we need to find you a bed.

Listen I do not care if I have to sleep on the floor I am not going to leave my husband until he gets out of here I am staying in his room.

Yes Sir we will see what we can arrange who is his doctor?

His doctor is Dr. Kevit.

Oh I know which patient that you are talking about yes we have him in a room with two beds. No need to worry.

You guys are in very good hands and I am going to hand over your care to Dr. Kevit also.

I hope that you feel better soon.

Thank you doctor.

Will had just came back from radiology and Dr. Kevit came in with the results.

Will I have the results back from all of your tests your blood came back clean but I want to keep you here for at least a week so we can check it often and if anything comes up we can act fast. You have three broken ribs and your right leg is broken in three places but I am not too worried about that because they were not bad breaks However Sir it will put a slight damper on your strength training in your legs for about a month your jaw bone was dislocated but it worked its way back in on its own you have allot of swelling and a whole lot of bruising but no internal injuries.

Sonny was at the door and he was listening to the doctor and the doctor added oh and that mouth of yours will be pretty sore from the five teeth that were knocked out and your jaw will be sore too so take it easy for a little while and we will get those stitches out in about two weeks man 48 stitches who would have thought huh doc?

I know Will?

Please do not forget what I told you OK.

Yes and Dr. Kevit do not forget what I asked you to do either.

I will be right on the other side of the door if you need me Will but I don't think you will. I know but just encase.

I understand Will now you rest a bit Sonny is on his way up.

Nope Sonny is right here. Sonny walks over to Will and sits down and says Will Baby there is some one else who has been with me and he wants to say hello is that OK?

Yes tell Martin he can come in too because I want to talk to you both together.

Baby are you sure you want him in here to hear everything?

Yes Angel I do because he can do things that we can not do plus I am not going to recap this a million times he can take down a formal statement as I tell you everything.

OK Will I will stay in the room where I can hear you but as soon as you finish your statement I think that I will take it down to the police station for you.

OK Baby any time you want to begin I am here.

No matter how long it takes OK Baby?  
OK Angel but first of all tell me what they told you.

OK Baby whatever you want.

They said I had a hard head so nothing was hurt but I do have a few broken ribs.

Martin? Is he being straight with me?

Yes Will that was what they told him.

OK thank you Angel.

Angel you are not hard headed though. Will smiled a loving smile and cupped Sonny's face. Sonny leaned into his hand and said only when it comes to being away from you then I get stubborn.

AMEN! That is the truth Will Sonny Almost drove me nuts because he had heard nothing about you!

Are you ready for your statement Will or do you need more time?

No I just wanted to make sure my Angel was OK before I began.

Yes Baby I am fine.

We are going to be roommates for the night they want to keep me in for observation but that is all.

Damn and just when I thought I would get a break.

Will slightly half heatedly laughed and said but you know I am very glad we will be because I think tonight we will need each other more than ever.

Sonny is bracing himself for what Will is going to tell them and he squeezed Wills hand a little tighter and said Baby I am always going to be here for you no matter what nothing will take me away.

I love you so much Baby.

I love you too Angel.

Will takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out to steady himself for what is coming next.

Will sort of looked away from Sonny and released his hand but Sonny cupped Wills face and said its OK Baby please look at me and let me hold your hand you need me right now.

Will nodes his head and said your right I do need you and I refuse to push you away because I would be punishing you for no reason.

OK here goes around 3AM someone came into the bedroom to my side if the bed placed a rag over my mouth and gave me an injection they put me in my chair I was unconscious so I could not react or stop them from doing it plus I was afraid that if I fought they might hurt you too Angel and I will never let that happen so I went along quietly and did not struggle. When I woke up I was with Patrick tied to my chair in chains he had a bomb connected to the chair but I knew that you would wake up realize that I was gone and start searching for me and so I knew that the only way that I could get help was if my phones were on and slowly I hit the power button to turn them on so that you could follow the GPS signal.

I had been trying to talk to you in my soul voice but Patrick had injected me with a drug that blocked out my emotions and so it would not work.

I guess that it was wearing off and so I was yelling in my soul voice to you Angel and so I knew that you were on your way and that you were going to beat Martin or the police and he took me up stairs with the gun to my ribs and pulled me out of my chair got behind me and I struggled for a little while quietly and he raped me over and over and over again without any lube over and over again until he was completely empty I said nothing I did nothing I said in a normal tone are you finished is that all you are going to do that is when he slapped my dick over and over again until it became hard he bent down pulled my balls into his mouth and he bit down as hard as he coul until I felt blood and then he took the shaft into his mouth and he bit down on it and when he gotten reaction from me he bit as hard as he could until I was bleeding badly.

I knew that if I struggled or screamed or cried then you could hear me and I was willing to take anything that he dished out as long as you were safe and then he said I swore that I was not going to kill you but you gave me no reaction at all and so he pulled the gun up aimed it at me and then Sonny came behind him and quickly grabbed the gun then I knew that I had to do something and so with all of the force I had in me I kicked him he fell back on Sonny and I told Sonny to not shoot him but to hold him right there on the floor I reached up and grabbed the cord to the blinds and I pushed myself to the floor I tied knots in it around his wrist and then I tied his wrist to his ankles and I knew that he still was free enough that if he got the gun again he could still kill Sonny or me and so I took the sheet from the bed wrapped it tightly around his body and put a knot in it so he had no chance of moving at all I slowly stood up and by that time I was so weak I just collapsed on the bed I heard Sonny roll him off of him and get up and I do not know what the hell he was doing to him but he was screaming in pain on the floor by that time between the struggle and all of the emotions that I was holding in I was laying on the bed and could not move.

I felt Sonny come up and lay beside me and I heard him say Baby I know that you are tired just don't go to sleep right ow help is on its way he placed my hand on top of his and covered it with his other hand and he got as close to me as he could because he was afraid he would hurt me. I know that he had to be covered in my blood from head to toe but he stayed there until Martin came in and coxed him away and asked Sonny to let him see how bad it was because Sonny had no idea Sonny argued for a second or two but gave into Martin because he knew that Martin was right and so Martin gently moved me and turned me over I know that he saw the blood and figured out exactly what had happened and I looked into Martins eyes and slightly shook my head no because I wanted to tell you face to face and this is also why I wanted Martin here to take my statement instead of a total stranger.

Dr. Kevit and I talked about me going to a psychiatrist and I agree I do need to do that and Sonny don't get mad but I asked him to get appointments for us both and separately because we are both going to need it or go crazy wondering if a cretin touch or look is going to cause me to react baldy from the memory.

OH MY GOD BABY! I AM SO SO SORRY!

Sonny put his arms around Will and both men began to cry for the first time during this whole ordeal Will just broke down into sobs of physical and emotional pain of the days events.

Sonny just held him and soothed him and he said Baby I promise you that we will get through this together.

I am not going to leave you I know it was not your fault and that you could not have stopped it. I love you so much and you went through so much and you took everything without a struggle or making a sound just because you were afraid that I would get hurt but he hurt you far worse than he could have ever hurt me.

Baby I am here I will always be here. This changes nothing except strengthens my hatred for him and right now if you did not need me sip badly I would go out find him and kill him with my own two hands but that will not help you it would hurt you more.

Angel I love you that is why I let him beat me and rape me like he did. I can take anything except seeing you get hurt or in danger.

Anyone can kill me if it means that you will be safe.

I will sacrifice anything even my dignity to protect you ad the people that I care for.


	38. Chapter 38

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 38:**

After Martin had left to take Wills statement down to the police station Sonny was still holding and gentlemanly rocking his husband speaking softly the most comforting and emotion filled words of love.

Baby you cry scream o whatever you feel like you need to do you can even hit me if you want but just go ahead and let it all go Baby Let I all out I am right here and I am not going to turn my back on you at all. No mater what.

Just know that you are so very loved and you have a man who is going to help you fight this battle with you when you need me to hold you I will hold you when you need me to back off I will give you a little space when you want to hit a wall hit the wall we will replace the sheet rock just don't close off your emotions let them out because it is not good for you to hold things in not even to protect me. That is not protecting me when you are not open with me about your feelings I am not a mind reader I do know what your soul feels but I have no idea what you are feeling or thinking.

I am not a fine piece of crystal that will break and there will be times when I am going to need you in the same way I know that you are going to be there for me because you always have been.

We will deal with everything that comes our way together because we are just bent not broken right now you are hurting very deeply emotionally and physically and I am here with you every single step of the way. I am feeling much the same way as you are right now.

You just always remember that I love you and I know that you love me and lean on me as much as you need to because you have a right to be hurt angry and you are entitled to feel every single emotion that you are going through will you promise me that you will not shut me out trying to protect me.

I am the one who is to be blamed for part of the things that happened to you today because had you not been trying to protect me you may not have been hurt as bad I could have helped you Baby I would lay down my own life for you if I had to so please you are not protecting me when you are going through something this hard it only hurts you and me more emotionally because even though it was not my fault or yours there is still always going to be that twinge of guilt that is there wondering had I known what was going on could I have prevented anything from happening. I know the answer is probably no but I could damned well do my best. Baby we are in this for better or for worse and you seem to have been getting a lions share of worse lately but trust me when I tell you that I have been there right with you seeing the fierce seance of protection that you have but Baby Allow me to show you that you mean just as much to me as I do to you.

Together we are Kiriakis -Horton and no one can stop us not now not ever!

Will was still sobbing and looked into Sonny's eyes and said my family especially you mean so much to me and I will defend you to my death no matter what the cost it is for me and you know that I love you fiercely I am only human though and I will be leaning allot on you for a while but together we are going to get through this together because of the deep love and bond that we share we are both strong on our own but together we are unstoppable and trust me you will hear me bitch and complain and see a few times when I cant emotionally go on and I know that I will see the same with you and you know it is such a comfort to be secure in the knowledge that we know that we have each other to weather the storms as they come.

I love you so much Angel I would and have done everything that I humanly could do to protect you but I am not made of stone I need your protection as much as you need mine.

It has never been about me not trusting you but the fact that I love you so much I hope that you know that.

Will a Sonny just held each other and sobbed together and let out all of the emotions of the days events and their bond has just grown deeper and deeper as they drew on the strength or the passion their bond and the love that each man has for each other.

Sonny and Will were so spent and emotionally drained that they both need to rest and they both were in a hell of allot of pain physically and emotionally.

Dr. Kevit had given the men lime that they needed to reconnect and to talk about everything putting it all on the line and out in the open with each other telling each other their deepest fears ad just drawing strength for the uphill clime that was yet to come their way.

Dr. Kevit to both Sonny and Will not only to talk to each other openly but that they had him as well to talk to when they felt the need because he was also there for them both.

Both men hugged Dr. Kevit and said Dr. Kevit you have become more than just a doctor to us you know that?

You are a part of our family and so Will and I have decided to donate the funds for an expansion to the research department and to buy all of the newest and best tools on the market so hat you will have everything at your hands to help not only us but others as well.

We are also going to invest in doing the same for the pathology department as well as the psychiatry department so that you can hire some of the best doctors and therapist in the world for the care of not only us but for others as well we are going to be donating 20 million dollars in your name and dedicating everything to honor you.

Oh my God you two really do pay it forward don't you?

In huge ways.

Doctor Kevit you will be over seeing all of the work and placing the money in the proper places we are going to make certain that someone who we can trust fully will make sure that everything is perfect also one more thing a complete update in the pediatric area too as well as the disabled and terminally ill department.

Steve will help you over see the projects because it is allot to give to one person alone and he will also handle taking care of anything legal at no charge. Oh and the ER will be completely updated too.

You men are so special it is no wonder that you two have such a bond you always are thinking of others and I admire the hell out of both of you great men.

Dr. Kevit we are not finished yet.

Dir, Kevit said what else could you possibly do?

You are doing so much already.

Dr. Kevit we have one more thing to give to only you alone not the hospital.

We are giving you 5 Million dollars to use as you see fit but it can not have one thing to do with the hospital or work related.

NO I CAN NOT ACCEPT THAT IT IS WAY TO MUCH!

IT IS TOO LATE DR. KEVIT THE MONEY IS IN YOUR PERSONAL ACCOUNT AS WE SPEAK IT WAS WIRED TO IT LAST NIGHT.

You know how much we believe in paying it forward Dr. Kevit.

Yes Sonny I do but I

I want to offer my services as your own private doctor wif you will allow me to do that for you?

I will keep working with others but my case load will be cut tremendously just to make sure that I am available to both o you 24/7.

I will not take no for an answer and I feel like we all can be completely open with each other any time so we have a deal right?

Will and Sonny looked at each other and they both had tears in their eyes and hugged Dr. Kevit there is another thing said both men yes but with one stipulation.

He asked what that was and Will looked at Sonny and they both nodded and smiled and said we know that you live in a one bedroom apartment one hour away from here and so we are going to offer you a gust house on the estate that you can do as you pleas you will have complete freedom to do anything you want and all of the privacy that you want no strings attached.

Boys are you serious?

I have never had anyone being so generous as the two of you in my life before.

Dr. Kevit you are family and you deserve it.

Dr. Kevit was in tears and he said we will all move in now and as soon as all of the technicalities are completed we will sign all of the paper work to make it all legal.

OK Dr. Kevit we have to take care o a couple of adjustments to the estate and then we will move in.

Like what?

Well like a gym am a physical therapist for Will absolutely that is a great plan. You men have the biggest hearts of anyone I know.

Thank you for everything.

Dr. Kevit you deserve it.

OK you two knuckle heads I do have other work to be done you know?

Oh and by the way we will be expecting you for breakfast and dinner every night and you will have lunch prepared for you every single day.

Will is that an order?

Yes Sir I do believe that he did just give you an order.

Oh my God you boys are going to spoil me.

Will you must really love to cook.

Dr. Kevit anyone can do anything in the house they would like to do BUT STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN!

Dr. Kevit trust me I tried to help once it only took me that one time to realize that he is very serious about his kitchen.

Oh and he is a neat freak too but he docent mind if we aren't so don't worry about that.

I have known him for almost seven years and he has been picking up after me with out one complaint now once in a while he will ask for little things like loading the washing machine and dryer but other wise he is pretty cool about the rest.

Damn Will where did you come from and is there a clone of you?

I want to place my order in now for one.

Everyone laughed and Will said well I do have a twin but she plays for the other team too.

Damn it I am just all out of luck huh?

Dr. Kevit you will find that perfect lady for you who deserves your love so don't worry.

I know Sonny that was a little bit of a bad joke.

You know doctors are people of science not comedy?

Well doc we are going to have to readjust your wiring.

OK guys I trust you and I bet you are going to whip me into shape in no time flat.

Dr. Kevit we don't want to change one thing about you.

Well gentlemen it is that time again I have to drag my ass back to others who are in need of my mad skills as a doctor.  
OK and again thank you for everything Dr. we do not know what we would do without you.

Oh I normally eat lunch around twelve until two.

Yes Sir I will write that in the alarm of my phone.

Everyone laughed and the doctor shook his head and smiled.

Hey Baby are you thinking what I am thinking?

About a certain little spit fire and Dr. Kevit?

Yup hmm you know what Angel that just might work I mean so far our predictions have been pretty spot on you know?

Yes Baby we have a very goo track record in that area.

So I guess that we have to plan an accidental meeting for them.

I know exactly how to do it too.

OK Baby whats up your sleeve? Well you know how very pretty she is and she is so funny and a hard worker and she has mad cooking skills so I believe that once he sees her even if she is no spring chicken neither is he. hey both have hearts of gold and lots of love to offer someone.

Libb is a great woman and Dr. Kevit is a great man and so she can come for a visit one day during Dr. Kevit Lunch time social gathering and poof.

We need to start one of those dating sites online Angel and make a mint from it.

Yeah why not it worked so well for us huh Baby?

I don't recall an online dating service angel I seem to recall one soul meeting the other.

You are absolutely right Baby and I would not have it any other way.

Do you realize that we have not put a dent into our account?

We still have more than enough money to live off of for the rest of our lives Angel?

You know the really good thing about having money is when you can do something really good and worth while.

I know Baby it is so satisfying.

You know Baby we are always so much alike in the way we think sometimes I can just can look into your eyes ad know exactly your every thought.

I know Angel it is the same with you too.

Hey Angel I need you to do something for me please?

Anything Baby what is it?

Could you come up here ad hold me and kiss me I need to feel the closeness right now.

Hey Baby you do not have to ask me twice.

Sonny got up as fast as he could without hurting his ribs and he held his husband and gave him the most passion filled loving kiss that he could give and they were like that for several minuets and then they rested their foreheads on each other looking brown into blue and blue into brown.

There was so much love and healing at that very moment both men got emotional.


	39. Chapter 39

**Becoming my own man**

 **Chapter 39:**

Holy shit how was that missed?

Oh my God how will I tell the boys that I fucked up and did not catch this sooner said Dr. Kevit.

Sonny woke up early and Will was shivering but he was burning up.

He called the nurse and she said that she would get Dr. Kevit for them.

Sonny said thank you and returned to Will.

Baby can you wake up for me?

Angel I am so cold could you grab me a blanket please?

Yes Baby I will but I have to tell you that you have a very high fever. I already called Dr. Kevit to come in and check on you.

Not even five minuets later Dr. Kevit was in the room as fast as he could get in the door.

Hi Doc Will has a very high fever and he says that he is freezing.

Yes Sonny I know and I also know why.

Sonny last night when Will came in and we checked him over we did not notice that he has a condition called intestinal ischemia.

When Will was rapped Patrick must have torn a very small tear in an artery leading to hisintestines and now he is starting to show signs of early infection I already have an OR ready for him and we can repair the injury but the infection might be a bit more tricky.

I am so sorry that I did not catch this until now.

I swear to you that I did not see it last night. I am so sorry Sonny.

Dr. Kevit I am not going to blame you if you are ready for him to go into surgery then go ahead with the surgery and then we will tackle one thing at a time but right now we have to make cretin that the tear is repaired.

Will was in surgery for three hours and Sonny was on top of his head.

Baby can you hear me?

Yes Angel I can hear you.

Baby you are very very sick and Dr. Kevit is trying to repair a slight tear in your intestines but you listen to me no matter what do not give up you know we can get through anything together.

OK Angel I will do anything that you and the doctor say but right now I am sleepy and I am going to sleep for a while.

No Baby I need for you to talk to me.

OK Angel we will talk.

Baby I have something else that I need you to know.

This is Patrick's fault he is the one who caused this so please remember that it is very important for you to remember that.

Dr. Kevit is blaming himself for missing it last night but there was no way for him to have known the tear was so small

Angel I am not going to blame Dr. Kevit he is a great doctor and I know that he is also human and he docent have the ability of being perfect but as you said Patrick did this and so are you telling me that I may die Angel?

Baby I cant say anything because I font know right now no one knows but please hang on OK? We are doing everything humanly possible to help you so do not give up Baby.

Please promise me that you will not give up and that you are going to fight with all of your will power to come through! I promise Angel I swear to you I will try everything that I can to hold on.

I love you so much Baby please never forget that.

Angel I do not ever have any doubt about that because you show it always. Every single time I am in a mess there you are being strong and loving me through it all.

Angel please let Dr. Kevit know that I am aware that this is because of Patrick not him.

I did Baby listen to me I want to talk about something else if it is OK?

Yes Angel go ahead.

Baby you know we will have a ton of room in the house right?

Yes Angel we will.

Angel are you trying to say what I think that you are trying to lead up to asking me?

Baby listen you know how much I love you and I know how much you love me and so I was thinking about something.

Angel Please stop rambling and just tell me that you want a child.

Damn Baby how did you know I was going to ask you that?

Angel I have always known that you want a child.

Angel you know that we are going to have to adopt or you get a suragot  
for yourself because one I am not going to take the chance on giving a baby this immune devise plus I am not a doctor but I do not think that two men can do it alone.

Baby I know and this is what I came up with.

Baby the closest thing to your personal DNA is Doni do you think that we could talk her into doing it for us she looks exactly like you and she acts allot like you and you share the same parents so what do you think?

Angel let me get out of here and lets let everything get settled and give ourselves some time to recover from all of the damage that Patrick has caused and then we will revisit the subject OK?

You are right Baby.

We have plenty of time and the only thing right now that is important is that you recover.

Angel you also need to recover we both have gone through hell and still are going through hell so lets just let it rest for a little while.

Not to mention you will not be the only daddy this little has I am going to be just as involved as you will in the child's life.

It maybe yours biologically but I want to be an important part in its life too but we need me on my feet and as healthy as possible.

Absolutely Baby and just for the record DNA be damned we both would be the child's fathers.

OK Angel but foir now baby steps . Baby Steps.

Yes Baby I know Baby steps.

Will had been in surgery for over four hours.

Sonny and Will had been talking in their soul voices to each other and then a nurse came out into to waiting area and said the doctor would be out shortly to speak to Sonny.


	40. Chapter 40

**Becoming my own man**

 ** _Chapter_** ** _40_** ** _:_**

 **Mr. Kiriakis -Horton?**

 **Sonny jumps as he was deep in a conversation with Will.**

 **Yes I am Mr. Kiriakis -Horton…**

 **Sir Dr. Kivet Just finished surgery and he has your husband in recovery.**

 **Mam Mam Do you know when I can see him?**

 **Dr. Kivet will be ou** **t soon to speak to you.**

 **Thank you** **nurse** **.**

 **20 minutes later Dr. Kivet walked in and he laid his hand on Sonny's shoulder and Sonny jumped and it caused him to spill his coffee but he waved the coffee off and said I will deal with that later.**

 **In a very worried voice he asked Dr Kivet how Will was doing and Dr Kivet said well we did repair the damage now depending on how well he** **does with the extra antibiotics that we are giving him I am hoping for a really good out come but please know that he is still very sick.**

 **I know Doc Sonny said.**

 **Sonny Please know how sorry that I feel about all of this.**

 **I love you boys and I would never be so careless intentionally.**

 **Sonny grabs Dr. Kivet by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes and he raised his voice in almost a yell and said shut the fuck up with that shit.**

 **Doc you are human but this really was not your fault to begin with.**

 **Lets place the blame where it lays OK and that is straight on**

 **the shoulders of one Russel Patrick Russel.**

 **Doc this was all set into motion by him not you.**

 **Sonny Will is going to be in recovery for while and you may go back to sit with him until** **he wakes up afterwards we are going to take him back to the room.**

 **Doc can you tell me how bad it really was once you got in?**

 **Sonny I am not going to lie to you the bleed was allot worse than we prospected but the more serious thing was the proliferation in the intestine we had to take out two feet of his intestine.**

 **Doc will he be OK?**

 **Sonny I can say that we did make all of the proper repairs but we have to worry about the infection and how well the antibiotics work.**

 **Doc I have to ask and God knows that I don't want to but-**

 **Sonny I know what you are going to say and the answer to that question is that I have no answer we will be checking his blood several times during the day and all we can do now is to pray.**

 **Sonny that husband of yours he is a hell of a fighter and he has gotten through so much he is going to fight with everything in him to get well but it may take a while so** **don't** **try to rush things.**

 **Sonny places his arms around the doctor and he says thank you Doc you know I would not have any other doctor working on him but you.**

 **Dr. Kivet was in tears and he said Sonny I will never let another doctor care for either of you.**

 **Sonny I am old and I still learn allot every day but the one thing that I have learned is that You men are hell of men and if anyone deserves to be together it is the two of you and I am going to make sure that happens. You guys have taught me so much about love and loyalty and humility. Those are not lessons learned in textbooks.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Becoming my own man**

 ** _Chapter_** ** _41_** ** _:_**

 **Mr. Kiriakis -Horton?**

 **Please come this way I will show you to your husband.**

 **Sonny follows then nurse and she softly and warmly asked**

 **him if he wanted her to walk in with him and Sonny said no**

 **I only want to be with my husband.**

 **Sonny walked into to room and he was about to cry looking at his husband laying in the bed he had machines ans tubes every where**

 **Sonny man pull it together you knew this would be what you would see.**

 **Angel are you OK? Will asked.**

 **Oh my God baby you are not even awake yet and you ask me if I am OK?**

 **Baby I love you so much it just hurts me to see you like this.**

 **Baby If I could take your place I would in a hear-**

 **Will cut him off and said Baby please I am going to be OK**

 **I would rather be here any day than to have anything bad happen to you..**

 **How are you doing Baby do you need anything?**

 **Baby? Baby? Oh God Baby please** **answer** **me what is going on?**

 **Will did not answer for a fer minuets Sonny was almost in tears and suddenly.**

 **Sonny heard allot of machines go off at one time and it terrified him because he did not know what was happening to his husband.**

 **Baby can you hear me?**

 **Please talk to me Baby I am so scared.**

 **Sonny was frantically trying to get Will to talk to him there were a swarm of nurses and Dr. Kivet came running in .**

 **Sonny do you know what happened?**

 **Sonny answered and was almost in tears and said we were talking and then the machines went off and he stopped talking to me.**

 **Its OK Sonny I am going to check things out are you going to stay in the room?**

 **Hell yes I am going to stay in the room.**

 **OK Well let us do our job and do not get in the way no matter what you hear us say or do OK?**

 **OK Doc I understand.**

 **Doctor Kevit Cane over to will and he checked Will and he asked a nurse to fill him in.**

 **Doctor his temperature has spiked and hid** **blood** **pressure seems to be very low and his heart rat** **e** **has** **dropped** **drastically.**

 **Damn I was worried that this could happen.**

 **How am I going to tell Sonny all of this?**

 **Sonny was standing there watching on he could barely make out the words that anyone was saying but he was trying so hard to listen and suddenly Sonny felt a jolt and almost let out a yell until he heard a very soft Angel are you there?**

 **OH my God Baby why didn't you talk to me?**

 **I am sorry Angel but something is going on and I was trying to listen so I can give you a description.**

 **Baby do you know what is going on?**

 **Yes I do angel.**

 **Baby can you tell me what it is?**

 **Will did not say anything for a while.**

 **Baby are you there?**

 **Please answer me for God sake talk to me so that I can tell The Doctor..**

 **That's just the point Angel.**

 **I do not understand Baby.**

 **I dont want you to tell the doctor.**

 **Baby what the hell is going on?**

 **For God sake please Baby do not do this to me.**

 **Will was very quiet and did not say anything to Sonny.**

 **Sonny was begging and pleading with Will to please tell him.**

 **Sonny?**

 **Wha** **-?** **?**

 **Sonny jumped with a start and turned around and said**

 **Oh yes Doc whats going on?**

 **Sonny I did not see this coming a mile away.**

 **What is it Doc?**

 **Sonny I don't exactly know how to tell you this but Will is having organ failure but it is not due to the infection.**

 **What is it Doc?**

 **Please for God sake tell me at that point Sonny was in tears**

 **and with a shaky voice he asked Dr. Kivet to please tell him everything from the start**

 **OK Sonny I am going to tell you everything.**

 **Sonny we did not know it because we really taught that everything was fine because of the test were comling back** **good.**

 **DOC PLEASE!  
PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY HUSBAND!**

 **Sonny there is not easy way to say this but a long time ago he must have suffered some kind of liver damage and because we have never checked his liver only the enzyme levels we had to reason to surgically look into his liver.**

 **Sonny I am afraid that Will is going to have to have a liver transplant.**

 **Oh Dear God!**

 **How long do we have to get a donor for him?**

 **Sonny I do not know. I do know the sooner the better because as it is he will not last very long.**

 **Doc what do we do to find a donor.**

 **Sonny we can put him on the bottom of a very long waiting list but the chances of a match are slim to none because with the rare blood type we could never find one and he could die on the waiting list.**

 **Sonny right now we need a miracle because without the liver he will die.**

 **Could you check me to see if I am a match Doc?**

 **Sonny do you realize that we would be taking half of your liver out?**

 **Yes and I don't care.**

 **Take my liver my kidneys my heart whatever he needs just take it all.**

 **I would rather die myself than to let him die.**

 **Whoa Sonny hold on we don't need all of that I will have you tested and I will have his sister tested too as soon as she gives us permission.**

 **If you are not a match.**

 **Doc I am going to be a match so don't worry about that.**

 **Sonny we will test you immediate just fill out the forms and we will test you.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Becoming my own man**

 ** _Chapter_** ** _4_** ** _2_** ** _:_**

 **Mr. Kiriakis -Horton?**

 **Please come this way.**

 **Sonny follows then nurse and** **they reach a room it is a bit different than the other rooms in the hospital but Sonny**

 **was kind of expecting that.**

 **Mr. Kiriakis- Horton We are going to need you to change into this gown.**

 **I am going to need you to give us a urine sample as well as a blood sample.**

 **We are going to place an IV in your arm and we are going to take you to radiology and you will have a complete body scan.**

 **We will be using a drug that we call dye and it is used to check to make sure that all of your organs have good blood supply and that there would not be any kind of issues that would occur in cause you are a match.**

 **When we inject the dye into your IV you will feel as if your whole b0ody is 0n fire from the inside out but that will only last for a few seconds and then it will go away quickly.**

 **Mr. Kiribati-Horton I known that you are very worried about your husband and he is in very good hands with Dr. Kivet**

 **I will leave the spcimen cup on the counter and you will place it in the silver box beside of the toilet and it will be rushed to the lab from there.**

 **Do you have any questions?**

 **No I understand what is going to be happening.**

 **Will Dr. Kivet be in the room?**

 **Dr. Kivet said that he was going to be up to speak with you in a moment as soon as your husband is stable.**

 **Have you heard anything about my husband?**

 **.**

 **Yes I have and Dr, Kivet to0ld me to let him talk to you because he wants you to know everything that is going on and give you every single detail I only have bits and pieces. I only know that your husband is still with us.**

 **Are you Fucking serious right now?**

 **Your husband is still with us.**

 **I call bullshit you know a hell of allot more than that!**

 **Mr. Kiriakis- Horton I would suggest that you mind you language and tone with me I am doing exactly as I am instructed to do.**

 **To be honest with you I am sure that he did this to himself and that it is catching up with him now and you nor anyone else will speak to me in such a manner.**

 **You two deserve each other because both of you are very stupid.**

 **With that the nurse slammed the door behind her and she ran right into Dr. Kivet.**

 **Is there a problem with Mr. Kiriakis Dr Kivet asked.**

 **No Doctor the only thing wrong with him is that he has a very disrespectful attitude and he is a nasty person.**

 **Dr. Kivet knew Sonny well enough to know that when it came4 to Wills health that he is serrious but never disrespectful or nasty to anyone.**

 **Neither of the boys have it in them to be nasty unless someone is trying to do something to them.**

 **Dr. Kivet rushed inside the room and immediately asked him what happen between him and the nurse.**

 **Sonny told him every single detail and then he asked Dr. Kivet if she may have been referring to them being gay.**

 **Dr. Kivet said I am not sure you would know better than I would but she is going to be investigated on this matter and I am recommending her to be fired from this hospital.**

 **Dr..Kivet she is not going to be anywhere near me or Will at all is she?**

 **No Sonny she will not.**

 **From now on we are going to have anyone to show ID if they are going to be around him like that.**

 **Dr. Kevit…**

 **Yes Sonny what is it?**

 **Can you please tell me what is going on with Will right now?**

 **Sonny we placed him in a medically induced coma and he is on a ventilator as well as a dialysis machine and we are waiting for a cardiologist to come and place him on a heart and lung machine to keep his organs from having to work so hard.**

 **Dr. Kivet I cant lose him not now please lets get these tests done and give him part of my liver.**

 **Sonny is in tears and he is sobbing** **Dr. Kivet knows that if anything happens to Will Sonny could not live.**

 **Sonny come here.**

 **Dr. Kivet pulls him into a very tight embrace and Sonny buried his face into Dr. Kivets shoulder and he was sobbing as was Dr. Kivet.**

 **The tw** **o** **men** **calmed down after a while and Sonny said I am so sorry Doc I did not mean to fall apart like that.**

 **Sonny you know I needed that as much as you did so there is nothing to be sorry for.**

 **OK Doc are you ready to get the show on the road?**

 **Sonny I need your wedding band.**

 **NO DOC NO I CANT DO THAT!**

 **That is what**

 **I was expecting from you well give me your left hand.**

 **Please don't do this to me I am begging you Doc Please don't.**

 **Dr. Kivet had a roll of tape and he was rolling it around his finger.**

 **OK Sonny if you will not take it off then I an going to have to do something about that myself.**

 **Sonny give me your left hand right now!**

 **Sonny reluctantly held his left hand out and he almost cried as Dr. Kivet separated his ring finger from his pinky and middle finger.**

 **Sonny closed his eyes and he felt something wrapping around**

 **his ring finger Sonny had not realized that Dr. Kivet had placed tape around his ring and it was under the tape.**

 **Doc I guess that you taught that if you took my ring that you would replace it with tape and it would still feel like it is on.**

 **Sonny I taped your ring to keep it from interfering with your MRI results you knuckle head.**

 **Both men sort of ch** **u** **ckled slightly suddenly there was a knock at the** **door Dr, Kivet** **went to the door and the lab tech handed him the results of Sonny's blood work and urine sample.**

 **Dr. Kivet came to Sonny's bedside and he said….**

 **Mr. Kiriakias- Horton** **I have the lab work back and it seems as if you and your husband well….**

 **Come on Doc tell me for the sake or God just tell me!**

 **Sonny was bracing himself for the worse because of the way that Dr. Kivet was so professional with him and so serious.**

 **As you know you and your husband have the same blood type right?**

 **Yes we do is there a problem with that?**

 **Do you know anything about genetics sir?**

 **Not allot no why.**

 **Well it seems that you and your husband have a very very rare genetic marker that even his own sister may not even have.**

 **Doc please tell me that is not a bad thing.**

 **Well it is not too good..**

 **You mean that I cant do it?**

 **Oh God no it means that you maybe the only one who can do it and not only that but it also means that there is 99 %** **that there will be no rejection at all but I must warn you this is a very serious surgery and even with those chances it may not work but we have to do some more testing to know that.**

 **What testing?**

 **Sonny the MRI remember?**

 **Oh yea and how long will we have to wait for the results?**

 **I will be there looking at them as soon as I know then I will come out while you are still on the table.**

 **Doc are you saying that if everything looks good then I go straight to surgery?**

 **Yes Sonny you will I am going to get the consent forms myself and you will go from there to the OR.**

 **Do you understand all of the risks involved.**

 **We spoke in great detail about them this morning.**

 **Yes I do please lets gets this over with because Will is not getting any better at this rate.**

 **OK Sonny here is your wheelchair and I will have Dr. Ellington take you back while we both get peeped for surgery just incase..**

 **He is waiting right outside and dot worry we are going to make sure that you and Will are going to be well taken care of.**

 **Doc I have no doubts that you will but how long will this take?**

 **Sonny it may take 18 hours.**

 **Oh my God will you be able to do that with no sleep.**

 **Sonny that is what the second doctor is for so I can take a break if I need to he is also a very good surgeon so you are both going to have the best doctors.**


	43. Be coming my own man Chapter 43

**Becoming my own man**

 ** _Chapter_** ** _4_** ** _3_** ** _:_**

 **Sonny patiently lays down on the freezing cold table positioned first with his arm straight up and his hands above his head** **and he heard the roar of the giant magnets as it was taking images of every inch of his body that had been going on for a couple of minutes.**

 **Sonny was startled a little when he heard a voice saying OK Son now I need you to put your arms to your side Sonny did as he was told and once again He heard Dr Kivet say Son we will be injecting the dye now and you are going to feel it in a second or two but please do not move it will not last but a few seconds.**

 **Yes Doc OK.**

 **A nurse came in and said OK Mr. Kiriakis I am going to inject the dye now.**

 **The nurse injected the dye into** **Sonny's** **veins and once again the roar of the machine was on and as he was told the dye felt exactly like fire** **running** **through his veins.**

 **A few seconds go by and the burring stopped.**

 **Baby I am trying to hurry but do everything that they are telling me to do. Please Baby hold on please for God sake hold on.**

 **A few seconds later the effects from the dye wore off and Sonny was feeling better.**

 **Sonny heard Dr** **Kevit** **say Son you did great I am going to examine these and then I will be right out to talk to you about where we are at this point just try to relax a bit and I will be right out after I take a look at the labs.**

 **The images seem to be well defined so it will not take long.**

 **Sonny was startled as he hear a soft and familiar…**

 **Angel are you OK?**

 **Baby you are asking me if I am OK?**

 **Baby you are the one who we are worried about right now.**

 **No Baby I am not OK you are so sick.**

 **Angel I want you to do something for me please.**

 **Anything you name it Baby.**

 **Angel listen to me please.**

 **You have to stop please.**

 **Stop what Baby?**

 **Angel you know what I am asking you to do.**

 **Baby I cant I love you and so I cant stop.**

 **Angel please listen to me.**

 **I am not the one who is in immediate danger you are.**

 **Angel please** **get Dr Kivet to check out your breathing as well as your throat.**

 **What are you saying Baby?**

 **Angel calm down and listen please.**

 **Baby what is it?**

 **Angel I am saying that whatever made you really hot just now you are going to have a bad reaction to it.**

 **I can feel your breathing is labored already by it.**

 **Dr Kevit?**

 **Yes Son are you OK?**

 **I am not sure Doc. Can we talk in private please?**

 **Dr. Emery please excuse me a moment he wants to speak to me privately.**

 **Hey Son whats going on?**

 **Doc Will told me that I was going to have a very bad allergic reaction to the dye.'**

 **Can you check my breathing and my throat?**

 **Son you said Will told you?**

 **Yes Doc Will told me that he could feel it?**

 **S** **o** **n by your color I can see that he might be right on the money.** **Son please open your mouth.**

 **Son your throat is swelling an it does appear that you aren't getting enough oxygen.**

 **Son I am going to put you on Oxygen and I am going to take you to OR and we** **are going to give you some epinephrine in your IV but I am going to tell you that if your breathing is not better and your color is not good then we will have to do a tracheotomy and that is where I will cut a hole into your neck going directly into your wind pipe.**

 **Do you understand Son?**

 **The reason why we are going to be going to the OR instead of**

 **placing you in another room for observation is because I do not want to take the chance that if anything dose go wrong and we do have to take any aggressive measures that we don't waste any time so it is only a precaution OK Son so please do not get worked up because that is the last thing that you want to odd right now because if you do get worked up then you can increase the chance of your breathing getting more labored**

 **so please try to stay as calm as you can and I am going to give you the best care possible.**

 **Son your husband most likely just saved your life.**

 **Doc are you kidding you really think that he did?**

 **Son if it were anyone else but you two I would not have beloved it myself and I would have just chalked it up to the stress of everything that has been going on in your lives and it was you just thinking it was him but it was that you had started feeling symptoms but Sonny I know what you guys have together and I know that Will knew before any of us.**

 **Doc had you asked me before I met him if things like this happen I would have probably not beloved it myself.**

 **Thank you for believing us.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Becoming my own man**

 ** _Chapter 44:_**

 **Hey Son how are you feeling now Dr Kevit asked as he walked into the OR where Sonny had been for the past three hours.**

 **Doc to be very honest with you I am feeling fine How us Will?**

 **Sonny that is one of the things that I came here to talk to you about first before we get into how Will is doing all of your lab work came back and it looks great now I am going to examine you and see if the rest of you looks as good as the labs do.**

 **OK Doc as you know I trust you fully but please whatever you do please do not tell me that I am unable to help Will.**

 **Son listen to me I want you to get some kind of rest even if it is only resting your eyes and doing lots of deep breathing because we will not be doing anything tonight.**

 **If everything is well with you then we will talk about the surgery but right now I just want you to rest after the exam I will let you know how things will work out OK?**

 **OK Doc I will try to rest but until I know that my husband is going to be OK I am not going to be able to relax he is my life and my soul so I have to do anything that I can to help him get better.**

 **I know Son just try to stay calm and don't get overly excited.**

 **Will is still the same but that is not a bad sign because if he were to get worse then we would be playing on a whole new ball field. As I said try to relax .**

 **OK Doc you know that I am going to do everything that you tell me to do because Will is not going to die when I can help him and because of my own stupidity I do something that is not right it prevents him from the best shot that he has.**

 **Dr. Kevit had just finished with Sonny's exam and he looked at Sonny and he said nothing but hmm and scratched his head and looked at Sonny in an odd way and twisted his mouth in such a way that it was hard to read what exactly that Hmm meant.**

 **Doc Is there anything wrong?**

 **Not yet Son.**

 **What kind of answer is that?**

 **Son listen to me I was thinking about somersetting.**

 **I know somone and he is a very experienced specialist in transplantation and I am going to run a couple of things by him but if I get the answers that I am looking for then things MAY be much better than we think that they are.**

 **You guys are still rather young men and you both are strong men and have overcame so much through the years that you have known each other and I feel like this is going to be yet another thing that the two of you are going to overcome together.**

 **Son I know that you are terrified of losing Will but I have the feeling that he is stronger than we both realize and that this is going be yet more proof that the two of you together are unstoppable.**

 **Is that just a hopeful feeling or is something positively pointing in that direction Doc?**

 **Dr. Kivet tell my Angel that everything is going to be fine because I can feel both of us getting stronger I know that you are going to get some help with this and it will be the person that your soul just about jumped with joy by your thinking of them.**

 **Dr. Kevit. Do you know another doctor that you are bringing aboard who you know and trust as family and you know that along with them that Sonny and I are both going to make it through in a textbook manner?**

 **Will is that you asking me in your soul voice?**

 **Yes Dr. Kevit it is me. No you aren't crazy I knew that you had it in you to learn to use your soul voice also but you just had to trust and believe in it.**

 **Will can you feel what my soul feels as you can with Sonny?**

 **Dr. Kevit can you feel what my soul is telling you?**

 **Will you have no idea NO idea this has never ever happened to me before so if I am not as good at it as you and Sonny are I am sorry but soul voices are absolutely new to me and damn Will I don't understand it but hell I don't have to it seems like we have a soul bond as well and Will that is fine by me.**

 **Will are you in pain or is there something else wrong?**

 **Dr. Kevit Yes I am in a slight bit of pain but it is not medical. My heart is breaking for you and my Angel because in a way you two are in allot more pain than I am.**

 **Will I think that you should know that I have a Son who is a specialist in organ transplantation and that is who I am going to call who would you prefer to do you surgery my son or me?**

 **Dr. Kevit I trust you and I know that no matter who dose my surgery that I am going to have the best surgeon and I am not going to say either way.**

 **Will you have such a peaceful soul and I can feel that coming through and you can count on me telling Sonny about this he may even already know himself because he may hear us himself.**

 **Dr. Kivet we are not on a party line so he has no idea.**

 **Dr. Kevit we love you as much as you love us and so together we are all going to get through all of this.**

 **Will I do love you two as if you were my own flesh and blood now you rest and I have to have a soul to soul with a certain young Greek who is about to drive himself insane.**

 **Dr. Kevit I want you to remember to use your soul voice and do not try to talk out loud because everyone will think that you have lost your mind when you are actually just talking to one of us.**

 **Will son you are going to have to guide me through this soul voice stuff because I have never known that I even had one until now.**

 **Do not worry my Angel and I will guide you through it but you will have to learn to trust in what it tells you because we can not teach you how to trust and how to hone in with your soul voice that you will learn on your own.**

 **Just be open and believe as well as trust in what your soul voice is telling you and no you can not just use it with anyone and everyone you have to have a soul bond with that person.**

 **I love you. Now try your soul voice out with Sonny he will be elated.**

 **Either elated or have a heart attack.**

 **Oh Dr. Kevit I think that he definitely will be elated and by the way I can feel in his soul that he is worried but he is perfectly fine now thank you for believing in him and for realizing the power of the soul bond Oh and Dr. Kevit you have someone else who wants to talk to you so I am going to leave you to speak to them.**

 **Dr. Kevit so taken back by hearing Wills soul voice that he almost fell in the floor trying to sit down beside of Sonny.**

 **Doc are you OK?**

 **Doc! Doc! Doc are you OK?**

 **Son I am more than OK.**

 **Dr. Kevit?**

 **Yes Son its me I found my soul voice.**

 **Oh my God!**

 **Did Will speak to you:?**

 **Will was the one who spoke to me first I am still in shock but damn if this is anything close to what you and Will have no wonder you have such a bond with each other.**

 **Oh and by the way Angel your Baby said that he feels in his soul that you are perfectly heathy enough for the surgery tomorrow.**

 **Oh my God!**

 **Doc Will actually told you that?**

 **Yes Son and he also told me that you would be elated to know that we all have a soul bond and that I should trust and believe that I can feel what your souls feel if I just trust in it and be open to it.**

 **Doc he is right Welcome to our family Doc.**

 **Oh a word of warning do not try to be vocal if we talk to you in our soul voices because most people will think that you lost your mind.**

 **That is what Will told me too. You sound as if that happened to you before.**

 **Oh yes Doc when I found my soul voice Will was in the back of the ambulance and he told me that he was freezing and I spoke verbally to them and told them to place another blanket over him because he told me that he was freezing but at the time the EMT kept telling me that he had not said anything and lets put it this way in the end they did give the extra blanket to him even though his fever was very high and they thought that I lost my mind.**

 **It was not until later on at the hospital that I realized it was his soul voice when he explained it to me.**

 **I was told about soul voices but it took me along time for me to really find mine.**

 **Did Will tell you that we can only feel the soul and we cant read minds or know what is happening physically unless we tell each other through our soul voices?**

 **We did not get into all of that but thank you for telling me now I will not have to guess or assume things about you two anymore.**

 **That's right we can tell you in our soul voice but we can tell you only what we know is going on and sometimes we have no idea what it maybe but we are fully aware of what we are feeling.**

 **OK Son I am going to step out now and make that call for you guys. I love you boys.**

 **We love you too Doc.**

 **Dr, Kevit sat down and he was still amazed by everything and he was going to call his son but before he could even pick up the phone he heard a voice and he was in complete shock.**

 **Hello Sweetheart.**

 **Oh my God is that really you Izzy.**

 **Yes it is me Ken.**

 **How long have you been waiting to talk to me?**

 **Ken I have been waiting to talk to you since the day that you told me goodbye.**

 **Izzy you have waited that long for me to find my soul voice?**

 **Yes my love.**

 **I told you that our love would be eternal and now you know that I have been waiting so long to speak to you.**

 **Ken you really need to breathe Sweetheart or you are going to need your own doctor.**

 **Izzy this is so surreal I would have never found it had it not been for Will and Sonny.**

 **Yes Ken I know and that is why I sent them to you.**

 **Sweetheart they had something that you needed and that is a soul full of love and they were example as to what a soul bond truly is.**

 **You sent them to me?**

 **Yes my love I did and I know how much that you love those boys because I can feel it in your soul.**

 **Ken I am always here when you need me I am no longer on earth but you can call on me anytime I will love you eternally.**

 **Will are you there?**

 **Yes Dr. Kevit. I am here.**

 **Will my wife just talked to me.**

 **Thank you and thank Sonny for allowing me to open up my soul so that I could learn to use my soul voice.**

 **My God how I love you boys and I swear with everything in me that I am going to make damned sure that both of my boys are taken care of psychically.**

 **Izzy sent you guys to me to teach me to open my soul and to trust it and as soon as she told me that she sent you two into my life everything makes perfect sense to me now.**

 **I do not have the words to describe how grateful that I am to both of you for sharing this gift with me.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Becoming my own man**

 ** _Chapter 45:_**

 **Hey Son how are you Dr Kevit asked ?**

 **Hey Dad I am OK but you are not OK what is wrong?**

 **Do not tell me nothing and that you are fine be cause I know you all too well.**

 **Well Clark you are right I am not OK I need some help and you are the best in the field and so I had to call you.**

 **Ok Dad so this is an official call not a father son call?**

 **I am afraid so Clark. I have a patient here and I am not going to get into a ton of details but he needs a liver trans plant like a weak ago but he has a very rare blood type and if we were to put him on the donor list you know that he would die.**

 **Well Dad how can I help ? You know I just put them in and take them out I can not magically make one appear.**

 **Clark I am sorry I should have told you from the start we have a living donor is a prefect match in every single way possible and do you have time to come and help me with these guys. Clark I am going to tell you something**

 **these young men mean allot to me I love them as I would if they were blood. The young man who needs the transplant was given the wrong type of blood and now he has autoimmune disopders now . He had meningitis and when he got it he fell down a whole flight of stairs and he had so many injuries we thought that we had lost him several times and the meningitis alone could have killed him but he was in a coma for quite some time and let me tell you his husband never once left his side he was there 24/7 I am not kidding you his husband never left this hospital for the six weeks that his husband was here.**

 **Clark the you man that needs the transplant he was violently attacked and raped last night and kidnapped from his own bedroom as his husband was asleep and to keep his husband safe he said nothing and he was also drugged to the hilt and they had used S1245y7 on him Clark.**

 **Dad are you kidding?**

 **No I am not kidding son he is on the heart lung machine and dialysis. He also has a tear that no one was aware of in his intestine and so he has an infection but we put him on the highest dosage of the antibiotics that can be given the infection is slowly getting better but without that surgery you know what is going to happen.**

 **Yes dad he is a dead man that drug eats away the liver with in a few days.**

 **Dad is the donor local?**

 **I would say so Clark once more it is his husband.**

 **Dad you have got to be kidding me that means that his husband has the same rare blood type as he dose.**

 **That is right Clark we ran all of the tests and he is in perfect health and he is the very same age a the man who needs the transplant.**

 **Dad guess what?**

 **What Clark?**

 **You are in luck because I have eight weeks of vacation time here and I can come down now and be there by tonight and we can do it just after noon.**

 **As you know I am only a two hour flight away so it is not an issue there.**

 **Dose the donor know the risks and the after effects and the healing time after he does that?**

 **Yes he does I have gone over it may times Clark**

 **Dad I am going to get there tonight so we can do it early in the morning.**

 **If these young men are as special as you say they are then we should have done it yesterday.**

 **Dad I think that I may have someone else that is going to join me and when they introduce themselves to you I think that you will be blown away completely.**

 **Dad I love you but I am going to get off of here and I have a couple of calls to make I will be there very soon and I hope that the other person can get here at the same time as I do.**

 **Clark I love you too and it is 2:00 in the afternoon now and call me as soon as you get the ticket to get here.**

 **I will Dad. I love you. Bye**

 **Hey Julian man do you have time for a special trip that could take a while?**

 **Clark yes I do you know we both work like mad men.**

 **Ok Julian Dad needs your help…**

 **I think that you are the only one who can do it .**

 **Clark esxsplain please.**

 **Jullian here goes…..**

 **Clark told Dr. Juiian Drake who is a specialist in the field of autoimmune deceases.**

 **Oh shit Clark I will get there when you do you know that we live in the same city I am telling them that I am taking my eight weeks vacation because an emergency has came up in another state the requires my immediate attention it is life or death. Clark if it is not too advanced then I can help him and it will not take but three weeks of treatment in patient. I have done it before and it has a 99% success rate.**

 **Clark and Jullian both manage to get the same flight and Clark called his dad and told him that he was in flight now. Jullian I really appreciate this man .**

 **Clark you saved my life twice and I can't pay you back but at least I can pay it forward.**

 **Jullian my dad said that the recipient has that philosophy too.**

 **Clark they both sound like extraordinarily men and I can not wait to see them both in the best of health that is why when you told me their story that I could not say no.**

 **Clark are you still going to come to our wedding?**

 **Jullian I am not going to miss that for anything you two have been together for so long and to finally see you and Angie finally tie the knot is going to be an honor.**

 **Jullian smiled and said to be honest with you I was a little shocked when she said yes.**

 **Jullian you know Angie is mad crazy in love with you.**

 **No it was not that I was shocked at myself for asking her.**

 **I do not think it is normal for a guy and a girl to date 10 years before he finally steps up to the plate.**

 **Jullian who has ever accused you of being normal?**

 **Clark that is true Jullian and Clark talked the whole time during the fight and it rolled into the airport at 5:00 PM**

 **Clark called his dad and said I am about 10 away from the hospital right now with my special guest so are you there ?**

 **Yes Clark I am here.**

 **You two just drop into my office.**


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 46**_

Dr. Clark Kevit and Dr. Jillian Drake Were both knocking on Dr. Kevit s door he was intensely going over every detail of Wills records and he had just checked out Sonny's with a fine toothed comb because he was not about to miss a single thing and he was not going to make one single slip up to Dr. Kevit these surgeries are the single most important cases of his career and he was going to go into this not missing one single detail he was going to have every single bit of information and he was determined that he would not miss one thing because to him he was not going to do one thing wrong the stakes are eat to high for him to screw up in any way.

Dr. Kevit heard a knock on his door he had been so engrossed with reading and rereading Sonny and Will's file that when he heard the knock he jumped.

CLARK OH MY GOD! HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GET DR. DRAKE INVOLVED?

Well. Dr. Kevit it it very simple Sir Clark asked for my help and explained to me the whole situation and I knew that Mr. Horton needed my help now because Clark knows that these guys are very important to you and so he knew that I am a specialist in the field and so I said OK Julian you can help and you have the time to do it because like Clark I have accumulated lots of time and so I told everyone that I had an emergency and it was out of town and I told Dr. Zeppelin to take over for me while I was gone as well as Dr. Poget as well as Dr Constitine and I went home threw some clothes in a bag and anything else that I would need and here I am. Not to mention the fact that I have been hearing absolutely nothing for the past few years about how those two young men turned are a failing diner and turned it into a muti million dollar Cooperation in so many fields from the ground up and they both are so humble and such great men young men who have a special gift for not only business but anyone who is around them is so effected by the way that these men just have an air of peaceful calm that even their worst customers and the hardest people to work with they always soften up when they work around and with these guys. My friend who is a very huge business man himself said that they have the lowest turn over in the field and he said that once someone is and employee that they want to stay as long as they can and if the employee does not fit the position That the men will try to place them into a position in which they are a better fit for them.

Dr. Kevit Julian asked are they that good or have they been hyped up?

Dr. Drake everything that has been told to you does not hold a flame as to who these men are. They have a philosophy that has always been so contagious that things happen naturally and that philosophy is to love hard forgive often and hive back when you can and trust me they are prefect examples of that philosophy because everything and anyone who they come in contact with are completely changed forever. You have no ides. You will find out that these men are so different than anyone else that you have met.

Dr. Kevit asked Clark if he had received all of the medical records for Will and Sonny.

Dr, Kevit trust me Clark got them and he sent me a copy of them and my God Will has gone through so much hell and he has not had the chance to really recover

from any of his injuries before he was attacked and not one time has he ever given up and things that would kill most people he has came through it and from what I understand he has never one changed in any way. I also read in the report that he had been sexually assaulted and so to me to make it through that Mr. Huron and MR. Kiriakis have never one time loose each other and have kicked ass in business

Dr, Drake, Dr, Kevit said you have no u have no idea.

Clark said OK guys enough of the talking about their accolades let's get down to the brass takes here. Dad you know that Julian in a world renowned specialist in all things Immune system. I am not so bad in the field of organ transplantation so first of all we need to come up with a plane on who will do what in this extraordinary case. So Dad dose Mr. Kiriakis understand everything that is going to happen and what to expect ans the odds of rejection?

Yes Clark he has been told every single detail everything that he will expect as normal and the risks that both of them could be facing. I told him in great detail about each and everything.

Dr. Kevit you are very fortunate that I am here not to brag but with someone who can help with the immune aspect they both have a stronger chance so I am very happy that Clark got me involved because I can help in allot of ways and guess what? You have me as a volunteer as well as I am going to give both of you a huge

shock later on but until then I am going to do my damnedest for these guys on the immune side of it. I know that they can afford to pay me but the only thing that I

want to do is to have them really stress free and for them not to worry about paying me because they only need to get well that is my only concern.

I guess that you could say that I am taking a page from their Life and giving back.

I am going to go and run some tests on Mr. Horton right now if I may use your lab?

Dr. Kevit do you have the supplies and equipment that I am going to need?

Dad I know that you ate amazing in research but you can't do everything alone and so if it takes longer than eight weeks I will take a leave of absence from the hospital and you have me as long as you need me.

Dr. Drake I have every single thing under the sun in my lab thanks to those men they contributed a huge amount of money to be used in several areas in this hospital and then some and they did it anonymously. Do you have a slight idea of the men who they are? Dr. Kevit said these men have absolutely hands down the most generous and selfless men that I have ever had the honor to have known..

Hey Sonny asked in his soul voice: Hey Doc what's up? Your soul is so full of joy and love right now that it is making me very much at peace and I am tearing up here.

Son Dr. Kevit answered Sonny in his soul voice Man you scared the crap out of me I guess I better get used to this but Son my Son Clark is here as well as a world renowned specialist in the field of the immunity system his name is Dr. Julian Drake. Son he doesn't want any payment for his services. Dr. Drake said Son that He said that he is taking a page from you and Wills book of philosophy. He is currently running some test on both of you and he told me that you two are going to need his help because most people do not have anyone who is basically working in every area of your care and he knew that the two of you deserve the best care in every aspect of your care.

Sonny said: Doc are you serious? He is volunteering knowing that we are perfectly capable of paying him?

Yes Son he knows the reputation that you guys have and he said that he would be here as long as it takes. He also said something about he has some big news to tell me later on also but right now he had to get down to work.

Son, Clark told me that if he had to he would take a leave of absence until you guys are completely in the clear.

Doc Clark sounds allot like you Sonny said. I love you and we can talk later on when you guys are not so busy I just had to know what has given your soul such peace and joy because it has been filled with worry and sadness that I just had to talk to you and ask you.

Sonny asked: Doc do you think that Dr. Drake can also

help Wills immune decease too?

Son I have a feeling that is exactly what he is going to try to do but I am not certain. Dr. Kevit said Son we can only pray that he can after all he is an expert in that field. Son I hope that you realize that you guys are under the care of two of the worlds most renowned specialist here and they are bull dogged determined

to give you guys the best care in the whole world.

Doc, We already had one doctor who was just as tenacious as they are. Sonny said not to mention the fact that we are family to each other and there is so much love between the three of us and such a bond that no one in the world even comes close to the doctor that you are and do not ever doubt your abilities because look at what you have done so far no other doctor could or would even hold a candle to you. OK Doc you go take care of business and I am going to tell Will what is going on. Has anything changed with him?

Son yes as a matter of fact it has Dr, Kevit said.

Son Will woke up for a little while but he only asked about you and then he went back to sleep not in a come but he is in a deep sleep because I do not want him in a coma when he has surgery lust keep prying that he will still stay asleep and not slip back into a coma.

Son, his body is fighting like hell so we do have a glimmer of hope. He has not had a fever all day and his blood looks allot better his white blood cells are almost completely back to normal.

Son I know the exact cause for his liver dying.

The injection that Patrick had injected him with was a cocktail constituting of a drug the causes the liver to die with in days after it is injected, Son he actually did try his best to kill Will with a slow excitation pain.

Doc please do not tell him until he is well enough that his body can handle that kind of news Sonny said: I am not sure how he will take the news. Sonny said Doc::

Will has gone through so much I have no idea where his strength and pure will power to live but he has over come the odds before and I can't help but to wonder

just how much more he can handle because it is almost as if he i8s not even human but some kind of spirit that happens to have a body.

Son, Will is a strong fighter but I think that I know the answer to that. It is his strength and devotion to you and the love and bond that you two share together.

Dr. Kevit said: Son it is because he draws strength from the love that you two share together.

Son do you need me to call someone to let them know what is going on?

Doctor Kevit none of the family until you know the out come of the surgery Sonny asked: Doc do you have Martian's number he needs to know as well as Steve and Bethany because they have to find out how he was able to get out without anyone knowing and how he got his hands on those drugs to press charges against Patrick because he is not going to have another chance like that and to9 get the house as secure as the White house and I want Patrick so far away from here that he has no idea where he is and in solitary confinement with an armed guard so he will never have the chance to escape again.

Son, I think I am just going to call Marian and Steve and tell Steve that you are pressing charges on Wills behalf and he can speak to Bethany and Martian can speak to the FBI and have them investigate everything

and I will send them Wills medical history and be an expert witness for Will. Dr. Kevit asked Sonny what he thought.

Doc, I say do it Sonny said because this madness has to stop and Will has to stop feeling the need to protect me so fiercely that he puts has oneself in danger.

OK, Son I will get right on it.

DAD! DAD! DAD! Clark asked: where did you just go just now because you looked like you were deep in thought?

Clark Son That is because I was.

Dad is it about the boys or is it something else?

Clark Son it was about the boys and everything that they have gone through in the past few months.

Clark it breaks my heart to see them going through

so much pain brought on by one piece of shit. These boys have never hurt anyone but now they have a target on their back and they have no idea what Patrick Russell

has up his sleeve next. The Thing about it is that how can they keep taking so much but I have no idea how much more that they can endure.

Dad Clark said it appears to me that these guys are really an unstoppable couple and that the only mistakes

that have been made is that Mr. Horton thinks he is a one man Army and that it is up to him to keep everyone safe. Dad the man is amazingly strong but he needs to know that he. Can trust others to also be there to help.

He is so afraid that something or someone will harm his husband that he will do anything just shy of killing someone and I have no doubt that he would if things came to that point. There is something in his mind that makes him feel like he has to protect his husband at all cost and until he can express that thing that causes him to feel that way then God only knows what will happen to him because he has this bubble of fierceness to protect him. Dad do you think that he would open up to me as you know I am gay too and I also have a very strong protective nature.

Clark Son I am not sure but you might get some kind of clue from his husband Dr. Kevit said Clark I get a feeling that this is deep rooted and that it has became a part of his make up. Whatever happened to trigger this kind of reaction it happened a very long time ago and he is so in tune to peoples emotions that he can just look at a person and communicate to the through his spirit and I feel like it is not psychological but it is something that he was born being able to do. Oh and please call the

boys Will and Sonny because they are not comfortable with formality.

Dad I have an idea as how to get to through to get down to Wills reasoning. Clark said: Dad Sonny make have the keys and he doesn't even realize it.

Good luck Clark because he is almost as protective over Will.

Clark I think that you are right.

Sr, Kevit said the answer does lay with in Sonny not as much Sonny but his spirit and soul.

Sonny said that Will appeared out of no where when he got kicked out of his parents home when he came out to them and had it not been for Will taking care of him that he has no idea what would have happened to him.

Clark do you belie in spiritual and soul connections?

Dad yes I do I myself have never experienced it

but yes I firmly believe that sometimes when some people are really in tuned with the spirit and soul that they can just feel and know in their soul different things about someone else.

Clark So do you believe in soul voices where someone can feel some ones emotions even to the point that they know when the other person is in danger?

Well Dad it would not shock me at all because some people are born with the ability of Knowing that their soul is connected to another persons souls and they could speak or feel when the other person is in danger or other peoples emotions that run through their very soul. I just feel like it is a matter of being able to bond of such a deep level and the bond just happens either because the other person opens up on the spiritual level

and learning how to trust the soul voice and how deep that people allow themselves to completely open up on a spiritual level and it is not something that everyone can share without the permission of the other persons soul and allowing themselves to be open on that level.

Everyone has the ability but some are just fine tuned to their own soul and spirit ti realize that they even have it in the first place. Why do you ask Clark asked his dad.

Well Clark that is exactly what Will and Sonny have with each other and they even talk to me in their soul voices. Will has always said that he knew that Sonny was the man that his soul was connected to but he never knew what Sonny looked like he just allowed his soul to lead him to Sonny. Clark Sonny was told by Will even when he was in a coma that he was going to have an adverse reaction to some medication even before it happened and that is when I really was hit by the existent of their bond being a so9ul bond and they invited me to be able to to feel and use my own soul bond to them.

Dad do you realize the gift that they have given to you?

Clark said: Dad I can really understand your feelings about Will and Sonny now.

Dad that is where Will gets that fierce protectiveness for Sonny do you understand that Will waited so long for Sonny to finally get to to the point that he understood and he learned to use his soul voice that Will has been so bonded to Sonny probably since birth and in Wills heart he feels as if he has to protect sonny no matter the cost because it goes beyond just love like others feel it is more like this engraved into his that nothing will ever hurt Sonny at all.

Will can't stop being that protectiveness that he has for Sonny because he has a deeper bond that no one can feel but someone who has always been so sensitive to their own soul voice and completely trusting in it without question or apology. Kind of like if a guy is born gay and he never bothers to hide it and he never questions it at all.

Clark Will has lived his life apologetically as a gay man since he was born he always accepted that was just who he was and he would not hide it or be ashamed of being gay because that is only a part of who he is.

Dad I wish that I had always felt like that I really struggled with knowing who I was and the fact that I was not interested in girls but men were my interest and I really felt was afraid and felt like I was crazy because a real man would never have feelings for a man and not a woman. It really makes me envious that he was able to9 just be himself all of his life that is real strength and character of the man who Will really is but that is why Will is so protective he is protecting no9t just his heart but the man that has been engraved into his soul from birth.

Clark I get it now and I do not even think that Sonny realizes that himself. I think that why he is here that I am going to speak to him about it but not until after the surgery and he is well on his way to healing.

Thank you Clark for helping me to finally get Will.

He is still a very complex young man but maybe as time goes on I will learn some of the other aspects to Will.

OK Clark we have to get down to that brass tacks and set up a plan for the surgery tomorrow morning and get a very early start so that we can have it all wrapped up before midnight because I want them awake in the morning after.

OK Doc Kevit just tell me who you want me to do and I will do it.

Oh Dad I noticed that they have a rare genetic marker that almost guarantees a 0% of rejection am I correct?

Clark you are absolutely correct and they have the very same rare blood type and we have over 200 units of their blood and we have used Sonny's with Will before and he did not bleed Sonny's out but he bled out three that the hospital had on hand so it looks like Wills body will only accept his own blood or Sonny's so we have to be extra careful with both of them.

Dad do you want me to take Sonny because it is dealing with more vascular that Wills surgery will be? and arteries that has to be tied off and cauterized?

And I can close for you if you want.

Clark I am so glad that you are here Dr. Kevit said.

Dad scratch that plan I am used to doing this all of the time and I am going to do both Will and Sonny not because you can't do it but because I do it all of the time

and I can do it faster and you are not as young as you used to be. I am not saying that you are not a great doctor by any means I sure as hell would have you as my doctor any day but as I said I am used to long complex surgeries such as this and that is my field that I have an expertise in you can assist and take a break as you need to. If that is OK?

Clark you know I was almost terrified that I would screw this up and it is the most major surgery that I have been faced with. Dr. Kevit said Son How long will it take you?

Dad both may take me if I start at 4AM then I could be finished and have both of them out by 10:30PM and in their room but Dad it will highly be unlikely that they are going to be awake until around 11AM or so because I am going to have them knocked out so deep that they definitely will not wake up during surgery.

Plus we can get some strong pain medication on board because they both are going to be hurting like mothers that is a promise and they will be here for a month at the very least. I want to hang around for at least six weeks until I am certain that the medication for rejection is working and that Sonny's liver will regenerate properly.

Clark Son Thank you and I would be proud to assist you. Dr. Kevit said well we have to talk to a certain young man and tell him exactly what is going to happen. You are the specialist in this field and so you really have allot more experienced with this than I am.

OK Dad lets grab Julian and see what he has found out so far and check on his game plan.

You got it Clark lets rock and roll and get these you men on their way to healing and busting out of this joint.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 47**_

OK lets rock and roll and get these guys well on their way to healing.

Hey Julian What do you you have as a game plan?

OK Dr's Kevit here is what I got. First of all I want to add two new antibiotics to Mr Horton's

antibiotics. I want to start them now. They have have just been approved to be used for AB

type blood they are strictly for the treatment in very immune deficient patiences.

They strengthen the white blood cells and cause them to be almost like a super strength antibiotics that do not attack organs but only the pathogens that cause the immune system deficiency to be boosted sorter of like the superman of white blood cells and if the body isn't making any at all it will jump start the body into making the antibodies that are necessary to allow the white cells to

do their thing. Mr. Horton will start them now. I have already started them they are very different than any other antibiotic they increase the growth of the white cells that are not being produced and he will be on these antibiotics that are like antibiotics on steroids. I want Mr Horton to have these antibiotics for the duration of his stay and then he will be places on an antibiotic therapy twice a week for one year and rechecked every two to three months to check his progression..Now for Mr Kiriakis he will have the super antibiotics from now until he is released from the hospital but he will not need the extra therapy. I want Mr. Horton to have as many antibodies in his system that he van fight off the plague. And . Now what I was going to tell you before I am going to be getting married soon and my wife has family here and I spoke to her and she is completely on board with moving my practice here so that I can personally over see Mr. Horton's care.

Now I just have to get an office set up and if I can get permission from this hospital to use that lab then we will have no issues at all. Clark I am going to help you dad in his research work if he can stand me touching his equipment.

I have to get a hotel room until I can get Angie and I a place to live but that is fine it will not take too long.

I would also like to run some tests on both Mr. Kiriakis as well as Mr Horton to check the levels of antibodies in their system. Mr. Kiriakis will have a much lower dosage of the antibiotics just to prevent any infection from any organism that could cause his to have side effects from the surgery also.. Right now Mr. Horton has no antibodies that is why I am treating him more aggressively.

Mr Horton and Mr Kiriakis are both going to have follow up check ups for the transplant correct?

Clark said yes at least for a year. Dad that is something that I was wanting to talk to you about too.

I too would like to move my practice to this hospital and live here to keep a close eye on the men and to help you also. Dad you and mom told me to follow my heart and to do what I really wanted to do in life and because of your example I really learned to absolutely love medicine and helping people who are in positions where I can make a difference in their life. Now shall we go talk to our pending trancipients?

Hey Sonny How do you feel?

Well Doc to be honest I am a bit confused because the nurse came in here and said Mr. Kiriakis your doctor has told me to start your antibiotics now.

Could someone please explain to me if I am perfectly heathy why I need an antibiotic?

Dr. Drake said first I would like to introduce myself. I am Dr. Jullin Drake. I am simply put a specialist in the field of the Autoimmune system disorders. I am not going to throw out the scientific term that sounds like pig Latin. One thing I hate is having to exspalin to someone in English what I am saying. Because it is stressful to you and frustrates you if you are not in the field.

Now that we have the fun stuff over with the reason for the antibiotics is because this is a super antibiotic on steroids and we are going to be giving both you and your husband on them for you as a preventative to keep the chances of infection during and as you are in recovery mode. These antibiotics are not the typical ones they are as I said before super antibiotics to boost your antibodies to fight all strains of bacteria. As for your husband he is on four different antibiotics because as of now he has now he has none. He will be placed on a lower dosage of the antibiotics

for one year at his check ups and the liver panels that will be ran at the same time to check his liver function and if all goes as planed then his immune system will be back to normal in a year and I myself will be over seeing that.

Now I think the bot Dr. Kevin's would like to speak to you on their treatment plans.

Hello Mr Kiriakis my name is Dr. Clark Kevit. I will be doing both surgeries and Dad will be assisting me in both procedures. I understand that My dad has gone into great detail about everything to expect and warning signs of rejection and the risks of both you and your husbands

surgery correct?

Yes Doctor Doc told me every single detail over and over again.

Your father is a great doctor and that is why we have hired him as our own private doctor.

Sonny I think that you two have taught me more important things than science can describe.

Doc you know that you are like family to us and so we trust you with our lives.

Sonny I feel the same way about the two of you. Now is our star patient awake?]

Doc he has been awake for about three hours now and I will let you tell him everything yourself so that I will not get too excited and miss something. So when do you want to begin the surgery?

Clark said we are going to start preparing you both now are you OK?

You can not be nervous or upset to cause your blood pressure to get to high or your chance of losing allot of blood will increase so we are going to give you both a very strong medication to keep you calm as well as a very strong sedative that will cause you to sleep for a couple of days.

As a matter of fact you both will be placed in a medically induced coma for about three days.

It will not have any adverse effect with the Anastasia so do not worry about that.

Do you have any questions for any of us before we begin?

No Sir please promise me that you will take care of my husband he is my whole world and my soul. Sonny said pleas promise me that you will because I honestly will die if anything happens to him.

Son I promise that both of you will have the best care in the world you know how much I love you guys and I will be right there making sure that everything goes smooth.

Sonny was crying and he said I love you too Doc and I trust you completely.

I also trust your son because he knows exactly what he is doing all of you do.

Thank you all for everything.

OK Sonny we will see you in OR Dr. Kevit went over to Sonny and hugged him and said Son I love you. Don't you dare do any funny business mister.

OK Mr. Kiriakis we are going to speak to your husband real fast and let him know what is going on.

OK Dr. Drake thank you so much you have no idea what it means to both my husband and I for you to come in to help him.


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter 48**_

Hey Will how are you feeling son?

Will said in a very weak in a soft voice Dr. Kevit to be honest I am not going to lie to you hut

I am not feeling really all that great right now but since you gave me the additional antibiotics I feel a little better not a ton yet though. .Dr Kevit how is Sonny doing? I bet he is driving everyone out of their minds. He wants to be with me so bad right now. I told him that we will be together soon and to not give everyone a hard time because you are doing what is best for us both and to just calm his jets and don't give everyone allot of hassle because you are doing the best that you can for now. Dr. Kevit all of a sudden Sonny's soul feels like he is nervous well not nervous but really concerned but allot of love and some weight has been lifted from his soul. I assume that you gentlemen are here to explain to me the reason as to how his soul has been lifted of so much weight. I assume that the young man behind you is your Son his soul feels allot like yours and he has a commonality with Sonny and myself too.

Dr. Kevit he has your looks that is what gave it away however the other gentleman I have saw in medical journals but I can't think right now why he was in there.

Will Horton this in fact is my son Clark and he is going to be doing your transplant surgery as well as Sonny. He is a world renowned specialist in transplantation. I am sure that Sonny has been jabbering on and on about him as well as Dr. Julian Drake. He is also a world renowned specialist in Autoimmune disorders.

Oh that is where I saw you Dr. Drake its nice to meet you and if you had anything to do with the last two antibiotics that were given to me thank you because man it has been two hours already and I feel much better than I was feeling. Dr. Clark Kevit I have to say I have saw some really impressive work on your end also.

Dr. K. Kevit what did you do call in all of the big guns for us?

Clark said Mr. Horton my father called me in and after I saw your reports and everything that you two have gone through I knew that I had to come in and do whatever I can to get you back on your feet not to mention the fact that my dad considers you guys his own sons as well. You said something about a commonality well we actually have two in common. One my father has a very deep love and respect for all three of us and the other one is that I myself am gay too.

No I am not attached in any way in any kind of relationship and I am not looking for one yet either.

I guess that my true soul mate we have not been led to each other yet.

I have to ask you do you have a full understanding of what is going to happen Mr. Horton?

OK first of all Dr. C Kevit I am not 100 years old so knock it off with the Mr. Horton stuff we are simply Will and Sonny there is no need for formalities when we are going to be seeing each other up close and personal. Hey relax your soul is restless so just chill. I am not going to jump up an eat you.

I only save that for your Dad. Now Sonny and your Dad have both been blowing up my soul line with everything and anything that could or will happen. It seems as if both of them are like broken records.

I understand the risks but at this point even at this point it is like walking a double edged sword and if it isn't done well I will die if it is done I have a stronger chance to live. I am not afraid to die myself

but I scares the hell out of me what it would do to Sonny. Guys listen no matter what if the call has to be made please I need you to promise if it came down to saving me or saving Sonny do not hesitate

to save him and please take care of him because he is me heart soul and my whole being so protect him at all cost even if it means that I have to die to keep him alive because right now I am already a dead man but he is healthy and young and the souls bond that we have will get him through everything.

Will smiled and said OK Dr. Drake let me hear what your are up to because to be honest if you have started your work already man then you are truly great.

Dr. Drake was a bit emotional as he began from what Will had said before.

He cleared his throat and he said OK Will what I have you on is a super heavy hitting antibiotic that is building antibodies that are not going to attack organs only pathogens that are foreign to that body and it protects you from infection strengthens your immune system or in your case it is going to give your immune system a kick start to make its own antibodies. Therefore you will slowly begin to get your immune system kicking butt again. You will be on a super strength dosage until you leave the hospital your husband is on a much lower dosage for the duration of the hospital stay and it will help in the recovery time and it cuts down the chance that the liver will be rejected . Now at first when you leave the hospital for a week you will have lower doses three times a week and then after the first week we are going to lower it to twice a week and at each of your check ups on the transplant we are going to do blood work to check your antibodies as well as liver function for a year you will be on the antibiotic therapy for a year and then we will check your antibodies and we will take you off of them for a month after the year and recheck your antibodies and if they remain normal then you will not have to have the therapy anymore and your immune system will be 100% Now you are going to be checked every three to four months to check your antibodies and I know that you are thinking OH my God

I am almost going to be living at the hospital WRONG! I am going to give e all of the instructions to a private nurse who will come in and draw all of the blood and administer the antibiotic therapy.

Now do you have any questions before they come in to get you prepared for surgery?

Dr. C you mean that we are going to do it tonight? Will asked with a bit of surprise in his voice.

Yes Will as I told your husband we are going to put you into a medically induced coma for three days after and then bring you out to make sure that your blood pressure does not go up because of allot of pain to case you to have serious bleeding. Will you guys are going to be very well taken care of.

Clark said Will I am not going to allow anything to happen to you guys.

I have had thousands of hours of transplant surgery under my belt and dad will be old eagle eyes and he is going to assist with both surgeries so you two are going to have the absolute best care.

I am used to long surgeries but if Dad needs rest then he will be relived by an associate of mine who works here as a surgeon and he has had allot of practice with transplants also.

Will do not worry about one thing because in a few minuets you will be asleep again and in a couple or three days you will wake up and you will be in the same room with your husband and you guys are going to wake up around the same time and you will have quite a bit of pain but we are going to try to prevent that by giving both of you some morphine before you wake up and we well have you both on a morphine pump and when you need a dose you push the button and it will give you a proper dosage that we set for you and you will not get more than the proper dosage but you can have an additional pain reviler if necessary and we also have the hospitals security stepped up to keep anyone from coming in who are not on a list approved by Dad he knows who your family members are but they still have to show photo IDs and no visitors for at least two weeks.

Will do you understand everything? If you have any questions lets us have them.

Will said The only question that I have is how long will the procedures take?

Will it will take 12-18 hours to complete both surgeries. It is 5:30PM now so you will be in your room snoozing around 11:00AM say after tomorrow.

Clark said listen Will I know that it sounds like a very long time and it is but as I said if we need a break we have who will be on call and ready to give me a short break and then I will return and so we are not going to run into the problem of lack of sleep. Are you ready to rock and roll?

Yes Will said but please take care of Sonny promise me that you will

Clark said I promise to do my damnedest to take care of you both.

Dad go ahead I know it is killing you so do it.

Dr. Kevit walked over to Will and he whispered in his ear and said don't forget that I love you and don't you dare pull any monkey business in there do you understand me?

Will whispered I love you too and I will try my best to behave. We will talk later just keep me posted about Sonny's progress as well as mine and keep him posted too please talk to us and let us know as to what is going on. You know our direct numbers. If you don't I will bug the hell out of you until you do.

Dr, Kevit said don't think for a second that I don't believe that. I think we may need three way conference calling right about now. Hey Will try to use your soul voice with Clark and see if he is receptive to it just out of curiosity and I am going to try myself.

OK I will try Will said in his soul voice.

Do you mind if I call you Clark because I have called your dad Dr. Kevit from day one Will asked in his Soul voice.

Clark said out loud that's fine I do not mind Will.

Son Will was talking in his soul voice so you need to talk to him in your soul voice Dr. Kevit said I am doing the same thing too do not speak out loud use your soul voice because people will think you have gone mad when we talk in our soul voices to you and you answer out loud.

Will did you really talk to me in your soul voice?

Yes Clark I did see you trust and have your heart open and you can hear it and use your own but only one person at a time can hear you as I said to your dad when we first started to use our soul voices this is not a conference call or a party line so no one can hear what the others are saying. Can you feel my soul?

Yes Will it is quite tiered and full of worry for Sonny you need to trust me I promise you that I am not going to take any chances on losing either of you so keep the blood pressure down so the bleeding will be at a minimum.

Hey Sonny. This is Clark Kevit can you hear me?

Holy shit you scared me. OH my God you have a soul voice too Sonny asked in shock?

Who talked to you first Will of Doc?

Sonny would you like to guess?

Lets see it had to be Will because he is the master of soul voices.

How is he? Doing doctor? Sonny asked?

Well you can call me Clark but you tell me how so you think he feels? Oh and from what I have heard you and I both made the same mistake by speaking out loud to him the first time?

Oh yeah I sure did and I was almost taken to the psych ward for it too.

Dad explained to me a little bit of how it works and so did Will so you better keep Will updated and I am also Sonny because he is going to go rabid ass crazy if we don't but you guys keep each other calm please,

OK I will try but you do not know Will when it comes to protecting me . Sonny said Clark he is not only fiercely protective but it goes way beyond fiercely. I am not sure why but that man has; literally gone through hell to protect me from getting hurt using his last bit of strength to keep me safe.

Sonny I have read his medical records and I can see what he has gone through but I will talk about that later on

Well have they came in yet to get you ready?

Clark they are getting me ready now and Will?

Yes we are getting him packed for the OR now are you in OR yet Sonny?

Yes they just have got me in here.

OK Sonny Will be in OR in about five minuets.


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapter 49**_

Clark had been in surgery with Sonny for an hour and he said Sonny you have the most gorgeous and the healthiest liver I have ever saw in my life you have really been taking great care of yourself and that is a great sign. You must eat allot of healthy food.

Sonny laughed and said you can thank Will for that he is the chef of the house. To be honest with you Clark he asks me to do very few things around the house. Clark Will keeps the house spotless and very organized but he never gets bent out shape if I make a mess he just says will my little baby made a boo boo and tells me to leave it and he has it cleaned up before I can do anything.

Clark I do not know how he can be so gentle and so selfless he is so easy going and calm. He has rubbed off on me and he has taught me so much but he never takes credit for anything he just says it is no big deal and life is way too short to treat the people you love respect and when you love someone you are going to make sure that they are safe and always feel loved and respected.

Clark the more he goes through the more protective of me that he gets and I do not know if it is because he is trying to make sure that I just never have to suffer the pain that he has gone through.

Clark he is constantly telling me that he would die to protect me and to keep me safe and Clark I am positive that he really would.

Clark to be honest with you sometimes I feel as if he doesn't trust me enough to allow me to do the same for him.

Sonny I want you to know that Dad has told me how you net and everything that you two have gone through on a personal level and I feel like it is not that he does not trust you but that he is so fiercely protective of you because when you first met he felt your deep pain down in your soul and Sonny you have saved his life more times than you even know because in some ways he was broken himself and you made him whole and he feels like if he ever lost you then he would be completely broken and his heart would be as broken as you felt the day that you met. Sonny I also feel like there has something that has happened in his life before he met you that completely just changed him emotionally and he is trying to never allow whatever it was to ever happen to you because he could not control that but he would die himself before you go through the pain and the guilt that he felt from that.

Oh my God! Clark I think I know exactly what it was.

Something did happen in his life that completely effected him

and I just now realize just how deeply it really has effected him.

It was something that was absolutely and completely out of his

control but he feels like now if he doesn't do everything and anything in his power he can to protect me at all cost that perhaps

something like that could happen to me.

That was what he was feeling in my soul as well as his the day we met. Damn it! Clark why did I not realize that it is not that he doesn't trust me but that he isn't going to take the chance of anything like that happening to me?

Sonny some times we do not realize how deeply a tragic event that makes us feel guilty and we tend to blame ourselves even if we know that the event was not our fault we will make damned sure that nothing ever like that happens to someone who we love so deeply that it is just an automatic reaction and it just melds itself into how we treat the ones that we love so deeply and have such a strong bond in every single aspect. Sonny it is not you but it is just an automatic

reaction because of the bond that you share so try to be understanding of the root cause that causes his actions.

He loves you so much that he feels like if he does not do everything in his power to keep you safe that whatever it was that just melded him and it is just a part of who he is. It is not because he thinks that you are weak and that he does not think for a second that you are incapable of doing the same for him it is because he takes your place to prevent the same outcome that he had to face. Did he have any kind of support or did he have to deal with it all on his own?

Clark he dealt with it all on his own so I guess that is why he just jumps into action to protect me.

Sonny you answered all of your own questions. Sonny there is no treatment for that kind of thing either you just have to be very understanding because he really can not help it. That event melded within his natural reaction and you just have to really understand that. He knows your waiting to protect him in the same way and Sonny I think that you know that you have proven that you would gyve your life to protect him had it not been for you he would have no chance now and that you did everything that you could before to protect him keep him safe and save his life. Never forget everything that you have for him also. So he knows that he is safe with you.

Sonny how are you doing? Are you OK or feel like you are having trouble breathing?

No Clark you are doing great. I am just physically not with it at all but I know why that is. I mean you can't exactly do this surgery with me awake. What are they doing with Will right now?

He is snoozing away waiting for his procedure.

Sonny that man has so much strength with in him that unless something happens and physically he can't fight that he is going to

really give all of this a hell of a run for its money.

Hey baby how are you doing?

Angel I was getting a little worried about you I have not heard from you in a while and I had no idea how things are going.

Is everything OK Angel?

Babe we do have something to talk about but it has nothing to do with this and we will talk about that later. Now getting down to the surgery Clark said that I had the healthiest liver that he had ever saw in his whole career. Babe your cooking is definitely the reason why my liver is so sexy just like you. Babe I love you so much and I hope that you really understand that I would die myself before I would ever sit back and do nothing when I most certainly can do something that would save you or protect you. Babe I hope that you always feel safe and protected as long as I live.

Angel I know and I think that this is proof as well as before.

I think that we both feel the same way even though physically I myself have intentionally put my own life on the line and my body has gone through hell and back but you are the one who has saved my life in more ways than one.

Honey before I told you how much I love you I was literally killing myself and you saved me from killing myself because you have never given up on me even when I had.

I was at my lowest low and you kept on showing me your love.

Angel if I am over protective I will not apologize for that because that I just can not help doing. I guess that what happened to my friend in Italy just caused me to realize the when you have the bond that we have no matter what the cost is to me no one will ever harm you in any way at all and Angel I will set your mind at ease I feel so safe and so loved and treasured that when I go to bed at night and we are in each others arms that I am so safe and loved and your arms are my sanctuary where the rest of the world just melts away.


End file.
